Dean for Presidence
by Epinita
Summary: AU - Destiel. Dean est gouverneur, lors d'une interview, il fait son coming out. On lui fait comprendre la nécessité d'avoir un chargé de com. Il devrait faire un démenti, où il sera cantonné pour le reste de sa carrière à être l'égérie des gays. S'il n'est pas convaincu, ça lui semble plus réaliste que l'idée de Novak, qui veut faire de lui le Président des USA.
1. Impulsif

**Bonjour,**

 **on repart pour une nouvelle aventure dans les méandres de la politique américaine, puisque c'est la fiction que vous avez choisi.**

 **On est sur du Destiel, comme toujours, mais soyez patiente, ce sera long à se mettre en place.**

 **Un petit chapitre d'introduction pour débuter.**

* * *

Dean Winchester approcha de sa voiture sans rien laisser paraître des émotions qui l'habitaient. Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure tardive. Il remercia Benny, son chauffeur d'un signe de tête, qui lui tenait la porte et il s'installa confortablement et déboutonna sa veste. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'auto se mit en marche, qu'il se laissa aller au fond de son siège. Il se passa la main sur les yeux, il avait merdé, il le savait. Sans regarder sa secrétaire assise à côté de lui, dans la grosse berline, il demanda.

_ A quel point c'est mauvais ?

_ Les réseaux sociaux se sont déjà emparés de l'affaire, mais il faudra du recul pour voir ce qui en ressort vraiment.

_ C'est si mauvais que ça ?

_ Je ne dirai pas ça.

_ Je ne veux pas en parler, Charlie, je ne suis disponible pour personne.

_ Bien, Monsieur. Même pas pour M. Campbell ?

_ Sam a appelé ?

_ Oui, Monsieur. Il souhaite que vous le contactiez le plus vite possible.

_ Très bien, passez le moi.

Charlie prit son téléphone et se mit rapidement en contact.

_ Monsieur le Gouverneur Winchester, pour Monsieur Samuel Campbell.

Elle passa ensuite le portable à son employeur, en se désintéressant de la conversation pour se concentrer sur la paperasse qu'elle avait devant elle.

_ Qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu, Dean ?

_ Salut, Sammy.

_ Tu savais pourtant à quoi t'attendre avec ce type. C'est pas dans tes habitudes de perdre tes nerfs.

_ Je sais, Sam. Mais ce journaliste m'a vraiment mis hors de moi avec ces remarques racistes, homophobe. Il est aussi antisémite et islamophobe par dessus le marché ce connard.

_ Et donc, ta solution... c'est de faire ton coming out en pleine interview, en direct et à télévision ?

_ C'est sûr que dit comme ça…

_ Dean, je sais que tu voulais pas en entendre parler, mais là. T'as vraiment besoin d'un chargé de com.

_ J'ai pas besoin d'un type qui me dise, quoi faire, comment m'habiller ou quoi dire !

_ Apparemment, si.

_ Sam…

_ Écoute, je suis pas contre le fait que tu es révélé ton identité sexuel, je m'en fiche, tu le sais. Je suis ton meilleur ami, et je te soutiens dans tes décisions. En revanche, ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne manière.

_ Je sais.

_ Ce type va tourner ça n'importe comment, et il va te mettre une partie de l'électorat le plus conservateur à dos.

_ Alors quoi ? ils vont refuser de me réélire uniquement parce que je préfère baiser avec des mecs ?!

_ Non, Dean. Je ne pense pas. Mais je crois franchement que tu viens de te faire un ennemie de ce journaliste, de ce Azazel, et il a suffisamment d'audience auprès de certains pour te nuire.

_ Ok… Je vais voir pour trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ce problème, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

_ Un tueur à gage ?

_ Sam, rit Dean. Non, un chargé de com comme tu dis.

_ Tu ne peux pas.

_ Quoi ?! Tu viens de dire…

_ Je sais. Mais écoute, si tu te mets maintenant à sa recherche, tout le monde pensera que c'est à cause de ta sortie de ce soir.

_ Je fais quoi alors ? Bon sang, à t'écouter je peux rien faire ! Tout le monde pensera que j'agis en fonction de mon homosexualité…

_ Oui, Dean. T'es vraiment un politique ?!demanda-t-il d'une voix surprise. Tu devrais te soucier de ce que pense l'opinion publique.

_ Non, un politique est quelqu'un qui s'occupe des gens, de la "cité", ça vient...

_ Du grec, oui je connais, tu me le répètes sans cesse. Maintenant, dans le monde réel, l'avis des gens sur ceux qui les gouvernent, est primordial.

_ Ouais, ouais…

_ Heureusement, j'ai déjà pris rendez-vous pour toi avec des chargés de com.

_ QUOI ?! Qui t'a permis de faire ça ? Je me mêle pas de tes procès, moi. Alors qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de t'immiscer dans mes affaires ?

_ Je t'en pris, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider. Charlie te donnera les informations. Ça fait un moment que je cherche. Je t'en ai sélectionné deux, des genres très différents, mais tous les deux très pros.

_ Pourquoi t'en a pas déjà engagé un direct ? Ça m'aurait évité de m'embêter avec tout ça.

_ Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu le vois avant, pour te faire une idée.

_ Attends, tu as déjà fait ton choix ?

_ Disons que j'ai ma petite préférence…

_ Tu me soules, tu le sais ça ?

_ Avantage du meilleur ami. Bon je te laisse, j'aimerais finir mon repas, moi.

_ Embrasse Jess pour moi.

_ Pas de soucis, elle te salue et te félicite de t'être, je cite, fait pousser une paire de couille en face de l'autre connard.

_ Remercie la pour moi.

Dean raccrocha et donna le téléphone à Charlie.

_ Vous étiez au courant pour le chargé de com ?

_ Ça devenait vraiment urgent, Monsieur. L'histoire de ce soir le montre.

_ Vous pensez qu'il m'aurait empêcher de dire une connerie ?

_ Non, je pense qu'un bon chargé de com ne vous aurait pas laissé y aller.

_ Alors, je dois voir avec vous pour plus d'informations, c'est ça ?

_ Exactement, Monsieur, dit-elle en tendant des feuillets qu'elle avait préparé

_ Vous faite souvent des truc dans mon dos avec Sam ? demanda-t-il en prenant les documents qu'elle lui tendait.

_ Seulement quand vous en avez besoin, Monsieur…

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Un peu près tous les jours, Monsieur.

_ Merci, Charlie… Parlez moi donc de nos deux prétendants.

_ Alors en premier, dit-elle en regardant le CV qu'il avait en main, nous avons Gordon Walker. Il a déjà travaillé pour un sénateur et deux députés, dont l'un deux était mouillé dans le scandale des marchés publics de "Richard Roman entreprises".

_ Attendez… Roman, c'est le type qui filait des dessous de table pour obtenir des constructions dans le bâtiment, route, école et autres et qui ensuite livrait un produit mal fait et qui menaçait de s'écrouler sous un coup de vent ?

_ C'est ça. Le fait est, que le député en question n'a pas été jugé pour ses actions, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune preuve contre lui de toute façon. Et il a été réélu.

_ Vraiment ? dit impressionné Dean. Et l'autre…

_ Castiel Novak. Il a travaillé dans l'équipe qui a mis notre cher Président au pouvoir…

_ Sérieux ?

_ Oui, mais en tant qu'assistant seulement. Il s'est ensuite fait embaucher par un gouverneur, il l'a quitté il y a six mois, et depuis c'est le calme plat, pour lui.

_ Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi il est parti ?

_ C'est le gouverneur qui a été surpris dans le lit d'une mineur.

_ QUOI ?!

_ Il l'a lâché avant que ce soit découvert, mais…

_ Et, Sam l'a sélectionné ?

_ Oui, apparemment, c'était un de ses client.

_ Bien. On pourra dégager un peu de temps pour les recevoir la semaine prochaine, je pense...

_ Vous avez rendez-vous avec eux demain.

_ Quoi ? J'ai rien vu sur mon emploi du temps, dit-il en sortant son téléphone et en vérifiant.

_ Je les ai pourtant noté…

_ Je vois donc W. enterprise et N. associé, c'est leurs noms déguisés ?

_ Tout à fait.

_ Charlie…

_ Oui, Monsieur ?

_ Rappelez moi de ne plus vous laisser gérer mes problèmes avec Sam, voulez vous ?

_ Je ferais une note, Monsieur...


	2. Décideur

**Bonjour,**

 **on poursuit notre histoire, avec quelques rebondissements... Beaucoup de bon retour sur la dynamique Sam/Charlie, tant mieux parce que j'aime bien changé de personnages dans mes fics, et je suis heureuse de voir que vous me suivez à chaque fois.**

 **Angelyoru : Gordon ne sera pas un enfoiré, enfin moins que dans mes autres fics. Il sera juste un politicien comme un autre je dirais.**

 **silvermoon : Merci. Je crois qu'il leur faudra beaucoup de patience.**

 **Barjy02 : merci. J'ai un peu peur que mon histoire soit un peu lourde à certain moment, pas évident de parler politique (parce que c'est quand même le thème de cette fic) sans être trop subjectif ou barbante.**

 **Hikaru Chesire : Castiel manque clairement d'expérience, c'est peut être aussi la raison qui le garde un peu "pur", pas évident en politique.**

 **Claara5 : Merci, j'essaie toujours de nouvelles choses dans mes fics, c'est plus drôle ainsi.**

 **WantedLilly : Merci, heureuse de cette première review. J'espère en avoir d'autres^^. Bon, je promets pas un sourire à chaque chapitre, mais j'essaie de mettre un peu d'humour par ci par là, pour égayer le tout.**

 **Ju : J'espère être à la hauteur ! Mais ce sera très différent du Ranch...**

 **Yakusokuyumi : absolument aucun scrupule de manipuler Dean, mais bon, c'est pour son bien hein... Enfin, la plupart du temps.**

 **Courtney Ackles : Ravi de te revoir. J'attends tes avis avec intérêt.**

* * *

Dean prit le café que lui tendait Charlie et s'installa à son bureau. Il but une gorgée rapidement avant de reposer sa tasse et de s'enfoncer sur le dossier de son siège en cuir.

_ Charlie...

_ Oui, Monsieur ?

_ Annulez mes rendez-vous avec les chargés de communication, dite leur que j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un.

_ Vraiment ? Puis-je vous demander qui ?

_ Moi. Je suis encore la meilleure personne pour parler en mon nom et décider de ce que je dois dire ou pas.

_ J'ai bien peur que M. Campbell ne soit pas de cet avis, Monsieur… et moi non plus.

_ Charlie, j'ignorais que vous étiez l'employé de Sam, et non le mien.

_ Maintenant que le doute est dissipé, les choses seront plus faciles... Bien, votre premier rendez-vous est à dix heure, avec M. Castiel Novak, et vous enchaînez à onze heure avec M. Gordon Walker.

_ Charlie…

_ Vous les recevez, écoutez ce qu'ils ont à dire, et si ça ne vous plaît pas, on en reste là, Monsieur. Le choix final vous appartient.

_ J'ai ma façon de procéder, et je ne veux pas de quelqu'un sur mon dos qui pense tout savoir mieux que moi, ou qui cherche constamment à corriger ma façon de faire parce que les électeurs préfèrent les cravates au nœud papillon.

_ C'est stupide, les nœuds papillon sont cool…

_ Quoi ?

_ Monsieur, vous restez le patron. Personne ne peut vous obliger à faire ce que vous ne voulez pas.

_ Vraiment ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que vous et Sammy y arrivez très bien.

_ C'est uniquement parce que, au fond de vous vous savez que c'est nous qui avons raison, Monsieur. Bien, maintenant nous pourrions revenir au programme de la journée ?

_ J'écoute.

_ Bien, vous avez un déjeuner avec les différentes associations des agriculteurs du Kansas. Elles veulent vous parler des difficultés qu'elles rencontrent cette année avec les problèmes météorologique…

_ Qu'est ce que j'y peux ?

_ Elles espèrent probablement de l'argent, Monsieur.

_ Ouais, et si je me souviens bien, c'étaient les premiers à gueuler quand j'ai dû augmenter les impôts il y a deux ans. Ensuite.

_ A seize heure, inauguration d'un gymnase scolaire, ici à Topeka, ce qui nous évitera les transports. Vous devez faire acte de présence au buffet qui suivra...

_ Ô joie.

_ Et vous êtes attendu à dîner, ce soir au siège du partie démocrate régional, pour discuter des prochaines élections présidentielles.

_ C'est dans deux ans…

_ Il semble qu'il veuille déjà commencer à discuter des potentiels candidats aux primaires.

_ Vous voulez pas leur envoyer un mot leur disant qu'ils me font chier, et qu'ils feraient mieux de soutenir leur président actuel avant de s'en chercher un autre ?

_ J'ai bien peur que cela ne provoque une crise cardiaque chez la plupart d'entre eux, Monsieur.

_ Ce qui serait embêtant je présume.

_ Je le crains, Monsieur.

_ Ensuite.

_ En attendant, votre premier rendez-vous de la journée, je vous ai préparé des documents à lire et à signer.

_ Sérieusement ? dit le gouverneur en voyant la pile de document que sa secrétaire venait de poser devant lui.

_ J'ai fait le maximum, Monsieur.

_ Je sais Charlie, Merci.

Il avait une employé exceptionnellement compétente, si elle réglait pour lui tous les problèmes qui se présentaient, de sorte qu'il n'avait que le strict minimum à faire. Mais bon sang, personne ne lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait autant de paperasse dans le métier de gouverneur.

_ Je vous ressers, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle en tenant la cafetière à côté de lui.

_ Volontiers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Votre rendez-vous de dix heure est arrivé, Monsieur, l'informa Charlie à travers l'interphone.

_ Faite le entrer, lui répondit Dean en se levant de son siège.

Il n'était pas spécialement heureux de recevoir ce Novak, mais au moins il pouvait lâcher ses documents. Il préférait recevoir ses visiteurs dans le coin salon qu'il avait aménagé. Cela évitait les rendez-vous trop pompeux et surtout il n'aimait cette distance qui s'installait automatiquement dès qu'on était séparé par un bureau.

Il vit entrer un homme, à la mise impeccable, cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière à grand renfort de gel, habillé en smoking noir avec une cravate bleu qui faisait ressortir son regard azur. Il dégageait un tel sentiment de confiance en lui et d'assurance que Dean en fut impressionné. Il n'en laissa rien paraître, sa carrière politique lui avait au moins appris à cacher ce qu'il pensait.

_ Castiel Novak, je présume, dit-il en lui tendant la main avec un sourire.

_ Monsieur le Gouverneur, répondit l'invité saisissant la poignée offerte, gardant un visage impassible.

Dean frissonna légèrement en entendant cette voix grave et sensuelle. Merveilleux pensa-t-il, il fait son coming out, et se jette sur le premier type venu pour fêter ça. Les journalistes vont adorer.

_ Installez-vous, dit-il en désignant les fauteuils sur le côté. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Whisky, bourbon, scotch ?

_ Non, merci. Un peu tôt pour moi.

_ Café, alors ?

_ Volontiers, merci.

Charlie entrait déjà avec sur une desserte, une cafetière brûlante, une pot de lait, du sucre, deux tasses et même quelques biscuits secs. Elle servit son employeur en premier, noir et sans sucre, puis se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

_ Juste un nuage de lait, merci.

Elle sourit et lui tendit une tasse, avant de sortir, claquant ses talons aiguilles sur le sol.

_ Bien, Monsieur Novak, dit Dean en s'asseyant face à lui, alors dite moi ce que vous comptez faire de moi ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, en regardant fixement le gouverneur. Le bouche légèrement ouverte, il semblait réfléchir à un problème particulièrement épineux.

_ Absolument rien, répondit-il enfin.

_ Pardon ? Vous n'êtes pas censé me changer pour me rendre plus présentable aux yeux des gens ?

_ Vous vous méprenez sur mon métier, Monsieur. Je ne suis pas là pour chercher à vous faire rentrer dans un moule que j'aurais estimé être plus vendeur. Mon objectif est de faire en sorte que ce que vous dite, ou fassiez, ne soit pas mal compris. Je dois faire en sorte que rien dans la forme ne puisse gêner le fond.

_ Vous voulez dire que vous allez pas me faire danser comme une marionnette ?

_ Non, sourit enfin le chargé de communication.

_ Bien, alors que comptez vous faire pour mon petit problème.

_ Un problème ? demanda sans comprendre Castiel.

Dean soupira, Sam avait pourtant dit que les deux personnes qu'il lui envoyait, étaient compétentes.

_ Vous n'êtes pas au courant de mon dérapage d'hier soir sur ma sexualité ?

_ Si, mais j'ignorais que vous considériez cela comme un problème… Même s'il est vrai que je n'aurais certainement pas choisi Azazel, pour me confier.

_ Moi non plus, je dois vous avouer que ce n'était prévu.

_ Il faudra travailler là-dessus, j'ai bien peur que parler au journaliste de façon non contrôlé, ne soit pas une bonne chose.

_ J'en ai conscience. Donc, je fais quoi maintenant ?

_ Votre travail. Vous allez certainement recevoir des coups bas, des insultes et autres civilités du même genre, mais la meilleure façon de gérer est de ne pas s'y attarder. Ne donnez pas à leurs actions plus de valeurs qu'elles n'en ont.

_ Donc je devrais faire mon boulot de gouverneur, courber le dos et attendre que ça passe ?

_ Non, vous vous tiendrez droit au milieu de la tempête sans la laisser vous déviez de votre objectif.

_ Mon objectif ?

_ La présidence.

_ Pardon ?!" Dean bascula son torse en avant, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Vous voulez dire, celle de... eux…

_ Des États-Unis, oui.

_ Vous croyez que je vais postuler à la présidence ?

_ Oui.

_ Écoutez, dit Dean en se levant, je sais pas d'où vous sortez ça…

_ J'ai pourtant été clair avec Sam, nous avons bien parlé de l'élection présidentielle.

_ Je n'ai aucune intention de devenir l'homme le plus puissant du monde… et encore moins les compétences.

_ Oh.

_ Oui, répondit d'un ton sec le blond.

_ Qu'est ce qui vous manque vraiment ? demanda Castiel en se levant à son tour. La volonté ? ou la capacité ? Vous n'avez pas été clair…

_ Ok. C'est mon premier mandat, d'accord ? Avant ça, j'avais un boulot comme tout le monde. Je suis pas un politique. Je crois qu'hier en a fournis la preuve, non ? J'ignore par quel prodige j'ai été élu, mais franchement, je pense pas que je pourrais espérer un nouveau miracle au niveau national. J'ignore de quoi vous avez discuté avec Sam, mais vous feriez mieux de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Le chargé de communication gardant son calme pendant toute la tirade du gouverneur qui se frottait l'épaule gauche, et semblait en souffrir. Campbell l'avait prévenu qu'il ne serait pas un client difficile, mais il ne se laisserait pas démonter aussi facilement.

_ Monsieur Winchester, j'ignore de quel miracle vous parlez exactement, dit-il en mettant une main dans sa poche. De votre élection ? C'est vrai qu'un démocrate à la tête d'un des états les plus conservateurs, c'est quelque chose. Ce n'était pas arrivé au Kansas, depuis quoi ?... cinquante ans ?

_ Oui, c'est de ça que je parle, tout à fait.

_ J'ai eu un doute parce que je pensais que vous parliez du fait que vous avez presque divisé par deux la dette de votre état.

_ Hé, j'ai augmenté les impôts pour ça.

_ Oui, et diminuer votre salaire, créer des zones franches* de deux ans pour permettre à des entreprises de s'installer, de prospérer et de créer des emplois. Les premières entrés financières se sont fait sentir cette année, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Effectivement, mais les fonds sont déjà utilisés.

_ Par les bourses que vous avez créé ? Payer les études d'un futur médecin en échange de son installation à la campagne, une fois diplômé… Je suppose aussi que ça relève de l'aide divine...

_ Vous en avez beaucoup d'autres des comme ça ?

_ Le prêt à 1% aux entrepreneurs qui développent de nouvelles technologies, aux fermiers pour développer l'agriculture biologique et pour les particuliers qui souhaitent investir dans la rénovation énergétique de leur maison. Tous ont très bien fonctionné et sur la centaine de dossier, aucun soucis de paiement. Il paraîtrait même que vous allez doubler le nombre d'emprunt au prochain budget…

_ C'est en discussion…

_ Je dois continuer ma liste, ou vous avez saisi le principe ?

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux et se rassit dans son fauteuil.

_ Ça ne fera pas de moi un bon président pour autant.

Castiel l'imita.

_ Meilleur que beaucoup. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous aimeriez faire si vous étiez à la maison blanche ?

L'interphone se mit à sonner, Dean se leva et alla appuyer sur l'appareil.

_ Votre rendez-vous de onze heure est arrivé, Monsieur.

_ Merci, Charlie.

Le gouverneur se redressa prêt à congédier son invité. Celui-ci s'était déjà levé, et attendait prêt de la porte.

_ Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, M. Novak, dit-il en lui tendant la main à nouveau pour le saluer.

_ Mais vous ne m'engagerez pas, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-il en la serrant en retour.

_ Je ne pense pas que la présidence soit quelque chose dont je doive me soucier pour l'instant…

_ Au contraire, je pense qu'il est plus que temps, les primaires auront lieu dans un an à peine.

_ Alors, disons que je ne m'y intéresse pas.

_ Vraiment ? J'aime pourtant penser que vous auriez pu apporter beaucoup au débat.

Dean sourit et c'est au moment d'ouvrir la porte qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la main de son interlocuteur. Il le lâcha, l'air de rien, le laissant sortir sans un bruit.

Il desserra légèrement sa cravate, et se frotta à nouveau l'épaule. Il l'a sentait brûlante sous sa chemise. Cette histoire commençait vraiment à lui peser. En plus, Sam lui envoyait un hurluberlu qui pensait qu'il voulait devenir Président. Bon, il était probable qu'il s'agisse encore d'une idée de cet idiot d'avocat, comme la fois où il lui avait dit "tiens, et pourquoi tu deviendrais pas gouverneur ? puisque tu trouves que l'actuel est si nul". Il devrait l'appeler et lui dire deux mots sur la façon dont il se mêlait constamment de sa vie.

Il entendit frapper à la porte et se retourna pour saluer le nouvel arrivant, grand mince et noir. Il fit tout de suite penser Dean à un requin, le fait que ce type n'ait aucun scrupule, ni aucune moralité était écrit sur son visage.

_ M. Walker, je présume ?

_ Monsieur le gouverneur, c'est un honneur.

_ Évitons les flatteries inutiles, je pense que ce n'est pas votre travail n'est-ce pas ?

_ Effectivement, je suis plutôt sensé dire ce qui ne va pas, et tenter de le corriger.

_ Très bien, je vous écoute.

_ Je… Vous êtes direct.

_ Merci.

_ Ce n'était pas un compliment, Monsieur.

_ Ah… Très bien.

_ Votre réélection est dans un an. Si vous souhaitez briguer un autre mandat, et je suppose que c'est la cas, sinon je ne serais pas là. La première chose à faire est d'apprendre à parler en ne disant rien.

_ Pardon ?

_ C'est paradoxale, mais en face des journalistes, c'est primordiale. Ne pas répondre à leur question, sans en avoir l'air.

_ Et c'est comme ça qu'on fait de la politique ?

_ C'est comme ça qu'on se fait élire, répondit Gordon.

_ Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda Dean. Un café ?

_ Vous n'avez rien de plus fort ?

_ Whisky, bourbon, scotch ?

_ Un scotch, c'est parfait merci.

Le gouverneur lui tendit son verre, s'en servit un pour l'accompagner et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

_ Ce que j'aimerais savoir, Monsieur, c'est à quel point vous êtes sérieux.

_ C'est-à-dire ? demanda Dean.

_ Après votre sortie d'hier, je ne vous cacherais pas que vous vous êtes tiré une balle dans le pied. Je pense, sincèrement, qu'il est possible de s'en sortir. Mais il faudra la jouer serré, et j'ai besoin d'être certain que vous allez me suivre.

_ Je devrais vous faire confiance les yeux fermés, sans aucune garanti de succès.

_ Je suis le meilleur. Si vous m'embauchez, on aura oublié cette histoire d'ici la fin de votre mandat.

Dean eut un sourire sarcastique.

_ Vous ne me croyez pas Monsieur le gouverneur, et je peux comprendre votre prudence. Vous vous demandez pourquoi vous iriez confier votre avenir à un parfait inconnu qui vous fait des promesses irréalistes. Vous avez entendu parler de l'affaire Roman ? Des rumeurs ont entaché un de mes employeurs, mais en suivant mes conseils, il a été réélu haut la main.

_ Et il était coupable ?

_ C'est important ?

_ S'il était innocent, votre travail en est forcément simplifié.

_ Détrompez-vous, la rumeur n'épargne personne. Et peu importe ce que vous avez fait, si les gens pensent que vous êtes coupables, alors vous l'êtes.

_ Très bien, je vous écoute.

_ D'abords, j'ai besoin de savoir à quel point vous êtes, pardonnez mon langage, dans la merde. Avez-vous des squelettes dans vos placards dont je dois méfier ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

_ Je vais être direct. Mon but est de nier en bloc que vous êtes gay…

_ J'ai pourtant dit l'inverse hier, en direct et à la télévision.

_ J'ai une solution, mais nous y reviendrons. Le problème principal est que je ne peux pas d'un côté nié votre homosexualité et de l'autre voir débarquer une centaine de mec qui se vanteront d'avoir partagé votre lit.

_ Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?

_ Non, Monsieur le gouverneur. D'ici peu de temps, tous les tabloïds de la région vont être recouvert d'interview d'homme vantant, ou pas d'ailleurs, vos exploits sexuels.

_ Seigneur, je ne…

_ Vous ne les connaîtrez même pas, et nous attaquerons en justice toute personne qui colportera ces propos sur vous. Et on gagnera, tant qu'ils n'auront aucune preuve de ce qu'ils avancent.

_ Des preuves ?

_ Lettres, conversation téléphonique, sex-tape...

_ Non. Rien de tout ça.

_ Réfléchissez bien. Si une seule preuve sort, on est foutu.

_ Rien.

_ Si ça vous revient, dite le moi, et nous devrons nous en charger. Maintenant, avez-vous quelqu'un en ce moment ?

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne.

_ Monsieur, à partir du moment, où vous m'embaucherez, même la fréquence à laquelle vous allez au toilette me regardera. Si vous êtes dans une relation sérieuse, ou pas, c'est un problème en plus, qu'il nous faudra gérer.

_ Un problème…

_ Oui, à partir de maintenant, il est hors de question qu'on puisse vous voir avec un autre homme, seul.

_ C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

_ Oui. Il faudra également vous trouvez une compagne.

_ Excusez moi ?

_ Une femme avec qui vous seriez depuis plusieurs mois, mais que vous avez refusé d'exposer aux médias jusqu'à présent.

_ Et vous voulez que je sorte ça de mon chapeau ?

_ Votre secrétaire ? Elle sera capable de jouer le rôle, elle vous connait bien, travaille avec vous, ce qui expliquerez votre rapprochement, et elle est jolie, ce qui ne gâche rien.

_ Elle vous couperai les couilles si elle vous entendait.

_ Pas si l'idée vient de vous… Écoutez, je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, et beaucoup à… sacrifier. Mais croyez moi si je vous dis que c'est la seule solution pour garder votre place.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'être gay diminue ma capacité à faire mon travail, dit le gouverneur d'un ton sec.

_ Je ne le pense pas non plus, Monsieur. Mais vous êtes dans un état très conservateur, il y a vingt le droit à l'avortement a été fortement restreint et il y a moins de dix ans, le mariage homosexuel a été interdit. Vous les pensez prêt à en élire un ? Je ne le crois pas, Monsieur.

_ Bien, je dois dire que vous m'avez donné beaucoup à penser, dit Dean en se levant et marquant ainsi la fin de l'entretien.

Gordon se leva en retour et salua son interlocuteur avant de prendre congé.

_ Ne tardez pas à m'appeler, Monsieur, plus vite nous agirons, plus vite notre réponse sera convaincante.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Après l'inauguration du gymnase, Dean compris qu'il y avait vraiment un problème. Il avait déjà senti pendant son rendez vous avec les agriculteurs qu'ils étaient plus que distant avec lui. Mais entendre quelques abrutis hués des mots tel que "PD", et autres amabilité du même genre, pendant qu'il prononçait son discours, l'avait retourné plus que ça ne devrait.

_ Charlie, annules mon rendez vous de ce soir et appelle Gordon Walker. Dis lui qu'on commence dès ce soir, s'il est d'accord.

_ Monsieur, je ne crois pas que…

_ Est-ce que pour une fois vous pourriez simplement faire ce pour quoi, je vous paie, sans discuter ?

_ Bien, Monsieur, dit-elle d'un ton sec, laissant transparaître son mécontentement.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

*zone géographique où les entreprises bénéficient d'avantage (généralement fiscale) pour les inciter à s'y installer.


	3. Courageux

**Bonjour,**

 **Beaucoup de réactions aux choix de Dean, je suis contente vous êtes déjà à fond ! Bon, va falloir que je garde le rythme.**

 **Barjy02 : Maât m'avait vraiment beaucoup demandé, l'histoire de Demedj n'a pas aidé ensuite. J'avais vraiment besoin de voir autre chose de différent, et ça m'a fait progresser je pense. En plus, avec cette fic je sens que je vais devoir puiser plus profondément dans mes ressources.**

 **Miledenoute : Non, pas mécano. On aura un chapitre où on en apprendra un peu plus sur lui. Sous forme d'interview surement.**

 **Angelyoru : Mets toi à sa place. Dean a eu vraiment une dure journée, à se faire insulter notamment, il est normal qu'il soit déboussolé.**

 **Elyrine : Gordon est pas si méchant que ça (dans cette fic), il a juste une vision personnelle de son boulot.**

 **WantedLilly : Dean n'est juste pas prêt à s'assumer, il lui faut juste un peu d'aide.**

 **Hikaru Chesire : Oui, Gordon et Dean ne sont pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde.**

 **SpnAndDestielAreLife : Les review ne sont jamais inutiles. Je prends bien note de ta protestation, et j'espère que ce chapitre conviendra mieux à tes attentes ;p**

 **silvermoon : Oui, nos deux chargés de com sont aux antipodes, Dean devra se tracer sa propre voie.**

 **chocobi6 : Mais il faut bien qu'il prenne Gordon, sinon comment il saura ce qu'il gagne avec Castiel ?**

 **Courtney Ackles : Dean et Castiel ne peuvent pas être séparé bien longtemps...**

* * *

_ Bien Monsieur, dit Gordon. Une dernière fois, s'il vous plaît.

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je commence à en avoir marre de répéter vingt fois la même chose.

Dean était assis dans une loge et attendait le début de l'interview qui devait avoir lieu dans moins d'un quart d'heure maintenant. Il avait embauché ce type hier seulement, et il lui tapait déjà sur le système. Exactement tout ce qu'il craignait, un dictateur qui lui imposait ses vêtements, lui mettait des mots dans la bouche, inventait toute une histoire. D'ici à ce qu'il lui dise quoi penser, il n'y avait qu'un pas qu'il ne tardera pas à franchir.

_ Non, désolé. Mais on ne peut se permettre aucune erreur. Je vous écoute, et cette fois, avec conviction.

Le gouverneur soupira et se mit à débiter son texte.

_ Je ne suis pas homosexuel, mais j'ai beaucoup de respect pour cette communauté. Et face, à des remarques plus que désobligeante d'un journaliste qui, plutôt que de s'intéresser à ce que j'avais à lui dire, a saisi cette occasion pour déverser sa haine envers les homosexuels, mais aussi toutes les minorités qu'il jugeait inférieure, comme les afro-américains ou les hispaniques. Il ne s'est pas arrêté là, s'en prenant aussi la religion, jugeant que seul le catholicisme était dans le vrai et qu'on ne devrait permettre aucune autre foi de se développer dans ce pays.

Et, j'en eu assez. Je pense sincèrement qu'on doit pouvoir tous s'entendre, et vivre en harmonie. Alors, j'ai voulu lui donner une leçon. Je lui ai menti en disant que j'étais gay, pour le faire taire, pour le renvoyer du siècle d'où il vient, d'un siècle où la tolérance n'existait pas. Pourtant, aujourd'hui je fais les frais de mon erreur… J'ai été victime de parole homophobe, pendant mon travail, mais aussi sur les réseaux sociaux. Mais grâce à cela, j'ai compris la douleur et les difficultés auquel sont confrontés chaque jours des milliers de mes concitoyens.

Et je veux que vous sachiez, que si j'ai pu vous offenser, par mon mensonge, je m'en excuse. Mais grâce à cela, je suis devenu, une meilleure personne, une personne qui désormais comprend ce que vous pouvez ressentir lorsque vous vous faite insulter à cause de votre orientation sexuelle. Et je m'engage donc solennellement à tout faire pour que cela cesse. Je vais donc créer dès à présent, une commission qui aura pour but d'étudier ce problème et de me proposer des solutions.

Je ne suis pas homosexuel, mais je ne laisserai personne, porter atteinte à leur intégrité physique ou mentale, ils ont droit au respect comme tout à chacun.

_ Ça ne va pas, dit Gordon.

_ C'est pourtant mot à mot ce que vous m'avez écrit dans votre joli discours.

_ Mais vous n'y croyez pas, et si vous n'êtes pas convaincu, comment voulez-vous persuader les électeurs de vous croire ?

_ Ce serait peut-être plus facile, si c'était pas un ramassis de connerie. Une commission sérieusement ? C'est le meilleur moyen de cacher un problème sous le tapis, ça évite d'avoir à y penser et surtout à agir.

_ Mais c'est exactement ce qu'on veut, que les gens oublient. En plus, cela nous permettra de donner du travail à certaines personnes qui nous en seront reconnaissantes plus tard…

_ C'est de la corruption !

_ Non, non, non. Juste un arrangement qui convient à tout le monde…

_ Monsieur, il vous reste cinq minutes, on devrait se mettre en route, intervint Charlie.

_ Merci. Appelez Sam, vous voulez ?

La secrétaire avait déjà le téléphone en main, prête à appuyer sur le contact. Elle passa le portable à son employeur avec un sourire un peu crispé.

_ Monsieur, je ne pense pas que… commença Gordon.

Un coup d'œil du gouverneur le fit taire, et il commençait déjà à s'éloigner en direction du plateau télévisé, téléphone à l'oreille et massant à nouveau son épaule douloureuse.

_ Il téléphone toujours à Monsieur Campbell avant les grandes occasions, l'informa Charlie.

_ Ce n'est pas nécessaire, il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur ce qu'il a à dire.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Castiel s'installa sur son fauteuil confortablement devant la télé. Il savait que Winchester devait faire une intervention sur son "écart" de l'autre jour. Probablement pour nier, il avait vu Gordon entrer dans le bureau après lui. Il était plus déçu qu'il ne devrait. Mais il pensait sincèrement avoir trouvé le candidat idéal. Il était rentré à Washington peu après sa rencontre avec le gouverneur. Il n'avait plus qu'à penser à ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Il avait pensé pouvoir faire de la politique autrement, en mettant en avant des idées, des propositions plutôt que de vouloir sans cesse démolir son adversaire et se contenter de balancer des petites phrases qui feront le tour des journaux sans aucune explication ni profondeur.

Il pourrait peut-être se reconvertir dans le show-biz ? Mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter le strass et les paillettes. Même si Balthazar disait que c'était comme en politique, il n'était pas d'accord. Lui, ne modifiait la forme que pour mettre en valeur le fond, c'est ce qui lui plaisait, tailler un diamant brut, pour le faire briller. Dans le spectacle, tout n'était qu'apparence, il fallait paraître avant d'être.

Castiel baillât devant son écran, il était fatigué. Il avait envie de dormir, et pourtant il n'avait aucune envie d'aller se coucher. Les choses commençaient à vraiment devenir problématique, il y avait plus d'une chose qu'il devrait revoir dans sa vie.

_ Alors, il est passé ton petit génie ? lui demanda Balthazar en s'installant à côté de lui, laissant son buste reposer sur le sien.

_ Non, pas encore.

_ Il va faire quoi à ton avis ?

_ Aucune idée.

Balthazar se colla un peu plus à lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, passant sa main sous son pull. Castiel stoppa sa main, et se dégagea plutôt brusquement. Il se pencha en avant, concentrant son attention sur le petit écran.

_ J'aimerais regarder, si tu permets.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda son ami en se réinstallant dans le fauteuil, une jambes relevée, sa main négligemment posée dessus.

_ Ça m'intéresse.

_ Ce type t'a pourtant jeté, toi et ton idée.

_ Merci, Balthazar, tu sais me remonter le moral.

_ Écoute, tu sais que je te soutiens, vraiment. Mais je vois bien à quel point ton boulot te déplaît. Je dois te rappeler ton dernier boss ?

_ Non, merci ça ira.

_ J'espérais qu'on pourrait passer une soirée tranquille, et te voilà, devant l'écran à attendre le messie.

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir.

_ Excuse moi de vouloir passer du temps avec toi, Cassy.

_ Balthazar…

_ Oui, je sais, c'est pas le moment. Mais ça l'est jamais avec toi. Et franchement, je commence à en avoir marre.

Castiel s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsqu'il entendit le journaliste annoncer l'arrivée du gouverneur Dean Winchester.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ SAM ! Le dîner est prêt, lança Jess.

_ Quoi ?! Non, attends... Dean va bientôt passer au journal. Et en plus, il va probablement me téléphoner d'un moment à l'autre…

_ J'ai préparé des plateaux télés, tu peux d'installer sur la canapé, j'arrive.

_ Merci, tu sais que…

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable, il s'éloigna un peu, et entendit sa femme lui dire.

_ Vivement que Dean se trouve quelqu'un, je pourrais me plaindre avec lui de votre amitié…

_ Campbell, j'écoute, répondit-il au téléphone, dissimulant un sourire.

_ Sam… Je vais faire une interview, et...

_ Charlie m'a déjà expliqué.

_ …

_ Dean… Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête lorsque tu as embauché Gordon ?

_ J'aurais dû faire quoi ? Prendre l'autre ? tu sais ce qu'il voulait que je fasse ?

_ Être toi-même ?

_ Sam, c'est pas aussi simple.

_ Et pourquoi ça le serait pas ?! J'en ai marre Dean. Marre de devoir à chaque fois qu'une élection se présente choisir le moins mauvais candidat, celui qui me donne le moins la gerbe. J'en ai marre de voir tous ces types penser à leur réélection avant de penser à ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour ceux qui votent pour eux... et même ceux qui vote pas pour eux, d'ailleurs. J'en ai marre, de devoir me contenter de les regarder se donner en spectacle dans ce qu'ils osent appeler un débat, mais où ils sont pas foutus d'aligner deux idées cohérentes à la suite. J'en ai marre que l'argent est totalement pourri le système, et que si tout le monde s'en rend compte, et si tout le monde le sait, personne bouge son cul pour changer les choses…

_ Alors tu veux quoi ? Me sacrifier sur l'autel de la démocratie ?

_ Je te rappelle que, à la base, tu ne voulais faire qu'un mandat de gouverneur ! Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Tu as pris goût au pouvoir au point de renier tout ce en quoi tu crois ?

_ NON ! Pour qui tu me prends ! Je comprends pas bordel, tu veux quoi ? Que je renonce à être gouverneur ? Tu m'envoies me ramasser dans une autre élection?

_ Oui, Dean. Je veux que tu ailles foutre un coup de pied dans cette putain de fourmilière, que tu fasses bouger les choses, que tu sois un candidat qui donne confiance au gens, qu'ils puissent croire qu'une autre politique est possible...

_ Sam, il est hors de question que je fonce droit dans le mur pour tes beaux yeux…

_ Dean…

_ Tu veux me foutre dans la merde, sans te mouiller ? Tu rêves mon grand, fait tes valises et ramène tes fesses ici.

Sam regarda fixement son téléphone, son ami avait raccroché sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe chéri ? demanda Jessica.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit-il.

A la télévision, il vit Dean saluer les journalistes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Ne la frappe pas, ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est stupide_.

Caïn se répétait ce mantra sans cesse. Il présentait le journal télévisé sur la principale chaîne d'information du Kansas, depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Et voilà qu'à la rentrée, la direction avait décidé de lui coller une playmate, pour remonter les audiences. Il n'était pas contre l'idée d'avoir une partenaire, mais jolie, ne voulait pas dire avoir le QI d'un moule.

Il ignorait comment elle avait été choisi, mais il y avait vraiment un problème de casting. Non seulement elle n'était pas journaliste, ça il aurait pu faire avec, mais elle n'était même pas foutu de lire son prompteur correctement. Elle butait sans cesse sur les noms des personnalités, les lieux et tout mot contenant plus de quatre syllabes.

_ Raccord maquillage ! hurla-t-elle pendant la pause publicité. Dépêches toi Betty, tu es vraiment trop lente…

 _Et d'une amabilité à toute épreuve…_

_ Mon gloss, ça va ? demanda-t-elle en se tourna vers lui.

_ Très bien, Bella.

_ Merci, je peux vraiment pas faire confiance à Betty, elle est vraiment trop empotée.

Elle rajusta sa robe qui dévoilait un peu trop sa poitrine, surtout pour un journal télévisé qui se veut un minimum sérieux.

_ Tu penses quoi de ma tenue ?

_ Eh bien, euh… Très joli… je présume

_ Je sais, mais que veux tu, ils n'ont rien de très sexy ici. J'ai dû piocher dans mes propres vêtements pour trouver quelque chose de mettable. Je pourrais peut-être renouveler ma garde-robe au frais de la direction ? L'idiote qui s'occupe de notre habillage trouve ça trop voyant… Elle n'y connait rien, je devrais la faire renvoyer, tu crois ? Tu es d'accord avec moi ? Évidemment. Il n'y a qu'à voir le costume trois pièces qu'elle t'a dégoté...

Caïn se contenta de sourire. _Ne la frappe pas, ne la frappe pas._

_ Tu sais Bella, nous allons recevoir le gouverneur Winchester, tout à l'heure, et...

_ Le mec super canon ? Oui, il parait qu'il est gay… M'étonnes pas plus que ça en même temps, tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Tous les mecs bien sont soit déjà pris, soit gay.

_ Justement… Le sujet va être assez délicat…

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en occupe si tu te sens pas à l'aise…

_ Non, en fait, je pensais.

_ REPRISE DANS 5, 4 , 3 , 2, 1, et… antenne.

 _Un petit coup de pied sous la table, ça se verra pas, si ?_

_ Notre invité de soir, Bella, est le gouverneur de notre État, Dean Winchester, qui a bien voulu répondre à nos questions.

_ Bonjour, Caïn, bonjour, Bella, intervint le gouverneur en souriant.

En coulisse, Gordon était nerveux. Il se tenait debout les bras croisés sur son torse et mis son index devant sa bouche, se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre. Son employeur semblait sûr de lui et confiant ce qui était une bonne chose, il était différent de celui avec qui, il avait discuté il y a moins de quinze minutes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la secrétaire qui l'ignorait royalement.

_ Monsieur le gouverneur, enchaîna immédiatement le journaliste, votre révélation d'il y a deux jours concernant votre homosexualité a déchaîné les passions.

_ En effet, répondit Dean. Et si vous permettez, j'ai une déclaration à faire à ce sujet.

_ Évidemment, nous vous écoutons.

_ Face, à des remarques plus que désobligeante d'un journaliste qui, plutôt que de s'intéresser à ce que j'avais à lui dire, a saisi cette occasion pour déverser sa haine envers les homosexuels, mais toutes les minorités qu'il jugeait inférieur, comme les afro-américains ou les hispaniques. Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté là, s'en prenant aussi la religion, jugeant que seul le catholicisme était dans le vrai et qu'on ne devrait permettre aucune autre foi de se développer dans ce pays.

 _Il a loupé le plus important_ , pensa Gordon. Il devait commencer par nier son homosexualité pour que tout soit clair, dès le départ.

_ Je crois, dit la secrétaire, que j'aurais pas besoin de chercher un autre travail finalement.

_ Et, j'en eu assez, poursuivit Dean. Je pense sincèrement qu'on doit pouvoir tous s'entendre et vivre en harmonie. Alors, j'ai voulu lui donner une leçon. Le faire taire, parce que je ne supportais plus d'entendre son discours. Pourtant, aujourd'hui j'en fais les frais… J'ai été victime de parole homophobe, pendant mon travail, mais aussi sur les réseaux sociaux.

_ A quoi il joue ? demanda le chargé de communication.

_ Justement, il ne joue pas, lui répondit Charlie.

_ Et cela, continua-t-il, pour la seul raison que j'ai des préférences sexuelles différentes, ni meilleures, ni pires, juste différentes. Mais grâce à cela, je suis devenu une meilleure personne, une personne qui désormais comprend ce que vous pouvez ressentir lorsque vous vous faite insulter à cause de votre orientation sexuelle. Mais pas seulement. Je sais que les mêmes qui tiennent ces propos homophobes, auront d'autres reproches à vous faire, parce que selon eux, vous n'avez pas la bonne couleur de peau, pas la bonne religion, ou pas le bon standing.

Et, il est temps que cela cesse. Parce que ceci n'est pas l'Amérique. Et le changement, commence par soi-même. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je m'engage à me contrefoutre de me faire réélire. Je ferais les choses biens, parce que c'est ainsi qu'elles doivent être faites, parce que c'est ce qui est le mieux pour le peuple américain. Je ne me cacherais pas derrière des réparties toutes faites, pour échapper à mes responsabilités. Je répondrais de mes actes devant mes électeurs, s'ils veulent savoir pourquoi j'agis ainsi, je leur dirai la vérité, pas ce qu'ils ont envie d'entendre, où ce que des gens croient qu'ils ont envie d'entendre.

_ Êtes-vous en train de dire que vous répondrez à toutes nos questions sans vous défiler ? demanda le journaliste.

_ Oui, Caïn exactement.

_ L'absolue vérité ? insista-t-il

_ Oui, affirma Dean le regard franc et direct.

Caïn sourit, il se fichait totalement de la sexualité de ce type, mais avoir un gouverneur prêt à répondre franchement à ses questions, pouvait valoir de l'or et un sacré record d'audience.

_ Et bien, commençons, suggéra Bella. Comment trouvez-vous ma tenue ?

_ Excusez-moi ? demanda Dean.

_ Bella, intervint Caïn qui revenait de sa surprise avec difficulté.

_ Vous auriez été peut-être plus à l'aise sur les vêtements de mon collègue ? Mais soyons honnêtes, ils sont ennuyeux à mourir...dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

 _PAS FRAPPER. PAS FRAPPER._

_ Sérieusement ? Vous me posez cette question parce que je suis gay ? Parce que forcément, je dois aimer les fringues. Et inversement, tout homme qui s'inquiète de son apparence ou de sa tenue est forcément homosexuel. Ou peut-être que vous êtes juste profondément débile ? Je pourrais laisser couler, bien sûr. Le problème c'est que ces petits préjugés ont la vie dure. Et c'est déjà là, que commence l'homophobie, la discrimination. Des choses du genre, regarde cet hispanique, encore en train de glander. T'as vu le pognon qu'à ce type ? Sûrement un juif. Et peu à peu toutes ces petites affirmations accumulées les unes aux autres, vous rendent complètement obtus à tout le reste, vous devenez arrogant, vous croyant meilleur. Grande nouvelle, ce n'est pas le cas. Vous n'êtes pas supérieur, personne ne vaut plus qu'une autre." Dean se leva de son siège. "Mais je tiendrais parole, je répondrais à votre question. Je trouve cette robe très belle, sincèrement, même si je ne crois pas que montrer ses seins au journal télévisé de vingt heure soit une tenu correct pour une journaliste.

_ Monsieur le gouverneur, le héla Caïn le voyant quitter le plateau. Une dernière question s'il vous plaît ?!"

Il avait une infime chance de rattraper cette interview, Bella était hors jeu, recroquevillé sur elle-même, elle avait pâli au fur et à mesure du discours du jeune homme.

_ Que comptez-vous faire maintenant, Monsieur ? poursuivi le journaliste

Dean s'était retourné à moitié, fixant du regard l'homme qui lui parlait.

_ Porter la voix de toutes les personnes qui ne peuvent pas parler pour elle-même. Je me présente à l'élection présidentielle.

Sans un mot de plus, ignorant les appels du journaliste, il rejoignit son staff dans les coulisses.

_ Vous êtes dingue ? Vous croyez vraiment que vous avez une chance ? Personne ne vous suivra ! lui dit Gordon

_ Walker, je vous remercie du temps que vous m'avez accordé, mais on ne voit vraiment pas les choses de la même façon.

_ Vous avez des couilles, Monsieur, lui répondit-il. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui vous fera élire.

_ Non, mais ça suffira pour peser sur le débat.

Gordon secoua la tête et partit. Il n'était pas à la rue. Il avait une autre proposition de boulot qui était tout aussi intéressante, mais il aimait gérer les situations de crise, et celle-ci était une des plus passionnante qu'il est eu.

_ Charlie…

_ Oui, Monsieur ?

_ Je nous ai probablement mis au chômage dans environ un an…, dit Dean en souriant.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Monsieur, je ne comptais pas rester secrétaire d'un gouverneur à vie. J'ai de l'ambition ! Secrétaire du Président des États-Unis, ça me botte grave…

_ Monsieur le gouverneur…

Dean se retourna et vit le journaliste qui s'était rapproché de lui profitant d'une nouvelle coupure publicité.

_ Je tenais personnellement à m'excuser pour le comportement de ma consœur. Et je voulais que vous sachiez que j'admire ce que vous avez fait, ce soir, mais aussi face à Azazel. J'ignore ce que nous réserve l'avenir, mais les choses iraient probablement mieux si on avait plus d'homme comme vous au gouvernement.

_ Merci, j'apprécie, dit-il en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait.

_ Maintenant je pense que je aller discuter avec la direction, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit-il avant de partir avec un dernier sourire.

_ Bien, il est temps de rentrer, Monsieur, l'informa Charlie.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Ok, je comprends pourquoi tu veux travailler pour lui, Cassy.

_ Je pensais pas qu'il le ferait…

_ Je dois reconnaître qu'il s'en est plutôt bien sorti avec cette journaliste. Alors, il va vraiment concourir au primaire démocrate ?

Balthazar remarqua la légère crispation sur le visage de son amant.

_ Il semblerait.

Il se rapprocha de Castiel, lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

_ On pourrait peut-être aller se coucher maintenant ?" Devant son absence de réaction, il poursuivi. "Il est super sexy, ça ne gâche rien…

_ Balthazar !

Le chargé de communication se dégagea et se leva vers le frigo où il prit une bouteille d'eau.

_ Castiel, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. Est-ce qu'il y a un soucis entre nous ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que…" Le blond se tut une seconde, interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. "Ne répond pas, j'aimerais qu'on finisse cette conversation, sans…

_ Novak, j'écoute.

Balthazar se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, en se frottant les yeux.

_ Monsieur le gouverneur…

_ Autant vous prévenir, je ne serais pas un gentil pantin que vous pourez manipuler à votre guise. Je vois les choses d'une certaine façon et j'entends à ce que vous vous y conformiez.

_ Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement, Monsieur.

_ Je ne vais pas y aller pour simplement brasser du vent, et retourner à la niche avec un gentil tape dans le dos. Si j'y vais, c'est pour gagner.

_ Je détesterais perdre, Monsieur.

_ Je vais certainement en prendre plein la gueule, ainsi mon équipe et donc vous aussi. Vous aurez les épaules pour le supporter ?

_ Ce ne sera pas la première fois, Monsieur.

_ Vous êtes toujours intéressé par le job, malgré tout ? demanda-t-il

_ Bien sûr, Monsieur.

_ Je vous attends dès demain, dans ce cas.

Castiel posa son téléphone sur son plan de travail, et se dirigea vers sa chambre à pas rapide. Il ouvrit sa valise et commença à la remplir rapidement.

_ Cassy…

Le brun s'interrompit un instant, il se redressa et regarda son petit-ami.

_ Balthazar, je dois y aller. Je laisserais pas passer cette chance, je crois vraiment en ce type. Je suis persuadé qu'il ferait un excellent président.

_ Et nous ? demanda-t-il un peu offensé par le visage illuminé de son compagnon.

_ Je déménage pas à l'autre bout de la planète, pour l'amour du ciel !

_ Non, c'est vrai. Mais est-ce que, au moins, tu veux faire l'effort d'une relation à distance ? Franchement, j'en suis pas certain.

Castiel se remit à ranger ses vêtements.

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de discussion.

_ Écoute, je suis pas aveugle, je vois bien qu'il y a un soucis. J'ignore ce que c'est. Mais retourne au Kansas, fait ce que tu dois faire, profites en pour penser à nous, mets tes idées aux claires. Et si tu décides qu'on a un avenir, alors je te veux à cent pour cent avec moi. Plus de faux-fuyant, plus d'hésitation. On se donnera toutes les chances pour construire quelque chose de durable. Ok ?

_ Ça… ça me semble honnête, lui répondit Castiel à nouveau stoppé dans son élan.

_ Je vais aller regarder l'horaire du prochain vol. Et je vais aussi regarder pour te trouver un hôtel.

_ Merci.

_ Je t'en prie. S'il te manque quelque chose, préviens moi, je te le ferai parvenir. Et je viendrai relever ton courrier aussi... Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps quand tu parcourais les routes aux dernières élections.

_ Ouais… Sauf qu'à l'époque, tu étais mon meilleur ami et tu passais ton temps à te plaindre de ton copain… Balthazar… si... si jamais…

_ Tu ES et tu resteras mon meilleur ami. Ça, ça changera jamais… Surtout, si tu deviens intime avec le futur président des États-Unis, c'est toujours utile une relation à la maison blanche…

Castiel sourit, c'est cet aspect de la personnalité de Balthazar qu'il appréciait tant, qui lui remontait le moral et qui faisait de lui un être exceptionnel. Et il aurait aimé que cela soit suffisant.


	4. Amical

**Bonjour,**

 **un petit chapitre de transition.**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires enthousiastes, il n'y a rien de tel pour se motiver à écrire.**

 **Ju : J'attends donc avec impatience tes commentaires sur mes fics ^^**

 **Angelyoru : Dean est le meilleur dans le stress de l'action. Il a plus qu'à apprendre à gérer sa campagne avoir besoin de le pousser aux extrêmes.**

 **SpnAndDestielAreLife : On est d'accord, Castiel est mieux avec Dean. Mais ça demandera du temps et quelques rebondissements...**

 **silvermooon : Dean adore se donner en spectacle, il a un petit côté star de cinéma... Très utile en politique.**

 **Hikaru Chesire : Je m'intéresse à la politique en général, même si j'ai suivi de très loin les élections américaines, parce que j'ai eu d'autres préoccupations.**

 **barjy02 : Je crois que toute personne qui s'est un jour intéressé à la politique, à ressenti cette même désillusion... comme Sam.**

 **WantedLilly : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Balthazar, lui aussi a besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à sa relation avec Castiel, mais il l'ignore c'est tout.**

* * *

Castiel patientait sur un banc à l'aéroport de Washington. Il était venu bien trop en avance, mais il n'arrivait de toute façon pas à dormir chez lui, trop excité, impatient et nerveux à la fois. Résultats, à cinq heure du matin, il en avait eu assez et avait appelé un taxi. Il s'était installé pour travailler comme il a pu sur son ordinateur. Il avait fait le tour des réseaux sociaux, des forums et des sites journalistiques. Les choses ne se présentaient pas bien.

Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une minorité de personne, mais sous le couvert d'anonymat sur internet, elle s'en donnait à cœur joie. Le Twitter et Facebook officiel du gouverneur étaient rempli d'insulte, et ça ne s'était pas amélioré avec l'intervention d'hier. Le problème, est qu'il avait espéré au moins autant de soutien, mais là, on était sur du un contre trois. Il devait trouver un moyen pour que la majorité silencieuse, celle qui se fichait qu'il soit homo, intervienne également. Et ce ne serait pas facile, faire bouger les masses de leur confort, pour qu'elle se décide à agir, allait demander du doigté et un sacré levier.

Le second problème, peut-être même plus important que les insultes, était son manque de visibilité. Il n'y avait que le Kansas qui s'intéressait à son gouverneur, et il semblait plus préoccupé par le fait qu'il soit gay que par sa candidature à la présidence. Il n'avait trouvé que quelques lignes dans les médias nationaux sur lui, et c'était bien trop peu. Il devait absolument augmenter sa célébrité. Et les soutiens viendront d'eux-même, avec encore plus de critiques aussi bien sûr…

Mais le nerf de la guerre serait le financement. S'ils avaient des moyens suffisant, ils pourraient engager du personnel, préparer des meetings, acheter de la publicité dans les médias, voyager… Bref, augmenter sa visibilité nationale, donc trouver des soutiens, donc recevoir de l'argent.

Il fallait qu'il parvienne à déclencher ce cercle vertueux, à partir de rien et pour pas cher. Profiter de son intervention d'hier pour créer le buzz, ce serait la solution idéale. Il fallait pour ça qu'il est accès au compte sociaux du gouverneur, il pourrait partir de là, pour diffuser la vidéo de son interview. Il faudrait espérer un effet boule de neige suffisant, pour qu'elle se répande sur internet et c'était à lui de rendre cela soit possible.

Il referma son ordinateur, le rangea, se leva et saisit sa valise. Il était l'heure d'embarquer. Il refoula un bâillement en allant au guichet d'enregistrement. Il y avait peu de monde, il semblait qu'aller au Kansas un dimanche matin, n'était pas une activité très répandue. Il sentait la fatigue commencer à le rattraper, son vol durait un peu plus de trois heures, avec un peu de chance il pourrait dormir un peu…

Il posa sa valise sur le tapis roulant, en gardant sa sacoche qui contenait son ordinateur, et récupéra sa carte d'embarquement. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver la porte correspond à son avion, qui évidemment n'était pas la-même que la dernière fois.

_ Castiel ?!

Le communicant se retourna et vit un géant se diriger vers le guichet qu'il venait de quitter.

_ Sam ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ La même chose que toi je présume, dit-il en présentant son billet à la guichetière.

Il le rejoignit rapidement et posa à son tour son sac sur le tapis avant de se tourner vers lui.

_ Dean t'a appelé hier ? demanda l'avocat.

_ Oui, après son interview.

_ Et il t'a demandé de tout lâcher pour venir le rejoindre. Il m'a fait le même coup, mais avant de passer à la télé…

_ C'est quelque chose qu'il fait souvent ?

_ Ça dépend... De quoi tu parles ? D'être un gros égoïste qui pense que tout le monde est à son service ? Prendre une décision aussi énorme que de se présenter à l'élection présidentiel, cinq minutes avant de se lancer ? Envoyer bouler une journaliste ? Se prendre pour une star est faire des sorties théâtrales ? Ouais… assez souvent.

Castiel soupira, ce type serait vraiment un enfer à gérer.

_ Comment on va faire pour le maîtriser ?

_ Ça, c'est ton boulot. Moi, il est hors de question que j'essaie même de lui faire manger de la salade.

En parlant, ils étaient arrivés à la porte d'embarquement, et durent s'arrêter de discuter le temps de passer les contrôles de sécurité. Cela fut assez rapide et ils purent se diriger vers la salle d'embarquement, où ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre l'annonce de leur vol. Ayant un peu de temps devant eux, ils s'installèrent devant un café.

_ Si tu ne comptes pas m'aider à gérer le tempérament du gouverneur, quel sera ton rôle ?

_ Aucune idée, Dean m'a juste dit de me pointer.

_ Et donc, tu as tout lâcher pour venir le voir… Qu'est ce qu'en dit Jess ?

_ D'après elle, il serait temps qu'il se trouve quelqu'un, ça lui éviterait d'avoir l'idée débile, d'écouter mes idées encore plus débiles.

_ Elle prend ça bien, sourit Castiel

_ Plutôt oui. Elle a juste menacé de se trouver un nouveau mari, trois ou quatre fois...

Le communiquant lâcha un petit rire, il avait déjà rencontré la jeune femme à quelques reprises, et savait à quel point, ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, et qu'il ne s'agissait que de menace en l'air.

_ Et ton boulot ? Moi ça va, je suis au chômage, mais ta boîte va te laisser prendre quelques jours ?

_ J'ai envoyé un mail informant que j'avais une urgence… Je continuerais de bosser à distance, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème pour l'instant.

Le micro annonça finalement leur vol, ils se levèrent et allèrent présenter une dernière fois leur carte d'embarquement avant de pénétrer dans un tunnel qui les mena à leur avion. L'appareil étant presque désert ils purent s'installer côte à côte. Castiel s'excusa auprès de son ami et essaya de dormir avant d'arriver. C'était son premier jour de travail après tout, et il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression en s'endormant sur sa chaise pendant que le gouverneur lui parlerait. Il savait qu'il avait déjà suffisamment de mauvais point contre lui, il ne voulait pas en ajouter.

Il eut l'impression qu'il venait à peine de fermer les yeux, lorsque Sam le secoua pour le réveiller. Ils étaient arrivés à Kansas City, ils devaient maintenant prendre le prochain train en direction de Topeka. Encore une heure d'attente puis une nouvelle heure de voyage, Castiel soupira.

_ On fait quoi en attendant ? demanda-t-il en sortant de l'aéroport.

_ Voyons, il est à peine dix heure et demie… Ça te dit un petit déjeuner ? J'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce matin. Je t'invite.

Ils s'installèrent à un café et commandèrent de quoi se restaurer. Le communiquant sortit aussitôt son ordinateur et vérifia les réseaux sociaux. Les gens commençaient à se réveiller, il voulait surveiller comment évoluaient les choses.

_ Alors, demanda Sam, tu comptes faire quoi ?

_ Je suppose que ça dépendra beaucoup du gouverneur.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Eh bien… Il faudra que je rencontre son staff, que j'apprenne à les connaître et à trouver ma place. Et j'ignore encore quelle liberté il me donnera dans mon travail, et ce qu'il attend de moi exactement…

_ Je sais déjà pas ce qu'il me veut, c'est pas pour savoir pour toi, l'informa Sam. En revanche, tu devrais pas avoir trop de soucis avec ses employés, il n'y a que Charlie avec qui tu devras absolument t'entendre. Tu l'as déjà vu, je suppose. C'est sa secrétaire, et elle gère absolument toute sa vie, si tu veux quelques chose, tu passes d'abord par elle.

_ J'espérais pouvoir faire mon boulot sans intermédiaire, ça compliquera forcément les choses de devoir sans cesse passer par elle.

_ Ça, se sera seulement quand tu auras gagné la confiance de Charlie, puis de Dean. En attendant, elle jouera le rôle de Cerbère. Mais tu trouveras pas meilleur alliée qu'elle.

Castiel tacha de se remémorer la jeune femme qui l'avait reçu l'autre jour. Il se souvenait juste qu'elle était rousse, portait un tailleur, si discrète qu'on la notait à peine, la parfaite secrétaire en somme.

_ Je te conseille, quand même, continua Sam, de soumettre rapidement des idées à Dean. C'est un employeur exigeant. Il déteste l'inaction et encore plus l'incompétence. Il te virera sans hésiter s'il juge que tu glandes, que tu es inapte ou juste que tu ne lui conviens pas.

_ Merci, il est vrai que je n'étais pas assez stressé comme ça.

_ Je me fais aucun soucis à ton sujet, tu lui plairas, lui sourit Sam.

_ Parce que je suis gay aussi ? demanda Castiel sur le qui-vive.

_ Non, répondit-il sur un ton sec. Il se foutra de ton orientation sexuel, crois moi. Et à moins que tu amènes ça de toi même, il n'y aucune raison qu'il le sache.

_ Excuse-moi, je… ma remarque était déplacée.

_ Ce que je veux dire, Castiel. C'est que tu possèdes des qualités qu'il apprécie, tu es loyal, intègre, intelligent, et suffisamment subtil pour lui faire comprendre les choses sans le heurter de front. Laisse lui le temps, tu verras, tu finiras par apprécier de travailler pour lui.

_ Mais on a pas le temps, justement. Dans moins de deux ans les primaires auront lieu, et autant te dire qu'on part de zéro. Il faut que dans les six mois, on ait fait une percé pour au moins exister dans le débat, et que dans un an, on soit dans les trois premiers en terme d'intention de vote, et qu'on arrive à s'y maintenir puis qu'on prenne la tête. Et non seulement, on part pas favori, mais, on va pas se le cacher, on a un handicap. Un candidat gay ne sera pas le premier choix du peuple américain. Et il a fait son annonce de candidature beaucoup trop tôt…

_ Je croyais qu'on manquait de temps…

_ Oui, mais les élections sont une course de fond. Le risque est qu'il s'épuise avant l'heure ou que les gens se lassent de lui.

_ Oh… Je suis content de pas être à ta place, tu as un boulot de merde.

_ Je sais, je crois être un peu maso…

_ T'es pas sûr ? Tu veux que je te donne la fessé pour voir ? plaisanta l'avocat.

_ C'est très aimable Sam, mais j'ai bien peur que Jess ne veuille me tuer après ça.

_ Non, pas si je lui dis que tu as été un très vilain garçon…

Castiel rit, il avait besoin de décompresser un peu. Et il devait reconnaître que son compagnon de voyage était parfait pour cela. Il avait un vrai talent pour détendre l'atmosphère et ne rien prendre au sérieux. Peut-être était-ce dû à son métier, avoir le nez dans des bouquins de droits poussiéreux la moitié de la journée, devait être tellement barbant, qu'une fois qu'on en sortait, on devait forcément avoir besoin de rigoler un peu.

_ Allez, notre train va plus tarder, on ferait mieux d'aller à la gare, on a encore un peu de temps, mais je préfère être en avance, dit le communiquant.

_ Juste une seconde, dit Sam en appelant la serveuse. Est-ce que vous auriez de la tarte ? Vous pourriez m'en mettre une part à emporter ? Merci.

Ils se mirent en route et rejoignirent rapidement leur destination. Installés dans leur wagon, Castiel sortit aussitôt son ordinateur et l'avocat en profita pour appeler Jessica, avant de se mettre au travail également. Il avait un contrat de mariage à rédiger pour un ses clients, ce n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité, mais étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un client important et qu'il avait expressément demandé Sam, son patron s'était fait une joie de le satisfaire.

Peu avant d'arriver, le communiquant avait son plan d'action établi, il n'avait plus qu'à soumettre le tout à son employeur. Au moins, il ne pourrait pas l'accuser de fainéantise. Satisfait de son travail, il rangea ses affaires et suivit son ami jusqu'à la sortie.

_ J'appelle un taxi, Dean nous attend à la résidence du gouverneur, proposa Sam

_ J'aimerais d'abord passer à mon hôtel. J'avais prévu de me changer là-bas…

_ Pourquoi ? T'es bien comme ça.

_ Ça ne fait pas très professionnel…

Sam jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Castiel, il portait un pull bleu, et un pantalon sombre sous son trench-coat.

_ On est dimanche, je t'assure que ta tenue ira très bien, dit-il en se reculant pendant qu'un taxi se garer devant eux.

_ Je serais plus à l'aise en costume et coiffé.

_ Ecoute, il es plus de midi, j'ai faim et Dean nous attend pour manger. Si tu veux pas le mettre en rogne, le fait pas attendre, le prévint-il en ouvrant le coffre pour y déposer son sac.

_ C'est pas grave. Je vous rejoindrai après déjeuner…

_ Castiel, monte dans ce taxi !

Sans lui laisser le temps de discuter plus, il prit sa valise et la posa à côté de ses propres affaires. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir à l'arrière avec son ami, donna l'adresse au chauffeur et envoya un message à Dean pour lui dire qu'ils arrivaient bientôt.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il voyant la nervosité de son compagnon de voyage, je t'assure que tu ne te feras pas virer parce que tu ne portes pas de costume.

_ Non, je sais bien… C'est juste que je me sens tout nu sans.

_ Oui, tu peux essayer ça aussi, je suis sûr que Dean apprécierait…

_ Très drôle, Sam...


	5. Intègre

**Bonjour,**

 **J'ai été surprise de vos réactions à l'amitié Sam/Castiel, je pensais pas que ça vous plairait autant. Tant mieux :p**

 **Pour ce chapitre, beaucoup de réécriture, il y a quelques choses qui me gênaient vraiment, sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus, très pénible.**

 **On a à nouveau les review qui déconnent, pour changer... J'espère n'oublier personne.**

 **chocobi6 : Oui, il est temps qu'on mette en place la stratégie de campagne**

 **Barjy02 : Il va en ressentir des fortes personnalités qui devront apprendre à se connaître**

 **silvermooon : Sam prendra une place primordiale dans la campagne de Dean, et rien que sa présence est une aide pour Cass**

 **yakusokuyumi : Non, pas à la fac. Je raconterai leur rencontre dans pas longtemps.**

 **WantedLilly : Sam a surtout Dean à l'esprit, il sait ce qui mieux pour lui (Cass en l'occurrence), même lorsque Dean l'ignore (ouais parce que franchement embauché Gordon!)**

 **pimpiericky : Il est évident qu'expliquer à Dean ce qu'il doit faire (ou pas) sera délicat, surtout qu'il sait ce qu'il veut.**

 **Courtney Ackles : Oui, pour moi leur amitié était une bonne solution pour justifier que Cass ait pu rencontré Dean, malgré son manque d'expérience.**

 **Angelyoru : Eh oui, Cass va avoir du boulot, et pas seulement à cause de l'homophobie, il devra convaincre les américains que Dean ferait un bon président.**

 **milidenoute : J'aime bien surprendre mes lecteurs...**

 **sarahkristall : Mais cette rencontre se passera bien... et ce sera peut-être Cass qui craquera plus**

* * *

Dean attendait patiemment dans son bureau ses invités. Il avait les journaux devant lui, et ils ne semblaient pas s'intéresser particulièrement à son interview d'hier. Quelques lignes sur sa réaction face à la journaliste, sa candidature et évidemment sur son homosexualité. Quant aux tabloïds, qui osaient tuer des arbres pour publier leur merde, il s'était contenté de constater qu'il faisait la une, sans aller voir plus loin.

Il savait évidemment que ce ne serait pas simple, qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre, comme par magie, à occuper le devant de la scène médiatique. Il avait tout de même espérer qu'on parlerait un peu de lui, et pas parce qu'il était le gouverneur gay.

On frappa légèrement à la porte et Charlie entra.

_ Voici, les documents que vous m'avez demandé, dit elle en lui tendant quelques feuillets. Le brunch est prêt. Vos invités ne vont plus tarder, je propose qu'on aille s'installer pour les attendre.

_ Allez-y, je vous rejoins dans un instant, le temps de lire ça et de signer.

_ Bien, Monsieur.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Castiel sortit sa valise du coffre, pendant que Sam réglait le taxi. Il avait insisté. Le communiquant en était gêné, mais il n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de faire le fier, et l'avocat était bien placé pour le savoir.

Il emboita le pas à son ami, après avoir passé le portique de sécurité et le suivi dans l'allée qui menait à la maison du gouverneur. Somptueuse au demeurant, d'un style purement sudiste, elle était blanche, sur deux étages, le drapeau américain flottant fièrement sur la façade. Il se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de se présenter habillé comme ça devant le gouverneur. S'il n'adorait pas Sam, parce qu'il était un mec extraordinaire et qu'il lui avait dégoté un job en or, il le détesterait pour l'obliger à venir ainsi.

La porte s'ouvrit alors fracas et Castiel eut à peine le temps de voir débouler une jeune femme qu'elle sauta dans les bras de Sam, ne laissant apparaître que des mains derrières son cou et des jambes autour de ses hanches.

_ Sam, Sam, Sam ! cria-t-elle. Je suis trop contente que tu sois là ! T'aurais dû le voir en vrai ! J'aurais pu l'embrasser s'il était pas du mauvais sexe, ou si moi je l'étais pas.

_ Ou si aucun de vous était gay, répondit l'avocat.

_ Ben, non ! Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

_ Pour rien... Charlie, tu te souviens de Castiel.

Le communiquant restant un instant bouche bée en voyant la jeune fille descendre de son ami pour lui tendre la main. Il avait du mal à reconnaître la secrétaire discrète, à la mise impeccable sous cette tignasse rousse virevoltante habillé d'un baggy marron, veste bleue sur un chemisier rouge et avec un T-shirt princesse Leïla.

_ Hey ! Alors, on se sent d'attaque pour rester plus longtemps que son prédécesseur ?

_ Celui qui est resté une journée ? demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils

_ Je l'aime bien, sourit Charlie, il est drôle. Venez, le brunch va refroidir.

_ Tu plaisantais ? murmura Sam au communiquant.

_ A quel propos ?

_ C'est bien ce qui me semblait…

Une fois à l'intérieur, la secrétaire leur fit signe de poser leurs affaires dans le hall et de la suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger où un buffet les attendait.

_ Dean est pas là ? demanda Sam.

_ Il arrive dans un instant, lui répondit-elle, alors que la sonnette de la porte se faisait entendre. Ah, voilà notre autre invité, je reviens.

A peine sortie, le gouverneur la remplaça dans la pièce.

_ Sammy ! T'as pu venir, dit-il en se précipitant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Castiel en profita pour observer discrètement le gouverneur, qui en jean et T-shirt dégageait une impression entièrement différente, moins oppressante, plus chaleureuse. A moins que ce ne soit juste du à la présence de Sam...

_ Tu sais que je devrais te tuer ! repris le gouverneur.

_ Je t'ai apporter de la tarte.

_ Super ! sourit Dean en saisissant le petit paquet que lui tendait Sam. Monsieur Novak, se retourna-t-il ensuite vers lui, vous permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom ?

_ Bien sûr, Monsieur le gouverneur.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant, une fraction de seconde pendant qu'ils se serraient les mains. Castiel détourna le premier les yeux, gêné par l'incroyable magnétisme qui se dégageait de cet homme. Le retour de Charlie fut pour tous deux, une distraction opportune. Elle était suivie d'un grand homme à la barbe fournie et à l'immense sourire.

_ Vous êtes Caïn, le journaliste d'hier, s'exclama Sam en venant le saluer.

_ C'est bien moi ! dit-il en venant le saluer. Et vous êtes ?

_ Sam Campbell, avocat à Washington et meilleur ami de Dean.

_ Enchanté, dit-il avant de se tourner vers le communiquant.

_ Castiel Novak, se présenta-t-il simplement, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de discuter avec le gouverneur de son poste et préférait donc éviter tout malentendu pour l'instant.

_ Monsieur le gouverneur, dit-il saluant en dernier notre candidat.

_ Caïn. Servez-vous tous, il est plus d'une heure, vous devez être affamé. Du moins, c'est mon cas. Et vous pourrez tout me raconter, Caïn. Je dois dire que je suis pour le moins intrigué. Vous m'avez demandé de vous recevoir ce matin, mais sans m'expliquer pourquoi…

_ Eh, bien Monsieur le gouverneur. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'ai quitté mon emploi hier.

_ Sérieux ?! s'exclama Sam

_ J'ai été voir ma direction après le "petit accident", expliqua le journaliste en mimant les guillemets avec ses mains. Il s'avère que leur soutien a été vers mon ancienne collègue, ce qui n'a rien de vraiment étonnant lorsque l'on sait qu'elle est la "favorite", dit il en réalisant à nouveau le même geste, du PDG… Mais du coup, j'ai claqué la porte. Et je dois reconnaître que je suis sur un petit nuage depuis…

_ Je ne vous cache pas que j'apprécie votre intégrité mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez souhaité me voir, reprit Dean

_ Vraiment ? Cela me semblait pourtant évident… Je souhaite vous aider dans votre campagne…

Castiel ressenti une boule d'angoisse en entendant ces mots. En tant que journaliste, il pouvait très bien être embauché à sa place. Il avait certainement les relations et les compétences pour cela.

_ Si vous cherchez un poste de chargé de com, je suis désolé mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un, dit-il en désignant Novak de sa fourchette.

_ Oh, non ça ne m'intéresse pas. Mais je suis tout à fait disposé à vous ouvrir mon carnet d'adresse, Castiel, je suis certain que vous en ferez bon usage.

_ Effectivement, répondit celui-ci un soulagement certain dans la voix. Je ne nierais pas que cela me simplifierait les choses…

_ Parfait. Et n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit d'autre…

Avant que le communiquant n'est pu répondre, Dean intervint.

_ Vous voulez quoi exactement, alors ?

_ Je ne l'ai pas dit ? Mille pardon. J'aimerais écrire un livre sur vous.

_ QUOI ?

_ Je l'ai déjà fait pour d'autres. Et je suis plutôt bon dans ce domaine. Je pensais donc écrire de votre enfance à votre poste de gouverneur, et une fois que vous serez président, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, je sortirais un ouvrage sur la campagne que vous allez mener.

_ Ce serait une super idée, s'exclama Castiel. Ça nous ferait de la publicité, ainsi qu'une source de financement pour la campagne s'il se vend bien.

_ Une seconde, intervint Dean. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait me demander mon avis ? J'ai pas envie d'étaler ma vie en publique.

_ Monsieur, dit Castiel. Si vous comptez devenir Président des Etats-Unis, les électeurs vont s'intéresser à vous, ils voudront tout savoir de votre vie, ce que vous avez fait, comment vous êtes devenus gouverneur et ce que vous avez fait une fois en place.

_ Oui, je suis sûr que c'est ça qui les intéresse, et pas savoir avec pourquoi ou comment je suis devenue gay...

_ Monsieur, continua le communiquant. Souhaitez-vous focaliser votre campagne sur votre homosexualité ?

_ Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non enfin !

_ Bien, dans ce cas, il va falloir arrêter de tout ramener à ça. Maintenant, vous devez savoir, que votre passé va sortir, quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que les gens ont besoin de savoir qui est ce type qui veut les gouverner. Il vaut mieux que cela soit fait par quelqu'un qui soit de votre côté plutôt que par un inconnu qui se fera un plaisir de déformer la vérité.

Dean soupira et se massa son épaule gauche. Il savait qu'il devrait faire des concessions, il ne pensa pas que ce serait si tôt.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle de ma vie ?

_ Parce que c'est le cas, Monsieur. Vous ne vous appartenez plus, plus vraiment du moins...

_ Je veux un droit de regard sur tout ce que vous écrirez, dit-il à l'intention du journaliste.

_ Bien sûr, Monsieur le gouverneur, sourit Caïn. Pour ce qui ait de la publication, je pensais contacter un éditeur que je connais, il serait plus que ravi d'acheter le livre. Il pourrait même me remettre une avance sur les ventes… Il ne reste plus qu'à convenir de rendez-vous régulier d'une heure, deux de préférence, pendant lequel vous me raconterez votre vie.

_ On regarde ça après avoir fini de manger, intervint immédiatement Charlie qui était restée en retrait jusqu'alors.

Sam surveillait d'un œil attentif la discussion. Il avait assisté à la première passe d'arme entre ses deux amis et cela le confortait dans son choix. Il avait deviné que Castiel serait parfait pour Dean, qu'il arriverait à lui faire entendre raison en douceur. Il sourit, les choses se présentaient plutôt bien. Il pourrait rentrer à Washington bientôt. Il leva les yeux et vit alors le regard perplexe du gouverneur, posé sur lui. Il semblait qu'il était temps de le faire penser à autre chose.

_ Castiel, tu avais des idées pour le début de campagne…

Le communiquant leva vivement la tête vers le traître qui se disait être son ami.

_ Effectivement…

_ On serait ravi de t'écouter, n'est-ce pas Dean ? reprit Sam.

_ Bien sûr, dit-il.

_ Merveilleux, s'exclama Caïn, je vais pouvoir dès à présent commencer à prendre des notes.

_ C'est cool, Dean, t'a déjà ton biographe officiel avant même d'avoir une équipe de campagne, rit Sam.

_ Vraiment Sammy ? dit le gouverneur avec un sourire un peu trop franc pour être honnête. Caïn, vous pourriez vous charger de la fonction d'attaché de presse, en plus de la rédaction ouvrage ?

_ Évidemment ! Je dois absolument rester au plus prêt de vous, pour rédiger mon livre. Comme tout cela est excitant !

_ Charlie, repris Dean, sera ma secrétaire personnelle en plus de sa fonction actuelle, elle gérera mon emploi du temps, et tout le reste…

_ Je vais entièrement renoncer à mes loisirs et à toute forme de vie personnelle, mais ça vaut le coup, sourit-elle.

_ J'ai déjà un directeur de campagne avec Castiel.

Le communiquant resta un instant bouche bée, il venait de recevoir une sacré promotion, lui qui avait postulé comme chargé de communication.

_ Ce sera un honneur, Monsieur, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_ Il ne me manque plus qu'un personne de confiance, qui deviendra mon plus proche conseiller, qui bossera avec moi sur mon programme notamment, mais sans le bénéfice de la célébrité. Bref quelqu'un qui se tapera le sale boulot, quoi !

_ Et ce sera qui ? demanda l'avocat voyant avec angoisse tous les regards se tourner vers lui.

_ Tu te souviens, Sam ? Tu m'a mis dans la merde…

_ Je vote pour, dit Charlie.

_ Ce serait un choix judicieux, approuva Castiel. Il faut absolument un proche conseiller, qui ait la confiance du gouverneur. Sam a en plus toutes les compétences nécessaires, il fait partie du bureau démocrate depuis de nombreuses années, et il y ait respecté. Ce sera un avantage dans la campagne.

_ Il faudra aussi que je m'entretienne avec vous dans ce cas, dit Caïn sautant aussitôt sur l'occasion. Le meilleur ami qui devient l'allié de confiance, ce sera extraordinaire dans mon livre, je pourrais faire jouer le ressort sentimental.

_ Eh, eh, eh…intervint l'avocat qui avait perdu tout envie de rire. J'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord…

_ Désolé Sammy, tu fais l'unanimité, répondit Dean souriant. En plus, t'es venu non ?

_ Ce qui signifie évidemment que j'accepte de renoncer à mon boulot et à ma vie à Washington, pour faire de toi le nouveau président !

_ Tu croyais que je t'appelais pourquoi ? Prendre le lunch ? En plus, Jess est d'accord à condition que tu arrêtes de la saouler avec tes remarques sur la politique...

_ T'en a parlé à ma femme ?!

_ Bien sûr ! Tu crois que je t'aurais proposé le job, sans son consentement ? Je sais qui porte la culotte chez toi. Maintenant, arrête de faire ton râleur, je sais que tu détestes ton travail et que tu rêves d'entrer en politique.

_ Non, c'est faux.

_ Vraiment ? intervint la secrétaire. C'est pas toi qui te plaignait de ton patron qui ne t'estimait pas assez ?

_ Moi, je fais pas ça. N'est-ce pas, Charlie ? demanda Dean.

_ Il se plaignait aussi de passer son temps dans les bouquins, enchaîna Castiel.

_ Aucune chance que ça arrive ici, ça c'est sûr, admit Sam.

_ C'est faux, si je puis me permettre, dit Caïn. Puisque vous serez dans mon livre, ajouta-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Dean, murmura Sam, pense à vérifier ses blagues aussi, quand il aura fini d'écrire.

Le gouverneur acquiesça,il savait avoir gagné la partie avec son ami. Il devait avoir l'équipe de campagne la plus bizarre jamais constituée, mais il supposait que c'était ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre quand on était un candidat hors norme.

_ T'auras qu'à t'en occuper, répondit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Alors, Castiel, on fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda le candidat.

Le communiquant s'éclaircit la voix, il était l'heure de faire ses preuves.

_ Il va falloir jouer sur plusieurs fronts en même temps. L'argent, augmenter votre célébrité et faire oublier que vous êtes le candidat gay, ce qui paradoxalement est le plus facile et le plus compliqué à la fois.

_ Vous allez faire ça comment ? demanda Charlie. Parce que Walker a déjà essayé et il s'est planté.

_ J'ignore au juste ce qui s'est passé avec lui, répondit Castiel. Mais en ce qui me concerne, je préconise de commencer à développer dès à présent votre programme, développer vos idées sur tous les sujets, économique, sécuritaire, militaire, sociétale… Il faut des propositions fortes et importantes qui puissent attirer le vote des américains. Ça ne suffira pas, mais on ne pourra plus vous reprocher d'être le candidat qui compte seulement sur la communauté gay, pour se faire élire.

_ Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est pas parce que je suis homo, que les homo vont forcément voter pour moi !

_ Il est sérieux ?! demanda Caïn.

_ Monsieur, vous avez peut-être raison. On en saurait plus si on pouvait faire des sondages, mais ça coûte un fortune et il est bien trop tôt pour ça. Je suggère plutôt d'attendre, les journaux les feront pour nous. En revanche, vous pouvez être sûr que tous les candidats, analystes, parties politiques, reporters et autres… réfléchiront en terme de communauté.

_ Très bien, très bien, j'ai compris. Ensuite.

_ Il va falloir augmenter votre célébrité, vous êtes pratiquement un inconnu pour le peuple américain, sauf au Kansas, bien sûr. Et je dois dire que ça va être délicat sans argent…

_ C'est le problème de beaucoup de mondes, surenchérit Caïn. Ils n'arrivent pas à débloquer les fonds nécessaires, ne décollent pas des sondages, du coup ils ont encore plus du mal à avoir de l'argent et la tendance est difficile à inverser… Résultat, ils abandonnent en cours de route en ralliant un candidat plus important, en espérant avoir parié sur le bon cheval, et obtenir un poste dans l'administration.

_ Hors de question. Je ne me vendrais pas aux plus offrant. On va jusqu'au bout et si je suis obligé de me retirer, ce sera pas au profit d'une je-ne-sais-quelle présidence de commission. Mettez-vous bien ça en tête.

Après un instant de silence, Sam reprit la parole

_ Castiel, tu préconises quoi ?

_ Mettre en place un site internet, pour récolter des dons. Mais là aussi, faire appel à une société spécialisée, ça coûte de l'argent…

_ Je peux le faire ! suggéra Charlie.

_ Eh bien… commença le communiquant.

_ Je suis plutôt douée avec les ordinateurs, sans vouloir me vanter. Je m'y mets cette après midi, et je pourrais te présenter une maquette ce soir. Mais pour le mettre en place, il vaut mieux compter une semaine.

_ Tu peux lui faire confiance, Castiel, dit Sam. J'ai déjà vu un de ses site, elle assure.

_ Une semaine ? repris le communiquant. D'ici là, il faudra avoir augmenter la célébrité du gouverneur, pour attirer les visiteurs et les donateurs. Il faut aussi commencer à développer un programme qu'on mettra en avant sur le site, ainsi qu'un slogan, quelques lignes de biographie et bien sûr ce que vous avez fait pour le Kansas.

_ J'écrirais les textes ! s'exclama Caïn. On travaillera en étroite collaboration, Mademoiselle Charlie, ce sera extraordinaire !

_ Vous êtes toujours aussi enthousiaste ? demanda celle-ci.

_ Seulement depuis que j'ai quitté mon travail, très chère…

_ Pour ce qui est de votre visibilité gouverneur, continua Castiel sans se préoccuper de l'interruption. J'aimerais utiliser votre interview d'hier.

Dean regarda sans comprendre le jeune homme.

_ Bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas…

_ J'espère créer un buzz sur internet. Si la vidéo devient viral, on peut vous faire devenir l'un des gouverneur les plus célèbres, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire… Ensuite, il faudra vous maintenir tout le long de la campagne, mais on en est pas encore là…

_ Et on fait ça comment ? demanda Dean. Je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi simple... sinon tout le monde le ferait.

_ Effectivement, ce n'est pas une science exacte, acquiesça Castiel. Il est possible que ça ne prenne pas du tout. Mais étant donné que ça ne coûte rien, on va tenter notre chance.

_ Très bien.

_ Il faudrait que j'ai accès à votre compte twitter et facebook, demandant le communiquant.

_ Je n'en ai pas.

_ Pardon, je n'ai pas été clair, se reprit-il, je parle de ceux que vous avez en tant que gouverneur.

_ Non.

_ Monsieur…

_ Ce n'est pas éthique, je n'utiliserais pas ma position de gouverneur, et en aucune manière, pour mener campagne, ce sont deux choses entièrement différentes.

_ Il est sérieux ? demanda à nouveau Caïn.

_ Dean…

_ Non, Sam. Ce n'est pas négociable. On commence par utiliser les comptes internets, et après quoi ? On tape dans la caisse ?

_ Vous vous rendez compte, Monsieur, que cela sera encore plus difficile ? demanda le communiquant.

_ Ça, c'est votre problème. On a fini ? dit-il en se levant. Bien. Castiel, suivez moi.

_ Et nous on fait quoi ? demanda Sam.

_ Je pourrais en profiter pour vous interrogez pour mon livre, dit Caïn.

_ Dean ?! demanda avec un accent de panique dans la voix l'avocat.

_ Super idée, répondit le gouverneur.

_ Et moi je vais commencer, le site internet, dit Charlie en partant.


	6. Connecté

**Bonjour, et bon début de semaine !**

 **silvermooon : Le temps nous dira s'ils sont efficaces, pour l'instant, ils ont un sacré boulot devant eux !**

 **barjy02 : merci ^^. J'ai jamais "exploité" Caïn et c'est un personnage qui me tentait depuis un moment (même si je dois le faire un peu trop OOC)**

 **Courtney Ackles : définitivement, Caïn est un bon membre de l'équipe, il sera essentiel pour la suite.**

 **pimpiericky : Dean sera un candidat idéal, mais peut être un peu trop hors politique. Il va devoir surmonté beaucoup de choses y comprit les limites qu'il s'est fixé lui-même**

 **sarahkristall : Je comprends tout à fait, parfois je commence un livre (ou film) et j'ai déjà envie d'être à la fin pour savoir comment ça finit.**

 **Angelyoru : Honnêtement, je m'y connais pas vraiment en pratique, par contre j'adorais regarder tous les reportages ( & séries) politiques que je pouvais trouver. Je pense pas que ce soit aussi simple en vrai^^**

 **SpnAndDestielAreLife : C'est vrai que Charlie était un peu en retrait, forcement quand on est la secrétaire d'un politique. Mais elle évoluera aussi (j'ai déjà une idée de grande scène pour elle)**

 **milidenoute : Merci à toi pour ce beau compliment, ça me touche beaucoup :)**

 **WantedLilly : Castiel reste Castiel...**

 **IGNIS : Contente que tu rejoignes les soutiens de Dean Président ! lol**

 **yakusokuyumi : Il en faudra de l'enthousiasme, les pauvres, ils sont pas sortis de l'auberge.**

 **Kesyla : Pourquoi t'aimerais pas qu'il soir président ?**

* * *

Dean conduisit Castiel dans son bureau. Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu de sa fenêtre, à son arrivée, habillé en casual, les cheveux ébouriffés, il avait un peu redouté cet instant où il serait seul avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'il ressentait une attraction physique pour cet homme. Il n'était pas un adolescent et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il éprouvait ce genre de chose. Il avait toujours réussi à gérer sans aucun soucis, ce sera la même chose cette fois. Il se retourna pour lui proposer de s'asseoir. Il rencontra ses yeux et perdit le fil de ses pensées pendant quelques secondes. Ok, définitivement pas la même chose.

_ Castiel… Charlie m'a imprimé un contrat de travail pour vous. Voilà, dit-il en lui tendant les papiers, prenez le temps de l'étudier, et on en discute après.

Le communiquant commença à parcourir rapidement le document et s'arrêta sur le montant de son salaire. Le gouverneur avait été généreux, et il avait même prévu des indemnités de déplacement. Il sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. S'il faisait attention à ses dépenses, il ne serait pas obligé de vendre son appartement à Washington. Il pourrait même le sous-louer pour de petite durée pour arrondir un peu, ses fins de mois. Le reste des papiers était le jargon juridique habituel.

_ Il y a un soucis ? demanda Dean en s'appuyant sur le bureau. C'est Sam qui l'a rédigé, donc s'il s'est plantez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je pourrais le charrier avec ça pendant un moment, sourit-il espérant faire baisser la tension.

_ Non, non, aucun problème. Euh… Vous êtes mon employeur, pas l'État du Kansas…

_ Oui, puisque c'est moi qui suis le candidat, il me semble normal que ce soit moi qui vous embauche. Je vous ai déjà dit que…

_ Oui, oui… J'ai bien compris, et croyez moi, j'apprécie votre intégrité. Ce que je veux dire… Pour mon salaire…

_ Eh bien, quoi ?

_ J'ignore à quel point Sam est intervenu, mais…

_ Ce n'est pas assez ?

_ Je ne voulais pas...

_ J'ai demandé à Sammy, combien était payé un directeur de campagne, mais il l'ignorait… En revanche il connaissait votre ancien salaire… Du coup, je m'en suis servi comme base pour définir combien je devais vous payer… Mais si vous voulez négocier…

_ Non, non. C'est plus que ce que j'espérais.

_ Êtes-vous en train de me dire que je vous paie trop ? Question intégrité, je suis pas le plus atteint apparemment.

_ Monsieur, je veux seulement être sûr que Sam n'ait pas trop négocié à la hausse pour moi.

_ Il ne l'a pas fait. Il aurait dû ?

_ Il aurait pu, rétorqua-t-il.

_ Écoutez, je vous fais déménager de Washington, dans ce qui doit vous semblez être le trou du cul du monde, en abandonnant toute votre vie la-bas. Alors, ça engendre des frais, j'en suis conscient. Et une rétribution conséquente est un moindre mal, parce que je vous jure que je vais pas être un employeur facile.

_ Monsieur, si je puis me permettre... Parler du trou du cul du monde pour votre région d'origine, n'est pas convenable.

_ C'était juste pour expliquer…

_ Sorti de son contexte, repris par les journaux, cela pourrait vous faire perdre l'élection... et votre poste de gouverneur.

_ Oh bon sang ! soupira Dean.

_ Il faudra travailler sur cet aspect, Monsieur. Votre franchise et votre spontanéité sont immanquablement des points forts, mais il faudra que vous appreniez à les contrôler.

_ Ce qui est assez paradoxale, argumenta le gouverneur un peu gêné par ces compliments.

_ Oui, Monsieur, sourit Castiel.

_ Bien. Alors vous le signez ce contrat ? demanda Dean, sentant lui aussi, ses lèvres s'étirer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Bien, commençons, sourit Caïn en posant son téléphone en mode enregistrement devant lui. Est-ce qu'on peut se tutoyer ? Ce sera plus simple, si on doit être amené à travailler ensemble…

_ Euh, d'accord, oui, répondit Sam visiblement mal à l'aise.

Ils avaient tous deux abandonnés le buffet, mais étaient restés dans la salle à manger pour discuter.

_ Merveilleux ! Tu es avocat, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

_ Oui, répondit-il sans quitter des yeux l'appareil.

_ Ici, au Kansas ?

_ Non, à Washington…

_ Passionnant ! Tu as fait tes études la-bas ?

_ Non, non. J'ai été à Stanford, sourit Sam toujours ravis des réactions qu'il provoquait en citant la fameuse université.

_ Vraiment ?! Je suppose que c'est là-bas que tu as développé ta conscience politique ?

_ J'avais déjà commencé au lycée, avec Dean !

_ Jeune, donc !

_ Oui, ensuite à la fac, j'ai eu un peu de mal au début, j'étais débordé par les études et les boulots à côté pour payer mes études…

_ Bien sûr… C'est le cas malheureusement de beaucoup d'étudiant qui doivent travailler.

_ Mais bon, après quelques mois, j'ai réussi à me dégager un peu de temps pour m'investir. Surtout avec l'élection de 2004, Bush contre Kerry, il m'a semblé important de m'engager.

_ Et elle s'appelait comment ?

_ Pardon ? demanda Sam surprit.

_ Celle pour qui tu as trouvé du temps pour la politique. C'était pour passer du temps avec elle, je présume ?

Sam soupira et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Jessica, murmura-t-il.

_ Aurait-elle un rapport, demanda Caïn en fronçant les sourcils, avec la Jess dont le gouverneur parlait tout à l'heure ?

_ Effectivement, c'est elle. On s'est marié après la fac…

_ Comme c'est romantique ! Mais je ne comprends, qu'est-ce-que tu es venu faire à Washington ?

_ En fait, j'avais prévu de revenir vivre ici, au Kansas… Mais, j'ai reçu une proposition d'emploi d'une grande boîte d'avocat, pour venir bosser chez eux. Je pouvais pas refuser…

_ Évidemment, c'était une opportunité à saisir. Et malgré la distance tu es resté ami avec Dean ?

_ Bien sûr ! On se connait depuis toujours, il était témoin à mon mariage, on est resté en contact, même quand il... Oh, une seconde ! comment t'as fait ça ?

_ Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas ? demanda Caïn.

_ Pour me faire parler autant ? J'avais même oublié que t'enregistrais !

_ Oh, oui, c'est un talent. Les gens se confient à moi, je pense que c'est parce que je m'intéresse sincèrement à eux. Très utile pour un journaliste, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Mais…

_ Tu n'as rien dit d'extraordinaire rassure toi…

_ Je t'ai quand même avoué que si j'étais entré en politique à la fac, c'était pour Jess…

_ Comme beaucoup de monde, tu sais…

_ Je l'ai même pas dit à Dean !

_ A mon avis, il s'en doute…

_ Et tu vas faire la même chose avec lui ?

_ Le faire parler ? Bien sûr, sinon je ne pourrais pas écrire mon livre. Même si je soupçonne qu'il ne sera pas aussi aisé de le faire se confier que toi.

_ Parce qu'avec moi c'était facile ?!

_ Bien sûr, tu es avocat, tu aimes entendre le son de ta voix.

_ QUOI ?!

_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Sam ? On t'entend à l'autre bout de la maison, demanda le gouverneur en entrant dans la pièce suivit pas Castiel.

_ Ce type est un sorcier Dean, il te fait avouer tes secrets les plus enfouis…

_ Oh, tu lui as dit que tu as cru au lapin de pâque jusqu'à tes 12 ans ? sourit le politique.

_ Non, c'est faux ! dit l'avocat en se levant précipitamment. Écris pas ça dans ton bouquin toi !

_ Bien sûr que non, répondit le journaliste. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui est prête à tout pour vendre son livre, et ce n'est pas vraiment pertinent.

_ T'étais au courant pour son pouvoir Dean ?

_ Caïn est réputé pour ses "interviews vérités", répondit-il. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai demandé un droit de regard sur son livre ?

_ Sérieusement ?! Et tu comptais me le dire ? demanda Sam au gouverneur

_ Bah…, répondit-il en haussant les épaules

_ Et pendant que je me faisais traîtreusement questionner sur ma vie privée, tu faisais quoi, toi, exactement ?

_ Faire signer son contrat à Castiel. Tu lui a dit quoi pour être aussi énervé ?

_ Rien, répondit Sam.

_ Il a dit s'être intéressé à la politique à cause de Jessica.

_ Caïn ! s'exclama l'avocat.

_ De toute façon, il le lira dans le livre.

_ Parce que ça, tu comptes l'écrire ?! demanda Sam

_ Bien sûr, ça, c'est pertinent.

_ De toute façon, tout le monde est au courant, dit Dean.

_ C'est vrai, renchérit Castiel.

_ Heureux de voir que vous êtes déjà comme cul et chemise tous les deux…, sourit Sam.

_ Ouais, on a beaucoup de travail alors vaut mieux qu'on s'entende. D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin de toi pour la suite. On doit travailler sur notre programme.

_ Maintenant ?

_ Oui, j'ai déjà eu quelques idées, et je veux t'en parler. Alors, bureau.

_ Pourrais-je…

_ Non, Caïn. Aujourd'hui, c'est juste moi et Sammy. Castiel, tu peux prendre le reste de ta journée, je sais que tu dois t'installer et tout ça…

_ Eh, moi aussi, je dois m'installer comme tu dis ! s'exclama Sam.

_ Tu vas encore aller dans mon appart, comme à chaque fois... je suis sûr que la moitié de ta garde-robe est là-bas.

_ Ce qui me fait penser, dit Sam. Je pensais que t'allais emménager ici, Castiel, mais avec Monsieur je-ne-mélange-pas-ma-campagne-avec-mon-métier-de-gouverneur, ça sera apparemment pas possible.

_ Non, c'est sûr, dit Dean.

_ Alors, tu peux emménager avec moi, Castiel. L'appart est assez grand !

_ Je sais pas Sam, répondit le communiquant.

_ Dean, t'es d'accord ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Tu vois Castiel, ça te ferait économiser l'hôtel, on pourrait aussi partager les tâches ménagères !

_ Ça me gêne un peu, répondit le brun

_ Oh, allez mec, on va se marrer…

_ Je sais pas… Je suis pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de vivre avec un quelqu'un qui a cru au lapin de pâque jusqu'à ses douze ans…

Sam s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il entendit le rire de Dean, franc et massif.

_ Et ça te fait rire, répondit l'avocat d'un ton faussement fâché.

_ C'était vraiment drôle, avoues ! sourit le gouverneur.

_ Du coup, Castiel, repris Sam ignorant volontairement cette remarque, on partira ensemble ce soir ?

_ Très bien, je vais travailler un peu, ici… Est-ce qu'il y a une pièce que je pourrais utiliser ?

_ Charlie a son bureau à côté du mien… Elle doit sûrement y être, si ça vous gêne pas de partager votre espace de travail avec elle… On trouvera une meilleure solution sur le long terme, plus tard.

_ Pas du tout, répondit Castiel. Je dois de toute façon discuter du site, avec elle.

_ Je viens avec vous cher ami, dit Caïn.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Charlie était absorbée par l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle réfléchissait à la création du site de campagne du gouverneur, et elle se demandait si elle n'avait été un peu présomptueuse en disant qu'elle pourrait rendre une maquette ce soir. Elle n'avait aucun souci sur le plan technique, là, elle maîtrisait son affaire. En revanche, elle n'était pas certaine de l'apparence que devait avoir un site officiel de politicien. Elle n'avait pas envie de se contenter d'une banale page, sans âme qui ne rendrait pas honneur à Dean, et d'un autre côté, elle devait brider son côté fantaisiste, il s'agissait tout de même des élections présidentielles. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son clavier, et entendit un bip continu provoqué par la pression de la barre d'espace.

Un coup frappé à la porte et son ouverture, la firent se relever rapidement.

_ Charlie, ça va ? demanda le gouverneur en entrant.

_ Très bien, Monsieur.

_ Castiel et Caïn veulent un endroit pour travailler, je leur ai proposé ce bureau, le temps qu'on trouve un autre arrangement.

_ Bien sûr, de toute façon, c'est immense ici.

_ Dans ce cas je vous laisse, dit Dean, je vais travailler avec Sam. Pas de bêtise les enfants !

Après la sortie du gouverneur, l'ambiance était un peu tendu. Castiel se tenait debout au centre de la pièce, ne voulant pas s'imposer à la jeune femme dont il savait avoir besoin du soutien. Caïn était resté près de la porte, ignorant exactement ce qu'il pourrait faire dans la campagne pour l'instant. Charlie toujours à son bureau, se sentait mal de bloquer sur son projet alors qu'elle s'était engager à s'en charger d'ici ce soir.

_ Je vais vous faire de la place sur cette petite table si cela vous convient, Castiel, dit-elle en se levant On pourra installer un bureau, par la suite. Vous pourrez rester près du gouverneur, comme ça. Parce que je suppose que cela plus pratique ? Même si je dois vous prévenir qu'on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ici, on est plus souvent au Capitole.

_ Ce sera très bien, merci.

_ Puis-je vous être utile ? demanda Caïn. J'aimerais beaucoup travailler avec vous sur la création du site…

_ Vous en êtes où d'ailleurs ? demanda Castiel.

_ Nul part, répondit-elle énervé. Je n'arrive pas à mettre en place quelque chose de suffisamment originale pour qu'il ressorte, mais assez sobre pour qu'on ne le prenne pas pour un hurluberlu.

_ On va regarder ensemble, dit le communiquant en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_ Merveilleux, enchaîna le journaliste prenant un siège à son tour.

_ Euh, d'accord, très bien, souffla Charlie.

_ Avant de s'attaquer au site en lui-même, on devrait lui créer un Facebook et un Twitter, expliqua Castiel.

_ Primordial, convint le Caïn.

_ Ça, ça va être rapide. Je vais lui créer une adresse mail exclusivement pour ses réseaux sociaux, on limitera le risque de piratage. Il faut qu'on choisisse des photos… J'en ai dans la base de donnée.

_ Il faut quelques chose qui le mette en valeur mais qui donne confiance aux gens en même temps, expliqua le communiquant.

_ Voilà, toutes nos photos ! Plus qu'à faire votre choix, expliqua Charlie.

_ Celle-ci me plaît beaucoup, dit Caïn.

_ Trop sexy, jugea Castiel. Il faut quelque chose de plus classique…

_ Elle est pas mal celle-la, proposa la secrétaire.

_ Trop banal… Mal habillé, énuméra le communiquant en faisant défiler les photos, mauvaise exposition... on en parle même pas…mauvais décor… sûrement pas… trop sévère… bof… pas assez sérieux… trop officiel...

_ Bien, je vais faire du café, quelqu'un en veut ? proposa Charlie

Après quelques tasses et le choix délicat de quatre photos différentes pour les profils, les comptes étaient prêt.

_ Bon, voilà, dit la secrétaire. On poste quoi ?

_ La vidéo de l'interview ? proposa Caïn.

_ Non, trancha Castiel. Il vaut mieux, pour créer un buzz, éviter que cela vienne d'une source officielle. J'étais prêt à faire une concession pour en la mettant sur le site du gouverneur pour que ce soit vu par beaucoup de monde... Mais là, il n'a aucun abonné pour l'instant, ça ne servirait plus à rien.

_ Je pourrais la mettre sur mes propres comptes, dans ce cas, suggéra le journaliste. J'ai plutôt une bonne notoriété sur internet... Il me faudrait juste un lien.

_ Aucun soucis, je l'ai récupéré et mis sur un serveur privé, expliqua Charlie. Je la partage sur Youtube, et je t'envoie l'adresse. Je posterai également sur les miens, ainsi que quelques sites que je connais…

_ Est-ce ça a un rapport avec la communauté gay ? demanda Castiel

_ C'est possible, répondit la jeune femme.

_ Ne le dite pas au gouverneur dans ce cas, répondit le communiquant.

La secrétaire sourit sans répondre. Ils devaient désormais s'occuper du site de campagne de Dean. A eux trois, la maquette fut rapidement créée, Castiel ayant une vision assez clair de ce qu'il voulait, Charlie mettant en place rapidement la structure, les liens, images, boutons et tout ce qui était nécessaire à la vie de la page et Caïn ayant débuté la rédaction du texte, mais il se retrouva vite coincé car il manquait de matériel.

_ Qui a écrit la biographie de Winchester sur le site du gouverneur ?! s'exclama-t-il. Il est né et à vécu dans la ville de Lawrence. Il a rejoint l'armée après le lycée et l'a quitté en 2009, et en 2011, il devient gouverneur du Kansas. Ce n'est pas une façon de raconter les choses ! Il a fait quoi entre les deux ? Pourquoi il a laissé l'uniforme ? Il était dans la marine ? armée de terre ? Non, non, non… Charlie, je dois absolument m'entretenir avec lui, pour combler les vides et le faire connaître aux gens ! C'est inadmissible ! Comment peut-on se contenter de si peu ? Les journalistes n'ont donc pas fait leur boulot quand il s'est présenté ?

_ Non, ils étaient trop occupés à démolir son adversaire accusé d'adultère, expliqua Charlie.

_ Je l'ignorais, dit Castiel. Ça va être mauvais pour nous, le candidat qui s'est fait élire par défaut. Comme si on avait pas suffisamment d'handicap. Vous n'étiez pas là, Caïn à ce moment ?

_ Non, j'étais dans le Missouri à l'époque des élections. Charlie, il me faut un rendez-vous avec le gouverneur !

_ Je regarde ça.

_ Résumons, nous avons les réseaux sociaux et le site internet est en attente. Il faudra le compléter et l'améliorer, dès qu'on aura le feu vert du gouverneur… Il nous manque une chose primordiale, c'est un slogan.

_ The Truth with Dean, lança Caïn. J'ai ça en tête depuis que l'ai interviewé, ou plutôt depuis qu'il a démoli Bella, dit-il avec un immense sourire.


	7. Leader

**Bonjour,**

 **Plein de petites choses :**

 **\- Je vais faire des sauts dans le temps plus au moins grand, dans mes chapitres, je mettrais des points de repère pour que vous vous y retrouviez. Ici, on saute une semaine, on est le dimanche suivant.**

 **\- Tous les chiffres que je donne, sont vrais.**

 **\- Dites moi si la première partie était chiante ou pas, j'ai essayé de pas me laisser emporter, mais je peux comprendre que ça soule.**

 **Angelyoru : Pour ce qui est des photos de Dean, il y a ce qui faut sur internet, lol !**

 **Guest : Merci^^ N'hésite pas à mettre un pseudo, pour que je sache si tu repostes un commentaire.**

 **Hikaru Chesire : Et oui, il vont galérer, sinon où serait l'histoire ?!**

 **Ju : Non, je sais pas combien de chapitre je vais faire. De toute façon, à chaque fois que je me suis fixé des chapitres, j'ai toujours dépassé.**

 **pimpiericky : Ils sont tous les deux sensibles ! Mais, aucun n'ose aller vers l'autre**

 **yakusokuyumi : Oui, Dean part de loin et avec beaucoup de difficultés. Mais où serait le challenge sinon ?**

 **sarahkristall : Castiel ne pourra pas tout gérer, c'est pour ça que l'équipe est là.**

 **barjy 02 : Dean a un gros travail à faire sur lui même, il est trop entier pour la politique, même si c'est une bonne chose, il doit arrondir les angles.**

 **silvermooon : merci ^^^j'étais bien inspirée pour le coup !**

 **chocobi6 : coup de foudre, non forte attirance. L'amour, ça commence doucement, ils apprennent à se connaître, et à s'apprécier au delà des apparences.**

 **Ignis08 : Ravi de te retrouver ! Merci beaucoup, comme je disais, ça faisait un moment que je voulais bosser sur le perso de Caïn.**

* * *

_ Rappelez-moi pourquoi on fait ça, Castiel ? demanda Dean, assit à son bureau dans sa demeure.

_ Parce que, répondit-il faisant des va-et-vient dans la pièce, nous avons besoin d'une audience jeune. Car déjà, ils ont tendance à avoir plus d'inclinaison envers le partie démocrate. Ils sont également plus tolérants et que vous avez des idées progressistes. Sans compter que…

_ Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai compris. Mais c'est le troisième étudiant qui m'interviewe pour son journal scolaire, et ceux sont tous des crétins.

_ Monsieur..., intervint le communiquant.

_ Il est vrai qu'ils ne feront pas carrière dans le journalisme, dit Caïn assis sur un fauteuil le long d'un mur et prenant des notes.

_ Tu ne pourrais pas me soutenir ? demanda Castiel.

_ C'est la cas, tu as tout mon appui, c'est vraiment une excellente idée. Mais ces jeunes sont des idiots.

_ Mais on a besoin d'eux. Ce sont eux, les petites mains des parties, celles qui collent les affiches, préparent les meeting, font du porte à porte... Il faut qu'on arrive à les motiver à s'investir dans notre campagne.

_ Des esclaves, en sommes…, dit Dean

_ Non, Monsieur, répondit d'un ton sec Castiel. Et je crois que nous avons déjà discuté de vos propos qui pourrait être mal interprété sorti de leur contexte…

_ Il me semble, effectivement, que vous l'avez mentionné, une fois ou deux, oui, répondit le gouverneur.

_ Ça doit être ma moyenne chaque jour…

_ Qui est le prochain ? demanda Caïn dans une volonté d'apaisement.

_ Kevin Tran, Université du Michigan, lit Castiel sur la liste qu'il tenait à la main. On a rendez-vous avec lui, dans dix minutes sur Skype.

_ Et il y en a combien d'autres après lui ? s'inquiéta Dean

_ Encore trois, Monsieur, l'informa le communiquant.

Le gouverneur soupira et s'allongea sur son siège, fermant les yeux un instant. Depuis une semaine qu'il avait formé son équipe, il était pressé de toute part. Il n'avait plus eu une seconde de solitude, si ce n'est dans son lit. Il devait gérer son travail habituel de gouverneur, qui lui prenait une bonne partie de son temps, et le reste de ses heures était partagées entre Charlie qui gérait l'ensemble, les discussions avec Sammy pour travailler sur son programme, les entretiens avec Caïn qu'il redoutait et appréciait à la fois et évidemment Castiel qui lui proposait toujours de nouvelles idées pour se faire connaître. Celui-ci ne se départissait jamais de son attitude professionnel envers lui, et cela l'énervait prodigieusement. Il faisait bien quelques petites plaisanteries avec les autres, ou discutait avec eux, de choses personnelles, mais il restait toujours sur la réserve avec lui. Il souleva légèrement les paupières le regardant marcher de long en large, comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait réfléchir.

Castiel, lui, ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il arpentait le bureau. Il savait avoir eu une bonne idée en permettant ces interviews, il regrettait juste le peu de personne qui avait accepté son offre, et surtout qu'il s'agisse de petites ou moyennes universités. Les plus réputés n'avaient même pas daigné lui répondre. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller au pessimisme, ils avaient beaucoup accompli, en peu de temps. La vidéo du gouverneur avait plutôt bien fonctionné, et avait permis de faire connaître son candidat un peu partout aux États-Unis, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Désormais, il devait travailler son image. A l'heure actuelle, Dean Winchester renvoyait surtout, il l'avait constaté dans les suggestions de recherches internet, à gay. Il devait changer ça. Il fallait mettre en avant ses idées, faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas simplement un mec sublime… Castiel se frotta les yeux, il fallait vraiment qu'il contrôle mieux son esprit, et qu'il arrête de divaguer, ça devenait de pire en pire.

_ Fatigué ?

Le communiquant releva la tête et vit que le gouverneur le regardait avec, ce qu'il pensait être de l'inquiétude sous son visage impassible.

_ Non, juste un problème avec mon cerveau Monsieur.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, il refuse de m'écouter.

Dean sourit. Il regrettait vraiment qu'il ne se laisse pas aller ainsi plus souvent.

_ Il est l'heure, Monsieur, l'avertit Castiel.

Le gouverneur lança l'appel et attendit que son correspondant réponde.

_ Bonjour, Monsieur le gouverneur. Je suis Kevin Tran et je souhaiterais vous poser quelques questions pour le journal de mon université.

_ Bonjour, Kevin. Je vous écoute.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser, que vous feriez un bon président, Monsieur ?

_ Rien, parce que je l'ignore.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je n'ai jamais été Président, donc, tout comme vous, je ne peux donc pas savoir si je serais bon. Et toute personne qui prétendrait le contraire vous mentirait.

_ Est-ce que vous êtes sérieux, Monsieur ?

_ Tout à fait.

Caïn soupira, il dessinait de petites formes géométriques dans son carnet, ça lui permettait de se concentrer. Même s'il devait reconnaître que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas grand chose à penser. Il passait le plus de temps possible avec le gouverneur, pour pouvoir par la suite, retranscrire le déroulement de sa campagne. Il pensait qu'aujourd'hui serait intéressant, il avait eu tort. L'idée était bonne pourtant, il avait soutenu Castiel. Mais voilà, on donnait à ces apprentis journalistes un candidat à la présidentiel, gouverneur de surcroît qui leur disait la stricte vérité, comme actuellement, et ces idiots n'en profitaient pas. Ils se contentaient de réciter leurs questions qu'ils avaient préparé à l'avance. De sorte que l'interview s'achevait vite, sans rien donner de brillant…

_ Votre slogan, selon lequel vous dites la vérité ne serait pas que du vent alors ? demanda le jeune homme.

Caïn tendit l'oreille et releva la tête, il vit le sourire de Dean. Peut-être que la journée ne serait pas perdu finalement.

_ J'en ai fait mon hymne de campagne. Je compte m'y tenir le plus possible.

_ Ce qui veut dire que vous comptez mentir parfois ?

_ Refuser de répondre serait plus juste… Lorsque les questions toucheront les secrets, que je peux être amené à connaître en tant que gouverneur. Mais également certaines questions trop personnelles…

_ C'est-à-dire ? On peut regrouper beaucoup de chose sous cette appellation.

_ Je jugerais au cas par cas. Et j'espère, que les gens seront d'accord avec moi, lorsque ces cas se présenteront.

_ Dans ce cas, commençons tout de suite. J'ai vu sur votre biographie sur le site du gouvernement du Kansas, que tout de suite après le lycée, vous avez rejoint l'armée. Ne pensez-vous pas que ne pas avoir été à l'université soit un désavantage ?

_ Absolument. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu poursuivre un cursus supérieur. Pourquoi ? pour la même raison que la majorité des gens, je n'avais pas les moyens. J'ai donc décidé de servir mon pays en m'engageant. J'ai découvert des choses que je n'aurais appris sur les bancs de la fac, comme les liens indestructibles qui unissent les membres d'un régiment, mettre sa vie entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre et se voir confier la vie d'un de ses camarades. Mais j'ai toujours eu ce regret au fond de moi de n'avoir pu faire des études.

_ Alors, comment pouvez-vous savoir ce dont les étudiants ont besoin ?

_ En tant que gouverneur, j'ai cherché à aider le plus possible les jeunes qui rencontraient des difficultés financières. J'ai mis en place des programmes finançant les études des médecins en échange de leur installation dans les zones rurales. Les deux tiers des étudiants sont aujourd'hui, endettés pour presque 27 000 dollars environ et en moyenne. C'est énorme, c'est beaucoup trop. Ajoutez à cela, qu'ils doivent travailler en même temps qu'ils étudient, cela rallonge la durée d'obtention de leur diplôme, dans le meilleur des cas, quand ils n'arrêtent pas simplement en cours de route. Et une fois qu'ils rejoignent le monde du travail, ils rencontrent de grosses difficultés à rembourser cette somme, à cause du chômage, mais également des faibles salaires. En tant que Président, je souhaite faire plus. Ce n'est pas un hasard, si seulement la moitié des enfants dont les parents gagnent moins de 20 000$, intègrent une université, et que ce chiffre monte à plus de 90% pour ceux qui gagnent plus de 100 000$. Je veux réduire ces inégalités en développant les bourses pour les familles les plus défavorisées, elles doivent être automatiques et totales pour celles gagnant moins de 90 000$, puis devenir dégressif.

_ C'est un projet ambitieux qui aura un coût…

_ Exact, je ne prétends pas le contraire. La première chose que je souhaite faire et subordonner les aides financières fédérales aux universités qui accepteront de recevoir des étudiants boursiers en les faisant payer moins cher. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles ont considérablement augmenté leur frais d'inscription, et c'est au gouvernement d'intervenir pour que cela cesse.

_ Vous comptez donc remplacer les État dans la gestion des universités ?

_ Non, mais je pense qu'ils font un boulot incroyable et qu'ils aident du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Seulement, il existe de grandes disparités entre aux, et là, c'est au gouvernement d'intervenir... Kevin, mon directeur de campagne me fait signe que le temps est écoulé. Vous avez le droit à une dernière question.

_ Si vous aviez un conseil à donner à un jeune étudiant qui souhaite devenir président des États-Unis, lequel serait-il ?

_ Sans hésitation de bien s'entourer. Il est impossible de tout savoir sur tout, il est donc important d'avoir autour de soi des gens qui connaissent leur affaire, mais aussi qui vous remettront dans la bonne direction. Comme actuellement mon staff qui me fait signe qu'il est temps d'arrêter !

_ Bien sûr, dit l'étudiant, merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps.

_ Je vous en prie.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En début d'après-midi, les interviews étaient enfin finies et les trois hommes purent sortir du bureau pour retrouver Sam et Charlie qui les attendaient pour déjeuner.

_ Dean, lui dit son ami, on a une super nouvelle.

_ Le site est prêt, on attend plus que votre feu vert, Monsieur, lui dit sa secrétaire.

_ Merveilleux, s'exclama Caïn.

_ Il peut être opérationnel, quand ? demanda le gouverneur en se servant une généreuse part d'omelette

_ Dans la demi-heure qui suit, lui répondit-elle. Tout est prêt, je n'ai plus qu'à le mettre en ligne. J'ai même créé un petit programme pour le référencer automatiquement, je le mettrais en route dès qu'il apparaîtra sur le net.

_ Charlie a fait un sacré boulot, Monsieur, enchaîna Castiel. Le site est formidable, on a eu quelques soucis avec le système de donation, à cause de la limite de 2 300$ par personne, mais le rendu est super.

_ Oh, non je t'en prie, intervint la jeune femme, si tu crois que tu vas me faire plaisir avec tes compliments…" Devant le silence de ses camarades, elle ajouta : "Non, sérieux… C'est pas comme si ça me gênait ou quoi, franchement je m'en contrefiche totalement, qu'on me dise que je suis géniale ! Je suis insensible à la flatterie... alors, là"

_ Dans ce cas, je prendrais toutes les éloges ! s'exclama le journaliste. Moi j'apprécie, et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais rien les textes sont de moi !

_ D'ailleurs, il y a toujours des trous dans la biographie, demanda Castiel. Je croyais que tu devais combler ça ?

_ C'est le cas. On m'a juste totalement interdit de l'écrire ou même dans parler ! Je ne vise personne, dit-il en regardant le gouverneur, mais autant essayer de marquer un panier les yeux fermés et les mains attachées dans le dos !

_ Très bien, Caïn, on a tous compris, dit Dean. Charlie, vous pouvez lancer le site, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il me plaît beaucoup. Ensuite, continua-t-il pendant que sa secrétaire sortait en courant de la pièce, Castiel, je ne suis pas encore sûr de votre idée de ne dévoiler mon programme que petit à petit.

_ On est dans une course de fond, Monsieur, brûler toutes nos cartouches d'un coup, ne me semble pas être très judicieux.

_ J'ai l'impression de faire les choses à moitié et de ne pas donner toutes les cartes aux électeurs.

_ Vois le bon côté des choses, Dean, suggéra Sam. Tu pourras développer chaque idée à fond, et créer le débat à chaque fois.

_ Charlie a mis en place sur le site, à la demande de Castiel, une partie discussion après chaque proposition, leur apprit Caïn. Mais je crains qu'il ne faille, une sérieuse modération, il faudra s'en occuper à tour de rôle…

_ Me revoilà ! s'écria la secrétaire en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle regagne rapidement sa place, avant de poursuivre :

_ On a de la chance, il est déjà en ligne.

_ Vraiment ?! s'exclama Sam, saisissant son téléphone. Je vais voir ça. La donation est dispo également ?

_ Évidemment ! Pour qui tu me prends ? se récria la jeune fille.

_ Je vais être le premier à financer la campagne, s'amusa l'avocat avec un grand sourire.

_ Comment ça ? demanda Dean.

_ En appuyant sur le bouton, et en remplissant mes coordonnées. Oh, super on peut utiliser !

_ Bien sûr ! C'est super pratique ! assura Charlie.

_ Sam, il est hors de question que tu donnes du fric, ordonna le gouverneur, déjà que t'es pas payé pour ton boulot ici…

_ Ouais, ben regarde bien, ton premier don arrive, répondit le jeune homme sans se démonter.

_ Sam, tu peux pas faire ça ! s'énerva Dean

_ C'est vrai, tu peux pas, soutint Charlie.

_ Je viens pourtant de le faire ! s'exclama l'avocat.

_ Ouais, mais t'es pas le premier ! le corrigea la secrétaire. J'ai fait un don, avant de revenir, lui sourit-elle

_ Quoi ?! lancèrent en même temps les deux jeunes hommes

_ Je suis donc la première ! affirma-t-elle d'un ton fier.

_ Excusez-moi, dit Caïn d'une voix douce, mais j'ai remis un chèque à Castiel lorsqu'il a ouvert le compte bancaire pour la campagne.

_ Bordel, cria Charlie

_ On peut faire ça ? Je savais pas qu'on pouvait te donner un chèque. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit Castiel ?! s'énerva Sam.

_ Non, mais sérieux, vous avez rien de mieux à faire avec votre pognon ? intervint Dean qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.

_ On peut donner de plusieurs façons, c'est expliquer sur le site, dit Castiel.

_ Alors, ça veut dire quoi ? reprit l'avocat. Que je suis le troisième à donner ? C'est nul…

_ Cinquième, en fait, le corrigea le communiquant.

_ Comment tu peux savoir ça ? dit Caïn. Je suis combien alors ?

_ Je reçois une alerte lorsqu'un don est effectué. On en a reçu trois, et je sais que Sam est le troisième parce qu'il l'a fait par , les deux autres sont des virements.

_ Le premier est le mien, je l'ai fait dès que j'ai mis en place le site, expliqua Charlie.

_ C'est qui l'autre ? demanda Sam. On a quand même pas un supporter qui surveillait l'arrivée du site, si ?

_ Oh… la seule autre personne au courant, c'est Jessica, dit la secrétaire, elle voulait savoir quand je le mettrais en route, du coup, je lui ai envoyé un message.

_ Je me suis fait battre par ma femme ?!

_ Et par moi, leva la main le journaliste.

_ Sérieusement, les stoppa Dean. J'espère que vous avez pas donné beaucoup.

_ On a un total de 11 500$, Monsieur, l'informa Castiel qui regardait son téléphone.

_ Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? demanda le gouverneur, une note d'incrédulité dans la voix.

_ Ça fait une semaine que j'ai pas vu ma femme, et mon patron va me virer d'ici peu, te filer 2 300 $, c'est pas le pire que j'ai fait, observa Sam.

_ Moi j'ai quitté mon travail... mais je le détestais, lui assura Caïn.

_ J'ai juste changé de ville moi, lui dit le communiquant.

_ Moi, j'ai renoncé à ma vie sociale, ça compte ? demanda Charlie.

_ Vous êtes totalement dingue, vous le savez, ça ? hallucina le gouverneur.

_ C'est qui le premier à avoir donné pour ta campagne, alors ? se renseigna Sam. Tu t'es quand même pas filer des sous à toi-même, Dean ?

_ Non, bien sûr, je suis quand même pas débile à ce point.

_ Castiel, tu dois savoir toi ? demanda Charlie.

_ Eh bien, euh… Quand je suis allé ouvrir le compte de campagne, il fallait faire un premier dépôt…

_ C'est toi le premier ?! s'exclama Sam

_ C'est de la triche, je propose qu'on ne le compte pas, suggéra Charlie.

_ J'en ai marre, vous allez tous reprendre votre pognon ! s'énerva Dean.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, Monsieur, dit Caïn.

_ Et si on fêtait ça, plutôt ? demanda l'avocat. C'est une grande première, le site et le financement.

_ J'ai encore du travail, l'informa Charlie. Le référencement ne va pas assez vite avec le programme que j'ai fait.

_ Je dois mettre au clair mes notes, rajouta le journaliste.

_ Je vais commencer la modération du site, et je dois aussi répondre à des demandes d'interview.

_ Rien du tout ! intervint Dean. Vous allez tous vous reposer, il paraît qu'il faut pas brûler toutes ses cartouches dès le départ. Alors, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais interdiction de travailler !

_ Tu vas faire quoi, toi ? demanda Sam. Si tu me réponds bosser, je t'en colle une.

_ Non, je vais réfléchir... dans mon bureau, lui dit le gouverneur.

_ Et si on se faisait un film ? suggéra Charlie

_ Tous ensemble ? avec du pop corn ? Fantastique, répondit Caïn.

_ Dean, tu viens avec nous. T'as quoi comme DVD ? lui demanda l'avocat. J'espère que t'as refait le plein depuis la dernière fois.

_ Je m'occupe de la nourriture et des boissons, proposa le journaliste.

_ Je vous rejoins, dit Castiel en pianotant sur son téléphone.

_ Interdit de travailler ! lui rappela le gouverneur.

_ Oh euh, non pas du tout. Je euh… dois appeler quelqu'un...

_ Ah, très bien, murmura Dean en notant au passage la gêne du jeune homme. Tardez pas trop, ajouta-t-il, sinon vous n'aurez pas votre mot à dire dans le choix du film, et Charlie va se liguer avec Sam, pour encore nous imposer Harry Potter.

Castiel lâcha un petit rire.

_ Je ferai vite, Monsieur.

Dean sortit rapidement, il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir quel type de personne le communiquant pouvait appeler un dimanche après-midi, en rougissant ainsi. Il avait sûrement laissé une petite amie à Washington. Il s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu d'un couloir, surpris que cette idée lui déplaise autant. Il sentit à nouveau sa douleur lancinante à l'épaule, et reprit sa route en la massant.

_ Balthazar, c'est moi… Oui, oui, tout se passe bien… Et toi ?... Euh, je t'appelle pour demander si tu peux faire comme la dernière fois et sous-louer mon appart ?... Super, merci… Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi, et euh… D'accord, d'accord… Ouais, pas de soucis, on en discutera plus tard, à vive voix, promis... Je te donnerai des nouvelles régulièrement, fait de même, ok ?


	8. Informé

**Boo !**

 **Un petit chapitre pour bien commencer la semaine !**

 **Pour les chiffres sur l'endettement des étudiants américains, mes chiffres dataient un peu (2008), aujourd'hui on atteint 37 000$.**

 **Angelyoru : Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Cass & Dean sont destinés à être ensemble.**

 **sylvermooon : oui, ça montre leur confiance en Dean, et c'est nécessaire pour la campagne.**

 **milidenoute : ahaha, fangirl hystérique ! J'aime bien.  
**

 **barjy02 : NON pas frapper ! Ben je préfère demander, j'ai peur d'être un peu ennuyante sinon.**

 **yakusokuyumi : oui, ils sont fous ces américains.**

 **WantedLilly : j'exclue pas de le faire réapparaitre.**

 **Hikaru Chesire : J'ai bien peur que si, je vais leur en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres.**

 **chocobi6 : Merci^^. J'essaie de faire des chapitres équilibrés entre humour/politique/destiel. Pas évident.**

 **Just1ne : Je suis heureuse que tu me dises ça, j'ai toujours trouvé extra de découvrir de nouveau univers grâce à la lecture. Et si là, c'est le cas pour toi, c'est super ! Même si comme tu dis, le destiel y est pour beaucoup lol.**

 **pimpiericky : Merci^^. On reverra peut-être Kevin. Ils forment une équipe unis, et c'est un atout de taille pour avancer.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Suspense ! J'ai mis des petites touches de mystère à droite à gauche...**

 **Courney Ackles : peut-être pour Kevin. Eh, oui, les sentiments de Dean se dévoilent malgré lui.**

* * *

En cette fin d'après midi, Castiel était à l'appartement que Dean lui prêtait. Il travaillait dans la chambre qu'il occupait, assis sur le lit son ordinateur sur les genoux. Sam était dans la sienne, et semblait discuter au téléphone, probablement avec sa femme. Le communiquant était toujours attendri devant le couple, l'avocat lui téléphonait quotidiennement et Jessica lui envoyait des petits messages tout au long de la journée, à chaque fois qu'elle avait un moment de libre. Et pour être honnête, il était un peu jaloux aussi. Bien sûr, il adorait Balthazar, c'était la personne qui était le plus proche de lui, mais il ne ressentait pas ce besoin de lui parler chaque jour, ni de le tenir informer de chacune de ses actions... Ils s'étaient téléphonés régulièrement, avaient échangé des mails et des messages, mais rien de comparable au jeune couple... Il avait pressenti avant son départ, que ses sentiments pour Balth n'étaient pas de l'amour, et cela s'était confirmé avec leur séparation forcée. Il avait presque quarante ans, il était temps qu'il renonce à l'idée d'une passion débridée et se contenter d'une relation sérieuse et privilégié avec son meilleur ami. Et pourtant, une partie de lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Il secoua la tête, chassant les yeux verts qui s'imprimaient sur l'écran d'ordinateur qu'il fixait sans le voir. Le communiquant regarda sa montre, il lui restait un peu de temps avant de finir de se préparer. Ils avaient rendez-vous le soir même avec toute l'équipe, ils devaient faire le point sur la campagne qui avait maintenant débuté, il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Il avait déjà enfilé son pantalon de costume et une chemise blanche, il mettrait sa cravate à la dernière minute. En attendant, il pouvait garder son col déboutonné, il préférait, il se sentait plus à l'aise ainsi.

Hier, ils s'étaient réunis comme tous les dimanches, et avaient mis en place sur le site, un second thème du programme, la fiscalité. Le gouverneur souhaitait réglementer le secteur financier, notamment en créant un impôt sur la spéculation boursière. Il voulait également réduire la fiscalité des classes moyennes en augmentant celle des plus riches. Le communiquant gardait un œil attentif sur les commentaires des visiteurs du site. Mais il semblait que le soufflet était un peu retombé, les insultes diminuaient au profit de quelques intervenants réguliers qui participaient activement au débat.

L'effet de buzz commençait déjà à se dissiper et il devait trouver un moyen de rebondir, de mettre Dean sur le devant de la scène. Ce qui n'avait rien d'évident. Les journaux ne s'intéressaient ni à ce que le gouverneur pouvait dire, ni à l'élection présidentielle, c'était bien trop tôt. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre. Il devait profiter du peu de cette célébrité qu'il avait, et aller de l'avant. Castiel avait l'impression d'être un serpent qui se mordait la queue, tant que Dean ne serait pas connu, personne ne se soucierait de lui, et inversement.

Il entendit frapper à sa porte, et vit la tête de Sam passer l'entrebâillement.

_ Désolé de te déranger…

_ Pas de soucis ! Je suis à court d'idée et j'ai besoin de faire une pause, lui répondit le communiquant.

_ Apparemment, il y a un problème d'après Caïn. Ils arrivent tous ici, dans moins d'une heure.

_ Quoi ? Quel problème ? demanda Castiel se levant du lit et s'approchant de l'avocat.

_ Aucune idée, Caïn a rien voulu me dire. Le frigo est vide, faut aller acheter deux-trois trucs à l'épicerie du coin, à boire surtout... et on commandera des pizzas pour le repas de ce soir, ok ?

_ Sérieusement, Sam ? On a peut être mieux à faire…

_ Comme quoi ? S'inquiéter à propos de quelque chose dont on ne sait rien ? On aura le temps de voir venir. En plus, je me soucierais pas trop d'une nouvelle de Caïn, avec son habitude de tout prendre à cœur, c'est probablement rien…

Le communiquant soupira, évidemment il avait raison. Il se sentait idiot, il n'avait plus assez de recul dès qu'il s'agissait de la campagne du gouverneur.

_ Désolé, tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? lui demanda-t-il pour s'excuser.

_ Bien sûr. Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais ramener les courses tout seul ? lui sourit l'avocat.

Castiel enfila rapidement sa veste de costume, et son trench coat, il faisait encore bien frais en ce milieu de mois de mars. Il suivit Sam juste vêtu d'une veste épaisse, jusqu'au supermarché, où ils achetèrent différentes cannettes et bouteilles où chacun pourrait trouver son compte. Ils furent de retour à temps pour voir le chauffeur du gouverneur, Benny déposer Charlie et Dean, avant de repartir rapidement. Ils entrèrent tous ensemble et se servir à boire en attendant le journaliste.

_ Alors Castiel, tu es bien installé ? s'inquiéta le gouverneur

_ Oui, merci Monsieur. L'appartement est très confortable. En plus, Sam a eu la gentillesse de me laisser la plus grande chambre…

_ Vraiment ?! répondit Dean en manquant de peu de s'étrangler avec sa bière.

_ D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il avait déjà la moitié de ses affaires installées dans la petite. Ça m'a un peu gêné j'avoue, mais je préfère celle-ci à celle de Sam.

_ On parle de moi ? interrogea l'avocat

_ Le gouverneur me demandait si je me plaisais ici, et je lui ai répondit que j'étais heureux avec ma chambre et que je la trouvait à mon goût.

_ Le lit aussi te plaît Castiel ? demanda Sam

_ Euh… oui très bien, je dois avouer qu'il est très confortable...

_ Ah, on a sonné... Tu veux bien aller ouvrir Castiel ? le pria Sam. Alors, comme ça, murmura-t-il à Dean, ça te gêne qu'il occupe ta chambre ?

_ Quoi ?! Pas du tout, tsss... t'as été chercher ça où ?

_ Je sais pas… Ah si attends, peut-être que ça vient du fait que je te connais depuis le jardin d'enfant ? Et que j'ai bien vu tes réactions lorsqu'il disait si bien dormir dans ton lit...

_ C'est vrai, Monsieur ? demanda Charlie. J'avais déjà remarqué les regards qui disent je-vais-te-dévorer-tout-cru. Mais j'avais rien voulu dire jusqu'à présent…

_ Non, non, non ! Rien du tout ! s'exclama le gouverneur. Allez pas imaginer des trucs ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

_ Monsieur, s'écria Caïn en arrivant suivit de Castiel, nous avons un gros problème !

_ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit Dean ravi de l'interruption, même si vous avez été plus l'énigmatique au téléphone.

_ C'est Azazel, Monsieur.

_ Quoi ? Il a encore écrit un article expliquant à quel point je suis nul, et qu'il faudrait me mettre au bûcher avant d'éradiquer tout l'État de ma mauvaise influence ?

_ Non, il va lancer une "recall election".

_ Il peut faire ça ? demanda Castiel en commençant à arpenter la pièce. J'ignore quelles sont les règles spécifiques du Kansas...

_ Elles sont plutôt strictes, lui répondit Caïn, j'ai pensé à me renseigner avant de venir.

_ Au risque de passer pour une idiote, intervint Charlie, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer en quoi ça consiste ?

_ Il veut virer Dean de son poste de gouverneur, lui répondit Sam.

_ Il peut faire ça ? s'exclama la secrétaire.

_ Théoriquement, oui, répliqua son employeur. Mais comme l'a dit Caïn, les conditions sont très dures à remplir, il n'a aucun argument valable pour me virer !

_ Il en inventera, Monsieur, lui dit le journaliste.

_ Non, non, repris Sam. Je suis pas un expert, mais il y a certaines conditions pour que sa demande soit acceptée.

_ Exact. Être coupable d'un crime, récita Caïn, d'une faute professionnelle, d'incompétence ou d'un manquement aux devoirs prévus par la loi.

_ Bien, mais le gouverneur n'a rien fait de tout ça… rétorqua Charlie.

_ Tu es naïf, lui dit Castiel. Comment définirais-tu l'incompétence ?

_ On peut y mettre ce qu'on veut, dit Dean en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_ Mais après que la demande ait été déposé, quelqu'un doit vérifier son bien fondé avant de l'approuver, et ça c'est impossible, elle sera forcément rejeter ! s'emporta Sam.

_ Ai-je précisé, dit Caïn, qu'il s'agit du procureur qui est chargé de cette tâche délicate et qu'il est un républicain convaincu, et très proche ami d'Azazel et de ces convictions ? Il n'aurait jamais tenté ce recall, sinon.

_ Donc, on ne peut rien faire pour empêcher le vote ? demanda Charlie. Contester le motif, par exemple ?

_ Non, une fois que le recall est accepté, on ne peut plus agir, l'informa Caïn. Il n'y a qu'une chose qu'il n'a pas encore, d'après mes sources. Pour déposer sa demande, il doit également disposer d'un certain nombre de signatures dans le corps électoral.

_ Combien ? demanda Castiel.

_ 10% du nombre de participant à la dernière élection du gouverneur.

_ A la dernière élection, dit Charlie, on avait pas atteint les 900.000 votants, il me semble...

_ Donc, il lui faut moins de 90.000 signatures pour déposer sa demande, dit Castiel.

_ A votre avis, on aura combien d'homophobes, insatisfaits, républicains ou autres qui vont signer ? demanda Caïn.

_ Bien, dit la secrétaire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que le gouverneur va se faire virer, si ?

_ Non, une fois sa demande déposée et complète, une nouvelle pétition est lancée, lui répondit Sam.

_ Et si elle réunit 40% des 900.000 votants, poursuivi le journaliste. Alors seulement, une nouvelle élection aura lieu.

_ On demandera aux gens s'il souhaite me garder, oui ou non, intervint Dean d'un ton cynique. Il est même probable qu'il propose mon remplaçant pour le reste de mon mandat, au cours du même vote.

_ 360.000 signatures, ce n'est pas énorme, remarqua Castiel en s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce. Sam, je crois qu'il est temps de commander des pizzas, comme tu l'avais suggéré tout à l'heure.

_ Ravi de voir que le fait que je me fasse virer, ne vous coupe pas l'appétit, lança un Dean, un peu vexé.

_ Vous n'êtes pas encore au chômage, Monsieur, lui dit le communiquant en souriant. On ne peut pas éviter la demande de recall, mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y opposer.

_ Vraiment ? demanda un Sam ahuri. Je savais que les directeurs de campagne aimait les élections, mais pas au point de risquer le poste de son employeur.

_ Mais non ! On est d'accord, la demande sera déposée, et ça on ne peut rien y faire ! Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'ils réussiront à avoir suffisamment de soutien pour mettre en place la recall… Ils ont combien de temps pour réunir les 360.000 signatures ?

_ 90 jours, lui répondit Caïn.

_ Alors, on va se servir de cette période pour faire connaître le gouverneur...

_ Castiel, intervint Dean, j'ignore ce que vous avez en tête, mais j'aimerais garder mon poste…

_ Ce sera le cas, Monsieur, s'enflamma le communiquant. Ils ont voulu vous destituer, ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils viennent de vous offrir la plus grande publicité qu'il soit. Le motif d'incompétence ne tiendra pas une minute devant les citoyens, au vue de votre bilan. Et on va pouvoir l'étaler dans toute la presse, et gratuitement en plus ! Les journalistes vont se presser pour venir vous interviewer.

_ Faire d'une faiblesse une force, j'aime ça, dit Caïn.

_ Tu joues avec le feu, Castiel, dit Sam.

_ On parle de l'élection présidentiel, lui répondit-il, si on ne prend pas de risque, on y arrivera pas.

_ On est d'accord, spécifia Dean, que je ne me poserais pas en gay victime des méchants homophobes qui ne veulent pas qu'il gouverne.

_ Être gay ne vous rend pas incompétent. Cet argument est irrecevable, personne ne pourra l'utiliser, du moins ouvertement, contre vous.

_ Très bien.

_ En plus, Monsieur, si vous souhaitez devenir le leader de la première puissance mondiale, la position de victime n'est pas idéale. De toute façon, elle ne vous conviendrait pas, vous être plutôt du genre attaquant, si je puis me permettre…

_ Alors, intervint Sam devant le silence qui s'était installé, vous voulez quoi comme pizza ?


	9. Combatant

**Bonjour !**

 **IMPORTANT :**

 **Première chose, vous verrez, j'ai écrit des "tweets". Normalement, on utilise l'arobase, malheureusement, je ne peux pas l'utiliser sur ff. net. Donc, je l'ai remplacé par le symbole µ. C'est moche, mais tant pis, sinon c'est pas clair. De même, pour les sites internets, j'ai du mettre des espaces pour qu'ils apparaissent**

 **Seconde chose, j'ai écrit un chapitre un peu "spéciale" dans sa forme surtout. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez, et si c'est compréhensible.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Angelyroru : Oh, non pas de pizza au chorizo, elles sont jamais bonne je trouve. Au savoyarde, plutôt...**

 **Ju : Tout le monde déprime devant un DS de philo, courage ! Et merci, ton commentaire me redonne le sourire aussi !**

 **Just1ne : Non, c'est juste un gros connard homophobe Azazel, pas très honnête je te l'accorde.**

 **yakusokuyumi : Je pense que s'il l'apprenait, il dormirait très mal soudainement !**

 **barjy 02 : Eh oui, à vouloir faire de mauvais coup, on aide le camps adverse !**

 **sarahkristall : Dean est bien entouré, et il sait à qui il peut faire confiance.**

 **nianka : ahah ! Tant mieux, parce que j'ai encore plein de coup foireux politiques à venir dans cette fic !**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : T'inquiète, on va s'occuper de cet Azazel !**

 **Jade 181184 : Merci ^^. (en général je suis pas très longue à publier, mais faut pas le dire trop fort, sinon ça va me porter la poisse ;p)**

* * *

_ Monsieur le gouverneur, dit Charlie en entrant dans le bureau de son employeur, c'est officiel, la demande a été déposé auprès du procureur. Il viens de téléphoner à l'instant, en m'informant qu'il devrait rendre son verdict rapidement.

_ N'espérons pas de miracle, lui répondit-il. Il va certainement me déclarer incompétent… Savez-vous sous quel prétexte ?

_ Oui, il m'a envoyé une copie du dossier. Azazel justifie ses récriminations notamment, par le fait qu'en vous présentant à l'élection présidentiel, vous ne vous préoccupez plus de notre État, et le délaisseriez au profit de vos ambitions personnelles.

_ C'est n'importe quoi…

_ Je suis d'accord, Monsieur… Euh… Monsieur ? J'ai discuté avec Sam, d'après lui, si le procureur accepte cette excuse pour laisser passer la demande de recall election, on pourrait en lancer une contre lui…

_ Non.

_ Monsieur…

_ J'ai pas envie de me créer une guerre dans l'administration de cet État. Si les citoyens veulent le renvoyer, ils le demanderont d'eux-même. Ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Azazel Yellow** µAzazel : 18 mars

 _Signez la pétition pour la #RecallElection. C'est une chance unique de nous débarrasser de ce Winchester. petitions/moveon sign/recall-dean-winchester_

_ La recall election est officiellement acceptée, dit Dean dans son appartement où il avait rejoint son équipe, le soir même. Il n'a même pas mis une journée à se décider.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant Castiel ? demanda Sam

_ On contre attaque, répondit celui. On utilise les réseaux sociaux le plus possible, y comprit votre compte de campagne mais aussi de gouverneur, puisque ce n'est pas seulement le candidat qu'ils attaquent. Vous êtes d'accord, Monsieur ?

_ Oui, aucun soucis.

_ Il faut faire passer le message que cette pétition est injustifiée. Le gouverneur se soucie toujours de ses concitoyens, sur les quinze derniers jours, il a visité une usine, reçu des représentants de la police, remis des prix à un concours de science dans un lycée…

_ Castiel, l'interrompit Charlie, je sais, j'étais là… En fait, on le sait tous...

_ Oh, euh, exact, désolé je me suis laissé emporter… Tu as tout son emploi du temps archivé, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Parfait, on va le mettre en ligne !

_ Un instant ! intervint Dean. Il y a des réunions qui ne peuvent être rendu publiques…

_ Je suis sûr que Charlie est au courant ?! Dans ce cas, continua-t-il en la voyant acquiescer, elle pourra supprimer ce qui pourrait être problématique et le remplacer par une mention genre "top secret" ?

_ Sans soucis, il n'y a pas eu grand chose de toute façon depuis quelques temps. Je commence à partir de quel date ?

_ Tout le mandat.

_ Bien, considère que c'est fait.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Dean Winchester** µgovWinchester : 19 mars

 _Je suis toujours au service des kansans. J'ai mis en ligne mon emploi du temps pour vous le prouver #RecallElectionKansasInjustifiée_

 **Caïn First** µCainFirst : 19 mars

 _Le procureur doit s'expliquer sur le jugement d'incompétence de µgovWinchester, µDeanForPresidence. #RecallElectionKansasInjustifiée._

 **Charlie Bradbury** µCharlieQuennOfTheMoondoor : 19 mars

 _Hey le procureur, c'est toi plutôt qui devrait te faire virer ! #RecallElectionKansasInjustifiée, µDeanForPresidence, µgovWinchester._

 **Sam Campbell** µSamWhoLovesJess : 19 mars

 _Les chiffres parlent pour µgovWinchester, réduction du déficit public et baisse du chômage. #RecallElectionKansasInjustifiée._

 **Jessica Campbell-Moore** µJessWhoLovesSam : 19 mars

µDeanForPresidence laisse personne te décourager, tu feras un excellent Président ! _#RecallElectionKansasInjustifiée_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Eh Dean ! Regarde même Jess a tweeté son soutien, téléphona avec d'un ton fier Sam.

_ Je sais elle m'a appelé.

_ Oh… Elle ne me l'a pas dit !

_ Peut-être parce qu'elle l'a fait il y a moins d'une heure ?

_ … Et elle t'a dit quoi ? demanda curieux Sam

_ Qu'Azazel était un gros connard homophobe et de pas me laisser emmerder par ce genre de personne.

_ Heureusement qu'elle l'a pas mis sur internet…

_ Je l'ai convaincu de pas le faire, mais elle était très remontée !

_ Ouais, m'étonnes pas d'elle. Elle a un foutu caractère, demande à Castiel !

_ Pourquoi ? Elle s'en est pris à lui ?

_ Non, elle l'adore !

_ Alors qui ? Je comprends pas. Explique !

_ Laisse tomber. Je dois y aller...

_ Sam ?!

_ On se voit plus tard, salut !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Dean Winchester** µgovWinchester : 20 mars

 _Merci pour vos soutiens ! Je ne lacherais rien, et je compte bien mener mon mandat à son terme. #RecallElectionKansasInjustifiée_

 **Kevin Tran** µKevinTran : 21 mars

 _µgovWinchester, un plaisir de vous interviewer. On recommence dès #RecallElectionKansasInjustifiée sera mise en échec ! (ou même avant ;p)_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Caïn, vous avez vu ? dit Dean en lui tendant son téléphone. Le petit jeune qui m'a interviewé pour le journal de sa fac me soutient !

_ Vous semblez surpris, Monsieur, lui répondit le journaliste après avoir rapidement lu le tweet.

_ Eh bien, oui, je le suis. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Il n'était pas obligé de le faire.

_ Si je peux me permettre, vous l'avez fortement impressionné.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Il a été très intéressé par vos propositions sur l'éducation et il suit désormais votre site internet, vous savez ? D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, le papier qu'il a écrit, a eu de nombreux retours parmi les autres étudiants. Je dois reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'un article de qualité. C'est un jeune homme brillant qui aura certainement un bel avenir devant lui.

_ Vous l'avez lu ?

_ Évidemment, Monsieur. C'est blessant. Je suis votre attaché de presse, je lis tout ce qu'on écrit sur vous.

_ Pardon, je ne voulais pas être désobligeant.

_ C'est oublié. Castiel a également apprécié son travail, je suis certain qu'il serait d'accord pour renouveler l'expérience.

_ Je vais lui téléphoner pour lui demander…

_ Pour lui demander, bien sûr… dit Caïn un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas, nous reprendrons notre entretien pour le livre plus tard…

Le journaliste se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans que le jeune homme ne lui adresse un seul regard.

_ Castiel ?! l'entendit-il dire à son portable. C'est le gouverneur. Comment allez-vous ?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Dean Winchester** µDeanForPresidence : 21 mars

 _µKevinTran, vos questions étaient pertinentes et intéressantes. Prenons rendez-vous à après cette #RecallElectionKansasInjustifiée_

 **Azazel Yellow** µAzazel : 22 mars

 _Un emploi du temps bidon ne prouve rien ! D'autant qu'il est trop facile de classer top secret certains rendez-vous ! #RecallElection. 1/1_

 **Azazel Yellow** µAzazel : 22 mars

 _Mobilisez-vous et signez la pétition pour qu'on ait le gouverneur que nous méritons ! sign/recall-dean-winchester 2/2_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Mais quel connard ! s'exclama Charlie. Je vais lui faire bouffer moi, mon emploi du temps ! J'ai absolument rien modifié, tout est en ordre. Et il vient dire qu'il est bidon ! Non, mais je rêve !

_ Charlie…

_ Ah, non, Sam ! Je me suis retenue toute la journée, parce que j'étais en déplacement avec le gouverneur. Là, j'ai besoin de me défouler contre ce connard arrogant !

_ Je voulais juste te demander, repris l'avocat d'un ton prudent, si tu ne peux pas prouver que les rendez-vous, ont effectivement eu lieu.

_ Je sais qu'il y a eu des articles de presse sur certains déplacement…

_ On peut voir ça avec Caïn, lui proposa l'avocat.

_ Mais pour les autres…

_ Tu pourrais peut-être contacter toutes les personnes avec qui il était pour leur demander de confirmer.

_ Je vais appeler Castiel, lui demander ce qu'il en pense…

_ Ok, moi je contacte Caïn, pour avoir les articles de presse…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Dean Winchester** µgovWinchester 25 mars

 _Tous les articles de presse sur mes actions pendant mon mandat sont dispo sur www. governor. ks. gov. #RecallElectionKansasInjustifiée_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Monsieur le gouverneur ?

_ Oui, Castiel ? décrocha Dean avec un sourire.

_ Les choses se présentent plutôt bien. Nous avons fait le plein de demandes d'interview par des journalistes locaux, et même quelques nationaux...

_ J'ai vu ça sur l'emploi du temps que m'a donné Charlie, vous n'y êtes pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère !

_ Est-ce que c'est trop ? Si vous pensez ne pas tenir, je…

_ Ne soyez pas ridicule ! répondit-il légèrement vexé. Je vais pas m'effondrer en plein milieu de la campagne !

_ J'en suis certain, Monsieur, mais si vous avez besoin, on vous arrangera quelques pauses…

_ Je vais très bien ! Ensuite ?

_ Euh… Pour ce qui est de confirmer le reste de vos rendez-vous…

_ Eh bien ?

_ Nous avons réussi à joindre à peine la moitié des personnes avec qui vous avez eu des rendez-vous. Ce n'est pas terrible. J'ai peur qu'à cause de cela, Azazel se faufile dans la brèche, et dise que tout ce qui n'est pas vérifié soit faux.

_ C'est un risque.

_ Que je préférerais ne pas prendre. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment utile, la revue de presse suffit amplement. A trop vouloir montrer la validité de votre emploi du temps, on risque de faire douter les gens.

_ Très bien. Alors on en reste là pour l'instant.

_ Euh… Monsieur ?

_ Oui, Castiel ?

_ Je suis sérieux, vous devez vous ménager, sinon vous ne tiendrez pas. Alors, à la moindre fatigue vous devez me le dire. D'accord ?

_ Castiel, vous gérez déjà mon emploi du temps, ma campagne, mon réseau de connaissance, ainsi que mon internet, vous allez aussi vous occuper de ma santé ?

_ Bien sûr, Monsieur. Et je m'occuperais de tout ce qui pourrait entraver votre carrière jusqu'à ce que vous soyez élu Président !

_ Ouais, ben méfiez vous, sinon on va finir par croire que vous êtes ma femme !

_ Meu-Monsieur…

_ Désolé, excusez moi. C'était totalement déplacé de ma part…

_ Aucun soucis, Monsieur. Je commence à l'habituer à votre sens de l'humour particulier.

_ Comment ça particulier ? Vous voulez dire que je suis pas drôle ? Je pourrais vous virer pour ça !

_ Non, c'est impossible Monsieur. Sinon, je pourrais vous attaquer pour harcèlement sexuel.

_ Ça, vous voyez, c'est un sens de l'humour particulier !

_ Vous voulez dire que je suis pas drôle ? Je pourrais démissionner pour ça !

_ Vous ne pouvez pas, vous êtes ma femme !

_ Je ne me souviens pas que vous m'ayez demandé en mariage !

_ Ben, au Kansas, le mariage gay n'est pas légal.

_ Toujours une bonne excuse !

_ Ok, je vous épouserais à Washington, c'est légal, là-bas.

_ Redevenons sérieux, Monsieur, dit Castiel avec un pincement.

_ Bien sûr, répondit le gouverneur à contrecœur. On en est où, au niveau des signatures ?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Garth Fitzgerald IV** _µGTfor : 30 mars_

 _Hey µgovWinchester, vous n'êtes pas incompétent, juste dérangeant pour les intolérants ! #RecallElectionKansasInjustifiée_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Tu connais ce Garth ? demanda Castiel en croisant Caïn dans un couloir chez le gouverneur

_ Absolument pas ! répondit le journaliste.

_ Il a pas mal de followers, tant mieux s'il nous soutient…

_ On en est à combien de signature sur la pétition ?

_ Il n'a même pas dépasser les 50.000, l'informa le communiquant

_ QUOI ?! C'est tout ?

_ Oui.

_ Comment ça se fait ? Ils avaient bien atteint les 90.000 pour déposer la recall ?

_ Exact.

_ T'as une explication ? demanda le journaliste.

_ J'en ai trois. La première, nos arguments ont convaincu les gens.

_ Mouais, même avec mon optimisme débordant je n'y crois pas beaucoup, Castiel.

_ Moi non plus. La deuxième, les électeurs ont voulu protester en signant la recall, mais ne veulent pas pour autant renvoyer le gouverneur, qui après tout, fait vraiment du bon boulot…

_ C'est possible. Et la troisième ?

_ Le procureur devait vérifier le motif d'incompétence, mais il devait également vérifier que les signatures étaient valides. Il a probablement mis autant de zèle dans chacune de ces deux obligations.

_ Ils auraient truqué la première pétition ?!

_ Je n'y avais pas pensé jusqu'à récemment, mais je trouve vraiment louche leur manque de signature actuel.

_ Mais pourquoi ils ne recommencent pas alors ? s'interrogea le journaliste.

_ Je pense que le procureur a sous estimé le retentissement de cette affaire. Le manque de motif est clairement visible, et avec la publicité que vous lui avez faite, toi et Charlie, il doit être sur la sellette. Je ne pense pas qu'il prenne le risque de falsifier cette pétition, c'est à un niveau totalement différent, et ça va être surveillé.

_ Une bonne chose pour nous… Tu crois que je pourrais…

_ Absolument.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Caïn First** µCainFirst : 1 avril

 _#RecallElectionKansasInjustifiée. La pétition ne décolle pas, à se demander comment ils ont réussi à réunir les 90.000 signatures pour obtenir la recall..._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Caïn, c'est quoi cette histoire d'obtention des signatures ? demanda le gouverneur.

_ Juste une question que je me pose.

_ Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ?

_ Je n'oserais pas, Monsieur.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Dean Winchester** µDeanForPresidence : 1 avril

 _Venez discuter de mes propositions pour l'environnement sur www. DeanForPresidence. com_

 **Robert Singer** µBobbySinger : 5 avril

 _Soutien à µgovWinchester. Cette #RecallElectionKansasInjustifiée est stupide. Être gay ne vous rend pas incompétent, bande de crétin !_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Les loups sortent du bois ! s'écria Castiel en entrant dans la résidence du gouverneur.

_ De quoi tu parles ? demanda Sam

_ Du tweet d'hier.

_ Lequel ? questionna Charlie. Tu sais qu'il y a tous les jours des millions de tweet…

_ Celui du sénateur ? proposa Caïn

_ Celui-là même, répondit le communiquant.

_ Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me mettre à jour, dit Dean.

_ Singer a tweeté qu'il vous soutenait, l'informa Castiel.

_ C'est une bonne chose, sourit le gouverneur, il est plutôt apprécié et il est bien côté chez les démocrates.

_ Suffisamment pour briguer l'investiture, insinua Caïn.

_ Il l'a joué finement avec son tweet. Il a clairement dit que la recall était dû à votre homosexualité, il espère se mettre le vote gay dans la poche, expliqua le directeur.

_ Moi qui voulait pas me poser en victime, rétorqua le gouverneur.

_ Exactement, dit Castiel. Il vous cantonne dans ce rôle, ce qui vous affaiblit pour la présidentiel, tout en vous soutenant officiellement…

_ Il est futé, dit Charlie.

_ Effectivement, je l'ai déjà croisé à une soirée du parti, dit Sam. Il était en visite à Washington. Il m'a fait forte impression et il a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Mais franchement, je pense pas qu'il pense de façon aussi retorse.

_ Alors, c'est qu'il a une déjà une équipe de campagne, suggéra Castiel. Il va falloir surveiller les prochains tweets, je pense que ça nous donnera une idée de qui seront nos adversaires.

_ On en a pour combien de temps encore avec cette recall ? demanda Charlie

_ Officiellement jusqu'au 16 juin, lui répondit Caïn.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Victor Henriksen :** _µVHenriksen 6 avril_

 _µgovWinchester ne lâchez rien, vous êtes un bon gouverneur, continuez votre bon travail ! #RecallElectionKansasInjustifiée_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Un autre candidat de taille ! dit Sam.

_ Le gouverneur du Maryland ?! s'exclama Caïn. Il a un bon profil et son message est clair : reste à ta place et surtout oublie la présidentielle !

_ Où est-il ? demanda Castiel en entrant précipitamment dans le salon où était installé les deux hommes.

_ Si tu parles de Dean, il est dans son bureau avec Charlie, lui répondit Sam

Le communicant se précipita vers la pièce, prit à peine le temps de frapper avant d'entrer.

_ Monsieur, j'ai une excellente nouvelle !

_ Vraiment ? demanda le gouverneur étonné par cette entrée.

_ On a reçu une demande d'interview…

_ Encore ? on en a souvent, maintenant non ?

_ Moins depuis quelques jours, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir.

_ Oh, pardon, vous disiez ?

_ On a reçu une demande d'interview d'Oprah !

_ Oprah ?! s'exclama Caïn qui l'avait suivi avec Sam. LA Oprah ?! Comme dans The Oprah Winfrey show ? Elle l'a arrêté, maintenant elle présente Oprah Prime ! Mais je l'adore ! Elle est merveilleuse, et c'est une femme sacrément influente, elle a joué un grand rôle dans la précédente élection.

_ Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on va accepter ? demanda Dean.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **President Obama** : µPOTUS 20 avril

 _µgovWinchester, je surveillerais de près les résultats, ainsi que cette étrange demande de recall. #RecallElectionKansasInjustifiée._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Putain, le Président des Etats-Unis m'a tweeté ! s'enthousiasma Dean


	10. Victorieux

**Bonjour,**

 **un petit chapitre pour bien commencer ce début de week-end ! (avec un petit cliffhanger, mouahahahah *en mode sadique*)**

 **yakusokuyumi : eheheh, je compte bien les faire mariner encore un peu, et caler encore quelques petites situations de ce genre !**

 **milidenoute : Merci à toi ! Ouais, je vais faire intervenir quelques personnages réelles (mais pas trop quand même)**

 **barjy02 : J'ai bien peur de devoir pousser Azazel à l'extrême. Et oui Singer et Herikson posent leur pion aussi. Ils ne se dévoilent pas, mais ils profiteront de toutes les occasions.**

 **Ignis08 : Hey, ravi de te voir dans cette aventure aussi !**

 **sarahkristall : Merci^^. Eh oui, Obama, il faut bien que je fasse intervenir le président le plus cool qui existe, dans cet fiction ! Et puis, je voyais pas qui utiliser en personnage SPN à la place.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Super, je pense que je réutiliserais cette technique dans un autre chapitre. J'ai une de mes idées qui s'y prêterait bien je pense.**

 **Hikaru Chesire : Merci, oui j'essaie de coller à l'actualité (de l'époque), du coup, on aura des incursions dans le monde réel.**

 **Angelyoru : Oui, on aura l'interview, un peu de patience... Et quelques autres surprises...**

 **WantedLilly : Voilà, voilà... mais je garde mes secrets encore un peu, hihi.**

 **loveyaoi-15 : merci^^, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.  
**

 **Just1ne : En politique, ce n'est jamais simple, toujours chercher le sens caché.**

 **Courtney Ackles : Merci^^. J'en ferai sûrement un autre dans le même genre !**

* * *

_ Oh, chérie tu es enfin là ! s'exclama Sam en ouvrant la porte.

Il prit rapidement la valise des mains de sa femme, la posa et serra Jess dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis qu'il s'était installé au Kansas, il avait réussi à se ménager des week-end pour la rejoindre à Washington. Aujourd'hui, il était heureux, elle avait pu se libérer toute une semaine, et était venue la passer avec lui. Il referma la porte et commença à déboutonner son chemisier

_ Ton colloc ne va faire une crise cardiaque en nous découvrant, dit-elle en détachant ses lèvres avec difficulté.

_ Il passe la semaine chez Caïn, ils ont plein de boulot, répondit-il avant de prendre à nouveau sa bouche.

_ Tu l'as foutu dehors ?! dit-elle en s'écartant.

_ J'avais prévu de lui payer l'hôtel ! Mais Charlie lui a proposé son canapé, et finalement, c'est la chambre d'ami de Caïn qui l'a emporté.

_ Et Dean pouvait pas lui proposer de l'héberger ? Bordel, il a un palace !

_ Non, Azazel nous fait encore chier. Est-ce qu'on pourrait laisser tomber la politique et s'occuper de nous, murmura-t-il en lui prenant les mains et en baisant consciencieusement chacun de ses doigts.

_ T'aurais je manqué ? demanda-t-elle taquine en s'approchant de lui.

_ Plus que tout ! lui répondit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Est-ce que cela t'ira Castiel ? demanda le journaliste.

_ Ce sera parfait, merci, répondit le communiquant en entrant dans la chambre.

_ Fais comme chez toi surtout ! Tous ces rangements sont vides, dit-il en désignant les meubles de la chambre, et tu as ta propre salle d'eau.

_ Merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil de m'héberger pour la semaine !

_ Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ! Cette maison est immense, et je suis seul à l'habiter, c'est d'une tristesse ! Je te laisse t'installer. Ensuite, nous irons voir le gouverneur, mais avant tout, il y a une chose primordial que nous devons faire !

_ Vraiment ? s'inquiéta Castiel le voyant sortir son téléphone.

_ Oui, je pense que Jessica doit être arrivé maintenant…

_ Caïn…

_ Chhuuuuuuuuutttt ! Ça sonne… Allo ?! Sam… Comment vas-tu ?

_ Caïn ?! entendit le communiquant grâce à la fonction main libre. Bordel, j'espère que c'est urgent !

_ Bien sûr, sinon je ne t'appellerais pas, dit-il en clignant de l'œil en direction de son invité.

_ Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'avocat.

_ Je voulais juste t'avertir que Castiel est bien arrivé, et qu'il s'installe dans sa chambre.

_ QUOI ?! C'est tout ? c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ?

_ Oh… Pardon… Est-ce que je te dérange ?

Le communiquant entendit une flopée d'insulte, puis la tonalité du portable, indiquant que Sam avait raccroché. Il se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant ainsi de rire à la déconvenue de son ami.

_ Voilà, repris le journaliste, ça lui apprendra à te mettre à la rue !

_ En fait, c'est moi qui est voulu m'en aller, pour les laisser seul.

_ Tu es bien trop gentil, Castiel. Bon allez, installe-toi, je t'attends en bas.

Le communiquant ouvrit son sac, où il n'avait mis que le strict nécessaire pour la semaine. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il avait accumulé en l'espace de quatre mois beaucoup de chose dans l'appartement. Il sourit en rangeant ses affaires, il aimait de plus en plus sa vie actuelle et les gens qui en faisaient partis. Son travail le passionnait, et s'il était chanceux, il jouerait un rôle fondamental pour son pays, en faisant élire le gouverneur comme quarante-cinquième président des États-Unis. Castiel alla se rafraîchir rapidement dans sa salle de bain. Il rejoignit ensuite le journaliste, qui l'attendait au salon. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et regardait, sans les voir, des photos accrochées au mur.

_ Caïn, ça va ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

_ Castiel ! Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? dit-il en se tournant résolument pour lui faire face.

_ Oui, merci encore, lui sourit-il.

_ Bien, alors allons retrouver notre cher gouverneur ! s'exclama le journaliste en se mettant en mouvement.

Le communiquant pu alors voir les portraits qui étaient dissimulés jusqu'alors. Il y vit un Caïn plus jeune, souriant et heureux, avec une belle jeune femme tout aussi comblée.

_ Colette, c'est… c'était ma femme.

Castiel avait dû fixer les clichés plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait, car le journaliste s'était positionné à côté de lui, et regardait à nouveau les images.

_ Elle est morte… cancer.

_ Je suis désolé, répondit le communiquant sachant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autres à dire.

_ Cela fera trois ans, cet hiver.

_ 2011 ? L'année de… pardon.

_ Oui, l'année de l'élection du gouverneur. Tu as deviné. Je suis partie au Missouri avec elle, auprès de sa famille. Elle voulait passer ses derniers instants auprès des siens. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Non, bien sûr.

_ Nous y allons ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Castiel se contenta de hocher la tête, il regardait le journaliste avec un autre œil, se demandant comment il pouvait avoir une telle joie de vivre malgré cela. Mais il supposa que comme tout le monde, il avait ses blessures et qu'il avait dû apprendre à les surmonter. Ils sortirent tous deux et rejoignirent la voiture de Caïn garer devant la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, le journaliste avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle.

_ J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service Castiel, lui demanda-t-il.

_ Si je peux, bien sûr.

_ Merveilleux ! Je vais acheter de la tarte, pour le gouverneur… Et j'aimerais que tu lui offres.

_ Euh, d'accord. Mais pourquoi ?

_ J'ai un sujet délicat à aborder avec lui, et comme ça, il sera dans de bonnes dispositions pour m'écouter ! expliqua le journaliste.

_ C'est vrai qu'il adore ça, mais pourquoi tu veux que je lui donne ? Ce sera aussi efficace si c'est toi qui lui offre non ?

_ Absolument pas !

_ Mais pourquoi ? demanda sans comprendre Castiel.

_ Eh bien… Si c'est moi qui lui apporte, il croira que je veux lui demander quelque chose, mais avec toi, il ne se doutera de rien ! Et surtout, dis lui bien que c'est de ta part, d'accord ?

_ D'accord, mais c'est moi qui lui achète alors. Sinon je pourrais jamais lui dire que je lui offre !

Caïn jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son passager.

_ Bon sang, vous faite vraiment la paire, tous les deux !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Devant la maison du gouverneur, Caïn se gara après avoir salué le garde de faction. Il sortit et aida Castiel à en faire autant, puisque celui-ci était encombré par la tarte.

_ Tu te souviens du plan ? lui demanda le journaliste.

_ Oui, mais tu ne m'as pas expliqué ce que tu voulais lui demander.

_ Oh, euh rien. Un truc pour mon livre.

_ Je vois, et tu ne veux rien me dire ?

_ Non. Tout ça parce que je lui ai donné un droit de regard sur ce qu'il me dit, soupira-t-il.

_ Franchement, je pense pas qu'une tarte y fasse grand chose… Quand il ne veut pas quelque chose, il peut être une vraie tête de mule !

_ Je veux juste le rendre de bonne humeur pour qu'il écoute mes arguments… Je sais que j'ai raison, mais il ne veut rien entendre !

_ Vraiment ? Moi je l'ai toujours trouvé bonne auditeur et sensible à ce que je lui disais.

_ En voilà, une surprise ! dit le journaliste d'un ton sarcastique, qui heureusement ne fut pas perçu par son ami.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Désormais habitué à la maison, ils allèrent préparer le café pour toute l'équipe moins Sam qui était occupé ailleurs. Charlie et le gouverneur les rejoignirent rapidement.

_ Monsieur, dit Caïn, Castiel vous a acheté de la tarte !

_ Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-il surpris et ravi. Merci, Castiel ! lui sourit-il

_ Oh, mais de rien, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement. J'ai pris à la pomme, il me semble que c'est votre parfum préféré…

_ Dans le mille, dit-il en se servant une généreuse part, avec un café.

_ Monsieur, intervint le journaliste, je pense qu'il serait plus que temps, que nous…

_ Non.

_ Monsieur, vous ne savez même pas…

_ Vous voulez utiliser ce que je vous ai dit en entretien, et c'est non.

_ Monsieur…

_ NON, c'est mon dernier mot, inutile d'y revenir.

Caïn ravala les noms d'oiseau qui lui venaient, pour laisser passer. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, si le gouverneur refusait de donner son accord, il ne pouvait aller outre.

_ Ensuite, on en est où sur la recall ?

_ On a passé la barre des 70.000, lui répondit Castiel.

_ Il a gagné 20.000 signatures, en moins d'une semaine ! s'exclama Dean

_ On est déjà début juin, il n'arrivera jamais au 360.000 nécessaire, lui dit Charlie.

_ Certes, mais ses suspicions nous font vraiment mal, l'informa le communiquant. Même si la recall ne fonctionne pas, il pourrait nous faire perdre l'investiture du parti.

_ Mais c'est totalement faux, ce qu'il dit ! s'énerva la secrétaire.

_ Peu importe, dit Caïn. Ça marche ! Il a été très malin en tweetant qu'il se demandait qui payait votre campagne, le gouverneur ou l'État. Ça a mis le doute chez beaucoup de kansans.

_ Mes fiches de paie n'y ont rien fait, dit Castiel. Il faut dire, que c'est facilement modifiable. Il faudrait un vrai travail d'investigation pour démonter ses accusations. Et même ainsi, il pourrait dire, que c'est juste un manque de recherche. Absence de preuve, n'est pas preuve d'absence.

_ Tu m'énerves à rester aussi calme ! Comment tu fais ? lui demanda Charlie.

_ Je suis pas d'un tempérament nerveux, lui répondit-il simplement.

_ Oui, on avait remarqué, intervint enfin Dean qui avait fini son deuxième morceau de tarte.

_ En même temps, il vaut mieux pour compenser ton sale caractère !

_ Jess ! s'exclama le gouverneur en la voyant entrer dans le salon.

Il alla l'embrasser avant de reprendre.

_ Je pensais pas vous voir de la journée… Sam, tu me déçois.

_ Hey ! C'est Jess qui a insisté pour venir rencontrer tout le monde ! lui expliqua l'avocat. Donc chérie, voici Charlie, Caïn et tu connais déjà Castiel.

_ Enchanté ! dit la jeune femme.

_ Wahou, j'ignorais que tu avais aussi bon goût, taquina la secrétaire.

_ Euh merci, répondit la nouvelle venue un peu gênée.

_ Enchanté ! la salua à son tour le journaliste.

_ Ravi de revoir Jess, l'embrassa Castiel.

_ Vous discutiez de quoi avant que j'arrive ?

_ De Azazel et de ses accusations, poursuivit-il.

_ Oh, et vous allez faire quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Rien, j'ai déjà mis en ligne les fiches de paies de Castiel, et à part ça, on a pas beaucoup de solution.

_ On pourrait lui péter les jambes, suggéra-t-elle.

_ En quoi ça résoudrait le problème ? demanda Dean en souriant

_ T'as raison, on va lui casser les doigts plutôt, il pourra plus écrire comme ça !

_ Vous voulez pas divorcer de Sam, et m'épouser ? proposa Charlie

_ J'adorerais ! Mais je veux pas lui briser le cœur, lui répondit-elle en jouant le jeu.

_ Hey, je peux le consoler moi ! s'exclama le gouverneur en riant.

_ Je sais pas Dean, répondit l'avocat, t'es pas assez blond pour moi...

_ Ça veut dire, que je finis avec Castiel ? demanda le journaliste. Je ne me plains pas ! Et en plus, il est déjà installé à la maison !

_ Quoi ? dit surpris le gouverneur.

_ Je loge chez Caïn pendant que Jessica est ici.

_ Je suis désolé, Castiel, dit la jeune femme. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu t'en ailles à cause de moi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis comme un coq en pâte chez Caïn.

_ Mais je croyais que vous deviez loger chez Charlie, insista Dean.

_ Sauf que j'avais une chambre de libre. Et que c'est mieux qu'un canapé ! lui expliqua le journaliste.

_ Oui, c'est évident, dit le gouverneur d'un ton un peu abrupte.

_ Alors, quand est-ce que tu te fais interviewer par Oprah ? demanda Jessica

_ Le 22, lui répondit Sam. On a réussi à faire concorder les emplois du temps avec difficulté. Elle vient avec toute son équipe, ici.

_ Je suis déçue, j'espérais que ça se ferait pendant que je suis là !

_ T'inquiète pas, je t'aurais un autographe ! lui dit l'avocat en la serrant dans ses bras.

_ Et si on se mettait au travail ? suggéra Castiel. On doit préparer cette entretien, et Oprah a certaines conditions qu'elle veut nous imposer et quelques unes me dérangent… Et on doit aussi ne rien lâcher sur la recall.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Alors Castiel, vous êtes retourné dans l'appartement ?

_ Oui, Monsieur. Je dois reconnaître que je me sentais bien chez Caïn, mais je suis heureux de retrouver ma chambre. J'y ai mes marques et mes habitudes.

_ Bien, tant mieux, répondit le gouverneur. Sam n'est pas trop déprimé ?

_ Si, mais il le cache.

_ Je me doute.

_ J'ai discuté avec l'équipe d'Oprah, nous serons prêt à les recevoir, j'ai bien peur d'avoir dû faire de nombreuses concessions, elle est en position de force, pas nous.

_ Aucun soucis, je vous fais confiance pour ce genre de chose.

_ Merci Monsieur, mais j'ai peur que ce qui l'intéresse le plus, soit que vous soyez homo et en lice pour l'investiture, votre programme passe au second plan.

_ Voilà qui est surprenant, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. On a aussi prévu une interview avec le jeune Tran, n'est-ce pas ? Lui au moins n'est pas focalisé sur ma sexualité... Je devrais peut-être lui demander de venir pour rencontre Oprah, il pourrait lui expliquer comment faire son travail !

_ Monsieur !

_ Je sais, je sais… Oprah, super important, pas merder ! J'ai bien compris, entre vous et Caïn, qui n'arrêtez pas de me le rabâcher sans cesse.

_ Écoutez, je sais que cela vous ennuie, mais vous n'y couperez pas. Faite le avec elle, elle est favorable à la cause gay… Mais il n'y aura pas que ça, elle veut aussi parler de la recall, notamment. Vous devrez saisir toutes les opportunités pour vous départir de l'étiquette "candidat homo", tout en la jouant finement, il ne s'agit pas d'y aller avec vos gros sabot et d'imposer la discussion. Amenez la à vous interroger sur autre chose.

_ Bon sang, vous voulez que je fasse ça comment ?

_ On va vous entraîner avec Caïn. Il jouera Oprah et vous posera les questions qu'elle pourrait avoir. Et vous, vous devrez y répondre, même si ça ne vous plaît pas !

_ Ça, j'ai l'habitude !

_ Bien, on va essayer de mettre en place quelques perches qu'elle pourra saisir pour vous interroger sur votre programme.

_ Ce qui me rappelle… Comment se passe la discussion sur le nouveau thème de campagne ? J'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir sur le site…

_ Eh, bien…. Le proche-orient ne stimule pas les foules, il faut reconnaître… Même si votre dernier tweet, sur l'élection de Bachar el-Assad, a beaucoup fait parler…

_ J'ai juste dit la vérité !

_ Je sais Monsieur. Mais insulter, un président réélu, de tyran et de meurtrier, tout en disant que l'élection était truquée, a soulevé quelques tollés.

_ J'aurais dû me taire selon vous ?

_ Non, répondit le communiquant sans une once d'hésitation.

_ Alors, sourit le gouverneur, ensuite ?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ On a les résultats ? demanda Sam

_ Oui, dit Caïn, on est resté à 75.000 signatures en faveur de la recall.

_ YEEEEEEEEES ! s'écria l'avocat. Dans ta face, Azazel !

_ Resto ? proposa Charlie

_ Le gouverneur est libre ? demanda Castiel.

_ Pourquoi ? ça changerait quoi s'il ne l'était pas ? questionna-t-elle innocemment

_ Eh bien, il ne pourrait pas venir…répondit le communiquant en cachant sa déception, en poursuivant rapidement, ce qui serait dommage, c'est quand même sa victoire qu'on célèbre !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit la secrétaire avec un sourire, j'ai laissé cette soirée libre exprès !

_ Et si on allait manger chinois ? proposa le journaliste. Ça rapprocherait le gouverneur du vote asiatique !

_ CAÏN ! s'exclama Sam.

_ Je plaisante, enfin ! répondit rapidement celui-ci. J'ai plutôt envie de mexicain, en fait, rajouta-t-il

_ Sérieusement, sourit l'avocat en secouant la tête.

_ Moi je préférerais un bon hamburger bien gras et des frites ! dit Dean qui venait d'arriver. On commande ?

_ T'as pas envie de sortir ? demanda Sam

_ J'avoue que je suis fatigué, soupira le gouverneur en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil et en commençant à se masser son épaule.

_ Vous préférez vous coucher tôt ? demanda immédiatement inquiet Castiel. On peut vous laisser si vous souhaitez…

_ Non, mais je suis pas contre une soirée entre ami, tranquille à la maison.

_ Il vaudrait mieux sortir, Monsieur, dit Caïn. Qu'on vous voit fêter votre victoire, et demain vous ferez la une des journaux !

_ S'il est fatigué, laissons le, intervint le communiquant. On a l'interview de Oprah, ça suffira !

_ Monsieur, vous devez y aller. Et Castiel le sait ! Il ne devrait pas vous ménager autant ! s'emporta le journaliste.

_ Castiel, dit doucement le gouverneur, répondez moi franchement, il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille ou pas ?

_ Oui, ce serait mieux, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

_ Alors, c'est réglé. Mais je veux tout de même un hamburger ! Et un sacrément gros !

_ Fantastique ! s'exclama Caïn. Et vous aurez même de la tarte en dessert, Monsieur. C'est moi qui invite !

Castiel emboîta le pas à l'équipe, un peu en retrait. Il savait qu'il était trop tendre avec le gouverneur, qu'il devrait le pousser plus. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les cernes sur le visage de Dean. Il en avait toujours eu, depuis qu'il le connaissait, il ne s'en était pas beaucoup inquiété au début. Maintenant, il voyait bien qu'elles s'assombrissaient, qu'il avait perdu du poids et que ses traits étaient tendus en fin de soirée, comme maintenant. Mais surtout il se massait son épaule, de plus en plus. Le communiquant avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un geste nerveux qui l'agitait lorsque ça n'allait pas. Il avait voulu l'interroger à ce sujet, et c'était gentiment fait renvoyer dans son panier.

Bien sûr Caïn avait raison, le gouverneur devait se montrer, faire parler de lui. L'élection présidentiel ne permettait aucune faiblesse, ni physique, ni mentale. Dean avait besoin de soutien, il fallait que son équipe reste au plus près de lui, sinon il n'arrivera jamais jusqu'au bout.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Madame Winfrey ! C'est un grand honneur de vous recevoir ! Mon dieu, je suis tellement excité que j'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente face à son groupe de musique favori ! enchaîna sans respirer le journaliste.

_ Caïn, calme toi ! dit le communiquant en souriant. Enchanté, Madame Winfrey, je suis Castiel, c'est avec moi que votre équipe à travailler. Et lui, c'est Caïn, notre attaché de presse.

_ Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. Il semble que vous ayez donné du fil à retordre à mon staff…

_ C'était réciproque croyez-moi ! sourit Castiel. Je vais vous conduire dans les chambres supérieures, c'est là où ils se sont installés.

_ Merci… Et le gouverneur ?

_ Il est au téléphone, une urgence. L'histoire de la recall n'est pas achevée…

_ Pourtant, elle a bien été rejeté…

_ Effectivement, mais lorsque la demande a été déposé, il semble qu'il y ait quelques euh… dysfonctionnement. Une enquête est donc en cour, mais je ne peux rien dire d'autre à l'heure actuelle, on nous a demandé la plus grande discrétion.

_ A propos du fait que le Président Obama est demandé une enquête auprès du ministre de la justice pour vérifier si le procureur a bien fait son travail ? demanda-t-elle

_ Comment êtes-vous au courant ? questionna Caïn

_ J'ai mes sources, sourit-elle.

_ Voici, dit Castiel en ouvrant la porte. Cette chambre est pour votre usage personnel, votre équipe s'est installé dans la pièce d'à côté. Pour ce qui est de filmer, on a convenu avec votre équipe qu'on utiliserait le salon… A moins que vous n'ayez besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

_ Ça ira, merci. Sauf si vous n'ayez des informations croustillantes à me fournir ?

_ Rien, j'en ai peur… Je vais aller voir le gouverneur, nous reviendrons vers vous, lorsque tout sera prêt. Cela vous convient ?

_ J'aimerais le rencontrer dès qu'il aura fini. Je souhaiterais me faire une idée du type de personne qu'il est, avant de commencer à filmer.

_ Aucun soucis. Vous allez l'adorer, vous verrez, sourit Castiel sans aucun soupçon de doute dans ses yeux bleus.

Oprah le regarda partir surpris des personnes qu'elle venait rencontrer. Les politiciens ne sont habituellement pas entourés par des gens aussi sympathique. Du moins, sincèrement sympathique. D'ordinaire, comme dans le showbiz, on est constamment entouré de vautours, ambitieux et avide de pouvoir, qui ne souhaite que profiter de vous. Elle s'y était habitué, et avait vite appris à les repérer, et c'est deux là, ne semblait pas faire parti de cette catégorie… Un bon point pour le gouverneur. Elle avait hâte de rencontrer les autres personnes qui travaillaient pour lui, et évidemment ce jeune Dean Winchester qui prétendait toujours dire la vérité… Elle serait vite fixé.

Elle se retourna en entendant frapper à la porte, et prit le temps de s'asseoir sur une chaise avait de laisser la personne entrer.

_ Le gouverneur est prêt ? demanda-t-elle

_ Non, pas encore… En fait, vous avez dit chercher des informations croustillantes…

_ Effectivement… répondit-elle en se tournant légèrement, surprise d'avoir pu commettre une erreur de jugement.

_ Fantastique ! Je suppose que vous avez lu sa biographie, avant de venir.

_ Oui.

_ Et vous avez remarqué un "petit trou", avant 2011 ?

_ On aurait dû mal à passer à côté.

_ C'est pourtant le cas des journalistes de cet État ! Mais peu importe. J'aimerais juste vous suggérer de l'interroger à ce sujet.

_ J'en avais l'intention, dit-elle en posant son menton sur son poing

_ Merveilleux ! Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il serait plus facile, si vous lui demandiez dans un premier temps, pourquoi il a quitté l'armée... Bien, maintenant, je vais vous laisser. Je pense que le gouverneur ne sera plus long...

_ Un instant… Pourquoi faite vous cela ? Venir me voir, et me dire tout cela ? demanda-t-elle en faisant un ample geste de la main.

_ Parce que c'est un imbécile, et qu'il refuse de m'écouter ! répondit son interlocuteur avec un grand sourire.


	11. Séducteur

**Bonjour,**

 **Dans ce chapitre on a l'interview d'Oprah, et le passé de Dean (j'en ai peut-être trop fait, mais je regrette pas :p)**

 **yakusokuyumi : Arf, je ne peux répondre à cette question sans spolier cette partie...**

 **Angelyoru : Peu à peu, je vais dévoiler l'histoire de tous les personnages, j'ai commencé avec Caïn, il le fallait avant le final précédent. En dernier, je mettrais Cass je pense.**

 **Barjy02 : C'est bien Caïn qui a été voir Oprah. Dean/Cass n'arrivent à cacher à personne leur sentiment, sauf à eux-même. Pour ce qui est de changer, j'ai bien peur que le gouverneur n'en soit pas capable, pas vraiment du moins, mais le voulons-nous vraiment ?**

 **sarahkristall : J'ai voulu m'occuper de Sam, montrer que sa vie ne s'arrêtait pas, même s'il était devenu le conseiller de Dean. La recall est finie, même si elle va laisser des traces.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Il devra y passer, le passé d'un candidat est très important dans une présidentielle, surtout aux USA.**

 **Courtney Ackles : Il aurait bien aimé lui proposé sa propre chambre ^^**

 **pimpiericky : Tout doucement, Dean et Cass bâtissent leur relation, une amitié sincère qui permettra de construire quelque chose de solide entre eux plus tard, car avoir une relation amoureuse médiatique n'a rien d'évident (surtout lorsqu'on est gay et candidat à la présidentielle)**

* * *

_ Monsieur ? demanda Castiel en entrant dans le bureau du gouverneur. Vous êtes prêt ?

_ Oui, répondit Dean en se levant.

_ Très bien, alors allons-y, poursuivit le journaliste avec un grand sourire.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Vous semblez particulièrement heureux. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes un fan d'Oprah, vous aussi ? Parce que j'ai déjà Caïn qui me rabâche les oreilles avec ses exploits !

_ Non, Monsieur. Mais je sais que nous avons là, une chance incroyable. C'est des millions de personne que vous pouvez atteindre grâce à cette émission.

_ Oui, le candidat à l'investiture gay va fasciner tout le monde.

_ Je suis certain que vous arriverez à parler d'autres choses… On s'est entraîné pour cela.

_ Oui, et c'était une vrai catastrophe !

_ Non, je ne… Vous avez raison, soupira Castiel. En fait, cela n'a servi à rien. Je devrais le savoir maintenant et arrêter.

_ Quoi donc ? demanda le gouverneur curieux.

_ De chercher à vous modifier, répondit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Vous n'êtes jamais meilleur que lorsque vous êtes vous-même. Alors, continuez ainsi, c'est comme ça qu'on vous aime, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire avant d'aller ouvrir la porte du bureau.

Dean se sentit légèrement rougir. Voilà qui était nouveau, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser emporter par ses élans ainsi. Il toussa pour reprendre contenance et sortit rapidement, avant d'attendre d'être rejoint par son communiquant.

_ Dites moi, Castiel…

_ Oui, Monsieur ?

_ Je voulais vous remercier, pour votre travail et tout ce que vous avez fait depuis que vous êtes ici. J'imagine qu'en plus, ce n'est pas évident d'avoir dû tout laisser derrière vous à Washington.

_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier. Pour être honnête, avant que vous ne m'embauchiez, j'avais prévu d'arrêter la politique… J'avais oublié à quel point cela pouvait être passionnant, de se donner à fond ainsi parce qu'on a quelque chose à dire.

_ Je suis pas sûr que ce soit le cas aujourd'hui ! dit Dean en souriant.

_ Pas du tout ! Je suis certain qu'on va apprendre des tas de choses sur vous ! Et moi, le premier !

_ Comment ça ? Vous savez déjà tout !

_ Mais non pas du tout ! Presque rien en fait. Sam, oui, il est votre meilleur ami, Charlie est votre secrétaire depuis plusieurs années, elle en sait beaucoup forcément ! Et même Caïn, avec ses entretiens, en sait plus que moi !

Le gouverneur jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Castiel qui avait un petit air pincé. Il sourit, espérant un peu au fond de lui, qu'il s'agissait de jalousie.

_ Ok, ok… On arrangera ça après le départ de Oprah, je répondrais au question que vous pourrez encore vous poser. Vous êtes d'accord ?

_ On pourrait faire ça autour d'un repas ? proposa le communiquant

_ Ce serait avec plaisir, Castiel ! On pourra retourner avec les autres, dans le resto de la dernière fois ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit le communiquant après une légère pause.

Castiel soupira. Il avait encore tenté sa chance, mais le gouverneur ne semblait vraiment pas sensible à ses charmes… En discutant, ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre où l'équipe de tournage s'était installée. Caïn était en grande conversation avec l'un de ses membre, et s'approcha d'eux dès qu'il les vit.

_ Monsieur, Oprah vous attend. Les techniciens sont en train de tout installer dans le salon, ils ne devraient pas en avoir pour longtemps.

_ Merci, alors allons rencontrer la femme la plus puissante de la télévision !

Dean frappa énergiquement à la pièce allouée à l'animatrice, et entra à sa demande.

_ Monsieur le gouverneur, dit-elle en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

_ Madame Winfrey, répondit-il.

_ Commençons tout de suite par laisser tomber le cérémonial, et appelons-nous par nos prénoms, ce sera mieux pour l'interview.

_ Comme vous préférez, Oprah.

_ Vous savez comment va se passer l'entretien ?

_ Oui, Caïn m'a tout expliqué en long et en large.

_ Voulez-vous dire que vous ne regardiez pas mon émission avant ? demanda-t-elle un peu surprise par sa réponse.

_ Jamais vu une seule, ni de la précédente d'ailleurs… Mais j'ai entendu parler de votre rencontre avec Lance Amstrong ! répondit le gouverneur avec un sourire.

Oprah resta un instant sans voix, d'habitude les gens prétendaient connaître un minimum son travail. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait que les politiques et autres stars du showbiz n'avaient pas le temps, ni l'envie, de la regarder. Mais en général, ils se débrouillaient pour visionner quelques extraits et faire bonne figure. Elle était surprise, légèrement excité aussi à l'idée de faire une bonne interview, et pour être tout à fait honnête, un peu vexée.

_ Monsieur, intervint Caïn, euh…

_ Quoi ? J'ai juste dit la vérité.

_ Vous pourriez être un peu plus diplomatique, poursuivit-il.

_ Non, je suis moi même, répondit-il en souriant.

L'animatrice réfléchissait en les regardant, elle ignorait encore ce que donnerait cette interview. Elle avait prévu d'en faire un sujet contre l'homophobie en politique, mais elle ne voulait pas rater l'occasion d'en faire quelque chose de mieux. En tout cas, il était certain que le gouverneur passerait très bien à la télévision...

_ Avant de commencer, serait-il possible de voir le reste de votre équipe ? demanda-t-elle

_ Bien sûr. Charlie est dans son bureau et Sam… Où est Sam ? s'inquiéta le gouverneur.

_ Dans le salon, l'informa Castiel. Il vérifie que l'équipe ne fasse pas trop de dégât.

_ Vous désirez commencer par qui ? questionna Dean

_ C'est tout ? Vous n'êtes que cinq ?

_ Oui.

_ Et vous allez à la présidentiel ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?!

_ Bien sûr que si, dit le gouverneur d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction. Et j'ajouterais même, qu'à nous cinq, on a déjà rencontré pas mal de challenge, dont le plus important, élever le niveau du débat en ayant de vrais propositions et en donnant la parole à nos concitoyens.

_ Très bien, alors allons dans le salon. Nous pourrons commencer l'entretien ainsi.

Oprah était déjà habillée et maquillée. Elle hésitait encore, soit il s'agirait d'une catastrophe, soit elle s'apprêtait à faire une de ces meilleures interviews… Elle sourit, le gouverneur était à n'en pas douter un bon client. Elle avait évidemment vu la vidéo où il s'était déclaré candidat et la manière dont il avait rembarré cette journaliste. Si elle arrivait à canaliser son tempérament, tout en le faisant réagir, comme à l'instant, elle aurait du bon matériel.

Dans le salon, elle vit que son équipe avait bien travaillé, tout était prêt. Elle repéra également un géant chevelu qui dépassait d'une bonne tête tout le monde. Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement.

_ Madame Winfrey, c'est un grand plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Sam Campbell, je fais parti l'équipe de Dean.

_ Enchanté, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

_ Est-ce que vous croyez que vous pourriez me signer un autographe pour ma femme ? Sinon, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne me laisse plus jamais rentrer à la maison…

Oprah laissa échappé un petit rire.

_ Et pourquoi pas un selfie, en plus ? proposa-t-elle en prenant déjà la pause.

L'avocat se dépêcha de se photographier avant de le remercier chaleureusement.

_ Alors, quel est votre rôle dans la campagne ? demanda-t-elle

_ En gros ? Je suis le meilleur ami, slash tête pensante, slash avocat, slash fournisseur de tarte.

_ Cela fait beaucoup de travail !

_ Oh oui, fournir toute l'équipe en gâteaux, qui doivent correspondre au goût de chacun et tous les jours, en plus, demande beaucoup d'énergie.

A nouveau, l'animatrice rit. Elle était vraiment surprise face à ce jeune homme, qui dégageait une telle aura de gentillesse.

_ Il ne me reste plus qu'à rencontrer Charlie…

_ Elle ne va pas tarder, la rassura Sam.

_ J'espère, j'aimerais voir toute l'équipe avant que le gouverneur finisse de se maquiller.

_ Vous n'aurez plus à attendre, dit-il en désignant du menton la porte qui s'ouvrait.

_ Je suis désolée, je suis en retard, mais j'ai dû me changer en casual avant de venir, si j'avais gardé encore un peu mes talons aiguilles, je crois que j'aurais fini pas les enfoncer dans les yeux de quelqu'un !

_ Charlie... l'interrompit Sam

_ Oh, mon dieu, Mme Winfrey, je suis confuse, vous devez me prendre pour une folle !

_ Mais non, pas du tout, répondit-elle avec tact tout en dévisageant cette jeune femme à l'allure d'adolescente.

_ Voici donc la secrétaire du gouverneur, reprit Sam, elle a aussi créé le site DeanForPresidence.

_ Impressionnant, je dois admettre qu'il est vraiment bien réalisé.

_ Merci ! s'exclama Charlie. En fait, à la base j'ai suivi des études d'informatique, et je travaillais pour Dean pour payer mes études. finalement, je suis restée à ses côtés !

_ Vous le connaissiez tous deux avant qu'il ne soit gouverneur, donc ?

_ Oui, c'est ça, répondit Sam.

_ Alors, vous pourrez peut-être me dire ce qu'il faisait avant ? demanda Oprah en ayant un sourire au lèvre.

Elle nota le rapide coup d'œil qu'ils s'échangèrent, avant de répondre.

_ Il a été militaire, armée de terre, expliqua Sam.

_ Je crois que le gouverneur est prêt, dit Charlie.

Oprah alla donc s'asseoir, légèrement en biais, sur le sofa, qu'ils avaient décidé de l'utiliser pour donner une impression plus intimiste. Après un dernier raccord maquillage, ils débutèrent réellement l'interview.

_ Dean Winchester, gouverneur du Kansas, et candidat à l'investiture du parti démocrate à l'élection présidentielle. Merci de me recevoir.

_ Merci à vous, de me permettre de mieux me faire connaître, moi, mais aussi mon programme, dit-il en souriant.

Il utilisait son charme à son avantage, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il n'était pas stupide, et il comptait bien utiliser tous les atouts dont il disposait pour convaincre les gens de voter pour lui. Son physique en faisait parti.

L'animatrice sourit à son tour, et mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle venait de le faire. Ce type était doué…

_ Dean, avant de commencer, j'aimerais expliquer aux personnes qui nous regardent, que nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour un entretien vérité, c'est-à-dire que je peux vous interroger sur n'importe quel thème, et vous avez accepté d'y répondre. De plus, vous ignorez totalement les questions que je vais vous poser.

_ Oui, mon équipe pense que c'est une bonne idée, que les gens me voient autrement. Et on espère que grâce à vous, ils pourront vérifier que je suis un quelqu'un de sincère dans mes intentions, et de sérieux dans mon travail.

Le gouverneur se souvenait des conseils de Castiel, ne pas se laisser enfermer dans le rôle de gay, la pousser à faire une interview politique.

_ Parlant de votre équipe, on pourrait peut-être les voir ? Pour que vous nous les présentiez ?

Dean regarda le petit groupe de quatre personnes qui lui faisait d'immenses signes de refuser, sauf le journaliste qui était occupé à ajuster sa cravate et à se coiffer.

_ Bien sûr, dit-il amusé en leur faisant signe d'approcher. Voici, Caïn, mon attaché de presse, Charlie, ma secrétaire, Sam, mon meilleur ami et avocat, en enfin Castiel, mon directeur de campagne.

_ La bonne nouvelle, plaisanta Oprah, c'est que si vous décidez de changer de métier, vous pourrez toujours ouvrir une agence de mannequins !

Le gouverneur rit à cette idée.

_ Vous accepteriez d'être notre agent ? répondit-il sur le même ton.

_ Je suis sûre que je trouverais des gens pour vous embaucher ! Je vais libérer votre équipe, je crois qu'ils ne sont vraiment pas à l'aise, dit-elle en les voyant se balancer d'un pied à l'autre, sauf Caïn évidemment.

Ce dernier eut un magnifique sourire et baisa la main d'Oprah avant de partir.

_ C'est un sacré séducteur !

_ C'est aussi le seul célibataire, rétorqua Dean.

_ Et vous même ? demanda-t-elle en sautant sur l'occasion.

Piégé, pensa le gouverneur, c'était de sa faute, il n'aurait pas dû baisser sa garde ainsi.

_ Je n'ai personne, répondit-il sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

_ Un beau garçon comme vous ?

_ Vous devriez savoir que le physique n'est pas le critère fondamental lorsqu'on cherche un partenaire avec qui passer sa vie.

_ Alors quel est-il selon vous, ce critère principal ? Que doit avoir une personne pour vous plaire?

Dean tilta lorsqu'il entendit le mot personne, elle aurait pu dire homme. Elle aurait alors quartier libre pour son "interview gay".

_ Eh bien… Je pense que comme tout le monde, j'aimerais quelqu'un qui me fasse rire, qui me soutienne, mais aussi qui me pousse à donner le meilleur de moi-même…

_ Et vous ne l'avez pas encore rencontré ?

Le gouverneur réfléchit, il ne voulait pas mentir.

_ Je n'ai encore rencontré personne qui soit prêt à partager ma vie.

Oui, cette formulation était parfaite, et vrai, pensa-t-il tristement.

_ Parlons justement de votre vie, si vous êtes d'accord. Vous êtes un enfant du Kansas, vous avez passé votre enfance ici, jusqu'à ce que vous intégriez l'armée, après le lycée.

_ Exact, j'ai eu une enfance plutôt banal, j'ai grandi dans une petite rue pavillonnaire. J'ai fait toutes mes études dans les écoles du quartier, étant donné que mes parents n'avaient pas les moyens de mieux. Au moment d'entrer à la faculté, j'ai dû faire un choix poursuivre ma scolarité ou entrer dans la vie active. J'ai choisi la seconde option, pour des raisons financières principalement.

_ Mais pourquoi l'armée ?

_ Mon père était un marine, il m'a inculqué le sens du devoir et donné l'envie de servir mon pays.

_ Il devait être fier de vous…

_ Pas vraiment, sourit Dean, d'après lui, j'étais en phase de rébellion car j'ai rejoint l'armée de terre, et il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

_ Vous êtes resté dans l'armée pendant 12 ans, c'est énorme !

_ Je ne crois pas. J'ai adoré cette période de ma vie. La vie en communauté, l'esprit de corps… Mais ce n'était pas facile pour autant, loin de là.

_ Pourquoi l'avez-vous quitté ?

Dean soupira, il n'aimait pas en parler.

_ J'ai été réformé.

_ Pourquoi ? Vous avez été blessé ?

_ Oui.

_ Racontez nous, vous êtes bien sybillin…

Le gouverneur leva rapidement les yeux vers son équipe, il chercha un éclair bleu lumineux avant de se tourner vers Oprah et de capter son regard.

_ J'étais en Afghanistan, je me suis pris une balle à l'épaule pendant une opération. Mon escouade était tombé dans un piège, on a réussi à s'en sortir vivant parce qu'on était mieux équipé, mieux entraîné. Mes hommes aussi ont été blessé, plus ou moins gravement. Et avant que vous continuiez, je vous signale tout de suite, que je ne parlerais en aucune façon d'eux.

_ Je comprends… dit Oprah d'une voix douce. Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

Castiel ne quittait pas des yeux le gouverneur. Il se mordait les ongles pour s'empêcher de parler, et ne pas gêner l'enregistrement. Il avait eu l'impression que pendant quelques secondes, il l'avait chercher du regard. C'était stupide bien évidemment, mais il ressentait les confessions de Dean, comme une réponse à sa remarque de tout à l'heure, comme s'il répondait à ses questions à lui, et non pas à Oprah.

_ J'ai été rapatrié, subi plusieurs opérations et une longue convalescence avec beaucoup de rééducation.

_ Je suppose que cela a dû être dur pour vous.

_ Le mot est faible. J'ignorais si j'allais récupérer l'usage de mon bras, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire de ma vie, honnêtement, j'ai failli sombrer dans la dépression.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait tenir ?

_ Sam, en premier lieu. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis le jardin d'enfant. Il a été là pour moi quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Et je dois vous avouer que ce n'était pas évident, je me suis transformé en vrai connard, totalement centré sur moi-même et mes petits malheurs.

_ "Petits malheurs" ? vous êtes sérieux ?! C'est comme ça que vous le ressentez ?

_ Pendant ma rééducation, j'ai vu beaucoup d'autres personnes, militaires en grande majorité, blessées et souffrant plus gravement que moi. Notamment, un petit jeune à peine adulte, Adam, qui avait perdu une partie de sa jambe, mais il avait une force mentale incroyable, toujours en train de rire, de faire des plaisanteries sur son handicap. Ça m'a mis une vrai claque, et j'ai arrêté de m'apitoyer sur moi-même pour me concentrer à fond sur ma guérison.

_ Vous êtes resté en contact, avec Adam ?

_ Oui, bien sûr. Un peu difficilement, il fait le tour du monde, actuellement il est en Inde. Mais il m'a promis de revenir à temps pour voter pour moi, dit Dean avec un petit rire.

_ Vous avez réussi à remonter la pente, à force de volonté…

_ Pas seulement. Je me suis mis à bricoler pour m'occuper l'esprit. J'ai toujours été doué avec mes mains, j'ai même pu suivre plusieurs formation en mécanique pendant que j'étais dans l'armée. Je me suis lancé là dedans à fond, jour et nuit pratiquement, et avoir un projet dans lequel je me suis oublié, m'a vraiment aidé.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? ce que vous bricoliez, je veux dire...

_ Eh bien… en fait, mes séances de rééducation étaient une vraie horreur, c'était douloureux et pénible. Il fallait me mettre des appareillages sur le corps et bouger avec. Et franchement, la personne qui a inventé ça, n'a jamais dû en mettre un. Alors, je l'ai étudié, puis un peu modifié en cachette. L'équipe médicale s'en est vite rendu compte bien sûr, mais au lieu de m'engueuler, elle a été intéressé par ce que j'ai fait. Une chose en entraînant une autre, je me suis retrouvé avec un prototype que j'ai adapté à d'autres blessures. J'ai eu de la chance, un laboratoire en a entendu parler, et me l'a acheté.

_ Votre blessure date de 2009, c'est ça ?

Dean acquiesça.

_ En deux ans, vous avez réussi, à vous remettre, à améliorer la vie des patients grâce à votre invention et à devenir gouverneur ?!

_ Ça à l'air si simple en vous entendant !

_ Je me doute que ce ne l'était pas.

_ Non, effectivement.

_ Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment vous en êtes venu à la politique ? Pourquoi être devenu gouverneur.

_ En fait, j'ai toujours été intéressé par l'action communautaire, la politique n'en est qu'une forme parmi d'autre. Pour ce qui est de devenir gouverneur, je discutais avec Sam, du manque de moyen dans les hôpitaux, la manière dont s'était dégradée les services publics au Kansas, du coût des écoles, et toute sorte de choses qui me paraissait injuste. Et il a eu cette phrase, et tu comptes faire quoi pour changer ça ? devenir gouverneur ? Je lui ai répondit, oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Et me voilà, plusieurs années après, à discuter avec l'incroyable Oprah Winfrey de ma candidature à l'élection présidentiel.

_ Nous allons y revenir dans un instant. J'aimerais d'abord parler de la recall dont vous avez fait l'objet et qui a été rejeté.

_ Oui, il fallait presque 360.000 signatures pour qu'elle soit validée, mais elle n'en a obtenu que 75.000.

_ D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'agit d'un journaliste, un certain Azazel, qui a déposé cette demande au motif que vous seriez incompétent,

_ C'est exact. D'après l'acte officiel qu'il a déposé, me présenter à la présidentiel, me rendrait totalement inapte à rester gouverneur.

_ Que pensez-vous des gens qui disent qu'il a demandé votre démission uniquement parce que vous avez révélé votre homosexualité ?

_ Que ce ne serez évidemment pas une raison suffisante pour me renvoyer. Il faut un motif réel et sérieux pour cela.

_ Et vous présentez à la présidentiel en est un ?

_ D'après Azazel qui a déposé la demande de recall et le procureur qui l'a accepté, oui.

_ Alors que rappelons le, vous avez fait baisser le chômage de cet État et que vous avez diminué le déficit. Vous avez d'ailleurs diminué votre salaire pour cela… Sérieusement, qui fait ça ?!

Caïn sourit. C'était gagné. Oprah avait prit fait et cause pour Dean, elle était tombée sous son charme, il ne pouvait en être autrement lorsqu'on connaissait le jeune homme. Il avait bien inspiré en lui suggérant de l'interroger sur son passé, elle était l'interlocutrice idéale pour cela. Les gens découvriraient le héro qu'était le gouverneur, et ses adversaires ne pourraient que difficilement le critiquer.

_ Je ne pouvais pas demander à mes concitoyens de faire un effort pour redresser les finances publiques et m'en exempter !

_ Vous ferez la même chose si vous devenez Président ?

_ Absolument ! Je demanderais un petit effort à ceux qui peuvent le moins, et ceux qui peuvent plus, fourniront de plus grand effort…

_ Ce n'est pas très électoral comme proposition…

_ Mais c'est vrai, si les gens vous disent je vais vous faire pleins de cadeaux sans rien vous demander, c'est qu'il vous cache quelques choses.

_ Alors, parlons de votre première proposition, celle qui vous a fait aimer des étudiants, les bourses universitaires.

* * *

 **L'interview continue, mais je vais pas vous rabâcher à nouveau ses propositions électorales. A bientôt pour les réactions à cet entretien.  
**


	12. Opposé

**Bonjour,**

 **Un petit chapitre avant que la Dean's Team doive d'affronter de nouveaux défis.**

 **Hikaru Chesire : Et oui, c'est important de connaître son histoire, et aussi celle des autres perso, pour comprendre ce qu'ils sont.**

 **yakusokuyumi : Dean n'imagine effectivement pas Castiel comme un possible partenaire... mais pas parce qu'il ne lui plaît pas au contraire.**

 **Angelyoru : Merci, j'avais peur que le chapitre précédent ait été un peu lourd.**

 **pimpiericky : Dean et Cass sont des cas désespérés ! Un bon choc, voila de quoi ils ont besoin.**

 **milidenoute : Tu n'as rien loupé, n'oublie pas je saute dans le temps entre des chapitres. Mais tu es libre de tout relire, lol ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Castiel est tout à fait au clair dans sa tête, et dans son cœur.**

 **barjy02 : Caïn est un malin, il sait ce qu'il doit faire pour aider Dean, sans dépasser la mesure.**

 **sarahkristall : Non, la seconde partie de l'interview s'est bien passée. Dean doit apprendre à s'adoucir, et à faire des concession, comme sur son passé. Castiel a beaucoup aidé ;p**

* * *

 **Dean Winchester** µDeanForPresidence : 30 juillet

 _Ne ratez pas ce soir mon interview avec µOprah ! On discutera de mes projets pour la présidentielle !_

_ Voilà, tout le monde a à boire ? demanda le gouverneur

_ Ouais, et la réserve de pop-corn aussi ! s'exclama Sam sur le sofa.

Charlie s'était assis sur le tapis, en tailleur juste devant eux, téléphone à la main, prête à commenter à chaque instant. Caïn avait investi le seul fauteuil disponible, et sirotait son café. Il avait déjà prévenu toutes ses connaissances plus ou moins lointaines, qu'il avait rencontré Oprah, et qu'il passait même dans son émission de ce soir. Castiel, après avoir arpenté la pièce en tout sens, s'était vu ordonner de s'asseoir sous peine de se faire expulser de leur soirée. Assis à l'autre bout du sofa, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer sa jambe, cette interview était vraiment déterminante pour l'avenir de Dean. Il lui avait conseillé d'accepter, de se dévoiler, s'il recevait un mauvais accueil, ce serait entièrement sa faute. Il soupira tâchant de se calmer, il était impossible que cette interview n'enthousiasme pas les foules, lui même avait été remué plus qu'il n'aurait cru possible par les déclarations du gouverneur. Bon, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas objectif, mais tout de même…

Dean rejoignit son équipe dans le salon, la seule place disponible était sur le sofa entre Sam et Castiel.

_ Décale-toi, dit-il à l'avocat. Je me mets là.

Son ami le regarda d'un air surpris, il se décala sans comprendre au centre du fauteuil et remarqua la soudaine crispation du communiquant. La fameuse délicatesse du gouverneur avait encore frappé ! Ce crétin allait vraiment finir par blesser Castiel s'il n'intervenait pas.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Bordel de cul ! Gabriel, si ce gamin ne préférait pas la saucisse à la moule, il emporterait l'investiture, et probablement la présidentielle, haut la main !

Dans une grande maison, aux tentures surchargés et aux mobiliers un peu vieillot, un vieil homme s'égosillait dans son téléphone.

_ Monsieur, je vous ai déjà dit de faire attention à votre façon de parler.

A l'autre bout du fil, un jeune homme à la chevelure dorée mi-longue se prélassait sur son canapé en mangeant des barres chocolatés.

_ Ouais, et moi je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais pas une princesse, alors je vais pas me mettre à faire des courbettes pour ménager tes oreilles délicates !

_ L'électorat…

_ Ils adorent ma façon de parler ! Je le sais, c'est toi qui me l'a dit avec ton sondage qui m'a coûté un bras.

_ Effectivement Monsieur, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire ce jour là.

_ Alors Gabriel, on en fait quoi de ce môme ? Même moi, je préférerais voter pour lui !

_ Heureusement, vous ne représentez pas la majorité des électeurs.

_ Je prends ça pour un compliment !

_ Bon, il va falloir le démolir sans se mettre l'électorat gay à dos, lui répondit le jeune homme.

_ Ouais, ben je sais pas par quel bout le prendre !

_ Cela me paraît évident, Monsieur…

_ Me dit pas d'attaquer sa sexualité !

_ Non, non, on a pas envie de passer pour des homophobes. En revanche, rien ne nous empêche de s'inquiéter de son incompétence…

_ Quoi ?! comme l'autre connard de journaliste qui a fait une recall ? Tu sais qu'il va avoir des problèmes celui là… Une enquête a été lancé…

_ Non, je suis pas aussi stupide moi. Mais soyons honnête, comment ce jeune homme qui n'est gouverneur que depuis 3 ans seulement, pourrait devenir le dirigeant de la première puissance mondiale…

_ T'es vraiment un petit retors toi !

_ Je prends ça pour un compliment, Monsieur.

 **Robert Singer** µBobbySinger : 30 Juin

 _C'est une tragédie lorsqu'un garçon si jeune passe par autant d'épreuves. Cela montre encore une fois le dévouement dont fait preuve notre armée ! µgovWinchester_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Henrikson salua la foule une dernière fois et monta dans la voiture qui l'attendait. Il venait d'assister à un match de baseball et avait soutenue l'équipe du Maryland, comme il se devait. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui après une journée harassante. Il s'était levé aux aurores et avait enchaîné les interviews et les déplacements.

_ Victor ? On a un problème avec ce Winchester, l'informa, à peine installé, son chargé de communication.

_ Quoi ? Il a fait une autre déclaration fracassante ? Il vient de la planète Mars ?

_ Très drôle, je t'ai déjà dit de pas prendre ce type à la légère. Bon, pour résumer, on pensait qu'Oprah allait s'intéresser surtout à sa sexualité. Mais elle l'a interrogé sur son passé, l'a fait passer pour un héros et parler de son programme. Il va falloir contre-attaquer et vite.

_ Alors, on va le frapper là où on est sûr de marquer des points.

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite, on ne peut pas se mettre l'électorat gay à dos.

_ On s'en fiche, ils voteront pour nous plutôt que pour les républicains de toute façon. On aura qu'à leur promettre de nouveaux droits, comme d'habitude.

_ Mais tu auras besoin d'eux pour gagner l'investiture du partie démocrate.

_ Oh, je t'en prie, ils iront tous voter pour leur nouvelle égérie.

_ On devra quand même la jouer finement,au risque de passer pour homophobe, et là, c'est sûr que l'élection est foutu. Sans compter, que Winchester pourrait même récolter pas mal de voix chez les militaires.

_ Putain, mais d'où il sort ce petit con, j'étais certain de l'emporter face au vieux chnoque ! Et franchement, si Oprah devait inviter quelqu'un, ça aurait dû être moi !

_ Écoute, je suis pas contre amener le débat du mariage gay sur la place publique. Mais c'est pas à toi de le faire, on enverra un de tes portes drapeau, ça évitera de nuire à ton image de marque.

_ Très bien. Je veux qu'on est coulé ce mec avant le début officiel de la campagne ! Ensuite, on pourra se charger de Singer… T'as récolté des preuves comme je t'ai demandé ? Parce qu'il faut pas qu'on se foire.

_ C'est en cours. En attendant, il faut qu'on réagisse. On a déjà beaucoup de commentaire sur tweeter, on peut pas se permettre de se taire.

 **Victor Henriksen :** _µVHenriksen 30 juin_

 _µgovWinchester ravi d'en avoir appris un peu plus sur vous qui êtes si mystérieux. J'espère que vous nous avez finalement tout dit._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dans un petit bureaux à Harvard, un homme grand et décharné referma son ordinateur portable. Il avait été particulièrement ému par ce qu'il avait entendu, mais aussi très intéressé par les propositions qu'il avait faite ensuite. Il avait pensé se présenter à l'investiture également, mais il doutait que ce soit vraiment utile. Il prit son téléphone, il avait encore un peu de temps avant de se décider.

 **Garth Fitzgerald IV** _µGTfor : 30 juin_

 _µgovWinchester, formidable interview. Je suis très intéressé par vos propositions. Serait-il possible que nous discutions ?_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Azazel Yellow** µAzazel : 30 juin

 _µgovWinchester & µOprah de mèche. On voit les connivences des médias et de la politique. Ne soyez pas berner par leurs mensonges !_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Putain, mais il va jamais nous laisser tranquille ce connard ! s'exclama Charlie. On peut lui faire un procès, Sam ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enthousiaste

_ J'ai bien peur que non, il est suffisamment vague pour ne pas nous attaquer directement, ça tiendra pas devant un juge.

_ Oui, mais on peut quand même le faire ? insista-t-elle.

_ On va pas perdre plus de temps avec ce type ! intervint le gouverneur en massant à nouveau son épaule.

Dean se sentait nerveux, il s'était mis à nu avec Oprah, s'était dévoilé si intimement qu'il avait peur de la réaction des spectateurs. Et s'il s'était attendu à une remarque de la part d'Azazel, il devait avouer qu'il avait tapé exactement là où ça faisait mal, il redoutait que les gens ne le croient pas.

_ Je suis d'accord, dit Castiel. Inutile de lui donner plus d'audience que nécessaire. On a plutôt de bon retour, il est hors de question qu'on fasse quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à notre image.

_ Je vais rentrer, dit Caïn. Je dois rester éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit pour ne rien manquer des réactions des médias. On pourra faire un premier point au petit déjeuner. Ensuite, je m'occuperais des journaux de demain matin. Seigneur, je suis tellement excité que je n'aurais même pas besoin de café !

_ Je vais m'occuper du site internet et des réseaux, dit Charlie en se levant. On commence déjà à avoir du monde qui se connecte, et je veux surveiller les commentaires.

_ On rentre aussi Castiel ? proposa Sam. On revient demain pour le petit déj ? J'aimerais entendre ce que Caïn a à dire, et ensuite on finalisera notre proposition sur le port d'arme.

_ Oui, bien sûr, dit le communiquant. Je vais chercher mes affaires que j'ai laissé dans le bureau.

_ On t'accompagne, dit Charlie suivit de Caïn.

Rester seul avec le gouverneur, l'avocat en profita pour parler avec lui.

_ Tu joues à quoi avec Castiel ? demanda Sam

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que tu l'évitais ? Comme tout à l'heure, où tu voulais pas t'asseoir à côté de lui.

_ Merde, Sam, dit-il de voix basse.

_ Parle moi, Dean.

_ Je… J'arrive pas à gérer, OK ? Il… il me plaît trop. Alors le temps que ça me passe, je fais en sorte de ne pas me retrouver seul avec lui ou de pas être trop proche, ok ?

_ Dean…

_ C'est bon, t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, je vais pas tout gâcher à cause de ça… Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais une chance, hein ?

Sam s'apprêtait à parler, mais il fut interrompu par le retour des autres membres de l'équipe.

_ Parle-lui, murmura-t-il, ou peut-être que c'est "tout" qui va gâcher "ça". Fais moi confiance, ok ?

Le gouverneur s'éloigna et laissa son équipe sortir tranquillement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'espérait Sam, mais il ne pensait pas que ça pourrait améliorer les choses d'aller voir son employé pour lui dire qu'il avait envie de lui. Surtout quand le dit employé avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, et probablement pas du même sexe que soi.


	13. Blessé

**Bonjour,**

 **On avance dans ce chapitre, parce que avant de se jeter dans la bataille, il faut rassembler ses forces ! J'ai dû réécrire la parti dans l'aéroport, alors qu'elle me plaisait telle que je l'avais faîte au début parce que les dialogues étaient supers mais n'allaient pas avec les personnages de cette fic. Du coup, un peu de retard dans la publication, désolé.  
**

 **Angelyoru : Alors, si tu déteste Azazel pour si peu, ça promet pour la suite... J'dis ça, j'dis rien.**

 **pimpiericky : Gabriel/Bobby, je vais bien me marrer avec ces deux là**

 **barjy02 : Effectivement, rien n'est simple. Plus il ira en avant, plus il se fera des ennemis. Il devra apprendre à faire avec, et à s'entourer de partisans.**

 **yakusokuyumi : Et encore, là c'est plutôt gentillet, attends que la campagne débute officiellement !**

 **sarahkristall : Bobby est un rival, mais il respecte ses adversaires. Et non, Castiel n'a jamais amené le sujet sur le tapis, et Sam garde le secret. En revanche, pourquoi veux tu que Sam soit contre leur rapprochement ?**

 **Courtney Ackles : Oui, j'ai trouvé aussi !**

* * *

Dean s'assit dans l'avion et ferma les yeux. Il s'était levé tôt pour tout laisser en ordre avant de partir. Et maintenant il sentait la fatigue le rattraper et espérait dormir un peu pendant le vol. Il entendait son équipe s'installer autour de lui. Ils se rendaient à Washington pour participer à un congrès démocrate demain. Il débutait tôt et finissait tard. Ils avaient donc prévu un séjour de trois jours, pour ne pas abuser de leur force. Autant dire que Sam était ravi. Il allait retrouver son épouse, qui avait pris quelques jours pour participer et aider également. A part le couple, qui dormait chez eux, ils partageraient tous le même hôtel. Une suite pour le gouverneur, où il pourrait tous se retrouver pour travailler, et deux autres chambre. Castiel, qui louait son appartement à la capitale, et Caïn dormiraient dans la même pièce, ce qui n'était pas à son goût, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire. Il avait bien dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas de payer plus pour que chacun est son propre espace, mais apparemment c'était stupide de dépenser plus pour ça, d'après son équipe. Enfin, il préférait cette solution à l'idée de Jess : aller tous s'incruster chez elle.

Dean remua un peu dans son siège et s'approcha un peu plus de son voisin. Il sentit une légère odeur de cologne venir lui chatouiller le nez. Pendant une seconde, à moitié envahi par le sommeil qui commençait à le gagner, il se demanda si Sam avait emprunté le parfum de Castiel. Un léger frisson le parcourut, en réalisant que ce n'était pas possible, et que cela signifiait qu'à côté de lui, était assis son employé. Il décida de garder les yeux clos encore un instant, le temps de reprendre constance, ensuite il pourrait se décaler l'air de rien. Il sentit son voisin se pencher vers lui, et il dut faire appel à toute sa concentration pour garder le rythme de sa respiration normal. Il devina son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, alors que son souffle frôlait sa joue. Il était si près de lui, qu'il crut qu'il allait l'embrasser, son cœur frappait si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'il se demanda comment le reste des passagers faisait pour ne pas l'entendre. Il entrouvrit à peine les lèvres, espérant de toutes ses forces un baiser qui tardait à arriver. Il l'entendit alors pousser un lourd soupir et se réinstaller dans son siège. Déçu, Dean ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux et de les refermer aussitôt, il laissa tomber un peu plus sa tête, de sorte à cacher son visage et laissa se dessiner le sourire qu'il retenait. Au vu de l'expression tourmentée qu'avait Castiel, il semblait qu'il n'était pas si hétéro que ça. Peut-être qu'il était un homo qui s'ignorait… Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant, pensa Dean en sentant ses lèvres s'étirer un peu plus.

Le communiquant fut vraiment soulagé lorsque les hôtesses l'informèrent qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir. Ce vol avait été un enfer pour ses nerfs. Il s'était retrouvé assis à côté du gouverneur sans comprendre comment, résultat il n'avait pu se concentrer sur son travail. L'interview d'Oprah de la semaine dernière, leur avait ouvert de magnifiques opportunités. Désormais, Dean était connu dans tous les États-Unis, et même un peu à l'international. Il devait poursuivre dans cette voie et donner un dernier élan à la campagne avant que tout le monde se repose pendant les mois d'été. De toute façon, à cette période de l'année personne ne s'intéressait à la politique.

Au lieu de ça, il avait passé tout le voyage à surveiller le gouverneur du coin de l'œil, ce qui était stupide pensa-t-il, surtout lorsqu'il ne pouvait discerner qu'une touffe de cheveux. Et en repensant à ce qu'il avait failli faire tout à l'heure, ça valait peut-être mieux d'ailleurs. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires, avant de commencer à s'attacher. Il faisait autant de bruit que possible pour réveiller Dean au passage, mais celui-ci semblait vraiment profondément assoupi. Il se mordit la lèvre, il allait devoir se résigner à le sortir du sommeil. Il posa sa main hésitante sur son bras et le secoua légèrement, puis un peu plus fort.

_ Monsieur, murmura-t-il, nous sommes arrivés…

Il vit le gouverneur remuer et enfin se redresser. Il semblait que cette petite sieste lui ait fait du bien, car si en montant à bord il semblait exténué, son visage était souriant désormais.

_ Merci, Castiel, répondit-il tout aussi bas. Le vol était très agréable vous n'avez pas trouvé ?

_ Pas vraiment, mais ce tant mieux si vous avez dormi tout le long…

_ Il y a eu des problèmes ? Des perturbations ? Je n'ai rien remarqué.

_ Ouais, enfin non, pas vraiment.

_ Ça va Castiel ? demanda le gouverneur en s'approchant de lui. Vous semblez troublé.

_ No-on, pas du tout, dit-il en s'éloignant de l'autre côté du siège.

_ Bien, sourit Dean en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil, toujours de bonne humeur.

Une fois sortie de l'avion, l'équipe se regroupa pour récupérer ses bagages, en cherchant des yeux Jessica qui devait les retrouver ici. Dean ne s'en préoccupait pas, elle aurait vite fait de retrouver son géant de mari dans la foule.

_ Hey, Cassy !

Le gouverneur vit son communiquant se retourner, d'un air surpris. Il semblait que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait. Après tout il était logique que ses amis soient venus le saluer. Mais lorsqu'il vit un grand type blond, se jeter dans ses bras en lui murmurant tu m'as manqué, Dean eut un coup au ventre. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier cette étreinte d'amicale.

_ Balth ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Castiel, étonné.

_ Ben, tu croyais quoi ? demanda son compagnon en se reculant pour le prendre par le bras. Que j'allais attendre sagement que tu passes me voir ? Hors de question, beau gosse !

_ Castiel, tu nous présentes ? demanda un Sam, légèrement tendu après avoir jeter un rapide regard à Dean, toujours occupé à surveiller le tapis roulant.

_ Inutile, dit le blond, j'ai bien évidemment regardé l'émission d'Oprah, je suis un grand fan !

_ Dans ce cas, nous sommes déjà ami, intervint avec un sourire Caïn. Vous êtes Balth, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

_ Balthazar, en fait. Mais Balth ira très bien, les amis de Cassy sont bien sûr, mes amis. Monsieur le gouverneur ! C'est un grand plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit-il en s'approchant pour lui serrer la main. Vous pouvez être certain que mon vote vous est déjà acquis, ainsi que celui de pas mal de mes connaissances !

Dean savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il plaque sur son visage son expression de personnage public, sourit et serra la main du nouveau venu.

_ C'est un plaisir de vous connaître, et heureux de vous compter parmi les nôtres. Tous les soutiens sont les bienvenus !

Castiel regardait ses pieds comme s'il ne les avait jamais vu. Il n'avait jamais voulu parler de son homosexualité en face des autres, il ne voulait pas que le gouverneur puisse croire qu'il l'ait rejoint parce qu'il avait fait son coming out. Et maintenant que son ancienne vie entrait en collision avec sa nouvelle, il sentait à quel point il avait merdé. Il aurait dû rompre avec Balthazar, il y a des mois de cela. Prendre un week-end, et venir lui parler pour mettre les choses au clair. Il avait aussi manqué d'honnêteté avec ses collègues, avec Dean. Mais avec le temps, il avait été de plus en plus difficile de tout avouer. Pour un communicant, il avait manqué de discernement.

_ Si vous permettez, j'aimerais embarquer Cassy pour la soirée ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et on a dû temps à rattraper...

_ Balth, dit rapidement le communiquant, je ne suis pas sûr…

_ Bien sûr, répondit Dean. Vous pouvez y aller Castiel, on se débrouillera sans vous. Vous avez bien mérité un peu de repos, après tout votre travail depuis des mois.

_ Monsieur…

_ Puisqu'il te dit que c'est bon Cassy ! T'as vraiment un problème avec ton boulot, toi ! Vous voulez bien vous charger de ses bagages ? Il n'en aura pas besoin.

_ Bien sûr, dit Sam.

_ Super ! Alors, ne l'attendez pas pour aller vous coucher !

Castiel avait l'impression qu'il rêvait, mais sans arriver à se réveiller. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise à cause des propos de Balthazar, même s'il n'était pas surpris. Il avait toujours eu un caractère démonstratif et extravagant. Leurs caractères étaient tellement opposés, que les gens se demandaient toujours comment ils pouvaient aussi bien s'entendre. Le communicant se laissa entraîner par son ami, jetant un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, voyant les visages surpris de son équipe et le visage impassible du gouverneur. S'il avait encore un doute sur ses sentiments, il était désormais fixé, il était évident qu'il le laissait indifférent.

_ On peut rester s'occuper des bagages s'y vous voulez y aller, Monsieur, proposa Charlie

_ Aller où ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre et pas vraiment d'humeur à faire des efforts

_ Où vous voulez..., lui dit-elle doucement

Sans répondre Dean saisit sa valise qu'il venait de repérer, il eut la mauvaise idée de le faire avec son bras gauche et il ressentit une telle douleur qu'il lâcha la poignée. Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de réagir Caïn l'avait déjà attrapé pour la poser sur le chariot.

_ Vous savez, dit celui-ci, j'irais bien boire un verre en attendant Jessica.

_ On va aller chercher ça avec le gouverneur, proposa Sam. Vous restez ici, toi et Charlie pour récupérer les bagages qui manquent ?

Sans attendre leur réponse, il prit son ami par le bras droit avant de s'éloigner.

_ Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils se furent un peu éloigné, leur conversation couverte par le brouhaha incessant de l'aéroport.

_ Mon épaule va bien, c'était juste une petite faiblesse, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Dean.

_ Non, tu sais bien que je ne parle pas de ça. Mais on ira voir un médecin quand même. Je veux dire pour Castiel... et pour Balth, ajouta-t-il prudemment

_ Sam, franchement, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur parler de ça, et surtout pas avec toi.

_ Quoi ? s'exclama sans comprendre son ami.

_ T'étais au courant, hein ? Putain, tu le savais mais tu m'as rien dit !

_ Je savais qu'il était gay, mais pas qu'il avait quelqu'un, quand je l'ai rencontré, il était seul.

_ Ça change rien !

_ Il ne voulait pas que tu le saches, et moi j'avais pas le droit de dévoiler son secret. Il avait peur que tu crois qu'il vienne travailler pour toi, seulement parce que tu t'étais déclaré officiellement.

_ Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé ça !

_ Vraiment ? Souviens toi comment tu étais au départ avec cette histoire, je t'assure que t'étais pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

Dean ne dit rien, il savait que son ami avait raison. Il lui avait fallu un gros travail sur soi, ainsi que pas mal de confiance en lui, pour arrêter de penser que les gens ne voyaient en lui que le politique gay. Et en étant tout à fait honnête, c'est en grande partie à Castiel qu'il devait d'avoir dépasser ce stade, parce qu'il lui rabâchait sans cesse que s'il ne voulait pas que les gens le voient comme le candidat homo, d'arrêter de se comporter comme tel.

_ Et maintenant, Dean ? Tu vas aller lui parler ?

_ Non, je vais pas faire ça ! Enfin qu'est-ce que tu crois ? dit-il sentant à nouveau la colère l'emporter. Que je vais lui avouer mes sentiments, qu'il va laisser tomber son petit ami pour moi, et qu'on vivra heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ?

_ Sentiments ? demanda Sam, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_ Quoi ? s'exclama Dean

_ Tu as dit sentiment. Tu es tombé amoureux, sérieux ?

Dean se passa la main sur le visage, il avait réussi à se cacher la vérité jusqu'alors, mais entendre Sam énoncer si simplement les faits, l'obligeait à faire face. Et il avait l'impression d'avoir été heurté par un bus, tellement le choc avait été violent. Une fois la surprise passée, son corps commença à en ressentir les premiers symptômes. Une bouffé de chaleur lui monta aux visages, son cœur battait la samba et son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens.

_ Bon sang, Sam. Comment j'ai fait pour louper ça ?! Je croyais que c'était juste physique.

_ Dean... Tu sais que t'as vraiment un problème ?! se moqua gentiment l'avocat

_ Je sais, merci de ton soutien. Bordel, tomber amoureux de son employé gay en couple avec avouons le, un mec super canon, je cherche vraiment les emmerdes.

_ Je voulais dire que tu dois êtres sacrément dans le déni pour pas t'en être rendu compte avant !

_ Oh bon sang, vous êtes là ! J'ai cru jamais arrivé, dit Jessica à bout de souffle. Il y avait des embouteillages monstres.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Castiel était dans la cuisine de Balthazar, une bière à la main. Il attendait le retour de son ami pour lui parler, il était temps de mettre les choses au point. Il avait trop fait traîner le problème et depuis bien trop longtemps.

_ Me revoilà, dit-il enfin en revenant du salon, désolé ce coup de fil était vraiment important.

_ Balthazar…

_ Ah, ça commence mal. Tu m'appelles comme ça, que lorsque ce que tu as à me dire, n'est pas agréable à entendre, sourit le blond.

_ Je suis désolé, je…

_ Je veux rompre, Cassy, l'interrompit son ami.

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama le communicant surpris.

_ J'ai enfin compris ce que tu as essayé de m'expliquer avant de partir.

_ Balth…

_ J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, tu sais, ajouta-t-il tout bas. Quelqu'un que j'aime, et je…

_ Et c'est mieux qu'une simple amitié avec bénéfice, compléta Castiel.

_ Oui, sourit le blond.

_ Je suis heureux pour toi, sincèrement.

_ Merci.

_ Maintenant raconte ! demanda le communicant soulagé de la manière dont s'arranger les choses. Où tu l'as rencontré ? Il est comment ? Tu me le présentes ?

_ Alors, je commande des pizzas, proposa Balthazar avec enthousiasme, et on en discute. Toi, tu dois me raconter ta vie chez les ploucs. Et je veux savoir ce qu'il y a entre toi et monsieur vérité.

_ De qui tu parles ?

_ … Du gouverneur.

_ Ben quoi ? dit Castiel en feignant l'innocence.

_ Tu te fous de moi ? Ce type était prêt à m'étriper ! Il m'a même cassé un doigt ou deux en me serrant la main.

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda sans comprendre Castiel.

_ Cassy, t'es vraiment un cas désespéré ! Il était jaloux, je t'assure ! Il a essayé de la cacher, mais j'ai bien senti qu'il était carrément hostile.

_ Mais non, tu te fais des idées ! Il n'avait pas du tout l'air intéressé par ce que je pourrais faire, ou avec qui.

_ Oh, mais je t'en prie ! Il jouait la comédie, je t'assure que j'ai de l'expérience, je suis dans le show biz, je te rappelle.

_ Tu te fais des films!. Écoute, je… j'ai essayé avec lui, ok ? dit-il d'une voix cassée. Ça a pas marché, donc je peux te dire que je suis pas son genre.

_ Je passe commande, et tu vas me dire ce qui a pu te mettre des idées pareilles en tête !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Castiel rentra tard à l'hôtel, malgré l'insistance de son ami à lui proposer son canapé, il préférait retrouver les autres et commencer à travailler au rassemblement de demain. Il demanda la clé de sa chambre à l'accueil, et en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au bar et reconnu une des personne qui y était installé.

Dean regardait son verre sans le voir. Toute son équipe était partie se coucher après un bon repas auquel il avait à peine touché. Lui avait préféré traîner en arrière et boire un dernier whisky. Il avait eu l'agréable surprise de se faire draguer par un jeune homme. Il était tenté d'accepter. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les aventures sans lendemain, mais ce soir, il était prêt à faire une exception. Son compagnon s'esquissa en lui laissant son numéro de chambre.

_ Ce ne serait pas bon pour votre image, vous savez ?

Le gouverneur sursauta si fortement, qu'il faillit renverser son verre.

_ Castiel…

_ Si on vous surprenait à boire comme ça dans un bar.

_ J'ai eu une dure journée, soupira Dean.

_ Moi aussi, répondit le brun en faisant signe au barman de le servir. Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'inconnu qui s'éloignait.

_ Personne, lui dit-il.


	14. Lié

**Bonjour,**

 **Je me suis dépêchée de vous sortir la suite !**

 **Angelyoru : Il va sourire, évidemment qu'il sourira lorsqu'il le saura !**

 **Ju : Merci ^^. Plus d'attente pour le rapprochement !**

 **Just1ne : Ils ont été tous les deux aveugles, et le réveil est dur !**

 **yakusokuyumi : Une bonne discussion, tard le soir, autour d'un verre (ou plus) quoi de mieux pour tenter d'être honnête, en commençant par soi même?**

 **pimpiericky : Les choses iraient très mal, si dean montait avec un inconnu.**

 **barjy02 : L'un comme l'autre ont appris à se connaitre et ont laissé leur sentiment se développer sans même s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**

 **sarahkristall : Non, non, il a quelqu'un (j'aime que mes personnages soient malheureux, sauf les méchants). Sam étant moins aveugle que nos deux amis, il s'est rendu compte de leurs sentiments, donc il ne pouvait pas être contre. Si ça n'avait été qu'une passade, oui, il aurait probablement été très en colère.**

 **Courtney Ackles : Qui te dit que c'est pas Cass qui lui fera du rentre dedans lol**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Ta-daaaaa. Ca a pas été long.**

* * *

Castiel saisit le verre que lui tendit le barman. Il en but une gorgée, et laissa la chaleur de l'alcool lui enflammé la gorge et descendre lentement jusqu'à son ventre. Il avait besoin de quelques choses pour se calmer. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait reconnaître l'expression de quelqu'un qui souhaitait s'offrir du bon temps, comme celle de l'autre type, ou celle qu'avait Dean à l'instant. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement, et il but une nouvelle rasade pour le faire taire. Après le maigre espoir qu'avait fait naître Balthazar, le retour à la réalité était d'autant plus violent.

Il devait reconnaître que le gouverneur avait plutôt bon goût, pensa-t-il en détaillant son prétendant qui traînait encore dans le hall. Il attendait probablement d'être rejoint par son patron. Et bien, il pouvait toujours attendre. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Dean faire cette idiotie. Ce n'était pas par jalousie, non… Même s'il ne pouvait nier les coups de couteau qu'il ressentait à l'idée de le savoir avec un autre. Mais il ne pouvait pas permettre à un candidat à l'investiture d'aller se vautrer dans le lit d'un inconnu. Lorsque ça se saurait, parce que ça se sait toujours, il perdrait toute chance d'être élu.

Il était normal qu'il souhaite trouver quelqu'un. Et Castiel l'approuvait, du moins son cerveau était d'accord. Mais il devait chercher une personne avec qui partager sa vie, pas son lit. L'élection présidentielle était ainsi faite, qu'on élisait un couple à la maison blanche. Être célibataire était un réel handicap, mais être mal accompagné était certainement pire. Il allait devoir se dégoter un compagnon qui accepte d'entrer dans la course et de jouer le jeu. Sa vie serait décortiquée au même titre que celle du gouverneur, il devrait le soutenir à chaque instant dans sa vie privée, comme devant les médias. Et avec un peu de chance, s'il était apprécié par le public, il pouvait même lui faire gagner quelques points dans les suffrages. Castiel avait relégué ce problème dans un coin de sa tête, il espérait ne pas avoir à s'en occuper. Mais il s'était juré de tout faire pour qu'il devienne Président. Alors dès demain, il… il en parlerait à Sam. En tant que meilleur ami, il était le mieux placé pour en discuter avec Dean et lui expliquer.

Pour l'instant, il devait juste s'assurer qu'il n'aille pas rejoindre l'autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son patron qui sirotait tranquillement son verre. Il ne semblait pas pressé d'aller le retrouver, c'était plutôt bon signe. Bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'aborder le sujet sans se faire virer. Il avala d'un dernier trait le fond de son verre, pour se donner du courage.

_ Doucement Castiel ! dit d'un air amusé le gouverneur. Votre soirée s'est si mal passée que vous ayez besoin de boire autant ? demanda-t-il en faisant signe au barman de le resservir.

_ Pas du tout ! s'exclama le communicant

Il se saisit de son verre rempli à nouveau, et vit le visage tendu du gouverneur regarder en direction de l'autre. Il devait trouver un moyen de le retenir, n'importe quoi.

_ En fait, poursuivit-il avec la première qui lui passait par la tête, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de discuter avec Balth.

_ Discuter ?! demanda choqué le gouverneur.

_ Euh, oui.

_ Vous savez, je ne suis pas un gamin, dit le candidat avec un petit sourire, vous pouvez me dire les choses telles qu'elles sont.

Bien joué Dean, pensa-t-il, genre ça ta pas suffit d'avoir tout imaginé, demande lui de tout te raconter dans les moindres détails.

_ Je ne comprends pas, répondit un Castiel perplexe.

_ Enfin, ça fait quoi ? Six mois que vous vous êtes pas vu ? Je peux comprendre que vous fassiez autre chose que discuter avec votre petit ami…

Il vit les yeux de son employé s'écarquiller lorsqu'il comprit le sous-entendu, son visage devenir rose bonbon, il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais se contenta d'ingurgiter la moitié de son verre d'un trait. Dean ne put se s'empêcher de le trouver absolument adorable, même lorsqu'il toussa et manqua de s'étrangler après avoir reposé son verre.

_ Seigneur, s'exclama le communiquant lorsqu'il réussit à reprendre son souffle.

_ Ça va aller ?

_ Oui, oui, merci.

_ Pardon, je ne vous savais pas aussi réservé, Castiel, sinon je ne me serais pas permis...

_ Non, non, non, pas du tout. C'est juste, que vraiment je n'ai fait que discuter, avoua-t-il.

_ Sérieux ?! Franchement, si c'était moi, je vous aurais pas laisser dormir avant le lendemain matin…

Dean regretta sa phrase avant même d'avoir fini de la prononcer, et voir son employé finir de boire son verre avant de manquer de s'étrangler à nouveau, ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise. Après tout, il ignorait tout de leur vie de couple, et il n'avait pas vraiment à s'en mêler.

_ Je crois qu'on va arrêter là, l'alcool pour vous.

_ Non, moi j'en veux un autre, dit le communicant en faisant signe au serveur.

Une fois que celui-ci, se fut éloigné, un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Dean ne disait rien de peur de mettre les pieds dans le plat encore une fois, et Castiel qui avait cru voir une once de jalousie dans le regard du gouverneur, mais qui craignait de ce ne soit le whisky qui lui fasse imaginer des choses, ne savait trop comment poursuivre.

_ Balthazar et moi sommes juste ami, tenta-t-il.

Après tout, il ne risquait pas grand chose avec cette phrase plutôt anodine. Évidemment, c'était sans compter sur le sourire ravageur qui apparut sur le visage de Dean, et qui lui fit louper quelques battements de cœur.

_ Vraiment ? J'avais plutôt l'impression que vous étiez proche tous les deux.

_ C'est le cas, nous somme très proche…

Les yeux du gouverneur s'étaient rétrécis et ses traits tendus. Ok, tester sa jalousie n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, pensa Castiel qui poursuivit rapidement.

_ On est ami… Et même si on a…

Le communicant sentit sa gorge totalement asséchée par l'alcool, se rappeler cruellement à l'ordre. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour y amener un peu de salive, et entendit le gouverneur retenir son souffle. Il le regarda rapidement, et vit ses yeux scruter sa bouche.

_ Disons, reprit-il lorsqu'il réussit à rassembler ses esprits, qu'on a essayé. On était libre tous les deux, on s'entend vraiment bien, mais il semble que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour faire un couple.

En parlant, il avait vu Dean se tourner vers lui sur son tabouret, de sorte à lui faire face, ses yeux verts un peu plus foncés que d'habitude.

_ Il faudrait quoi, demanda le gouverneur en se penchant légèrement vers lui, pour faire un couple, selon vous ?

Castiel s'apprêtait à répondre, mais il s'interrompit net en voyant une ombre apparaître à côté d'eux.

_ Dean… Je commençais à m'ennuyer à tout seul.

Le communicant retourna à son verre, il semblait que l'autre avait décidé de ne pas laisser échapper sa proie. Les papillons qui lui chatouillaient le ventre, se calmèrent aussitôt. Il prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, flirter avec son patron, alors qu'il voulait il y a quelques secondes encore, lui trouver un compagnon parfait, quelqu'un qui pourrait le soutenir dans sa campagne.

Le gouverneur dut se retenir pour ne pas mettre son poing sur le visage du type, dont il avait déjà oublié le nom.

_ Je suis désolé, lui dit-il, mais je suis en pleine conversation.

_ Je pensais que vous préfériez changer un peu d'air, dit-il avec un sourire en jetant un regard dédaigneux vers Castiel.

_ Non, pas du tout, répondit Dean avec une colère retenu. Cet air, comme vous dites me convient parfaitement. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous étions en pleine conversation.

Il laissa le type s'éloigner hors de leur vue, avec un air pincé et reporta son toute son attention vers Castiel. La magie de l'instant s'était brisée, mais il souhaitait faire durer la soirée un peu plus longtemps.

_ Désolé pour ça…

_ Pas de soucis, mais vous devriez être plus prudent désormais.

_ Pardon ?

Peut-être que si le communicant ne venait pas de finir son troisième whisky ou s'il ne ressentait pas cette amertume au fond de lui, il n'aurait pas poursuivi dans cette direction.

_ Vous êtes candidat à l'investiture, et comme si être gay n'était pas un handicap suffisant, avec tous les préjugés qui vont avec. Vous allez donner raison à vos détracteurs en vous vautrant dans le lit d'un parfait inconnu, qui se pressera d'aller tout raconter au plus offrant demain matin. Franchement, j'avais espéré que vous sauriez contrôler un peu mieux votre pantalon.

Castiel se leva, laissa une poignée de billet sur le comptoir et partit en direction des ascenseurs. Il n'eut heureusement pas à attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir se faufiler à l'intérieur, il se sentait tellement stupide qu'il ferma les yeux pour éviter son propre reflet dans le miroir. Il alla s'adosser à la rambarde et appuya sur le bouton de son étage. Il leva le visage au plafond, attendant que les portes se referment doucement. Il entendit alors un bruit sourd, il regarda rapidement et vit une main bloquer la fermeture laissant Dean entrer. Le léger ding qui retentit lorsque les battants s'unirent, le ramena sur terre. Il sentit la machine s'élever lui provoquant le chatouillis habituel dans l'estomac.

Il ne quittait pas des yeux les numéros d'étages qui défilaient bien trop lentement à son goût. Il avait cru un instant que le gouverneur était venu pour le rattraper, mais il était probable qu'il retournait juste dans sa chambre. Si ses souvenirs étaient bon, elle était plusieurs étages au dessus de celle qu'il partageait avec Caïn. Castiel se mordit la lèvre, est-ce que tous les ascenseurs se déplacaient aussi lentement ? Il n'osait pas regarder son patron, ni même lui proposer d'appuyer à sa place sur son étage, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait en entrant. Sûrement, parce que tu en bloques l'accès, pensa-t-il.

Le communiquant soupira de soulagement, quand enfin la machine s'arrêta. Il se redressa prêt à sortir à la seconde où les portes s'ouvriraient. Il s'avéra que Dean fut plus rapide que lui, il posa la main sur l'ouverture et positionna son corps entre lui et la sortie.

_ A quel point, êtes-vous ivre ? lui demanda-t-il

_ Pardon ?

_ Est-ce que vous avez trop bu ?

_ Non, je suis tout à fait conscient de ce que je fais, ou dis d'ailleurs !

Idiot, pensa Castiel. S'il lui avait dit oui, il aurait pu mettre son comportement sur le dos de l'alcool.

_ Bien.

Il vit alors le gouverneur appuyer sur le bouton de son étage.

_ Monsieur, est-ce que vous pourriez vous déplacer que je sorte ?

_ Non.

Castiel sentait ses battements de son cœur accélérer au fur et à mesure que les portes se refermaient. Bien sûr, il aurait pu essayer de le contourner ou même de protester, mais l'idée ne l'avait pas traversé. Il lui sembla que le trajet jusqu'au pallier de Dean dura à peine une seconde. Est-ce que ce stupide ascenseur avait accéléré maintenant que son étage était dépassé ?

Il suivit sans réfléchir, le gouverneur jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Peut-être est-ce dû aux vapeurs d'alcool, mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur quoique ce soit à part cette silhouette qui se dessinait dans la pénombre de la pièce éclairée par les grandes baies vitrées d'où la ville diffusaient une lumière blafarde.

Le communicant alluma le plafonnier et cligna rapidement des yeux. Il resta près de la porte immobile, observant Dean enlever sa cravate et se diriger vers le réfrigérateur. Il en sortit une bouteille d'eau et en servi deux grands verres. Il les posa sur la petite table et s'assit ensuite en biais sur le sofa en faisant signe à Castiel de faire de même. A nouveau, il obéit sans y penser.

_ Buvez, vous devez être déshydraté, dit-il, lui même porta à ses lèvres un peu du liquide frai.

_ Bien, reprit-il en lui enlevant le verre vide des mains, maintenant expliquez moi.

_ Écoutez, dit le communiquant en soupirant, vous devez bien comprendre que si l'on vous voit coucher avec n'importe qui, votre image de marque va forcément en pâtir. Notre pays est plutôt conservateur, surtout envers tout ce qui touche le sexe. Je vais pas vous rappeler le scandale Clinton ? Si l'on pense que vos mœurs sont légères, vous n'avez aucune chance, c'est clair ?

_ Je comprends, dit Dean avec un léger sourire. Vous êtes jaloux en fait...

_ Pardon ? demanda-t-il en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Absolument pas ! Au contraire, je pense que vous devriez trouver quelqu'un, mais quelqu'un de sérieux, avec qui vous pourriez envisager un avenir.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Parfaitement. Évidemment, il faudrait quelqu'un qui vous soutienne, mais surtout qui puisse vous aider dans votre projet électoral.

_ C'est primordial ?

_ Oui !

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis prêt à sacrifier beaucoup de choses à ma campagne, mais certainement pas ma vie amoureuse.

_ Oh, oui, parce que coucher avec un inconnu rencontré dans un bar, c'est la définition même de l'amour !

_ J'ai refusé, je vous signale, répondit Dean sans se départir de son sourire.

_ Uniquement parce que j'étais là, avouez que sinon vous seriez monté avec lui.

_ C'est probablement vrai.

_ Super ! Ravi que ma présence est-elle à ce point déplaisante qu'elle vous ôte l'envie de vous envoyer en l'air !

_ Non. C'est juste que je croyais que tu t'envoyais en l'air, comme tu dis, avec ton petit ami. Parce que moi, contrairement à toi, je suis très jaloux. Mais puisque tu me dis que ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vois vraiment l'intérêt de passer du temps avec un quelconque type, alors que tu étais là, à côté de moi. Et franchement, je préfère mille fois passer ma soirée à boire avec toi, que de monter avec lui ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, à la recherche de l'air qui avait déserté ses poumons.

_ Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un autre whisky, dit-il enfin.

_ Hors de question. J'aimerais autant que possible que tu gardes un minimum l'esprit clair. J'ai une proposition à te faire, et je veux être sûr que tu sois en état de choisir. La première possibilité : tes affaires sont là, prêt de la porte, tu prends ta valise, rejoins Caïn et on oublie cette soirée…

_ La seconde ? demanda Castiel.

_ La seconde, reprit Dean soulagé qu'il demande, tu me rejoins dans ma chambre.

_ Et ensuite ? poursuivit le communiquant le souffle court.

_ Tu décideras, Cass, dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur sa joue.

_ Et si ça se passait mal ?

_ Je te l'ai dit, je suis prêt à tout miser pour aller à la maison blanche, sauf… sauf toi.

_ Je… je suis loin d'être le meilleur choix, franchement, je ferais une piètre première dame, tenta-t-il de rire, je ne…

Dean l'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Ça, je m'en contrefous. Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est que depuis des mois, t'as bouleversé ma vie, tu m'as rendu meilleur, et plus fort aussi. J'ai cru crever quand tu es parti avec Balthazar tout à l'heure, je supporterais pas de revivre ça encore une fois. Mais je… je ne t'oblige à rien, ok ? Tu connais mes sentiments, alors juste… Prends le temps de la réflexion avant de dire non ? J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, t'as même pas idée.

Dean posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de rassembler son courage pour fuir dans sa chambre. Il referma rapidement la porte, se débarrassa de sa veste et déboutonna légèrement sa chemise, il avait l'impression d'étouffer sous la chaleur qui l'envahissait. Le souffle court, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Au bout de combien de temps, devrait-il renoncer à l'attendre ? Il tendit l'oreille, redoutant d'entendre Castiel sortir de la suite. Bon sang, il avait joué le mec calme et sûr de lui, mais la vérité était qu'il crevait de trouille. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il pourrait gérer son départ, et malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il ne se sentait pas capable de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, demain matin. En fait, il n'était même pas certain d'avoir envie de continuer de se battre pour l'investiture.

Il commença à se masser sa foutue épaule qui le tiraillait depuis qu'il était entré dans cet ascenseur. Il avait réussi à l'ignorer jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre, il ressentait plus douloureusement chaque élancement. Il entendit un bruit dans la pièce d'à côté, et stoppa net son mouvement, tous les muscles tendus, la mâchoire contractée, essayant de deviner ce qu'il s'y passait. Une éternité après, il entendit un petit coup frappé à la porte et se leva rapidement en voyant Castiel entrer. Il fit un pas vers lui, mais s'interrompit après un geste du communiquant.

_ Vous avez encore mal ?

Dean retira vivement sa main, il avait totalement oublié qu'il tenait encore son épaule.

_ Ça va, répondit-il simplement.

Il laissa Castiel combler lentement l'espace entre eux, et poser sa main fraîche sur sa blessure. Le gouverneur enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux épais du brun, sentant les muscles de son corps se décontracter tout doucement.

_ Il faudra qu'on établisse des règles, entendit-il tout bas. Je ne pourrais pas à travailler pour vous sinon, et j'aimerais continuer si vous êtes d'accord.

_ Bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu voudras. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas supporter que quelqu'un d'autre me dise quoi faire, dit-il avec sourire.

_ Il faudrait aussi que vous… que tu… Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire !

_ Aucun soucis, on a le temps.

_ Pas vraiment, il va falloir qu'on décide du meilleur moment pour en parler aux autres, mais aussi aux médias, j'ai bien peur qu'on ait pas le choix, même si j'en ai pas vraiment envie.

_ Alors, on ne le fera pas.

_ Monsieur, je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable. Il est évident qu'ils le découvriront à un moment ou à un autre. Et il serait préjudiciable à votre image si…

Dean l'interrompit par un autre baiser, il n'avait pu apprécier à leurs justes valeurs les précédents. Là, il pouvait se délecter de la saveur de ses lèvres, de l'arrière goût de whisky dans sa bouche. Il se détacha lentement de lui, les mains poser sur son visage.

_ Cass… Je t'ai dit que je ne nous sacrifierais pas à cette élection. Alors, pense d'abord à ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous. Ensuite seulement, à ce qui serait le mieux pour le candidat, d'accord ?

_ C'est totalement l'inverse de ce que mon métier exige, Monsieur.

_ Monsieur en a rien à foutre, d'ailleurs Monsieur est même pas là, à cette heure.

_ Dean, soupira Castiel.

_ Oui, Cass ? sourit-il avant d'ajouter plus bas. Tu sais que mon prénom est vraiment sexy quand c'est toi qui le dit ?

_ Je… J'ai oublié ce que j'allais dire.

Le gouverneur éclata de rire. Il se sentait tellement soulagé, tellement bien à cet instant que plus rien ne lui paraissait insurmontable, ni l'investiture, ni la présidentielle, ni concilier sa vie privée et professionnelle, ni même gérer les médias.

_ Viens, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit en tailleur. On va discuter de tout ça, et quand on sortira de cette chambre, je ne veux plus que tu es une seule inquiétude.

_ Ok, dit le communiquant en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Je suis un très mauvais choix en tant que "première dame", en tant que directeur de campagne, je te suggérais de me virer.

_ Et je te répondrais que si mon crétin de directeur me disait une chose pareille, c'est moi qui le foutrait à la porte.

_ J'ai juste besoin d'être certain que tu ne me laisseras pas, quand tu verras que les choses deviendront plus difficiles.

_ Un mot de ta part, et j'annonce que je me retire de la présidentielle.

_ T'es pas sérieux ?!

_ Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Dean en sortant son téléphone. Je le mets tout de suite sur Twitter, si tu veux, dit en joignant le geste à la parole.

_ NON ! cria Castiel se saisissant de son portable et effaçant le tweet qu'il avait commencé à rédiger. T'es un grand malade ! Je t'interdis de recommencer ce genre de conneries.

_ Tout ce que tu veux… Ensuite, sourit-il, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète d'autres ?

_ Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir à mon sujet. Si les médias l'apprennent, ça pourrait te coûter la présidentielle…

_ Je m'en fous, ensuite ?

_ Dean…

_ Tu me le diras, lorsque tu auras envie de me le dire, par parce que tu t'y sens obligé, d'accord ? Ensuite ?

* * *

 **Avant que vous ne le demandiez, très peu de lemon dans cette fic qui ne s'y prête pas je trouve.**


	15. Heureux

**Bonjour,**

 **Un petit chapitre tout léger pour se remettre de nos émotions.**

 **silvermooon : Aucun soucis, je peux comprendre qu'il ne soit pas toujours facile de mettre un commentaire. Je suis contente savoir que tu suis toujours cette fic ;)**

 **Ju : Merci ! Ça me fait très plaisir. Il faudra attendre un petit moment pour connaitre ce secret ! patience.**

 **barjy02 : Exactement, on se concentre sur les élections. Pour le secret, évidemment, il sortira au pire moment qui soit !**

 **Hikaru Chesire : Petit à petit, mais j'ai bien peur que Dean ne soit pas doué pour ça.**

 **Angelyoru : Non, mais c'est entièrement de la faute de Dean s'il a faillit d'étouffer, faut voir ce qu'il lui sort aussi !**

 **yakusokuyumi : La jalousie s'est un sacré motivateur, ils seraient encore à se tourner autour sans rien oser sinon.**

 **milidenoute : La réaction des autres, ci-dessous, le secret, on attend un peu. Et le sex-appeal de Dean est une arme de destruction massive !**

 **sarahkristall : Merci, et il faut bien que je maintienne le suspense avec un nouveau secret.  
**

 **pimpiericky : Voilà, quelques bisous, des petites caresses mais pas plus. Autant dire que la gestion de leur relation va être très difficile dans ce contexte particulier, où les médias se feront un plaisir de se mêler.**

 **Kathexia-Caxtiel156 : Dean & Castiel feront un duo qui pourrait venir à bout de tout leur obstacle, si on leur en laisse la possibilité.**

* * *

Castiel descendit rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger. Il était encore tôt mais ils devaient tous, se retrouver pour déjeuner et ensuite partir au meeting démocrate. Il entra dans la salle où il repéra rapidement son groupe d'ami dans la pièce presque déserte. Il leur fit signe de la main, avant de se diriger vers le buffet. Il retint un bâillement, il avait passé la nuit à discuter avec Dean et ne s'était endormi dans ses bras qu'au petit matin. Inutile de dire qu'il avait dû mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

_ Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit, vous savez, dit Caïn à table.

_ Sérieux ?! dit Charlie

_ En plus, il a l'air épuisé, ajouta Jessica.

_ Dean va être dévasté. Alors personne ne dit rien à ce sujet, compris ? exigea Sam

_ Bon sang, moi qui espérait qu'ils finiraient ensemble ! s'exclama sa femme. Sérieusement, il aurait été parfait ! On aurait pu se moquer de vous, pendant que vous faites vos conneries de soi-disant meilleur ami.

_ En plus, il aurait fait un super premier homme, soupira Charlie. C'est comme ça qu'on dit ?

_ On inventera un terme, dit Caïn. Malheureusement, il faut bien s'y faire. S'il est heureux en couple avec Balth…

_ Mais il est amoureux de Dean ! s'écria Sam, sans trop hausser la voix tout de même pour ne pas être entendu.

_ Je sais, approuva le journaliste. Tout le monde le sait ! Il n'y a que ces deux indécrottables pour ne pas s'en rendre compte !

_ Ouais, ben moi je propose qu'on leur ouvre les yeux ! intervint Jess.

_ Je suis d'accord, j'ai pas envie de ramasser Dean à la petite cuillère, renchérit son mari.

_ C'est clair ! s'écria Charlie. Vous l'avez vu hier ? Il a fait que se masser l'épaule toute la soirée. Il planait tellement, qu'il entendait rien de ce qu'on lui disait. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir… Rhô, je te déteste Castiel !

_ Mais non, dit Caïn, tu es juste un peu remonté contre lui, comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

_ Ouais, ben il a pas le droit de faire ça au gouverneur, dit-elle en voyant venir le sujet de leur conversation.

_ Bonjour, Castiel, sourit elle.

_ 'jour, bailla-t-il.

_ Fatigué ? T'avais qu'à te coucher tôt, dit-elle avec amertume.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il

_ Rien, rien… C'est juste que t'as une tête à faire peur…

_ Vraiment ? s'inquiéta le communiquant.

Bon sang, pensa-t-il, et Dean qui lui avait dit qu'il était canon avant de sortir de la chambre. Il soupira, il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance à ce niveau apparemment.

_ C'est vrai, ajouta Jessica fielleusement, moi à ta place j'oserais jamais me présenter devant le tout le parti comme ça.

_ Rhô ça va les filles. C'est pas comme si son comportement ou son apparence pouvait nuire au gouverneur, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Caïn sarcastique.

Castiel pâlit un peu. Ce qu'il craignait plus que tout, n'allait quand même pas se produire aujourd'hui, pas déjà ?

_ Vous pensez que je pourrais lui faire honte ? demanda-t-il avec un ton de panique dans la voix.

_ Non, bien sûr que non, s'écria Sam pris de pitié pour son ami. Mais, tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu plus, et de nous retrouver plus tard, dit-il tout en foudroyant du regard les autres pour les défier de le contredire.

_ Je voulais vraiment y aller avec vous tous, dit-il d'une petite voix. Mais si vous croyez que c'est mieux pour le gouverneur…

_ Non, pas du tout, s'exclama Charlie pleine de remord. Je suis sûre que lorsque tu auras mangé un peu, ça ira déjà mieux.

_ Tu crois ? demanda Castiel en levant les yeux vers elle avec une lueur d'espoir.

_ Bien sûr, ajouta Caïn, vaincu lui aussi. Au pire, tu pourras dormir un peu en y allant.

_ Je voulais travailler un peu…

_ Laisse tomber le boulot pour une fois, lui dit finalement Jess sous le regard réprobateur de son mari. Vous êtes tous bientôt en vacance de toute façon, non ?

Dean entra à ce moment dans la salle à manger, en sifflotant. Il salua son équipe, un immense sourire apparu sur les lèvres lorsqu'il vit Cass. Il avait dû dormir à peine deux heures, mais il se sentait incroyablement bien. Certes, c'était peu, mais il se sentait plus reposé qu'après ses habituelles nuits de sommeil agitées. Il alla au buffet se servir généreusement, il mourrait de faim.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Jess inquiète.

_ Vous croyez qu'il a définitivement pété un câble ? ajouta Charlie

_ Eh bien, la fatigue, la pression, les déceptions… ça joue sur le moral, expliqua Caïn.

_ Ouais, dit Sam en regardant Castiel. Tu saurais pas ce qu'il a, par hasard ?

_ Non, pas du tout, répondit-il un peu trop rapidement au goût de l'avocat.

Autant pour la discrétion, pensa le communicant.

_ Tu sais, reprit son ami, Dean est vraiment nul pour cacher un secret.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Vraiment, tu as bien vu l'interview avec Azazel.

_ C'est clair, pire que Tony Stark dévoilant qu'il est Iron Man, renchérit Charlie.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda un peu nerveux Castiel

_ Parce que je connais cet idiot, dit Sam en désignant du doigt un Dean se servant à manger tout en se dansant sur un air de musique imaginaire. Et il me semble important que tu puisses prendre les décisions qui s'imposent, en tout état de cause.

_ Je… euh

_ Oh ! s'exclama Charlie. C'est pas vrai ?!

_ Quoi ? demanda Caïn.

_ Rien, dit Castiel sentant le rouge lui monter au joue.

_ J'ai une faim de loup, s'exclama Dean en arrivant avec un plateau surchargé.

Il s'assit à côté de son amant, lui adressant un sourire lumineux, avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette rempli d'œuf brouillé et de bacon.

_ Oh… Mon… Dieu ! s'exclama Jess

_ Effectivement, dit Caïn, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu voulais dire, Sam. Le bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'aurais à nouveau ma chambre pour moi tout seul, ce soir.

_ Koua ? demanda Dean la bouche pleine en regardant autour de lui sans comprendre.

_ Tu vois, dit un Sam rayonnant, un livre ouvert. Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'expliquer comment il survit en politique.

_ Ki ya ?

_ Tu ferais mieux d'avaler ce que tu as dans la bouche avant de parler, supplia Jess.

_ Pardon, s'excusa le gouverneur. Vous mangez pas Castiel ? Vous tiendrez jamais toute la journée l'estomac vide, dit-il avec un air inquiet. Et j'ai besoin de vous avoir en pleine forme.

_ On se demande pourquoi, dit Sam en provoquant les rires des trois autres.

_ Hein ? demanda Dean l'esprit trop occupé pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

_ Vous devriez vous décaler un peu, Monsieur, lui dit Caïn. Je vois un groupe arriver...

Le gouverneur, sans s'en apercevoir, s'était collé à Cass. Il n'était pas vraiment partant à la base pour garder le secret, mais puisque son compagnon avait besoin de temps, il était plus que disposé à lui accorder. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas croire qu'il avait fait ça dans le but de les faire démasquer…

_ Désolé, dit-il en souriant à son compagnon.

Castiel posa sa tête sur sa main et but une gorgée de café en regardant Dean se réinstaller sur son siège. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, il avait encore du mal à admettre qu'un être aussi extraordinaire s'intéresse à lui. Il posa sa tasse et attrapa un toast, à force de le regarder manger, il commençait à avoir faim.

_ Vous êtes écœurant tous les deux… marmonna Charlie.

_ Je les trouve mignon, moi, dit Jess.

_ Ça, c'est parce que tu es en couple ! s'écria la secrétaire. Pour une célibataire comme moi, c'est une torture. En plus, avec tout le boulot qu'on a, c'est pas prêt de changer, et… Vous arrêtez de vous dévorer du regard tous les deux !

_ Quoi ? demanda Dean en se tournant vers elle.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel, tout en levant les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

_ On devrait faire un déclaration, Monsieur, intervint Caïn.

_ A propos de quoi ? interrogea le gouverneur.

_ T'es trop mignon, sourit Jess.

_ Dean, expliqua Sam un peu amusé, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on discute du fait que toi et Castiel êtes ensemble

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama le gouverneur d'une voix suraiguë. Où t'as été chercher ça ? Franchement, t'as une sacré imagination ! dit-il en laissant échapper un petit rire totalement faux.

_ Tu es le pire menteur que j'ai jamais vu ! s'exclama Sam.

_ Comment vous vous êtes fait élire ?! demanda Caïn éberlué.

_ Je me pose la même question depuis trois ans, dit l'avocat d'un ton dépressif.

_ Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? s'énerva le gouverneur.

_ Je crois que nous somme démasqués, Dean, murmura Castiel

_ T'es sûr ? Oh, super ! dit-il visiblement soulagé. J'arriverais jamais à me retenir de te toucher toute la journée !

_ Tu devras quand même faire un effort en public…

_ Pas de soucis, mais j'aurais pas besoin d'attendre qu'on soit absolument seul.

_ Euh, moi je préférerais, dit Sam en levant la main.

_ Ne l'écoutez pas, intervint Jess. Il a oublié ce que c'est, que de tomber amoureux.

_ On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, intervint Castiel avant que l'avocat puisse répondre. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard.

_ O a l'temps, marmonna Dean la bouche à nouveau pleine. Mange, ajouta-t-il en montrant son assiette.

_ Bon, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ? poursuivit le communicant. On doit trouver des soutiens au gouverneur, il est important que d'autres membres du parti, de préférence ceux qui occupent un poste important, viennent de notre côtés.

_ Ouais, rejoignez le côté obscur, on a des cookies, dit Charlie.

_ Après l'interview d'Oprah, c'est du tout cuit ! s'exclama Caïn. Cette femme est merveilleuse et elle nous a beaucoup aidé, tout le monde se bousculera pour se rapprocher de nous.

_ Je pense qu'il faudrait laisser tomber les hommes et viser les femmes, proposa Jessica. Elles vont toutes tomber sur le charme de Dean. Et si on a les épouses, on a gagnés.

_ C'est vrai, acquiesça le gouverneur, moi quand je veux quelque chose de Sam, et si je sais qu'il va me faire chier, je vais voir sa femme.

_ Ouais, je comprends, dit l'avocat avec un regard meurtrier, moi je vais voir Castiel depuis des semaines, pour toi !

_ N'importe quoi ! Je me ferais jamais manipuler aussi facilement ! s'écria Dean.

_ Bien sûr que si, confirma Charlie avant de poser sa main devant sa bouche comprenant qu'elle venait de se dévoiler.

_ C'est comme ça qu'elle a eu son nouvel ordinateur, sourit Caïn. Elle a d'abord convaincu Castiel.

_ Ah ouais ? C'est pas comme si tu l'avais harcelé pour avoir plus de temps avec le gouverneur pour ton livre !

Castiel ferma les yeux un instant, se demanda dans quelle maison de fou il était tombé. Il ne se souvenait pas, d'avoir jamais travaillé avec une équipe aussi dissipée. Il soupira, il enviait le travail de ses confrères directeurs de campagne, leur travail à eux, ne devait pas se résumer pas à jouer les gardes d'enfant…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Monsieur, je ne crois pas qu'il soit bienvenu que vous portiez cette… chose, lors d'un meeting de démocrates où, je vous le rappelle, vous êtes censé trouver des soutiens.

_ Gabriel, je peux encore décider comment je vais m'habiller. Et si je veux mettre une casquette, je mettrais une casquette !

_ C'est vrai que t'as l'air d'un plouc, Bobby, dit un homme noir âgé, avec une moustache fourni, assis dans un coin de la pièce avec une tasse de café à la main.

_ Je vais quand même pas faire un effort vestimentaire pour une bande d'hypocrite qui ne souhaite qu'une chose garder leur poste, quoi qu'il arrive !

_ Eh bien, oui, c'est exactement ça, Monsieur.

_ Dis moi Rufus, c'est pas toi qui te foutais de moi, parce que ma tête qui commençait à se dégarnir ? Alors, voilà, de quoi tu te plains ?!

_ Qu'est ce que tu peux être susceptible !

_ Non, pas du tout. Je fais juste attention à la manière dont je m'habille, comme on me l'a expliqué, dit il en regardant Gabriel.

_ Avec une casquette ? demanda celui-ci en se pinçant l'arrête du nez

_ Une casquette neuve, renchérit le sénateur. Je l'ai même choisi avec le drapeau américain sur le devant. Élégant et patriote, que demander de plus ?

_ Du goût ? suggéra Rufus.

_ Ferme la, c'est pas un vieux ringard comme toi qui va m'apprendre à m'habiller, s'énerva Bobby.

_ C'est moi que tu traites de vieux ? C'est la sandale qui se fout de la charentaise !

_ Messieurs, est-ce qu'on pourrait se concentrer ?

_ C'est lui qui a commencé, dirent les deux hommes en même temps, se désignant chacun du doigt.

_ Bon, ça suffit, s'énerva Gabriel. Je vous préviens que si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vais chercher vous-savez-qui, et si vous vous faites engueuler, ce sera tant pis pour vous ! Bien, poursuivit-il voyant qu'ils s'étaient tus, Monsieur le sénateur enlevez-moi cette casquette, on vous trouvera un chapeau qui ira bien mieux avec votre costume. Rufus, finissez moi ce café, il est l'heure qu'on parte. Et écoutez moi bien tous les deux, vous avez intérêt à être aimable et gentil, je vous rappelle qu'on a besoin de soutiens, compris ?

_ Oui, dit Rufus.

_ Bordel de cul, marmonna Bobby.

_ Je prends ça pour un oui. Maintenant en route, nous ne voudrions pas faire attendre votre épouse dans le hall, n'est-ce pas ?

Gabriel ouvrit la porte, et laissa sortir les deux hommes qui poursuivaient leur dispute à coup de "c'est de ta faute", en soupirant. Est-ce que tous les directeurs de campagne devaient constamment empêcher son équipe de s'entre-tuer ?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Raphaël, nous allons être en retard !

_ Non, Monsieur, il est beaucoup trop tôt, dit le communicant en feuilletant son journal.

_ J'en ai assez de tourner en rond comme un ours en cage, dit Henriksen

_ Ça, c'est parce que vous ne m'avez pas écouté et que vous vous êtes levé, bien trop tôt.

_ J'avais des choses à faire ! Pourquoi ne partons nous pas tout de suite ? Comme ça, ce sera fait…

_ Parce que, expliqua Raphaël d'un ton patient, sinon nous serions les premiers arrivés et nous devrons attendre là-bas, alors qu'il n'y a personne. Et ce serait très mauvais pour votre image, cela donnerait l'impression que nous avons besoin de leur soutien.

_ C'est complètement stupide, ils doivent bien tous se rendre compte, que je suis le meilleur pour succéder à Obama, dit Victor se regardant dans un miroir.

_ Ils s'en fichent Monsieur, la seule chose qui les intéresse et de savoir ce qu'ils pourront obtenir de vous.

_ Ma tenue, ça va ? demanda son employeur.

Raphaël soupira, Henriksen ne l'avait à nouveau pas écouter, ce qui se produisait souvent lorsqu'il disait quelque chose qui n'intéressait pas, où n'allait pas dans le sens du gouverneur.

_ Très bien, Monsieur.

_ J'ai bien fait d'investir dans un nouveau costume sur-mesure pour l'occasion, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Un peu trop cher peut-être ?

_ Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Il est important que ces idiots voient que j'ai de l'argent. S'il s'agissait d'aller voir les gens du peuple, je ne dis pas. Mais là, je veux leur en mettre plein la vue à ces types.

_ Très utile, Monsieur.

_ Où est ma femme ? Elle devrait déjà être là.

_ Comme je vous le disais, il est encore tôt, Monsieur. Elle finit certainement de se préparer.

_ Bien. Elle doit être parfaite aujourd'hui. Vous lui avez bien expliqué l'importance de son rôle, n'est ce pas ?

_ J'ai fait de mon mieux, Monsieur, répondit diplomatiquement Raphaël

_ J'espère qu'elle saura se tenir. Elle sera un atout majeur, entre Winchester qui n'a personne et puis franchement, il va nous présenter qui ? un mec ? dit-il en riant, et la vieille bique de Singer, elle fera sensation.

_ Oui, il faudra juste éviter qu'elle ouvre la bouche, murmura le communiquant.

_ J'ai entendu ! Heureusement, je lui demande pas d'être brillante, juste utile. Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ? demanda-t-il jetant un dernier regard à son reflet avant de sortir.

Raphaël replia calmement son journal puis le plia sur la table et se leva, pour aller rejoindre son employeur.

_ LISA ! Dépêche-toi, ne me met pas en retard. Raphaël, vous voulez bien, aller voir ce qu'elle fait encore ?

_ Bien sûr, Monsieur.

Le communiquant soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où la retardataire se préparait. Il avait l'impression que son métier consistait plus à gérer les caprices son employeur, à commencer par son épouse, qu'à l'aider à se faire élire.


	16. Rude

**Bonsoir !**

 **Allez, on repart dans les méandres de la politique, après notre pause romantique et pleine de "mignonitude".**

 **pimpiericky : eh oui, c'est pas de tout repos de gérer des personnalités pareilles !**

 **barjy02 : Merci. Dean et Cass... on aura bien sûr des baisers, des caresses, mais du soft. C'est surtout pour montrer comment ils se soutiennent dans les épreuves qu'ils devront surmonter.**

 **Angelyoru : J'aime pas non plus Lisa. Pas parce qu'elle sortait avec Dean, mais sa réaction dans l'épisode avec les enfants face à une mère désespérée qui recherchait de l'aide. Bref... L'expression de Rufus n'est pas de moi malheureusement ! Pour la femme de Bobby, arf, désolé.**

 **yakusokuyumi : J'ai vraiment bien réussi mon Henriksen ! Je l'aime bien dans la série, mais tant pis, il me faut un rival à la hauteur de Dean.  
**

 **silvermooon : C'est bien connu, on attire mieux les mouches avec du miel qu'avec du vinaigre. Résultat, Castiel sert de miel, je suis sûre qu'il adorerait, lol.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Non, ils sont bien trop heureux pour que ça ne se voit pas.**

 **Ignis08 : ^^ ça me rassure quand on dit que mes chapitres font rire, j'ai toujours peur de pas être drôle.**

 **Ju : Sacrément mouvementé, promis, avec plein de rebondissement !**

 **sarahkristall : J'ai pesé le pour et le contre, garder le secret ou leur faire dire la vérité. Mais j** **'ai vraiment voulu jouer à fond sur Dean et son besoin de vérité. Je pense que s'ils avaient menti, cela aurait été moins crédible pour la suite. Du coup, j'ai renoncé à quelques scènes comiques que j'avais en tête.  
**

 **Courtney Ackles : Merci !  
**

 **La dévoreuse de livre : Ah, contente que tu te sois lancé ! oui, oui, des câlins, des bisous, pour montrer l'évolution de leur couple, mais aussi après certains évènements. Mais rien de bien poussé, j'ai déjà fait une fic plus sexuelle, je voulais pas recommencer ici.**

* * *

Dean pénétra dans la taxi, suivit de Castiel et de Caïn. Le reste de son équipe le suivrait dans un second véhicule. Il détestait ne pas conduire. Il l'acceptait avec Benny, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, il l'avait démontré au fil des ans… Il aurait dû le faire venir, il aurait loué une voiture et le tour était joué. Ça aurait largement valu, la dépense selon lui.

Il sentit le genou de son désormais, petit ami, contre le sien. Il releva la tête et le vit lui adresser un sourire.

_ Est-ce que ça va, Monsieur le gouverneur ?

_ Oui, merci Castiel.

_ Vous êtes le gouverneur du Kansas, c'est bien ça ?

Dean regarda son chauffeur qui venait de parler. Celui-ci l'observait avec le rétroviseur et semblait étonné de l'avoir dans son taxi.

_ Effectivement, répondit le gouverneur d'un ton neutre.

_ Et vous prenez le taxi ?! Vous devriez pas louer une limousine ?

_ Non, sourit Dean, je vais pas dépenser mon argent pour quelque chose d'aussi frivole.

_ Sérieux ? Mais… C'est pas votre état qui paye ?

_ Non.

Dean croisa le regard éberlué du chauffeur dans le miroir. Il aurait préféré qu'il se concentre sur sa conduite, Benny ne faisait pas ce genre de connerie, lui. Il détourna la tête pour admirer le paysage, espérant qu'ainsi, son conducteur se concentrerait sur sa conduite. Il sentait toujours la pression du genou de Castiel sur le sien, comme une brûlure au fer rouge, mais dont il ne se serait soustrait pour rien au monde.

Ils arrivèrent finalement assez rapidement au rassemblement démocrate, leur hôtel étant proche du centre-ville. Le gouverneur sortit rapidement du taxi, et attendit à quelques pas que Castiel règle la course. Caïn fit le tour du véhicule et le rejoignit, souriant. Il était enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer une foule d'inconnu.

_ Euh… M'sieur…

Dean se retourna, et vit le chauffeur s'adresser à lui.

_ Oui ?

_ Je voulais vous dire… Mon fils vient juste d'entrer à la fac. Il se débrouille pas mal, il en a la dedans, dit-il en désignant sa tempe… Mais c'est vrai que sa mère et moi, on a dû mal à payer ses études… Il a dû prendre un boulot… Du coup, il a dû mal à suivre en cours. Mais il s'accroche !

_ C'est bien, il le faut, répondit le gouverneur sans comprendre ce que voulait cet homme.

_ Il… il est gay, vous savez...

Oh, c'était donc ça le problème, pensa Dean.

_ Ça m'a fait un choc, quand il me l'a dit ! Et j'avais un peu peur, j'vous avoue. Parce qu'avec tout ce qu'on entend… je… je me demandais comment il pourrait s'en sortir, avec les préjugés, tout ça… Je pensais qu'il serait cantonné dans des métiers du showbiz. Mais putain, après ce que vous avez fait ! J'veux dire l'armée, tout ça. Ben... mon gamin aussi, il pourra peut-être devenir président, voyez…

_ Je suis encore loin d'être élu ! s'exclama le gouverneur un peu gêné

_ En tout cas, vous avez mon vote, celui de mon gamin et de ma femme ! Parce que franchement, ça nous changerait la vie de pas avoir à payer la fac du p'tit. Et pis, avec tout ce que vous avez au Kansas, il y a pas de raison que vous faisiez moins bien à notre pays.

_ Merci, répondit Dean la voix un peu plus enroué qu'il ne le voulait.

_ En tout cas, quand je vais dire ça à tout le monde que je vous ai rencontré, ils vont pas en revenir ! Je vais pas vous embêtez plus longtemps, M'sieur, vous avez un congrès à aller secouer, je pense. Il y en a marre des politiciens qui nous mentent, M'sieur.

Avec un dernier signe de tête, l'homme retourna à son taxi, démarra et se faufila dans la circulation.

_ Est-ce que cet homme vient de dire que son fils allait travailler dans le showbiz parce qu'il était gay ? demanda Caïn

_ Il a aussi dit que maintenant il pouvait être président, sourit Dean. Et c'est un peu grâce à moi, ajouta-t-il ému.

_ Mieux que ça, Monsieur, il va voter pour vous. Mais il va voter pour votre programme, Monsieur, pas parce que vous êtes gay comme son fils, lui indiqua Castiel.

_ Qui, qui vote pour qui ? demanda Charlie derrière eux.

_ Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama le journaliste. On vous attends depuis une heure, au moins !

_ T'exagères pas un peu ?! répliqua la secrétaire.

_ Je n'en sais rien… Crois-tu que j'exagérais en demandant un rallongement de mes heures d'entretien ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être rancunier ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

_ On devrait y aller avant qu'ils nous fassent un scandale sur place, suggéra Sam.

Dean acquiesça de la tête, il trouvait dommage d'aller s'enfermer avec les constipés du parti, alors qu'il trouvait très amusant d'observer son équipe.

_ On y va les enfants ! cria Castiel, c'était son rôle après tout de surveiller l'équipe.

Dean entra dans l'immense bâtiment suivi de son équipe. Une magnifique entrée comme au cinéma, où un bon réalisateur aurait joué sur des ralentis, des gros plans et du vent dans les cheveux. Malheureusement, il s'agissait du hall de l'immeuble, et évidemment, excepté l'hôtesse et quelques agents de sécurité, personne n'était présent pour assister au spectacle.

Ils furent dirigés vers le dernier étage, et entrèrent tous dans le même luxueux ascenseur, après une rapide inspection des gardiens. Après un court trajet, ils arrivèrent devant une large pièce où était disposé de nombreuses petites tables rondes. Les gens se regroupaient et discutaient calmement entre eux. Dean soupira, il avait déjà envie de faire demi-tour. Il savait que Cass comptait sur lui pour obtenir des soutiens, mais lui tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était des snobinards qui pour la grande majorité n'avait jamais connu un seul jour de vrai travail. Il jeta un regard désespéré à son petit-ami, et sentir une douce chaleur comme à chaque fois que cette pensée l'envahissait. Malheureusement, ledit petit-ami n'eut aucune compassion pour lui, et lui fit signe du menton de se lancer.

Le gouverneur s'avança, il sentit immédiatement tous les regards converger vers lui. Il chercha rapidement une issue de secours, quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait supporter de discuter plus de 5 minutes sans vouloir commettre un meurtre.

_ Winchester ! Amenez donc votre petit cul par ici !

Dean se tourna à 90 degrés, et vit un vieil homme avec un chapeau, qu'il reconnu comme Singer, un candidat à l'investiture, lui faire signe de venir le voir. Il sourit, il ne pensait pas obtenir son soutien, mais il était un peu près sûr de résister à l'envie de le tuer.

_ Monsieur le sénateur, dit-il en le rejoignant.

_ Restez là, et faites semblant de me parler, comme ça, les autres sangsues éviteront de venir me voir.

_ Vous croyez qu'on peut faire ça combien de temps avant d'être démasqué ?

_ Le plus longtemps possible ! Mon chargé de com est occupé pour l'instant, je suis donc tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, ensuite le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui se passe, avec un peu de chance, ça me fera la matinée…

_ Probablement pas d'affilé, je risque de me faire repérer aussi, dit le gouverneur sur un temps de confidence, mais on pourrait convenir d'un signe pour qu'on sache que l'autre est en détresse et qu'on aille le sauver.

_ Je remettrai mon chapeau en place.

_ Et moi, je toucherai ma cravate.

_ Cette journée sera peut-être moi horrible que prévu, dit Singer. J'ai déjà réussi à me débarrasser de mon équipe, c'est déjà une grande victoire pour moi !

_ Vraiment ? demanda surpris Dean.

_ Ouais, je les supporte pas tous ces crétins qui me tournent autour.

Le gouverneur sourit en pensant que Singer serait plus crédible, s'il n'avait pas un air si bienveillant sur le visage.

_ Vous voulez que je vous présente mon staff ? demanda Dean. De vrais gamins, je suis sûr qu'ils sont plus chiants que les vôtres.

_ Joue pas au plus malin avec moi petit. J'ai une femme, moi, j'ai forcément gagné à ce jeu là. Toi t'es célibataire, t'es forcément avantagé !

_ Pardon chéri, je n'ai pas dû bien comprendre ce que tu as dit…

Bobby se retourna lentement, il était foutu. Il allait connaître les maux de l'enfer pendant plusieurs jours, et il ne voyait aucune porte de sortie pour y échapper.

_ Ellen, mon amour, laisse moi te présenter le gouverneur Winchester.

_ Madame, la salua-t-il en lui serrant la main.

_ Enchanté. Je suis arrivé au bon moment, j'ai l'impression. N'écoutez pas mon mari, gouverneur, il adore son équipe, mais ce qu'il aime par dessus tout, c'est les faire tourner en bourriques. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas encouragé à faire de même ?

_ Non, pas du tout, sourit Dean ne sachant comment réagir devant cette femme digne, charmante mais surtout qui semblait particulièrement fâchée contre son mari.

_ Vous savez ce qu'il a fait ce matin ? Il a fait croire à son chargé de com, qu'il voulait mettre une casquette pour venir.

Le gouverneur laissa échapper un gloussement avant de se reprendre.

_ Tu vois chérie, dit Bobby, même lui trouve ça drôle !

_ Peut être, mais je suis certaine qu'il ne fait pas la même chose à ses employés pour autant. Gabriel va finir par nous faire une dépression, déjà qu'il se gave de friandise pour compenser...

_ Vous n'emmerdez vraiment pas votre chargé de com ? Mais quel est l'intérêt dans avoir un, alors ?

_ En fait, c'est Sam, mon meilleur ami qui a insisté, et après l'incident avec Azazel…

_ Si vous vous laissez commander par votre meilleur ami, vous êtes pas sortie de l'auberge, mon garçon !

_ Oui, chéri, il est vrai que Rufus n'a, bien évidemment, aucune influence sur toi…

_ Ce vieux croûton ?! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, Ellen ?

_ Monsieur ?

_ Castiel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Dean en se tournant légèrement pour lui faire face.

_ Nous devons travailler, Monsieur.

_ C'est ce que je fais, lui sourit le gouverneur. J'évalue la concurrence, c'est important de savoir à qui on va faire face.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, gamin, répondit Bobby, son visage ayant pris une expression rusée qu'il n'avait pas auparavant.

_ Vous allez vous présenter à l'investiture, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Il faudrait être stupide pour se déclarer si tôt !

_ Ou avoir une sacré paire de couille, dit le gouverneur.

_ Petit, je t'aime bien. Tu pourrais aller loin, toi et ta vérité. Mais franchement, c'était une erreur de se déclarer déjà candidat. Et tu le sais.

_ Peut être, dit Dean en haussant les épaules, mais pendant que vous vous planquez, à savoir quand sera le meilleur moment de se déclarer, moi, j'amasse les points. Vous vous demandez à quoi me sert mon chargé de com, à ça ! Il a fait de moi un présidentiable en moins de six mois, vous y croyez ?

_ Vous allez vous faire rétamer, lui dit Bobby, toute bienveillance disparu de son regard.

_ Parce que les gens ne voteront jamais pour un gay ?

_ Ils ne voteront jamais pour quelqu'un qui ne les fait pas rêver. Tu bénéficies de la sympathie des gens, mais ça ne suffira pas. Tu manques d'expérience, d'argent, de soutiens. Tu tiendras jamais la distance, ce sera déjà un miracle si t'arrives à tenir jusqu'au début des premiers votes. Tu ferais mieux de renoncer, j'ai jamais aimé les massacres inutiles.

_ Je vous aime bien, sénateur. Je me suis renseigné sur vous, je sais que vous êtes honnête et que vous faite plutôt du bon boulot. Mais je compte bien foutre une sacré merde dans ce système un peu trop bien huilé à mon avis. Avouez le, même vous, vous vous ennuyez ferme. Ces dîners, réceptions mondaines, discussions à n'en plus finir, franchement, il parle de quoi à votre avis ? Pas de politique, je parie. Du moins, pas celle qui est au service du peuple. J'ignore si je tiendrais jusqu'au bout, comme vous dite. Mais je vous promets une chose, personne n'oubliera ma campagne. Et c'est à elle, que les gens compareront les vôtres ! Castiel, réunissez tout le monde, vous voulez.

_ Bien, Monsieur.

Le communiquant se dépêcha le cœur battant, de faire signe à l'équipe, qui de toute façon ne s'était pas éloigné. Il connaissait ce regard, il ignorait totalement ce que préparait Dean, mais il savait que ce serait surprenant, improbable, fou et probablement un peu stupide aussi. Mais surtout, il serait lui-même !

_ Mesdames et Messieurs, dit le gouverneur à la cantonade, Vous avez dû entendre parler de moi ? Le PD qui se présente à l'investiture démocrate.

Castiel ferma les yeux un instant, il pensa que s'il faisait ça assez longtemps, il se réveillerait à nouveau dans les bras de Dean, et que cette journée n'aurait pas encore commencé.

_ Je suis désolé de vous interrompre pendant vos discussions, probablement très intéressantes, mais il parait que j'ai besoin de votre aide pour gagner. Malheureusement, il s'avère que j'en ai rien à foutre !

_ Il vient quand même pas de dire ça, murmura Caïn à l'oreille du communiquant.

Celui-ci venait de rouvrir les paupières, inutiles d'espérer, il ne rêvait pas. Il voyait le groupe de démocrates rassemblé devant lui, la plupart scandalisé, certains amusés, mais personne ne le prenait au sérieux, et c'était vraiment problématique. Il était possible de changer l'opinion des gens, arrondir les angles, mais si on pensait qu'il faisait ça en dilettante, ils étaient foutus.

_ Bien, maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, moi et mon équipe, on a des choses plus importante à faire. Madame Singer, Monsieur le Sénateur, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit-il en leur souriant.

Il se détourna et se dirigea, sûr de lui et sans se hâter ni se retourner, vers les ascenseurs, il laissa passer le groupe qui en sortait, et y entra accompagné de son équipe, trop éberlué pour réagir.

_ On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Castiel appuyé sur la parois.

_ Et si on rentrait à l'hôtel ? suggéra Dean.

S

Henriksen qui avait minutieusement préparé son entrée, prenant garde d'arriver parmi les derniers, au bras de sa superbe épouse, ne prit pas garde aux personnes qui attendaient pour prendre l'ascenseur après lui. Toute son attention était portée vers l'assemblée qui lui faisait face, et qui murmurait déjà, impressionné par son arrivée.

Il mit quelques secondes à remarquer qu'il y avait un problème. Certes les gens parlaient, mais personne ne semblait réellement lui prêter attention. Il remarqua le Sénateur Singer, lui aussi en grande discussion avec sa femme, aucun d'eux ne lui jeta ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Il s'avança vers le milieux de la salle, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et il avait horreur de ça.

Il fut heurté par un grand type, tout maigre, qui prit à peine le temps de s'excuser avant de se ruer vers les ascenseurs. Il chercha à écouter ce qu'il se disait, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre c'était le mot Winchester. Il semblait que cet idiot avait encore fait parler de lui, où était-il d'ailleurs ?

_ Raphaël, allez-vous renseigner discrètement sur ce qui se passe. Nous allons nous mêler à la foule.

S

_ Ellen…

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'apprécies autant.

_ On doit retrouver Gabriel. Il a raison, ce petit con. Pendant qu'on reste à ne rien faire, lui, il taille sa route vers la maison blanche. On ne peut plus laisser Winchester agir à sa guise.

_ Ça veut dire que tu vas te déclarer ? demanda son épouse.

_ Non, on n'est pas prêt. Et je vais pas me laisser dicter ma conduite par un mioche. Mais, il est temps d'entrer dans l'arène.

S

_ Monsieur, dit Castiel un peu déçu, je vais appeler un taxi.

_ Pourquoi faire ? On est pas très loin de l'hôtel, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Dean en sortant de l'immeuble.

_ Euh… Oui

_ Bien, dit le gouverneur en se mettant en marche.

_ Où il va ? demanda Caïn

_ Vaudrait mieux le suivre, conseilla Sam, quand il est dans cet état, il est capable de n'importe quoi.

_ Fait chier, s'exclama Jess, j'ai pas des chaussures de marche !

_ J'ai investi dans des chaussures plates moi, depuis que je travaille avec lui, dit Charlie.

_ Excusez moi, vous faite bien parti de l'équipe de Winchester ?

_ Effectivement, lui répondit Castiel sans quitter des yeux son amant.

_ Bonjour, je suis Garth Fitzgerald quatrième du nom. J'aimerais travailler avec le gouverneur… Il fait quoi au juste ? demanda-t-il en le voyant s'arrêter pour serrer la main à des passants

_ Aucune idée, murmura en synchro son équipe.

Ils se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre, en le voyant accoster une nouvelle personne

_ Bonjour, je suis Dean Winchester, candidat à l'investiture démocrate. Vous avez entendu parler de moi ?

_ Ouais, vous êtes le type qu'Oprah a interviewé ?

_ C'est bien moi !

_ C'est vrai que vous voulez interdire le port d'arme ?

_ Seulement aux personnes ayant un casier judiciaire ! Il est hors de question qu'un criminel puisse obtenir une arme pour s'en servir contre d'honnêtes citoyens ! Pour les autres personnes, rien ne changera.

_ Ah bon ! Ça me soulage, je pensais que vous vouliez remettre en cause le second amendement ! Du coup, bonne continuation ! dit l'inconnu en s'éloignant.

_ Vous faites quoi, Monsieur ? demanda le communiquant.

_ Vous m'avez dit de chercher des soutiens, c'est ce que je fais !

Un immense sourire illumina les traits de Castiel, décidément, son homme ne finirait pas de le surprendre.


	17. Imprudent

**Bonsoir,**

 **Déjà MERCI à celles qui ont commenté mes fics sur la page facebook "fan fiction Destiel en français", ça m'a fait très plaisir. Pour celles qui connaissent pas, n'hésitez pas à jeter un œil, on peut y faire de belles découvertes.**

 **Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, vous devrez peut-être attendre un peu (1 à 2 semaines). Désolé d'avance, mais je vais être prise sur autre chose.**

 **Kalane : Merci beaucoup. J'ai créé "mon" candidat parfait, et j'ai l'impression qu'il aurait un énorme succès s'il existait vraiment. Malheureusement, dans la réalité, le pouvoir corrompt, j'ai bien peur.**

 **Nianka : Oui, j'en suis pas peu fier de ce type un peu trop intègre et absolument pas dans le système. Mais je suis contente de l'équipe aussi.**

 **Angelryoru : je voulais montrer justement, ce que ressent "l'homme de la rue" avec le chauffeur de taxi. Ellen est le point d'appuis de Bobby, c'est sa carte maîtresse sur le plan personnel comme politique. Henriksen, qui n'a choisi sa femme que pour son apparence, ne comprends qu'il va lui manquer un quelque chose de fondamentale dans sa campagne. Pour Castiel ? Il devra trouver sa place. Mais on y reviendra.**

 **Barjy 02 : Oui, c'est certain Dean n'aurait pas dû mépriser le parti. Il devra trouver un moyen de se l'approprier, car comme tu dis, il ne pourra pas gagner sans. Mais comme il fait les choses comme "il le sent" et pas dans le but d'obtenir des avantages, ça va pas être une mince affaire.**

 **Silvermooon : Bah, c'est vrai que ceux sont de vrais gosses ! Soyons honnêtes, on adore ça ! Quand à Singer, il fallait absolument cette rencontre explosive comme tu dis, pour la suite.**

 **yakusokuyumi : Oui, on peut dire ça. Je pense que plus que communiquer, ce qui l'intéresse c'est discuter. Le problème, c'est qu'il devra apprendre, parce qu'il ne pourra pas s'adresser à tous les américains comme ça.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! bon, il devrait juste réfléchir un peu avant de faire quelque chose d'aussi important !**

 **pimpiericky : Et pas des petites ! Maintenant il va devoir trouver d'autres soutiens, et c'est pas gagner !**

* * *

Castiel marmonna dans un semi-sommeil. Il enfonça son visage un peu plus dans le cou de l'homme qui partageait son lit. Son cerveau se remit lentement en marche. Il s'était réveillé à cause d'un bruit. Il l'avait rêvé ou est-ce vraiment arrivé ? N'entendant plus rien, il poussa un soupir et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, à l'endroit exact où se situait sa cicatrice. Il avait remarqué que cela avait un effet apaisant sur son compagnon, et lui, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être important, d'avoir une place unique auprès de lui.

Il recommençait à s'endormir, lorsqu'il discerna à nouveau le même son qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil. Il semblait que quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte, et de plus en plus fort. Il se retourna lentement dans le lit. Il voulait aller voir ce qui se passait avant que Dean ne se fasse réveiller. Il s'était à peine éloigné de quelques centimètres, qu'il sentit deux puissants bras l'encercler et le ramener près du corps chaud qui partageait sa couche.

_ Laisse tomber Cass, lui dit-il à son oreille, si on l'ignore suffisamment longtemps il partira.

_ Je préfère vérifier de quoi il s'agit. C'est peut-être important… Rendors-toi, dit-il en posant un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

_ D'accord, mais dépêche toi de venir me retrouver… marmonna le gouverneur

Castiel sortit du lit, non sans difficulté, Dean ayant décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche, en essayent de le maintenir dans son étreinte. Il finit par s'extraire des draps, légèrement énervé par le sourire moqueur de son compagnon. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon et un T-shirt, avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller ouvrir la porte de la suite, située dans le petit salon attenant. La main sur la poignée, le reste de son cerveau se mit en marche et il eut la présence de demander qui était là. Se trouver ici, si tôt, pourrait soulever des questions pour le moins gênantes.

_ C'est Caïn !

Rassuré, il le laissa entrer suivit du type qu'ils avaient rencontré hier.

_ Euh, vous êtes… murmura Castiel, légèrement inquiet.

_ Garth Fitzgerald le quatrième.

_ Oui, je me souviens… Mais je veux dire…. Qu'est que vous faites là ?

_ Il est venu me montrer ça ! dit le journaliste en exhibant un journal.

_ Je veux dire, ICI ! reprit Castiel, qui commençait à s'énerver.

_ Je suis venu voir le gouverneur, répondit-il simplement. Je veux vraiment travailler avec lui.

_ D'ailleurs où est-il ? demanda Caïn

Castiel se frotta les yeux, il ne pouvait quand même pas dévoiler devant un inconnu que Dean était dans son lit, à moitié nu, alors que lui même se tenait dans son salon.

_ Il est occupé, lui répondit-il simplement en jetant un coup d'œil rapide en direction de la chambre.

_ Oh… dit le journaliste. Je euh… vous dérange peut-être ? demanda-t-il le visage légèrement rougi.

_ Alors c'est vous ! s'exclama Garth en le regardant.

_ C'est moi quoi ? demanda le communiquant qui commençait vraiment à en avoir assez.

_ Il faudrait qu'on parle au gouverneur, Castiel. C'est important, lui assura Caïn.

Avec un soupir résigné, il retourna dans la chambre. Il frappa légèrement avant d'entrer. Dean ouvrit les yeux en l'entendant et lui adressa un magnifique sourire, lui faisant signe de venir le rejoindre.

_ Monsieur…

Le gouverneur se releva, et s'assit sur le lit.

_ La journée commence… Mais est-ce que mon directeur de campagne peut m'accorder encore quelques instants avec mon petit-ami ?

_ Bien sûr Dean, dit Castiel en souriant.

Il avait un peu l'impression d'être schizophrène, mais s'ils voulaient gérer leur relation personnelle et professionnelle, ils devaient faire quelques compromis. Il détourna légèrement le regard voyant son compagnon sortir, vêtu de son simple boxer. Il n'était pas encore habitué à leur nouvelle intimité.

_ Cass ?

Le gouverneur se tenait devant lui, prenant son visage dans ses main et l'embrassant tendrement. Castiel le prit dans ses bras, apprécia juste l'instant en laissant Dean libre d'y mettre fin à sa guise.

_ Je crois, dit celui-ci, que je suis prêt à affronter mon directeur.

_ Le petit-ami n'est pas d'accord, protesta-t-il en enfouissant posant sa tête sur son torse.

Il devina le sourire de son compagnon qui le serra contre lui.

_ Si tu veux, on peut essayer de s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

_ Ce ne serait pas raisonnable, Monsieur, dit-il en s'éloignant.

_ Dans ce cas, je vais m'habiller.

Castiel se retourna pour sortir, mais Dean le retint par la main, le tira vers lui et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il avant de le relâcher.

_ Je… Moi aussi, soupira-t-il le visage rouge.

Il s'en alla rapidement rejoindre les deux autres, prenant une seconde pour retrouver son calme avant d'ouvrir la porte.

_ Il arrive, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil. Où est Charlie au fait ?

_ Aucune idée, lui répondit le journaliste installé dans le sofa avec son invité. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre quand j'y suis allé.

_ Elle a découché ? s'exclama Castiel surpris.

_ Oui, j'ai dû mal à y croire aussi.

_ Par contre, j'ai toujours pas compris ce que vous faites là, Garth

_ Je suis venu travailler avec vous, comme je vous l'ai expliqué.

_ A 6 heure du matin ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non ! sourit le jeune homme. On devait déjeuner avec Caïn.

_ A 6 heure du matin ? répéta le communiquant en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oui. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il étonné.

_ C'est un peu tôt, expliqua Castiel.

_ Pas du tout ! s'exclama le journaliste. On travaille bien mieux le matin, et on peut discuter tranquillement autour d'un bon repas.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à cet instant, laissant passer un Dean vêtu simplement d'un jean et d'un T-shirt. Il s'était attardé un peu, le temps de se rafraîchir. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Castiel sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il sentit son compagnon se raidir, il savait qu'il n'appréciait pas les démonstrations en face d'inconnu. Mais s'il devait travailler avec Garth, ce qui lui semblait bien parti, il ferait parti de l'équipe, alors ce n'était pas vraiment un étranger, ou du moins plus pour très longtemps.

_ Bonjour Caïn, Garth. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Bonjour !

_ Bonjour, Monsieur. Washington Post ! s'écria le journaliste en montrant le périodique qu'il tenait à la main.

_ Tout s'explique ! Je comprends mieux la nécessité de venir me réveiller, dit avec ironie le gouverneur.

_ Je savais que j'aurais dû apporter de la tarte, marmonna Caïn en ouvrant le quotidien. Voilà ! Une page entière, ajouta-t-il en la leur montrant.

Castiel fut le plus rapide des deux. Il se saisit du journal où un article avait été écrit sur le gouverneur. En plein milieu, on voyait un Dean souriant discuter avec une petite foule rassemblée autour de lui.

_ "Le candidat de la vérité dans la rue", commença à lire le communiquant. "Le gouverneur du Kansas, Dean Winchester, bien connu désormais des américains est venu participer au congrès démocrate qui se tenait dans notre ville. Toutefois, le candidat déclaré à l'investiture a préféré aller à la rencontre des habitants, plutôt que de rester avec les membres de son parti. Rappelons qu'il avait déjà fait parler de lui avec sa fracassante déclaration d'homosexualité, mais aussi grâce à son interview vérité avec Oprah, qui a eu un des meilleure score d'audience de l'émission.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Dean. Je l'ignorais, je pensais pas que ça intéresserait autant les gens...

_ Vous vous rendez pas compte ! s'exclama Garth. Il semble que vous soyez à la dernière mode, vous êtes un vrai OVNI en politique, résultat tout le monde veut en savoir plus sur vous.

_ "Le gouverneur avait en effet révélé avoir fait parti de l'armée, bla bla bla" continua Castiel. "Winchester est donc parti se promener dans les rues de notre belle ville où il a discuté avec toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Les sujets étaient aussi variés que l'environnement, les problèmes de santé mais aussi la musique, le gouverneur avouant préférer je cite : le bon vieux rock'n roll." Sérieusement, Monsieur ?

_ On m'a posé la question…

_ Continue Castiel, le meilleur est à venir, dit Caïn.

_ "Le candidat a ainsi vite réuni une dizaine de personne autour de lui, dans le Square Franklin. La foule se reformait au gré des départs et des arrivés, et ce tout au long de la journée. Le gouverneur ayant même mangé un hamburger sur place, pour poursuivre la discussion jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Malgré quelques incivilités à regretter, le rassemblement s'est déroulé dans une ambiance bonne enfant et participative."

_ Se faire traiter de PD, de tarlouze et autres, c'est ça qu'ils appelles des incivilités ? s'exclama Dean.

_ Ils n'étaient pas nombreux heureusement, et se sont vite fait recadrer par le reste des personnes présentes, tempéra Garth. Même si ça n'excuse rien.

_ "Le gouverneur a semblé apprécier l'exercice, faisant preuve d'un charisme certain, il aura su convaincre de nombreuses personnes à n'en pas douter. Malheureusement, il ne parvient pas à rassembler autour de lui les cadres du parti. Sous couvert d'anonymat, l'un d'eux nous a informé en effet qu'il aurait créé un scandale lors du congrès et s'est vu contraint de le quitter."

_ QUOI ?! s'exclama Dean en se levant vivement.

_ "Contacté par nos soins, son équipe a nié les faits, affirmant que le candidat a choisi de quitter les lieux pour aller à la rencontre de ses concitoyens."

_ C'est moi qui est répondu au journaliste, dit Caïn. Mais j'ignorais que c'était pour le Post.

_ Bordel, ça sonne vraiment comme si je m'étais fait exclure… Et c'est qui ce connard qui a été dire des conneries pareilles ?!

_ Singer ? proposa le journaliste.

_ Non, intervint Garth. Il est pas du genre à balancer des trucs comme ça à la presse, en anonyme. Croyez-moi, le jour où il vous attaquera, il le fera de front et vous allez le sentir.

_ Tu le connais bien ? demanda Caïn.

_ Oui, on s'est rencontré à plusieurs reprises.

_ "Nous nous sommes prêtés au jeu et avons posé une question au gouverneur."

_ Et c'est là que ça devient intéressant, dit le journaliste.

_ "Nous lui avons demandé s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, le candidat nous a répondu oui". DEAN ! Tu as dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un ? s'écria Castiel en brandissant le quotidien.

_ J'allais pas mentir…

_ Tu pouvais botter en touche ! lui cria-t-il

_ Je pouvais pas savoir qu'il était journaliste ! Et de toute façon, je m'excuserais pas Cass. Je sais que tu préfères qu'on en parle pas, et je veux bien qu'on soit discret, il y a aucun soucis. Mais je refuse de nier ton existence, bordel ! Tu fais parti de ma vie et quand on me demande si j'ai quelqu'un, je réponds oui parce que c'est vrai et que je suis fier que tu ais accepté d'être avec moi !

Un silence tendu s'installa, le couple ne se quittant pas des yeux, chacun sûr d'avoir raison.

_ Je ne voudrais pas en rajouter, dit doucement Caïn, mais tu devrais continuer, Castiel.

Le communiquant défroissa le périodique qu'il avait chiffonné entre ses doigts. Toujours énervé, il chercha des yeux l'endroit où il avait stoppé sa lecture.

_ "Mais qu'il préférait garder son identité secrète pour l'instant…"

_ Il vaudrait mieux rassembler les autres et déterminer ce que nous allons faire, proposa Caïn.

Castiel replia le quotidien calmement et le posa sur la table basse. Tous les grattes papiers, paparazzis, journalistes, et autres allaient se mettre à la recherche de l'amant secret du candidat gay à l'élection présidentielle. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Il devrait réfléchir, tâcher de trouver une solution, mais pour l'heure, il était trop énervé contre Dean pour arriver à penser correctement. Il savait que cette situation leur poserait problème, il espirait juste que ce ne serait pas aussi rapide.

En le voyant ainsi, le gouverneur compris qu'il avait vraiment merdé. Normalement, le communiquant aurait déjà dû se mettre à arpenter la pièce pour trouver la meilleure façon de s'en sortir, plutôt que de rester avachi ainsi. Il regrettait d'en avoir trop dit certes, mais il ne comptait s'excuser pour cela. Il l'aimait, c'était son compagnon. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il crierait au monde entier qu'ils étaient ensemble et que ceux que ça emmerdait, pouvait bien aller se faire foutre.

_ Cass… dit-il en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

_ Oh, lalalala. Tu as vu l'heure Caïn ? Il faut qu'on aille déjeuner, dit Garth du ton de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais joué la comédie de sa vie.

_ Oh, mon Dieu, mais oui, tu as tout à fait raison ! Je meurs de faim, répondit Caïn en se levant et se hâtant vers la sortie.

Dean, sans prêter attention au bruit de porte qui se fermait, posa son front sur celui de Castiel, et le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Je sais que ça t'inquiète. Je sais que tu aurais préféré qu'on ait pas à subir cette pression médiatique, surtout au début de notre relation. Mais je sais que je suis fou de toi, Cass. On va devoir gérer des problèmes que d'autres couples n'auront jamais, et on y arrivera, ça aussi je le sais. Il faut juste qu'on apprenne comment…

Le communiquant entoura Dean de ses bras, et le colla à lui.

_ Je t'aime, mais tu es vraiment le type le plus insupportable qui existe.

_ Ça veut dire que tu n'es plus fâché ?

_ Si. Au moins, jusqu'à ce soir.

Le gouverneur posa rapidement sa bouche sur celle de Castiel.

_ T'espères quand même pas que ça va me…

Il fut interrompu par un nouveau baiser.

_ Dean, je ne…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que ses lèvres étaient à nouveau scellées, plus longuement cette fois.

_ Ça m'encourage pas à te pardonner, tu sais ?

_ Oui, sourit-il avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

Ils furent dérangés par un nouveau tambourinement à la porte.

_ Monsieur, c'est Charlie !

_ Super. T'es viré ! cria Dean avant de reporter son attention sur son compagnon.

_ C'est important, Monsieur, dit la jeune fille sans se démonter.

_ Il y a intérêt, marmonna-t-il en se relevant et en allant ouvrir.

_ Merci, Monsieur.

Elle entra rapidement, salua Castiel toujours assis sur le fauteuil, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ Oh euh… désolé, je vous dérange…

_ Charlie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le gouverneur.

_ Eh bien, je viens de revenir à l'hôtel…

_ Ce qui explique pourquoi tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, nota le communiquant.

_ On se concentre ! dit-elle. J'ai eu dû mal à entrer… La rue est envahie de journaliste.

_ Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

_ J'ai croisé Caïn et Garth. D'après eux, ils viennent d'arriver. Il paraît que vous avez parlé de Castiel à un journaliste, Monsieur.

_ Non, absolument pas, répondit-il. Enfin, pas vraiment.

_ Il a juste dit qu'il avait quelqu'un sans préciser de qui, il s'agissait, compléta le communiquant.

_ Et j'ignorais que je parlais à un baveux, je tiens à préciser.

_ Bien, on fait quoi ? demanda Charlie. Je peux me renseigner savoir si l'hôtel à une seconde entrée, comme dans les films d'espionnage, on sortirait par la cuisine ! dit-elle en tapant des mains.

_ Merci, mais ce sera inutile, sourit le gouverneur. On va s'habiller et aller déjeuner normalement. Je vais pas me sauver comme un voleur, j'ai rien à me reprocher.

Castiel sourit, prit d'une bouffé d'affection en voyant l'homme qu'il aimait, droit dans ses bottes et égal à lui-même.

_ Et pour sortir ?

_ On appellera un taxi pour nous conduire à l'aéroport, comme convenu. Ensuite on marchera à travers les journalistes, sans s'occuper d'eux. A moins qu'il ne m'interroge sur mon programme, ou sur la politique, ou sur n'importe quel sujet intéressant qui ne soit pas Castiel.

_ Bien, dans ce cas, je vais prendre une douche et je vous rejoins en bas. J'ai déjà prévenu Sam et Jessica, Monsieur. Il vaut mieux qu'ils soient averti avant de se retrouver face à une meute assoiffée de sang.

_ Merci, Charlie. On se retrouve au déjeuner, dans ce cas.

_ Dean, dit Castiel lorsqu'elle fut sorti.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on les tiendra à distance. Ils finiront par se lasser, et puis, tu m'as dit toi même que pendant l'été, les gens étaient moins intéressés par la politique.

_ Je vais me doucher, esquiva-t-il sans répondre.

Il ne se rendait pas compte, pensa le communiquant. Il ne s'agissait pas de politique comme il le croyait, mais de people. Les gens adoraient savoir qui couche avec qui. Là, un candidat gay, ils en feraient leurs choux gras pendant des semaines. L'avantage est qu'il ne serait pas oublié pendant l'été, l'inconvénient, ils ne le lâcheront pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent. C'était à lui de trouver une solution, c'était son travail. Non, en fait, il savait exactement quoi faire, c'est juste qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Dean s'assit dans le fauteuil que Castiel venait de quitter. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, ni même le mettre mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant les conséquences d'une simple phrase dans une discussion avec ce qu'il pensait être des gens de la rue. Seigneur, il commençait tout juste à réaliser la portée de ses paroles, il venait d'apprendre sa leçon, malheureusement c'était Cass qui en avait fait les frais. Il affronterait les journalistes, et si un seul de ces types s'en prenait à lui ou à son équipe, il aurait affaire à lui. C'était lui qui les avait foutu dans la merde, ce serait à lui de les assumer.

Ils déjeunèrent dans une ambiance tendue. Sam les y avait rejoint, il semblait que le nombre de journaliste à faire le pied de grue avait encore augmenté. Jessica avait préféré s'abstenir et était restée chez elle. Et franchement, Castiel l'enviait. Dean semblait détendu, il mangeait avec entrain son assiette, et lui souriait chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. A croire que rien ne pouvait le déstabiliser...

_ C'est bon, dit Charlie. On a deux taxis, ils arriveront d'ici une demi-heure. Je me suis arrangée avec le réceptionniste, c'est les employés de l'hôtel qui mettront nos bagages dedans.

_ Cool. Faudra penser à laisser un bon pourboire, dit le gouverneur. On leur a sacrément compliqué les choses.

_ Monsieur, intervint Caïn. Vous devriez prendre le premier taxi, avec Charlie. On prendra le second. Garth… Tu pars avec nous ?

_ Non, mon vol est plus tard. Je vais attendre que cette folie se dissipe, et j'essaierai de laisser traîner mes oreilles pour vous.

_ Et pourquoi je devrais faire le trajet seulement avec Charlie ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

_ Aucun soucis, Monsieur, je comprends que vous préfériez être avec quelqu'un d'autre, sourit-elle en clignant de l'œil en direction de Castiel.

_ Parce que celui qui montera avec vous, poursuivi le journaliste, deviendra automatique votre petit ami.

_ C'est ridicule, Sam est marié ! Déjà, ça l'élimine, ensuite…

_ Vous pensez qu'ils vont s'arrêter à des détails pareils ? demanda Castiel.

_ Alors quoi ? je pourrais plus jamais me tenir à côté d'un homme sans qu'on m'accuse d'avoir une liaison avec lui ?

_ C'est ça, répondit Caïn. C'était déjà le cas avant, mais seulement dans certains types de journaux, mais là, ça va devenir général.

_ Bordel, s'écria Dean en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

_ Ça va pas nous faciliter les choses pour la campagne, dit le communiquant.

_ Franchement, pour le moment, j'en ai rien à foutre, s'énerva le gouverneur. Tu dis rien toi, Sam ?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Oh, je m'inquiète pas, je sais que ça va s'arranger.

Il sourit voyant tous les regards tourné vers lui, mais il était sincère. Il avait vu ses amis tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre en quelques mois, et il les connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils surmonteraient cette épreuve. Après tout, au vu de ce qui les attendait avec cette élection, s'ils n'y arrivaient pas, autant tout arrêter, et tout de suite.

Les taxis attendaient devant l'hôtel, l'équipe était réunie dans le hall.

_ Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Dean. Alors, allons-y Charlie.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'avança et franchit le seuil. Il s'attarda quelques secondes le temps que les flashs des photographes se calment. Ils criaient pour attirer son attention, mais il se contenta de leur sourire. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et patienta jusqu'à ce que sa secrétaire le rejoigne. En sentant, un pression sur son coude, il se retourna et vit Castiel à ses côtés.

_ On y va ? lui dit-il.

Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, il avait hésité. Mais en voyant Dean seul face aux journalistes et Charlie prête à s'avancer pour le rejoindre, son corps avait agit. Il s'était retrouvé à côté du gouverneur, avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir. Et face au regard lumineux de l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne le regrettait pas. Il était à sa place.

_ Tu es sûr, Cass ? murmura-t-il.

_ Certain.

Il laissa sa main lentement glissé le long de son bras, aussitôt saisit par Dean qui se mit en marche.

_ Je vous avais dit de pas vous inquiéter, dit Sam fièrement en arrière.

_ Je crois que je vais pleurer ! s'exclama Charlie les yeux rouges.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être sensible, marmonna Caïn tout en prenant soin de cacher son visage en se décalant.

_ Vous êtes bizarre comme équipe, on vous l'a jamais dit ? s'étonna Garth.

Dans le taxi, Dean assit au fond de son siège attendait que le chauffeur démarre. Ils s'y étaient engouffrés, sans prêter attention au monde qui les entourait. Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, il saisit Cass par la cravate et l'embrassa passionnément.

_ J'ignore ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis, mais merci.

_ Si je veux faire de toi le nouveau président des États-Unis, se tenir à tes côtés est un minimum, non ? dit-il en souriant.

_ Tu penses vraiment qu'à l'élection ! s'exclama Dean en se renfrognant contre la portière.

_ Je suis ton directeur de campagne !

_ Hum.

_ Et je suis fou amoureux de toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, j'aurais jamais pu te laisser seul face à ses types. Mais il faut qu'on discute, je dois tout te raconter. Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit, quand j'en aurais envie, et c'est le cas maintenant, ajouta-t-il en croisant ses doigts aux siens.


	18. Protecteur

**Bonsoir,**

 **Une bonne année à tous et à toutes !**

 **Angelyoru : Ah, je suis pas mal contente de mon petit effet alors.**

 **Nianka : Pourquoi mettre Sam et Dean en ami ? Je pourrais te dire que grâce à cela, ils ont le même âge, que ça m'embêtait de faire que son frère soit aussi son conseillé en politique, que la dynamique n'est pas exactement la même entre eux, que ça explique aussi pourquoi Sam a pu faire des études et pas Dean. Mais en fait, c'est une question de feeling, je le sentais mieux comme ça.**

 **SpnAndDestielAreLife : Dans les chapitres suivant, je ferai en sorte d'équilibrer Destiel/politique. C'était pas évident au début car je devais placer l'action. Ca devrait aller mieux maintenant.**

 **Barjy02 : surtout que du coup, le suspense à durer un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche.**

 **yakusokuyumi : Tu as raison, les journalistes s'en sont donné à cœur joie ! J'ai bien peur que Dean soit un grand naif, malgré qu'il soit politicien.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Plein de mignonitude, il y en a encore ! Mais bon, un peu de angst aussi pour compenser.**

 **Courtney Ackles : Rien ne sera jamais évident pour eux (sauf peut-être l'amour qu'ils se portent)**

 **silvermooon : mouvementé ce chapitre ? tu me diras. J'espère en tout cas y avoir mis des sentiments.**

 **Bloupbloup : On en apprend plus sur son histoire dans ce chapitre, mais pas en entier.**

 **pimpiericky : Très compliqué, mais au moins Dean a appris sa leçon.**

* * *

Dean vida son verre de bourbon d'un trait et le posa négligemment sur son bureau. Il était tard, il était fatigué, stressé et à bout. Il repoussa sa chaise et se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher. Il entra sans faire de bruit, prenant garde de ne pas éveiller la forme endormi dans son lit. C'était probablement inutile, Castiel était surement encore éveillé. Il ne s'endormait jamais avant qu'il ne le rejoigne sous les draps. Il sourit en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain et mis la douche en route. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Il avait besoin de décontracter ses muscles crispés. Il en profita pour se malaxer longuement l'épaule. Un massage de Cass serait appréciable, il arrivait toujours à calmer ses douleurs. Il sortit, se sécha rapidement, enfila son boxer et se hâta vers son lit.

A peine s'était-il installé, que son amant vint se coller à lui. Dean l'entoura de ses bras et de ses jambes. Il adorait être ainsi avec lui, à ses yeux, il n'y avait rien de plus intime, ni de plus de sexy. Il posa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux, avant de s'installer au mieux pour s'endormir. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, il entendit la respiration de Castiel se faire plus régulière et plus profonde. Lui aussi était épuisé, physiquement et mentalement. Délicatement, il étira sa main et la posa sur l'oreiller déserté de son compagnon. Humide, évidemment. Comme chaque soir, depuis deux mois, il y avait caché ses pleurs. Dean en avait assez. Cette fois, il ne fera pas semblant de ne rien remarquer et Castiel n'aurait pas à se forcer pour le croire.

Il était responsable après tout, c'était lui qui avait déclenché le raz de marée de merdes qui s'était abattu sur l'homme qu'il aimait en le propulsant en pleine lumière. Il était plus que temps qu'il y mette fin. Il avait retardé cette décision face à l'insistance de son chargé de com. Mais, après avoir subi un déchaînement de haine et d'homophobie contre la plus merveilleuse des personnes qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer, il était déterminé. A croire que tout le ressenti que les gens éprouvaient envers eux, envers ce qu'ils étaient, se déversait sur Castiel pendant que lui était apparemment, toujours autant apprécier. Demain, dimanche, à leur réunion hebdomadaire, il annoncerait qu'il renoncerait à l'élection.

Il ne pouvait abandonner Cass, ni continuer à le voir souffrir ainsi de la méchanceté humaine. Le choix était donc simple. Il démissionnerait de son poste de gouverneur au besoin. Et cette fois, il ne laisserait personne, même pas son homme, l'en dissuader. Il avait déjà bien trop tardé. Mais Castiel avait réussi à le convaincre que ce n'était que temporaire, que les choses s'arrangeraient d'elle-même. Et bien ce n'était pas le cas, et cet idiot avait osé laissé entendre, avant d'aller se coucher, qu'il pourrait se séparer pour faciliter son élection. Il l'avait fait taire d'un baiser. Dean le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras à ce souvenir. Mais c'était la goutte de trop. Combien de fois devrait-il lui répéter qu'il pourrait renoncer à tout, sauf à lui.

Il soupira et plongea son nez dans les cheveux noirs jais de son amant. Maintenant qu'il avait prit sa décision, il se sentait mieux, plus détendu. La douleur à son épaule commençait même à s'atténuer. Ils pourraient peut-être s'accorder quelques jours de vacances, à l'étranger, pour décompresser.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Caïn entra en catastrophe dans la maison du gouverneur. Il était en retard, très en retard pour leur brunch du dimanche. Il pénétra dans la salle à manger où ils étaient tous installé autour de la table. Il sentit immédiatement la tension presque palpable qui y régnait.

_ Gouverneur…

_ Il ne manquait plus que vous ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu vous attendre. J'ai déjà annoncé à vos camarades que je quittai la course.

_ Monsieur ? demanda le journaliste perplexe.

_ J'ai décidé d'arrêter les frais, d'abandonner l'élection présidentielle.

_ Je comprends Monsieur, dit-il.

_ Vraiment ? s'amusa Dean, visiblement surpris. Parce que vous êtes bien le seul. Ces trois là, dit-il en désignant le reste de l'équipe, ne sont pas d'accord !

_ Et Garth ?

_ Il n'est pas encore au courant, je l'appellerai tout à l'heure.

_ Bien.

_ Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?! s'exclama Sam. Ce crétin nous laisse tomber ! Même Castiel veut continuer, je vois pas en quoi ça te dérange Dean ! S'il souhaitait que tu arrêtes, je comprendrais, mais là…

_ Je suis d'accord, poursuivi Charlie, c'est le choix de Cass, s'il croit qu'il peut améliorer les choses.

_ Sornettes ! s'écria Caïn. Je suis même surpris que le gouverneur est tenu aussi longtemps. Personnellement, je n'aurais jamais supporté de voir la personne que j'aime souffrir ainsi. Peut-être que pour vous c'est différent, dit-il en regardant l'équipe. Sam, tu aurais fait quoi s'il s'agissait de Jessica ?

L'avocat ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, il ne pouvait pas mentir. Si sa femme avait été harcelé ainsi, il aurait probablement mis le feu à la moitié du pays, et recouvert le sol de sel pour être certain que rien ne puisse y repousser.

_ Quant à toi Castiel, n'essaie pas de nous faire croire que tout va bien ! ajouta le journaliste. Tu as perdu combien de kilo, hein ? Au moins 5 ? Probablement plus…

_ Caïn..., dit le chargé de communication l'air malheureux.

_ Tu dors au moins ? continua-t-il sans douceur. Tu as des cernes jusqu'au menton !

_ Ravi d'avoir au moins quelqu'un de mon côté, soupira Dean. De toute façon, c'est MA décision, c'est MOI qui me présente à ce que je sache. Alors, dès demain, on annoncera la bonne nouvelle aux réseaux sociaux, les journaux s'amuseront encore un peu avec nous, et ils devraient nous laisser tranquille lorsqu'ils auront autre chose à se mettre sous la dent.

_ Rien n'atteste qu'ils arrêteront, Monsieur, dit Castiel d'une voix blanche.

_ Alors je démissionnerai du poste de gouverneur.

_ QUOI ? s'écria Charlie.

_ Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? murmura Cass oubliant sa réserve habituelle.

_ Je pense pas, je suis persuadé qu'ils arrêteront avant.

_ Ok, dit Sam. Alors on fait quoi ? On prépare un communiqué en expliquant les raisons de ton choix ?

_ Ça me paraît bien oui, confirma Dean.

_ Je vais m'y atteler tout de suite, dit Caïn. Euh… Est-ce que je parle des derniers propos d'Azazel ?

_ Lesquels ? demanda en soupirant le gouverneur. Ce type sort plus de saloperie à la minute que n'importe qui ! Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas lui donner plus d'importance qu'il n'en a déjà, et de l'ignorer complètement.

_ Ces dernières accusations sont assez graves tout de même, selon lui, Castiel aurait frappé un de ses ancien employeur. Ridicule quand même un mensonge pareil…

Caïn se tût devant le regain de tension qu'il sentait et les échanges de regards entre les trois hommes autour de la table. Il soupira, et s'assit sur une chaise.

_ Cass ? dit Charlie en lui posant la main sur l'avant bras.

Le chargé de communication soupira et mit ses mains sur son visage. Décidément, il n'aurait apporté que des ennuies à Dean. Il n'aurait jamais dû ne serait-ce que postuler à cette offre d'emploi en premier lieu.

_ C'est vrai, dit-il enfin.

_ Mais Castiel… poursuivit la jeune femme. Ton casier judiciaire est vierge, je le sais, j'ai vérifié avant de donner ton CV au gouverneur.

_ C'est grâce à Sam, expliqua-t-il, il m'a évité les poursuites judiciaires.

_ Samuel Campbell ! s'écria la secrétaire. Tu étais au courant ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ Secret professionnel, répondit-il calmement.

_ Peu importe, s'énerva Caïn. Vous étiez aussi au courant Monsieur, je suppose. Il faut qu'on connaisse toute l'histoire pour agir en conséquence. J'ignore où Azazel a eu cette information mais il va pas lâcher le morceau, au contraire. Il va creuser jusqu'au centre de la terre s'il le faut pour tout savoir et il va en faire quelque chose d'immonde à présenter à ses followers.

Gêné, Castiel s'agita sur sa chaise. Il pensait que les choses ne pourraient pas être pire que ce qu'il avait traversé ces derniers mois. Mais c'était faux.

_ Peu importe, dit-il énervé. Il est évident que le gouverneur va être contraint à l'abandon. Il aurait peut-être pu se remettre d'être en couple avec une salope suceuse de bite, mais…

_ CASS ! hurla Dean

_ Quoi ? C'est bien comme ça qu'on m'appelle, non ? Tu crois que je vois pas les messages et les commentaires sur internet ? Tu crois que j'ignore tous ces inconnus qui se croient invincible bien caché derrière leurs écrans, et qui s'amusent à salir le site de ta campagne. Vous avez beau tout supprimer, je ne suis pas aveugle.

_ Et c'est pour ça que je voulais arrêter, expliqua le gouverneur.

_ De toute façon, ce n'est pas important, soupira son amant. Maintenant que je vais devenir le mec violent qui n'est pas capable de se contrôler... C'est foutu. On pourra pas aller contre ça... Caïn, tu peux écrire un communiqué ?

_ Bien sûr… Mais ça va être délicat, il ne faut pas donner l'impression que cela nous est imposé par la découverte de Azazel. Les gens penseraient qu'il s'agit d'un aveux de culpabilité.

_ Mais je suis coupable, s'énerva Castiel.

_ Ne le fait pas Caïn, dit Dean.

_ Monsieur ? interrogea le journaliste.

_ Il est hors de question que quiconque puisse penser que ce qu'à fait Cass est mal, où que je ne le soutienne pas.

_ J'ai bien compris, c'est justement la difficulté que je soulignais…

_ Et c'est pour ça que je vous ai dit de ne pas faire de communiqué.

_ On fait quoi alors ? demanda Sam en regardant l'équipe qui semblait aussi perdu que lui.

_ On continue, répondit le gouverneur.

_ Monsieur, repris Cass voyant un sourire apparaître sur le visage de ses collègues. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

_ C'est très simple. Je renonce à renoncer à la présidence.

_ Très drôle, Monsieur, dit le chargé de communication. Mais on a aucune plus aucune chance de gagner.

_ Ça m'est égal.

_ Monsieur, dit Castiel en sentant monter sa colère. Il FAUT qu'on arrête.

_ Nop, sourit Dean.

_ C'est une plaisanterie ? Je voulais continuer il y a dix minutes, mais non, je n'étais pas assez fort pour affronter le méchant monde. Et maintenant que je te dis de stopper, tu veux continuer ?!

_ Oui.

Castiel serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression que Dean se moquait de lui, et prenait un réel plaisir à le tourmenter.

_ Cass, l'entendit-il dire tout prêt de son visage, j'ai voulu arrêté pour une bonne raison, pour te protéger, oui. Mais surtout parce que je ne supportais plus de te voir traîner ainsi dans la boue, tu sais combien de fois j'ai failli aller tuer un de ces types qui s'en était pris à toi ? Je sais que tu es assez fort pour affronter tout ça et c'est pour ça, que je te demande de continuer encore, de rester à mes côtés.

_ Mais…

_ Mais toi, tu veux arrêter pour de mauvaises raisons. Parce que tu penses qu'on ne peut pas gagner.

_ C'est vrai, plus maintenant.

_ Je le sais bien, je ne suis pas idiot. Mais est-ce perdre va m'empêcher de faire parler de moi ? ou de mes idées ? hum ?

_ Non, monsieur, bien sûr…

_ Bien. Je ne te forcerais pas à continuer si tu ne t'en sens pas capable. Et je ne t'en voudrais pas, aucun de nous ne te le reprochera. Si les mois précédents ont été difficile, ceux qui vont suivre seront probablement pires. Mais si tu acceptes de rester à mes côtés, je sais qu'on pourrait faire bouger un peu les choses… Le choix te revient, je m'y conformerais.

Castiel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean en se demandant comment un type pareil pouvait exister, mais plus que tout, qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour le mériter. Il ne voulait pas continuer, ces deux mois avaient été horrible, il avait vécu un enfer. Mais s'il voulait rester à sa hauteur, être digne de cet homme, il serait fort, il pouvait l'être pour lui.

_ On continue, dit-il en se redressant.

Dean lui sourit sans répondre, se contentant de lui serrer doucement la main.

_ Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que tu expliques tout, aux autres. Ensuite, Caïn écrira un communiqué.

Castiel secoua la tête.

_ Je préfèrerais le rédiger moi-même, dit-il avant de se tourner vers ses amis. Avant de travailler pour le gouverneur, j'avais un autre employeur que j'ai quitté un peu… précipitamment.

_ Celui qu'on a trouvé dans le lit avec une mineur ? demanda Charlie. Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais tu l'as quitté avant que le scandale n'explose. C'est lui que tu as frappé ?

_ Exact. J'ai découvert la vérité un peu avant tout le monde. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le frapper. Je lui ai démis la mâchoire, sourit-il. J'ai eu de la chance, j'ai rencontré un avocat quelques secondes après, dit-il en souriant à Sam. Il a réussi à négocier pour moi, et mon ancien employeur a accepté de ne pas porter plainte.

_ Il était pas vraiment en état de le faire. Allez expliquer aux gens que vous vous êtes fait frapper pendant que vous étiez dans une chambre à moitié nu avec...

_ Sam ! dit Castiel. Bref, vous savez tout. Maintenant, je vais aller écrire ce fichu communiqué, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

.

Caïn frappa à la porte de l'appartement au résidait Sam. Il était tard, mais il savait qu'à cet heure, le jeune homme travaillait encore. Il était important qu'ils discutent.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna l'avocat en ouvrant la porte.

_ Je suis venu discuter avec toi d'un sujet important, dit le journaliste. Charlie m'a suivi.

_ Hey, je veux aider Castiel moi aussi, dit-elle en entrant et en s'installant sur le fauteuil.

_ Qui a dit que je venais pour ça ? demanda Caïn

_ Tu es là pourquoi alors ? interrogea Sam

_ Pour aider Castiel, bien sûr ! répondit le journaliste.

Sam sourit en voyant Charlie lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Je pense, poursuivit-il, qu'il n'a pas tout dit. Et toi, mon cher, étant son avocat, tu dois connaître toute l'histoire...

_ Effectivement, répondit Sam.

_ Bien, parce que j'ai lu la déclaration qu'il va publier sur internet. Je suis un peu près sûr que Dean l'a écrit d'ailleurs, parce qu'il dit, en gros, allez tous vous faire foutre, j'avais raison de le frapper, je regrette rien.

_ Non, c'est bien Castiel qui l'a rédigé, intervient Charlie. Tu sais, ils se ressemblent plus qu'on ne le pense au premier abord, ils restent pas ensemble, seulement pour le cul.

_ Oh, merveilleux, dit Caïn, j'ai maintenant des images pour le moins gênante dans la tête.

_ Je vois pas où est le problème, s'énerva-t-elle.

_ Moi si, dit Sam. Et je ne vois toujours pas comment on peut l'aider.

_ Je ne pense pas avoir tort en disant que si, le public connaissait toute l'histoire, il pourrait peut-être pencher un peu plus en notre faveur.

_ C'est probable, oui, concéda l'avocat.

_ Bien, alors on t'écoute, dit Charlie.

_ Secret professionnel, je ne peux rien vous dire.

_ Vraiment ? Même pas pour aider ton ami ? s'énerva Caïn

_ Oui, Castiel était mon client avant d'être mon ami. Je lui ai proposé la même chose, je vous ferai dire. Mais il refuse d'en parler, il se prend pour un chevalier en armure blanche. T'as raison de dire qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Dean, Charlie.

_ Alors on ne fait rien ? s'exclama-t-elle. On les laisse nous couvrir de merde, sans rien dire ?

_ Je suis lié,je ne peux rien pour vous. Et je le regrette, croyez moi. J'étais même en train de bosser sur cette affaire, quand vous êtes arrivés.

_ Et tu as trouvé une solution ? demanda Caïn en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers l'ordinateur ouvert sur la table.

_ Non, sourit Sam. Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai à faire.

_ Eh attends une minute ! dit Charlie en se levant.

_ Je vais aller prendre ma douche, dit l'avocat en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Vous n'aurez qu'à fermer la porte en sortant.

Laissé seul dans le salon, Caïn se précipita vers le portable.

_ Tu as une clef USB ? demanda-t-il

_ Évidemment, pour qui tu me prends ?


	19. Sauvé

**Bonjour !**

 **Désolé pour cette absence, mais j'ai lu un livre (la couronne du berger), ensuite je me suis enveloppée dans ma couverture et je viens juste de ressortir.**

 **Angelyoru : Ne t'énerve pas, la roue tourne !**

 **Ignis08 : C'est le problème, peut on rester honnête pour accéder au pouvoir ? Dean pourra-t-il rester lui-même ou devra-t-il faire des compromis.**

 **Bloupbloup : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, je suis une grande sadique qui aime manager ses effets !**

 **barjy02 : Oui dans cette fic, la loyauté de Dean va plus vers Cass que Sam (c'est pour ça aussi que je les ai pas fait frère, ça atténue un peu les liens). J'ai bien réussi mon Azazel, vous êtes pas prêtes de l'aimer je crois.**

 **castfan : Merci beaucoup, trop de compliments. En fait non, encore! encore ! On verra un peu plus bobby/gabriel plus tard, entre autre. Sinon, à la base, au chapitre précédent, j'avais prévu de m'arrêter avant la réponse de Cass. Je suis pas si méchante que ça, finalement.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Eh oui, Cass n'abandonne pas pour Dean, et Dean n'abandonne pas pour Cass. Tant qu'ils seront ensemble (avec l'aide des autres gus), ils iront loin.**

 **yakusokuyumi : Oui, Cass est plus important que tout pour Dean. Et c'est parce qu'il est là, qu'il reste aussi droit, aussi lui-même.**

 **Courtney Ackles : Ahahahaha, j'ai gardé le suspense, mais voilà la réponse.**

 **sarahkristall : vi, j'ai fait un peu la girouette dans le chapitre précédent, mais pour la bonne cause (faire souffrir mes lectrices). Le groupe est très important, c'est ce qui permet à Dean d'aller aussi loin, même s'il ne s'en rend pas forcément compte.**

 **Ju : curiosité assouvie après ce chapitre, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.  
**

* * *

 **Azazel Yellow :** _µAzazel 5 octobre_

 _µgovWinchester, il est temps de démissionner, après ce scandale ! Clairement, ni vous ni votre "compagnon" n'êtes bon pour le Kansas ! Et encore moins pour l'Amérique !  
_

 _._

 **Dean Winchester :** _µDeanForPresidence 6 octobre_

 _Un communiqué en réponse aux accusation de µAzazel sur l'affaire Alastair, a été publié sur notre site internet._

.

 **Azazel Yellow :** _µAzazel 7 octobre_

 _µgovWinchester, vous ne nous apprenez rien, il n'y a aucune réponse. Il est temps d'arrêter les frais.  
_

.

 **Victor Henriksen :** _µVHenriksen 7 octobre_

 _µDeanForPresidence, une véritable explication, sur les informations de µAzazel, serait nécessaire à la poursuite de votre campagne._

.

 **Robert Singer :** _µBobbySinger 7 octobre_

 _µgovWinchester, j'ignore ce qui c'est passé, mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas eu de plainte ? Une demi-vérité est un demi-mensonge µAzazel._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ A quoi il joue cet enfoiré d'Henrikson ? s'écria Dean en prenant sa brosse à dent. Il veut quoi ? Une déclaration minute par minute sur ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Non, il s'en fiche, il veut juste augmenter le buzz sur l'affaire, plus on en parle, plus on est discrédité, plus il a de chance de gagner, expliqua Castiel.

_ E'ieu'ment ? Ça c'ain !

_ T'es vraiment sexy avec plein de dentifrice autour de la bouche !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Allo ?

_ Bonjour, est-ce que je parle bien à Mademoiselle Claire Milton ?

_ Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit-elle intriguée de ne pas reconnaître cette voix d'homme.

_ Merveilleux ! On a eu du mal à vous trouver…

_ Pardon, mais qui êtes vous ?

_ Je suis un ami de Castiel Novak.

_ …

_ Vous êtes encore là, Mademoiselle ?

_ Oui, oui, répondit-elle rapidement.

_ J'ignore si vous êtes au courant de ce qui se passe en ce moment…

_ Bien sûr que si ! J'ai vu toutes les horreurs que l'on dit sur lui...

_ Il aurait besoin d'aide…

_ Je ne peux rien pour vous, dit-elle sentant la panique l'envahir.

Claire entendit un profond soupir dans le combiné.

_ Je comprends… J'espérais que grâce à vous, les gens arrêteraient de s'acharner sur lui.

_ …

_ Mais je ne peux pas vous forcer… On trouvera une autre solution. Je suis certain que les gens arrêteront d'eux-même. Ça fait deux mois qu'ils lui font vivre un enfer, ils vont se lasser…

_ Il m'a dit qu'il allait très bien !

_ Et vous l'avez cru ? Vous avez lu son communiqué ? Il refuse de parler de vous ! Mais peu importe... Le gouverneur devra sûrement renoncer à la présidentiel, tout ça parce qu'il est tombé fou amoureux et qu'il refuse de se séparer de Castiel.

_ Je…

_ Il faudra aussi qu'il se trouve un nouveau boulot, ce n'est pas bien grave. De toute façon, ils pensaient partir à l'étranger pour fuir la rumeur, vivre normalement…

_ …

_ Vous êtes encore là ?

_ Oui, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_ Est-ce qu'au moins vous accepteriez d'écouter mon idée ?

_ J'aimerais l'aider, sincèrement…

_ Écoutez - moi, ça ne vous engage à rien, hum ?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Oprah Winfrey :** _µOprah_ _12 octobre_

 _Retrouvez moi ce soir pour une interview exclusive sur l'affaire de l'ancien gouverneur Alastair, et ce qui s'est vraiment passé avec C. Novak._

.

_ Hey ! C'est quoi cette histoire avec Oprah ? demanda Castiel dans leur bureau de la maison du gouverneur.

_ De quoi tu parles ? questionna innocemment Charlie.

_ J'ai reçu un message de Balthazar me disant que Madame Winfrey ; oui c'est comme ça qu'il l'appelle, soupira le chargé de com, parlait de moi sur Twitter.

_ Décidément ! Je l'apprécie beaucoup ce garçon, sourit Caïn. Il a pensé quoi, de notre passage dans l'émission ?

_ Oh, et bien il nous a trouvé très… Une seconde, tu n'essaierais pas de changer de sujet ?

_ Bien sûr que non, répondit le journaliste en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu t'es ouvert ton propre compte Twitter ?

_ On va pas revenir la dessus ? J'en veux pas ! s'énerva le chargé de communication en se plongeant dans ses papiers pour marquer la fin de la conversation.

_ Comme tu veux Castiel, sourit Caïn

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Bonjour à tous et à toutes, ce soir je reçois une invité un peu spécial, Claire Milton. Bonjour Claire.

_ Bonjour Oprah, sourit-elle timidement.

Les deux femmes étaient assises face l'une à l'autre sur des fauteuils confortables. L'animatrice resplendissait dans sa sobre robe noire, face à la jeune fille impressionnée et recroquevillée sur son siège. Elle triturait ses mains sans cesse, ou remettait ses cheveux blonds en place alors qu'ils n'en avaient nul besoin.

_ Pourrais-tu dire ton âge aux téléspectateurs ?

_ J'ai 16 ans.

_ Tu as accepté, avec beaucoup de courage, de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a un peu plus d'an maintenant.

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je… J'ai vu la manière dont les gens ont traité Castiel... Monsieur Novak. Et ça a empiré depuis la semaine dernière… Mais il… Je veux dire...

_ Ça va aller. Commençons par le commencement, dit-elle en prenant la main de son invité…

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête, toujours nerveuse.

_ Bien Claire. Dis moi, comment as-tu rencontré Castiel Novak ?

_ Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, il y a un an. Lors d'une réception.

_ Il travaillait pour le gouverneur Alastair à l'époque ?

_ C'est ça. Je connaissais déjà Alastair… C'était un ami de mes parents. Il a toujours été très gentil avec moi. Il m'offrait des cadeaux, il me comprenait, contrairement à mes parents... il était différent des jeunes de mon âge et... dit-elle avant de se mordre les lèvres pour reprendre contenance.

_ Tu avais confiance en lui ?

_ Oui ! dit-elle dans un soupir. Il disait m'aimer, que j'étais spéciale, qu'il… qu'il voulait m'attendre…

_ Et tu l'as cru ?

_ Oui… J'étais vraiment idiote, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non ma chérie, tu as juste cru la mauvaise personne... Continue s'il te plaît, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là ?

_ Je… j'étais allée à une réception auxquelles mes parents étaient invités, mais ils n'avaient pas pu y aller. Ils étaient partis en voyage. Mais Alastair, dit-elle en replaçant nerveusement ses cheveux, il m'a demandé de venir. J'ai accepté. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il souhaite me voir…

_ Que s'est-il passé à cette soirée ?

_ Il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais peu de gens de mon âge. Je m'ennuyais en fait. Je regardait Alastair du coin de l'œil. Il discutait avec plein de personnes, mais il ne s'occupait pas de moi. J'ai passé la majorité de la soirée à attendre qu'il me remarque… Alors quand il est venu me voir pour me demander d'aller discuter avec lui, au calme, je l'ai suivi sans discuter, dit-elle en pressant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il a été très gentil, on a discuté… Il n'arrêtait pas de dire à quel point j'étais jolie...Finalement, c'est moi qui lui ai proposé d'aller à l'étage, dans une chambre…

_ Prends ton temps, ma douce…

_ Une fois là-bas, on a commencé à… Enfin, vous voyez quoi…

_ Oui, très bien.

_ Et c'est là que Castiel est arrivé... Avant qu'on ait eu le temps de finir. Il m'a dit de me rhabiller, qu'il me ramenait chez moi. Je me souviens, il parlait très calmement, très bas. Je… j'avais pas envie de l'écouter, pour moi, il n'y avait rien de mal dans ce que j'avais fait…

_ C'est le cas. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, Alastair, c'était lui l'adulte, il n'aurait jamais dû te placer dans cette situation. Il a profité de toi !

Claire secoua la tête.

_ J'étais d'accord. Je ne voulais pas que Castiel m'interrompe à ce moment, même si maintenant, je lui en suis reconnaissante...

_ Il vous a sauvé…

_ Oui.

_ Mais pourquoi a-t-il frappé Alastair ?

_ Lorsqu'on a été interrompu, je… je suis restée quelques instants sans bouger, ni comprendre. J'étais juste vraiment gênée. Alastair, lui, s'est relevé immédiatement, il l'a saisit par le bras et lui a dit de sortir et de lui foutre la paix qu'il était occupé. C'est à ce moment là, qu'il l'a frappé. Il m'a redemandé de m'habiller, et comme j'entendais des gens qui approchaient, je me suis dépêchée d'obéir. Je voulais pas qu'on me trouve comme ça…

_ C'est compréhensible. Tu te sentais comment à ce moment là ?

_ Terrifiée !

_ Par Novak ?

_ Non ! Il a été si gentil avec moi. Il… C'est lui qui m'a donné mes vêtements, il a empêché la personne qui arrivait, d'entrer dans la chambre le temps que je finisse. Ensuite, il m'a fait sortir discrètement de la maison, et m'a raccompagnée chez moi. Il m'a même donné son numéro au cas où… En rentrant, j'étais vraiment mal. J'avais peur que mes parents l'apprennent, que les journaux aient vent de l'affaire. Et plus que tout, j'avais peur qu'Alastair refuse de me revoir… Je croyais vraiment qu'il m'aimait, dit-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

_ Ce n'était pas le cas.

_ Non, mais ça je l'ai su quelques semaines après. J'étais vraiment idiote, ajouta-t-elle en larme, je me croyais unique, j'avais tort.

_ Tu n'es pas idiote, ne redis jamais ça ! Tu veux faire une pause ?

Claire secoua la tête, en séchant ses joues.

_ Très bien. Alors dis nous, ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

_ Ensuite, comme tout le monde, j'ai découvert qu'il avait couché avec une autre. Alex. On était ami, avant… Je... J'espère qu'on pourra l'être encore…

_ J'en suis sûre, ma chérie !

_ Je ne l'ai pas soutenue, quand… quand c'est arrivé. Ça aurait pu être moi ! Ça aurait dû être moi. Alastair m'avait contactée pour que j'aille le retrouver ce soir là. Mais je n'ai pas pu y aller, j'étais partie avec mes parents… Au début, j'ai cru qu'il avait appelé Alex, parce que j'avais refusé. Mais ensuite, j'ai découvert qu'ils… qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis presque un an… Et qu'elle n'était pas la seule... J'ai compris que, sans Castiel, je n'aurais été qu'une de plus à… à accepter ses avances.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ensuite ?

_ J'ai appelé Castiel. Je l'ai remercié pour ce qu'il a fait. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il comptait faire pour Alastair. Il m'a répondu rien, qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait démissionné et il ne pouvait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec moi, sans... sans parler de moi. En fait, il était triste de n'avoir pas pu aider Alex, je pense. Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti…

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Moi aussi. J'ai vu la manière dont les médias l'ont traité, comme une pu… une prostitué. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais elle a pas répondu à mes appels. Alors euh, poursuivit-elle en regardant la caméra, Alex, je suis désolée. J'aurais dû prendre ta défense plus tôt, mais j'avais si peur que… de ce que les gens allaient penser. J'en ai oublié qu'on avait rien fait de mal, ni nous, ni Castiel. Le seul en tort, c'est Alastair. Je sais que ton procès contre lui sera bientôt, alors, si tu le souhaites, je t'apporterais mon soutien.

_ C'est très courageux ce que tu as fait Claire.

_ Non, pas du tout. J'aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps, mais j'étais trop lâche pour ça. Castiel est courageux d'avoir affronté les journaux, et les insultes homophobes. Alex est courageuse, pour se tenir debout contre Alastair après ce qu'il lui a fait. Moi, je… je ne supportais plus d'avoir ça en moi, et de laisser les autres porter le poids de mes erreurs.

_ Crois moi, Claire. Tu es très courageuse, je t'assure ! Tu es toujours en contact avec Castiel ?

_ Oui, on s'est parlé le mois dernier. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit pour notre interview. Il n'aurait pas voulu que je parle de lui, mais il est sûrement heureux que j'aide Alex.

_ Il vous a parlé du gouverneur ?

_ Dean ? Bien sûr ! A chaque appel, depuis qu'il l'a rencontré !

.

_ Tu ne sais vraiment rien la dessus, Caïn ? demanda Castiel le visage pincé, assis sur le sofa dans le salon, entouré de toute l'équipe.

_ Chut ! dit le gouverneur. Je veux savoir ce que tu lui as dit sur moi.

_ Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les retours du public, murmura le journaliste.

Charlie acquiesça en gardant un œil sur son téléphone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Azazel Yellow** _µAzazel : 12 octobre_

 _µOprah quelle coïncidence ? Vous interviewez µgovWinchester et après vous sortez ce témoignage de votre poche ! 1/2_

 **Azazel Yellow** _µAzazel : 12 octobre_

 _De toute façon, il est évident que cette fille est responsable de ce qu'il lui est arrivé. On ne se plaint pas, après avoir allumé un homme, qu'il veuille coucher avec vous. 2/2_

 _._

 _ **Robert Singer**_ _µBobbySinger : 12 octobre_

 _µAzazel, j'espère qu'après de tel propos, vous irez en justice, je ferais tout pour en tout cas ! Oprah n'a pas été inventé cette histoire !1/2_

 _ **Robert Singer**_ _µBobbySinger : 12 octobre_

 _Claire, tu as été très courageuse, n'en doute pas ! Les types comme Alastair doivent finir en prison. Castiel, personnellement, j'aurais plutôt visé les couilles._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ BORDEL DE MERDE !

Henrikson lança son téléphone à travers la pièce, et atterri à quelques pas de son directeur de campagne. Raphaël regarda le pauvre appareil en plusieurs morceaux, et poussa un soupir. Il devrait penser à trouver une solution aux problèmes de colère de son candidat, s'il avait une de ses petites crises en public, cela pourrait s'avérer difficile à gérer. Il laissa Victor se défouler encore quelques instants sur le mobilier, avant d'intervenir.

_ Monsieur, dit-il doucement.

_ Je croyais que cette histoire devait achever ce minable ! Un coup de poing, même si finalement c'est sur un connard, aurait dû les mettre hors course, non ?

_ A l'évidence, non.

_ C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'en informant Azazel, on pourrait l'évincer de la course.

_ Je vous ai dit que c'était un coup à tenter. En politique, rien n'est sûr…

_ Et maintenant, ces PD ont l'opinion publique avec eux, le héros de guerre et le sauveur au grand cœur, merveilleux ! Ils étaient presque mort, putain. On devait juste porter le coup fatal !

_ Si vous souhaitez une science exacte, vous vous êtes trompé de métier, j'en ai peur…

_ ALORS ON FAIT QUOI BORDEL !?

_ Vous faîtes une déclaration indiquant à quel point vous êtes soulagé et ravi de la manière dont les événements se sont dénoués. Vous saluez bien sûr, l'intégrité et le dévouement de Novak, même si évidemment la violence n'est jamais une solution, et par conséquent elle n'est pas excusable quelque soit les circonstances. Et vous vous achetez un nouveau smartphone.

_ On doit vraiment éliminer ces merdeux pour que je puisse me concentrer sur Singer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Monsieur, dit Charlie en entrant précipitamment dans le bureau une enveloppe à la main.

_ Un instant, lui répondit-il.

Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur son appel téléphonique avec Garth. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa secrétaire de le déranger ainsi. Il fallait dire que les choses avaient tourné à la folie depuis la semaine dernière, depuis l'interview. Il avait obtenu des soutiens, des critiques, toujours en plus grand nombre, l'un n'allait jamais contre l'autre, il paraît. Mais pour l'instant, il était sur un petit nuage. Azazel s'était pris un tel retour de bâton qu'il s'est probablement enfoncé dans son crâne de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Il sourit. Il s'était d'abord mis à dos les fans d'Oprah qu'il avait osé critiquer, ensuite les féministes qui s'étaient révoltées contre ses propos sur Claire, les ligues de vertu, catholique et autres, qui ont décidé qu'il préférait prendre le parti de l'homosexuel si, en face, il y avait un pédophile. L'effet boule de neige était tel, qu'il s'est retrouvé avec tout le net contre lui.

Il raccrocha finalement après avoir salué Garth, il devait lui envoyer de nouvelles propositions et consolider les anciennes. Ce type était vraiment minutieux dans son travail, un bon élément dans son équipe.

_ Je t'écoute Charlie, sourit-il en se tournant vers elle.

_ Bien. Vous venez de recevoir une invitation, Monsieur, dit-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe fébrilement.

_ La maison blanche, s'étonna-t-il en levant un sourcil. Ah, oui, il est vrai que le dîner des gouverneurs a bientôt lieu. Comme chaque année, rien d'extraordinaire…

_ Monsieur…

_ Oui, Charlie ?

_ L'invitation est à votre nom, ainsi qu'à celui de Castiel, en tant que "plus un", Monsieur…

_ Oh.

_ Je ne lui ai pas encore dit, Monsieur.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Dès que j'ai vu ça, je suis venue vous voir, je pense que c'était plus prudent.

_ Vous avez bien fait…

_ On fait quoi, Monsieur ?

_ Il va falloir lui dire…

_ Bien, Monsieur.

_ Et cela sans le faire mourir d'angoisse…

_ Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir à le faire…

_ Vous pourriez peut-être…

_ Non, Monsieur. Ça c'est votre boulot, après tout c'est votre petit ami, Monsieur.


	20. Invité

**Mille pardon, je me suis accordée une petite pause pour me ressourcer niveau écriture, et elle a duré plus longtemps que prévue**

 **barjy02 : Ah oui, Castiel va forcement devoir se forger un personnage public, il ne pourra plus rester dans l'ombre.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Passé de Castiel révélé, on va se concentrer sur son futur (avec Dean:p)**

 **Bloupbloup : Merci. Je t'avoue que j'y ai réfléchi, mais première dame ne convient pas, donc ce sera le premier homme... mais ça fait bizarre, il faudra trouver un meilleur terme.**

 **Angelyoru : Castiel sera toujours critiqué, tout comme Dean, les homophobes restent présent. Mais ils seront plus comme un bruit de fond, qu'on entend plus avec le temps.**

 **yakusokuyumi : ah, heureuse que le témoignage t'ai ému, c'était un peu l'effet que je cherchais.**

 **Courtney Ackles : Oui, il le fallait, il n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir seul**

* * *

_ Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Castiel.

_ Je commande quelque chose à manger au room service…

Tous deux venaient d'entrer dans leur chambre d'hôtel à Washington et le gouverneur s'était directement jeté sur le lit, pour se saisir du téléphone posé sur la table de chevet.

_ Le repas à la maison blanche est ce soir, Dean !

_ Oui, dans six heures, répondit-il. Je tiendrais jamais jusque là, sans avaler quelque chose.

Sans répondre, Castiel ouvrit les valises pour sortir leurs costumes qu'il alla accrocher dans la salle de bain. Il vérifia qu'ils n'avaient pas trop souffert pendant le voyage, et qu'aucun faux pli disgracieux n'était apparu.

_ Tu veux manger quoi ? entendit-il crier.

_ Rien, merci, dit-il sentant son estomac protester rien qu'en pensant à de la nourriture.

_ Cass, tu n'as rien avalé ce matin, il est presque deux heures de l'après-midi, tu dois manger, où tu vas tomber d'inanition sur le seuil de la maison blanche.

_ Je n'ai pas faim.

_ T'es sûr ? Ils ont de la pizza, du poulet et même des hamburgers !

_ Non, répondit-il en se forçant à respirer par le nez pour faire passer la nausée.

Dean soupira.

_ Pourquoi t'es si nerveux ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré le Président pourtant ! T'as même travaillé pour lui !

_ J'étais assistant ! Franchement, j'ai dû le voir trois fois en tout ! Et c'est pas de le rencontrer qui m'inquiète.

_ Non, c'est d'y aller avec moi ! dit Dean ironiquement.

_ Parfaitement.

_ Si tu veux, tu peux y aller seul, sourit le gouverneur.

_ Bien sûr que non ! C'est toi qui est invité, pas moi.

_ Alors, je commande deux burgers avec des frites.

_ Je n'ai pas…

_ Tu mangeras ce que tu veux, et je finirais ton assiette. Crois moi, il faut avoir des réserves pour ce soir, on va pas bien manger !

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama Cass après quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que venait de dire son compagnon.

_ Je t'assure, on se croirait dans un resto quatre étoiles, avec plus de mots dans le nom du plat que de nourriture dans l'assiette.

_ J'hallucine, dit Castiel en le voyant passer commande.

_ Ben quoi ?

_ On va manger à la maison blanche et toi, tu te plains qu'on nous propose pas de malbouffe ?!

_ T'en fais toute une histoire, mais on va se retrouver dans une table avec des gens rasoirs, on ne verra le Président qu'à notre arrivé où il nous saluera avec Michelle, et..

_ Michelle ?! s'étrangla Cass

_ Sa femme.

_ Bon sang, je sais qui c'est !... Tu l'appelles Michelle ?

_ Ben, c'est son prénom !

_ Comment tu fais pour être aussi décontracté ? T'es jamais nerveux, ça m'horripile !

_ Oh tu sais, prends toi une balle, vides toi de ton sang dans le désert Afghan, pendant que tu te demandes si tu vas survivre toi comme ton équipe. Ça t'aide à relativiser.

_ Je vois, répondit Castiel sérieusement. Évidemment, il n'y a pas de désert dans le coin, un bout de trottoir suffira. Par contre, la blessure par balle sera assez facile, on est à Washington après tout… Le seul membre de l'équipe dans le coin, c'est Sam, je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire quitter Jess, même pour une mission aussi importante. Après tout, il est venu uniquement pour la voir, quoiqu'il en dise… Bon, je vais m'occuper de ça, mais je ne pourrais pas assister au dîner de ce soir, je serai sûrement à l'hôpital après m'être vidé de mon sang…

_ Tu te foutrais pas de ma gueule ? demanda Dean en levant un sourcil.

_ Du grand héros de guerre Winchester ? Non. En revanche de mon petit ami qui est un peu trop présomptueux, sûrement.

Castiel se dirigea vers la porte où le room service arrivait avec le plateau. Le serveur à peine parti, le directeur de campagne reçu un choc, pas vraiment violent, dans le dos. Il se retourna et vit, au sol, un coussin.

_ Sérieusement Dean ? dit-il en ramassant le projectile.

_ Tu l'as bien cherché, répondit-il en le voyant approcher, armé de son ancien projectile. Tu espères quand même pas m'avoir, Cass ? Je te rappelle que je suis un ex militaire, t'as aucune chance.

_ Rectification, un militaire blessé, en manque d'entraînement et qui mange un peu trop.

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama le gouverneur en baissant la tête pour vérifier la taille de son ventre.

Il ne comprit son erreur qu'en recevant un oreiller sur la tête.

_ Tu vas me le payer, Cass. Tu le sais ?

_ Si tu veux, dit-il en soulevant la cloche couvrant son repas. Mais dans ce cas, tu devras manger froid, et c'est mauvais les frites froides, expliqua-t-il en n'en mettant une dans sa bouche. Je le sais, c'est toi qui me l'a dit.

Dean sourit, sa vengeance pouvait bien attendre le temps d'un repas, surtout s'il parvenait à faire manger son homme.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Monsieur le Président, je suis ravi de vous revoir, et je voulais vous remercier personnellement de m'avoir apporté votre soutien pendant la recall.

Dean et Castiel venaient d'entrer dans la salle de réception de la maison blanche, et saluaient le couple présidentiel qui accueillait tous les invités.

_ Monsieur Winchester, vous avez fait un superbe boulot au Kansas. Franchement je n'ai pas fait grand chose, vous et votre équipe avez travaillé dur pour vous sortir de ce piège, et tout le mérite vous en revient. A vous, ainsi qu'à Castiel. Je suis ravi de vous revoir, et avec un meilleur employeur que le précédent, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

_ Merci, Monsieur le Président, répondit Cass, en tendant ensuite la main vers son épouse.

_ Castiel, enchanté de vous revoir. Personnellement, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire, moi, j'aurais visé les parties intimes.

Le chargé de communication ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Il se laissa entraîner par son compagnon qui le faisait avancer, d'autres invités attendaient pour saluer le couple présidentiel. Il se retrouva avec un verre dans la main, l'œuvre de Dean, qu'il vida à moitié d'un seul trait.

_ Doucement, lui dit son compagnon en prenant un verre sur un plateau tendu par un serveur, je sais que t'en as besoin, mais si tu te retrouves à me vomir sur les chaussures, ça ferait mauvais genre !

_ Mais tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ?

_ Oui, répondit Dean, je pensais pas que le tweet de Singer aurait autant de succès…

_ Je sais moi non plus au début. Mais elle n'est pas la première à m'en parler, au moins une fois par jour, j'y ai le droit. Mais je pensais que… Singer est vraiment bon, il arrive à être près des gens, tout en gardant une certaine morale. Il va être difficile à... Une seconde… T'aurais pas essayé de détourner mon intention en parlant boulot ?

_ Et ?

_ Super, continue ça marche.

_ Alors, on se mêle aux autres gouverneurs pour… comment tu dis ?... euh... Trouver des soutiens de poids à l'investiture ?

_ Très bonne idée.

_ Tiens, regarde celui-là, il doit faire au moins une tonne, question soutiens de poids, il devrait faire l'affaire.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire. Finalement, cette soirée s'annonçait plutôt bien. Dean avait un talent innée pour détendre les gens autours de lui, talent très utile quand son petit-ami paniquait pour rien, comme à l'idée d'aller dîner à la maison blanche.

_ Dean Winchester ! Je mourrais d'envie de discuter avec vous.

Le gouverneur se retourna et se retrouva en face d'un grand homme blond et fin. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'intelligence et d'humour.

_ Vous êtes le gouverneur du Delaware, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il

_ Luc Pellegrino, pour vous servir. Il fallait absolument que je vous félicite pour votre campagne, remarquable, vraiment.

_ Mais vous êtes républicain, non ?

_ Par opportunisme, je vous rassure, pas par conviction.

_ Pardon ?! s'exclama Castiel.

_ Je plaisante, allons… Je dois avouer que nous sommes quelques uns, parmi mes connaissances, à vous suivre avec curiosité.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez m'appuyer à la présidentielle? sourit Dean.

Son interlocuteur parti d'un grand éclat de rire.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Je dois chercher des soutiens, je l'ai promis à mon directeur de campagne, dit-il en désignant Castiel.

_ Mais je suis républicain, comme vous l'avez souligné…

_ Moi je suis gay, personne est parfait, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Luc rit de nouveau. Cass regardait silencieusement, les deux hommes discuter. Il n'avait jamais vu Dean en hypocrite, c'était étrange. Mais il était doué, il fallait bien, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu travailler avec toutes les personnes qu'il devait fréquenter en tant que gouverneur.

_ Dite moi, j'ai une question. J'espère que vous aurez l'honnêteté, dit-il avec un soupçon de sarcasme dans la voix, de me répondre...

_ Je dis toujours la vérité, vous savez. Mais bien sûr que vous le savez... J'en ai fait mon slogan et vous êtes un… admirateur.

Oh, pensa Castiel, il ne s'agissait pas simplement de montrer un intérêt poli, il ne pouvait vraiment pas le sentir ce type. Animosité latente, intéressant… et super sexy.

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr… Comme nous tous, nous sommes des élus du peuple après tout. Alors, comment vous est venu cette idée ?

_ Laquel ? demanda le gouverneur sans comprendre.

_ L'histoire avec Alastair, enfin !

_ De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Castiel, comprenant enfin ce que son homme avait tout de suite compris à propos de ce type.

Dean garda son visage impassible, il avait appris à masquer ses sentiments, et il allait en avoir besoin.

_ Oh, allez, jouez pas les innocents !, repris le nouveau venu. Votre campagne était au point mort, et d'un coup, bam ! Vous vous retrouvez accusé de frapper un type, vous vous en prenez plein la gueule, et quand tout espoir est perdu, la jeune victime surgit de nulle part et vous devenez un héro ! Franchement brillant ! Alors, qui a eu l'idée ? Si c'est pas vous, je veux l'embaucher !

_ Personne ! s'exclama Cass. Vous croyez pas qu'on a fait ça exprès, tout de même ?!

_ Bien sûr que si ! Vous allez pas me faire avaler que tout s'est arrangé tout seul ? C'est un pur hasard, cette jeune fille qui prend votre défense à une heure de grande écoute avec Oprah ? demanda-t-il ahuri. Non, laissez tomber !, soupira-t-il finalement devant le silence de ses interlocuteurs. Ne répondez pas. Peu importe après tout, vous voulez garder votre stratégie secrète et je le comprends. Je vous laisse profiter de votre dîner à la table d'honneur, nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir, j'en suis sûr.

Le regardant s'éloigner, Castiel murmura à Dean.

_ Il a une grande influence auprès des républicains, certains disent qu'il va se présenter à l'investiture, même si d'autres pensent qu'il a peu de chance parce qu'il dirige un trop petit état. Euh… Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il entend par table d'honneur ?

_ Aucune idée.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Puisque je te le dis… Tiens regarde, voilà le maître d'hôtel, ça veut dire que le repas va commencer. On va nous placer, et tu vas voir qu'à tous les coups on va se retrouver assis avec Luc-muche, à sa "table d'honneur" comme il dit.

_ Moi qui espérait qu'on pourrait rencontrer des membres du parti pour les inciter à nous rejoindre, soupira Castiel.

_ Je croyais que Singer avait le parti dans sa poche ?

_ Ouais en grande majorité, c'est pour ça que j'espérais profiter de son absence pour en récupérer quelques uns…

_ T'es vraiment un petit vicieux, Monsieur le directeur de campagne.

_ Je prends ça pour un compliment, Monsieur le candidat.

Échangeant un sourire, ils attendirent l'arrivé du serveur qui devait les placer.

_ Monsieur Winchester et Monsieur Novak, veuillez me suivre je vous prie, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Vous êtes à la table présidentielle.

_ Quoi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Vous n'étiez pas au courant, c'était pourtant indiqué sur votre invitation.

_ Mais non ! Je t'assure, Cass ! dit-il devant l'air ébahi, et légèrement blanchâtre, de son compagnon. Il indiquait juste le numéro de table, comme d'habitude… Jamais fait très attention je dois dire... puisqu'on a des placeurs...

_ La table numéro 1, oui, Monsieur, dit l'employeur.

_ Est-ce que j'ai le temps de vomir avant qu'on s'installe ? demanda Castiel.

_ Non, désolé Monsieur, répondit le serveur en se permettant un sourire.

_ T'as des plantes, là, si tu veux, suggéra Dean.

_ Très drôle, je préférais quand tu parlais boulot, c'était plus efficace pour me distraire.

_ Je pense qu'à ce niveau, il vaudrait mieux directement passer à un double whisky, avec une dose de glace.

_ Il me faudrait la bouteille, plutôt.

_ Voici, Messieurs. La table présidentielle, dit le serveur en retirant, puis en leur avançant les chaises pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir, avant de s'éloigner.

Ils furent vite rejoint par un autre couple qui vint s'installer, ils se levèrent pour les saluer.

_ Monsieur Winchester, c'est un plaisir de vous voir.

_ Monsieur Henriksen, Madame, les salua Dean en se rasseyant.

_ Je suis surpris de voir que vous êtes également invité, s'enquit le nouvel arrivant.

_ Tous les gouverneurs le sont, lui répondit-il.

_ Non, je voulais dire à la table présidentielle, sourit Victor. Evidemment, dans un soucis d'équité, il est normal qu'il invite l'autre gouverneur, candidat à l'investiture. Mais, bien sûr, sa préférence est… évidente.

_ C'est toi, mon chéri, sourit son épouse.

_ Lisa, mon coeur, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit, avant d'arriver ?

_ Oui, mais ils ne sont pas encore…

_ Commence tout de suite tu veux ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et regarda fixement son assiette.

_ Charmant, murmura à Cass à l'oreille de Dean.

_ Mesdames et Messieurs, annonça un héraut, le Président des Etats-Unis.


	21. Invité (2)

**Bonjour,**

 **Première chose, un petit aparté. Ça ne me gêne pas qu'on me pique une idée, et qu'on l'écrive à sa manière. Mais la moindre des choses c'est 1. de demander (j'aurais accepté avec joie et curiosité) et 2. de l'indiquer au début de son histoire.**

 **Ensuite, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, on reprends où on s'était arrêté au diner, mais pas que.**

 **Bloupbloup : C'est tout à fait vraiment. Malheureusement, ça existe.**

 **Angelyoru : T'as pas fini de t'énerver avec cette fic XD ! (cf : voir plus bas) Mais bon, si tu rigoles aussi, ça va, ça équilibre.**

 **barjy02 : Oui, il ressemble àTrump, sauf que Henriksen sait lire... J'adore aussi les Obama, ils sont "la classe" incarnée. Je vais en distiller de temps en temps dans cette fic, mais pas trop, parce que j'aime pas non plus trop écrire sur des personnages réelles.**

 **tinetinetina : Bobby n'est pas présent car il est sénateur, et c'est un diner réservé au gouverneur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui...**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : J'ai mis une bonne couche sur Henriksen, j'ai voulu en faire l'opposé de Dean. Je m'en sors pas mal au vu de vos réactions sur lui.**

 **Courtney Ackles : Luc va être brillant. Mais on verra plus tard. Lisa, c'est parce qu'il me fallait une femme que je pouvais pas supporter.**

 **sarahkristall : Tu me diras si elle est amusante, je l'espère. Je m'y suis pas, trop attardé** ** **non plus** , juste de quoi donner le ton.**

* * *

_ Mesdames et Messieurs, annonça un héraut, le Président des États-Unis.

Tous les invités se levèrent, comme l'exigent les convenances, et applaudirent pour saluer le dirigeant du monde libre. Celui-ci aida sa femme à s'installer à leur table, avant de se positionner derrière un pupitre en forme d'aigle doré, à deux pas de sa table.

Castiel était impressionné. Il dînait à la maison blanche, avec son compagnon officiel, à la table d'honneur et juste à côté de lui Michelle Obama regardait son mari débuter son discours. Il se tourna légèrement pour regarder son hôte, et tâcha de se concentrer sur ce qu'il entendait.

Le Président salua le travail des gouverneurs, l'un des travail les plus importants dans le pays. Il parla de la nécessité de se consacrer à son État de tout son être, d'innover tout en restant pragmatique. Bref, rien d'extraordinaire. Mais envelopper les propos, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de flatteries, d'humour, de patriotisme nécessitait un réel talent. Le discours en devenait vivant, et touchait le cœur des personnes présentes, même s'il s'agissait de politiques cyniques et pas vraiment sensibles à ce genre de chose. Une œuvre d'art. Évidemment le charisme d'Obama y était pour beaucoup bien sûr.

Castiel laissa filer un léger soupir, ils allaient devoir s'améliorer. Dès qu'ils rentreraient, il en parlerait à Caïn. Ensemble, il devrait apprendre à faire au moins aussi bien, sinon, il devrait embaucher quelqu'un pour le faire… On pourrait même débaucher dans l'équipe de la maison blanche après tout… Il jeta un rapide regard à Dean qui buvait les paroles du Président. Il l'avait bien caché, mais il semblait qu'il était "fan". Castiel sourit, il était sûr du pouvoir se servir de cette nouvelle information à bon escient. Il n'était vraiment pas évident de le taquiner, il était imperméable à la majorité des critiques. Atout formidable pour un candidat à la présidentiel, d'un ennui mortel chez son petit ami.

Pour ce qui est de la personnalité, il faisait jeu égal avec Obama, Henriksen paraissait presque comme disparaître au second plan, à côté de lui. Il sentit une nouvelle angoisse au creux de son estomac. Dean avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour réussir, s'il échouait ce serait uniquement sa faute, car il n'aurait pas été à la c'était hors de question, pensa-t-il en serrant le poing.

Il se réveilla de ses pensées, en entendant le monde applaudir autour de lui. Il se joint rapidement à eux, et se leva à nouveau, lorsque le Président rejoignit leur table.

_ Discours remarquable, Monsieur le Président, si je puis me permettre, sourit Henriksen.

_ Merci, répondit-il. Le dîner va bientôt être servie, j'espère qu'il sera à votre convenance.

_ Non, claqua Dean fort et clair, ça m'étonnerait. Pardon, mais j'ai jeté un coup d'œil au menu, et franchement la cuisine haut de gamme, c'est pas mon truc.

Castiel sentit son sang se geler dans ses veines. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Il n'avait quand même pas osé ? Il était victime d'hallucination auditive, ou alors, c'était encore un des cauchemar qu'il avait depuis qu'il se savait invité à la maison blanche, il allait bientôt se réveiller. Il entendit le rire du Président, suivit des autres un peu gêné d'Henriksen et de sa femme. Malheureusement, il ne le ramena pas dans son lit pour autant.

Victor jubilait. Il était certain désormais que ce type ne tiendrait pas la route. C'était un rustre qui ne connaissait rien à la façon de se comporter en société. Il se débarrassera facilement de lui, une fois Singer éjecté du plateau.

_ Je vais vous décevoir dans ce cas, Monsieur Winchester, l'informa le Président.

_ Dean, je vous en prie.

_ Mais vous avez choisi, la mauvaise carrière, Dean. En tant que Président, vous ne mangerez plus que ça…

_ Personne ne m'a averti, dit-il en jetant un regard noir à Castiel. J'aurais su, j'y aurai réfléchi à deux fois…

_ Dean, souffla Castiel, tu ne vas quand même pas te plaindre, parce que tu manges de la nourriture haut de gamme.

_ Bien sûr que si. Désolé, mais je préfère les plats plus simples. Sans compter que je trouve ça un peu dommage de payer autant un repas, alors que tant de gens ne peuvent pas se payer à manger.

_ Malheureusement, les convenances nous y oblige. Même si dans le fond, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Dean, dit Michelle. Je peux vous appeler Dean, aussi ?

_ Bien sûr, avec plaisir, sourit-il.

_ Il est vrai que vous êtes sensible, à ce sujet, s'empressa d'ajouter Henriksen. Vous faites beaucoup pour l'obésité infantile. On en attendait pas moins d'une grande première dame, dit-il en prenant la main de son épouse, n'est-ce pas Castiel ?

_ Hum ? C'est tout à fait vrai, sourit celui-ci. Personnellement, j'ai un peu trop de… euh... punch pour être ainsi qualifier...

Castiel laissa passer le petit de rire de convenance, avant de poursuivre.

_ Votre action Madame, est bien sûr un grand pas en la matière. Je regrette seulement qu'il n'y ait pas la même chose pour lutter contre l'anorexie. A l'heure où, dans les médias, on montre en majorité des femmes en sous poids, il est important d'expliquer aux jeunes filles que c'est dangereux pour la santé, et que les images dans les magasines sont tellement modifiées, que si vous rencontriez le mannequin dans la rue, vous ne la reconnaîtriez même pas…

Dean sourit, il avait eu un peu peur quand Henriksen l'avait attaqué, mais Castiel se débrouillait comme un chef. Après tout, ce n'était pas un total ignorant en politique. Il n'avait juste jamais tenu la première place, il préférait être en retrait. Mais il s'était fait les dents sur plus fort que lui. Peut-être faudrait-il enfoncer un peu le clou…

_ Vous devez le savoir Mme Henriksen, dit-il. Vous avez été mannequin, non ?

Elle eu un regard paniqué envers son mari, et Dean eut un instant de pitié, mais après tout, ce n'est pas lui qui avait attaqué le premier. Et s'il voulait faire entrer son compagnon dans la danse, il était normal que son épouse y prenne parti aussi.

_ C'est vrai, dit-elle hésitante. Par exemple, lors d'une séance photo, on a même pas besoin de se raser les jambes ou les aisselles. De toute façon, ça sera supprimé après…

Dean haussa les sourcils de surprise, et sourit devant l'air gêné de Henriksen. L'arrivé du premier plat, l'empêcha de lancer une remarque à son épouse, sembla-t-il. Le reste du repas se déroula ainsi, entre discussion, pique dissimulée, et un peu de pommade. Ce qui l'amusa beaucoup. Il avait eu peur de s'ennuyer, en fait, il trouvait très drôle de regarder Castiel répondre point par point à Henriksen. Lui se contentait de prendre tout le monde à contre pieds, d'être toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas. Il adorait les Obama, mais c'était pas une raison pour leur dire qu'ils étaient formidable toutes les deux minutes, non ? Bon sang, comment ce type pouvait encore avoir de la salive pour parler, avec toute la lèche qu'il faisait ?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Cette soirée, s'est plutôt révélée amusante, chérie.

_ Tu t'es amusé comme un petit fou, avoue.

_ C'est vrai. Je m'attendais pas à cela. Dean était vraiment…

_ Rafraîchissant ?

_ Exactement.

_ Je suis d'accord, Barack. Et ils faisaient vraiment un beau couple, très amoureux. C'était touchant.

_ Je vais suivre de prêt cette élection, Michelle, elle va vraiment être intéressante.

_ Moi aussi. J'espère juste éviter d'avoir affaire encore au Crapaud.

_ Ce n'est pas très gentil de l'appeler ainsi, et on ne doit pas avoir de préférence parmi les candidats, tu le sais bien.

_ Je n'y peux rien si Henriksen m'insupporte !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Je t'amène du boulot, dit Rufus en déposant plusieurs dossiers reliés sur le bureau du sénateur Singer. T'as les approfondissements que tu m'as demandé sur la loi H.R. 5891, le _Michelle Obama Nutritional Act._ Elle devrait être mis au vote en février. Ensuite, tu as une petite biographie sur les personnes avec qui tu as rendez-vous cette semaine. Et enfin, les notes, les courriers et les textes législatifs que tu m'as demandé, version corrigée et commentée, bien sûr.

_ Mmmpf.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore, Vieil Ours ?

_ Hemf.

_ C'est Henriksen, hein ?

_ Ce petit merdeux se croit meilleur que tout le monde ! hurla Bobby en tapant des mains sur le bureau. Je vais lui mettre sa tête dans son cul, il comprendra qu'il pète pas plus haut que le reste des pauvres gens qui ont l'honneur de respirer le même air que lui !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda Rufus en s'asseyant en face de son ami.

_ Ce petit crétin a insinué sur internet que si je n'étais pas invité à la maison blanche, hier soir, c'est que je n'étais pas important.

_ QUOI ?! Mais… c'est un dîner de gouverneur et t'es sénateur.

_ Je le sais. Il espère seulement qu'une partie de la population ne fera pas le lien…

_ C'est ridicule, les gens ne sont pas bêtes à ce point… Bon d'accord, ils le sont, se rectifia-t-il lui même sous le regard de son ami.

_ Et je peux pas faire de démenti. Ce serait lui donner trop d'importance, et de la publicité par dessus le marché… Je vais pas me rabaisser à lui répondre !

_ Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Me fait pas croire que tu vas laisser passer ça, je te connais. Tu vas avoir un ulcère tant que tu lui auras pas fait manger ses dents. Enfin, façon de parler bien sûr, que ça aille pas te donner des idées !

Bobby allait répondre lorsque son téléphone vibra. Rufus vit son ami, le regarder et un sourire apparaître furtivement sur son visage. Il risqua un rapide coup d'œil sur l'appareil avant que son ami ne le pose.

_ C'était quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment

_ Rien. Je vais aller voir Gabriel, dit-il en se levant, il est excellent pour ces choses là, et il faut bien qu'il justifie le salaire mirobolant que je lui verse.

_ Il raconte quoi le petit Winchester ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Il vient de tweeter, non ? demanda Rufus

_ Mmm, rien d'important. Il reprenait le tweet d'Henriksen qui s'étonnait de mon absence, en disant que lui aussi regrettait mon absence, ça lui aurait fait, au moins une personne avec qui il aurait pris plaisir à discuter, en plus du couple présidentiel...

_ Oh… Il aime pas beaucoup Henriksen, non plus.

_ N'importe qui, qui passe plus de deux minutes avec lui, est forcé de ne pas l'aimer ce petit connard.

_ Contrairement à Winchester, hein. Tu l'apprécies ce gosse…

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventer comme connerie !

_ Ben, déjà t'as une alerte à ses tweets, et ils sont pas nombreux à avoir cet honneur, et en plus, il te fait rire…

_ D'accord, je reconnais qu'il a une paire de couille à défaut d'avoir une cervelle, mais c'est pas une raison. Maintenant, lève tes fesses flasques de ce fauteuil, on a du boulot !

_ Quoi ?! répondit Rufus. Tu deviens aveugle, Vieil Ours. J'ai le cul d'un jeune de vingt ans, musclé et rebondi.

_ Dans tes rêves, oui !

.

 **Robert Singer** µBobbySinger : 19 décembre

 _Merci à µPOTUS pour son invitation à la maison blanche pour un entretien privé en fin de semaine._

 _._

_ Prends ça Henriksen ! dit Bobby, en envoyant son message. Ah, tu peux pas te vanter de ça, hein ! Je suis sûr qu'il va enrager un moment…

.

 **Robert Singer** µBobbySinger : 19 décembre

 _µgovWinchester, venez donc manger à la maison la prochaine fois que vous êtes dans le Vermont, je vous ferais découvrir les spécialités locales, avec plaisir._

.

_ Monsieur, demanda Gabriel, le dernier tweet...

_ QUOI ?! Je peux quand même inviter qui je veux à manger non ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme, seulement si vous me l'aviez dit, nous aurions pu formuler ça autrement…

_ Comment ça ?

_ Eh bien… Je serais ravi de vous avoir à ma table à la prochaine réunion du parti démocrate, si vous acceptez d'y assister cette fois...

_ Vous êtes vraiment un petit vicieux, mais ce petit n'a pas mérité ça.

_ Monsieur, à l'heure actuelle, on ne peut plus se permettre de négliger Winchester, il prend trop d'importance.

_ Je sais, et je lui réglerai son compte. Mais je l'affronterai de façon loyal, je compte pas m'abaisser au niveau d'Henriksen.

_ Ouais, et si ça t'arrive, intervint Rufus, je te fous un coup de pied pour te faire remonter en vitesse !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ C'est quoi ce délire ?! cria Henriksen. Le vieillard est invité par Obama ?

_ Évidemment Monsieur, soupira Raphaël, en se retenant de lever les yeux aux ciel. Il fallait que le Président remette les scores à égalité, surtout après votre… remarque.

_ Putain ! Il faut que j'ai la même chose. Tu te démerdes, mais je veux un entretien avec lui.

_ Bien sûr Monsieur, répondit-il d'une voix uni et monocorde. Je suis certain que le Président des États-Unis n'a rien de plus important à faire et sera ravi d'accéder à votre demande.

_ Raphaël, je crois vous avoir déjà prévenu. Que vous ai-je dit à propos de vos sarcasmes ?

_ Hum, dit-il en prenant quelques secondes pour réfléchir. De ne pas en faire, Monsieur.

_ Bien, je regretterais de devoir sévir…

_ Moi aussi, Monsieur.

Henriksen serra les dents, et décida de laisser passer.

_ Monsieur, poursuivit le communiquant, vous avez rendez-vous avec Monsieur Goyal, du lobby des industries minières, dans quelques minutes.

_ Ah oui, dit-il en souriant, il veut me donner un joli chèque pour ma campagne, d'après ce qu'il a laissé entendre.

_ En échange d'une modification des lois environnementales…

_ Cela ne devrait pas être très difficile pour le futur Président des États-Unis, n'est-ce pas ?

_ J'imagine que non, Monsieur… A moins qu'il n'ait de l'éthique, évidemment.

_ Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, sourit Henriksen.

Il était de nouveau de bonne humeur à l'idée de ce financement venu rapidement et de lui-même. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller le chercher. Ça voulait dire que les gens, les gens importants, savaient qu'il avait toutes les chances de gagner.


	22. Fauché

**Bonjour, comment vous allez par ce beau temps ? On continue de suivre notre candidat préféré ?**

 **Angelyoru : X) J'adore les Obama. Et j'en ai pas fini avec Henriksen ! Je ris dans sa barbe en pensant à le suite (dans quelques chap) qui va vraiment, mais vraiment te mettre en rogne !**

 **tinetinetina : Ah, oui, il est vrai que j'ai pas laissé de gros indice sur ce qui vient. nouvelle intrigue dirons nous.**

 **barjy02 : Ah non, non, non. J'en ai encore besoin de Henriksen. Cass va en baver c'est clair, mais comme tout le monde dans l'équipe ! ils vont devoir mettre se retrousser les manches !**

 **yakusokuyumi : Ben je pense que Raph est bien payé, et il boss potentiellement pour le futur président, c'est pas rien. Et à part Cass, ils ont pas beaucoup de moral, les chargés de com.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : Oui, Dean le mérite. C'est quelqu'un de droit, mais est-ce que ça suffira ?**

 **pimpiericky : Eh oui, les américains sont un peuple plein de contradiction, très puritains et pourtant ils sortent de ces trucs à la télé/ciné !**

 **Courtney Ackles : Lisa est bien trop soumise, Henriksen l'a dans sa poche. Avec un petit moyen de pression en plus, juste au cas où.**

 **SupernaturalFrenchGirl : Wahou, merci beaucoup ! Le type de compliment qui fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère en avoir encore plein (mais non je mendie pas !)**

* * *

_ Sam est arrivé ? demanda Dean en entrant dans la salle à manger, où attendait le petit déjeuner.

_ Non, bailla Castiel assis sur la table.

_ Ce n'est que moi ! s'écria Caïn. Une bonne année 2015, Monsieur !

_ Merci, également. Mais il me semble que vous me l'avez déjà souhaité, il y a une semaine, non ?

_ Mais au téléphone, ça ne compte pas ! Vos vacances au ski ne se sont pas bien passées, j'ai cru comprendre, Monsieur ?

_ Oh, si super ! Un peu embêté par les paparazzis, mais rien de grave.

_ Mais…

_ N'écoutez pas ce qu'a pu vous dire Castiel… Il a détesté uniquement parce que je l'ai empêché de travailler. Je voulais qu'il se repose...

_ Pas efficace, apparemment, dit-il en regardant l'homme, la tête sur la table, à moitié assoupi.

_ Rien à voir. Je l'ai autorisé à reprendre le boulot hier… Du coup, il a passé une nuit blanche au bureau.

_ Ah… Moi, j'ai travaillé à mon manuscrit. J'ai envoyé une première épreuve à mon éditeur ! N'est-ce pas fantastique ?

_ Si, super ! dit ironique Dean.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer une petite rouquine habillée en tailleur bleu turquoise.

_ Bonjour ! Pourquoi on se réunit si tôt ? J'ai pas eu le temps de me maquiller correctement, et je vous parle pas de mon brushing ! hurla-t-elle en désignant ses cheveux ébouriffés.

_ Qu'est ce que vous racontez, vous êtes sublime Charlie ! dit Dean.

_ Bonne année, Charlie ! l'embrassa Caïn. Nouvelle coupe, non ?

_ Merci toi aussi. Oui, j'avais envie de changer un peu, sourit-elle avant de se figer devant la forme inconsciente de Castiel. Et la belle aux bois dormant, ça va ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Le Prince charmant t'a fait passé une nuit blanche, murmura-t-elle en retenant un rire.

_ Dit-moi Charlie, répondit-il en ouvrant un œil sans bouger, je te trouve drôlement inquiète de ton apparence en ce moment…

_ Quoi ? euh non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? rit-elle gênée.

_ Tes tenues ont aussi changé, non ? Plus colorées, avant on t'aurait confondu avec un mur.

_ T'imagines vraiment n'importe quoi !

_ Hé, je suis gay ET chargé de com. Je m'y connais pour repérer ce genre de détail…

_ C'est vrai j'ai remarqué aussi ! s'écria Caïn. Ça sent la romance, ajouta-t-il d'une voix enfantine.

_ Vous avez des problèmes, les garçons, pour dire des choses pareilles, répondit la jeune fille en s'asseyant à table.

_ C'est vrai, Charlie ? dit Dean surpris. J'avais rien vu… Bon sang ! T'as l'œil, Cass ! Alors... C'est qui, Charlie ?

_ De quoi ? soupira-t-elle sous le regard des trois hommes.

_ Qui est celle qui te fait habiller de façon si charmante ? sourit le journaliste.

_ Je rectifie ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Vous ALLEZ avoir des problèmes, les garçons, en disant des choses pareilles…

_ Ahah ! s'exclama Caïn en se redressant. Lorsque l'on menace, c'est qu'on touche au but. Mais sache, qu'aucun danger, ni chantage, ni dessous de table ne détournera le journaliste d'investigation de la vérité !

_ Il te manque plus que la cape et les collants, et tu pourras jouer les héros dans le prochain Avenger ! se moqua la jeune fille.

_ Et ça fait longtemps que c'est comme ça ? demanda Dean

_ Depuis Washington. Le soir où elle a découché, répondit Castiel.

_ Ah oui, quand même ! J'en reviens pas d'être passé à côté… Je suis pourtant très observateur habituellement !

_ Ah ?! s'amusa Charlie.

_ Mais si ! Enfin... s'énerva le gouverneur. C'est évident !

_ Bien sûr Monsieur, répondit diplomatiquement Caïn. Vous avez juste l'esprit occupé par autre chose pour ne pas remarquer d'aussi petits détails…

_ Oui... Comme ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux, mes vêtements…

_ Les choses importantes, je remarque, dit Dean d'un ton boudeur.

_ Oui… Comme quand votre chargé de com est tombé fou amoureux de vous, vous l'avez tout de suite vu…

_ Cass, dit lui que je suis très observateur, bouda le gouverneur.

_ Il est très observateur, Charlie, répéta-t-il docilement. Il sait, par exemple, parfaitement différencier le jour de la nuit.

_ Je vois que je suis soutenu, dit-il un peu fort pour couvrir le bruit des rires. Ça promet, pour l'élection. Je suis Dean Winchester, futur Président des États-Unis, les trois là-bas qui rigolent, c'est mon équipe, faite pas attention.

_ Dean, tu es fâché, dit calmement Castiel.

_ Non, répondit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_ Dean, dit Cass en se levant, et en se positionnant à quelques centimètres de lui, les yeux rivés au siens. Tu ne dois pas me mentir. Il est important dans notre relation, qu'une confiance totale circule entre nous deux. Il nous sera impossible d'aller très loin, sinon…

_ Ça va, ça va, sourit Dean vaincu. Je ne mentirai jamais à mon petit ami, tu sais bien.

_ Oh… dit Castiel. En fait, je parlais en tant que directeur de campagne… Mais ça marche aussi…

_ Ok, là je suis fâché, dit le gouverneur, avant de s'asseoir, de placer bruyamment un bol devant lui, et de se servir en céréale.

_ Dean, je plaisantais...

_ Tu devrais pas m'appeler Monsieur ?

_ Hum, dit Cass, je ne crois pas… Apparemment, c'est mon petit ami qui est en colère, pas le gouverneur…

_ Oh non, le gouverneur, le candidat à la présidentiel, le petit-ami et même le militaire à la retraite sont tous très énervés contre toi ! expliqua-t-il avant s'engouffrer une énorme cuillère de son bol.

_ Comment est-ce qu'il fait pour ne pas finir schizophrène ? demanda tout bas Charlie.

_ Dean… Ton petit ami, ton chargé de communication et ton directeur de campagne sont tous les trois très désolé… Et ils s'excusent.

_ Il l'est, et je crois que c'est contagieux, Charlie. On devrait se méfier, murmura Caïn.

_ On veut bien te pardonner, dit Dean, mais attention si le chargé de com ou le directeur prennent le pas sur le petit ami !

_ Promis, Monsieur le gouverneur ! sourit Castiel en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Il prit ensuite deux tranches de pain sur lesquels il badigeonna du beurre de cacahuète avec de la gelée de raisin.

_ Comment tu peux manger ce truc ? demanda le politique

_ Sérieusement Dean ? dit-il en stoppant le sandwich à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. C'est toi qui me dit ça, alors que je t'ai vu engloutir une tarte à toi tout seul hier ?

_ Ça n'a rien à voir ! La tarte était délicieuse !

_ Ne l'écoute pas Castiel, le soutint Caïn en se servant à son tour.

_ Des flocons d'avoines avec du yaourt blanc ! s'exclama Dean. Je préfère encore le sandwich de Cass, se moqua-t-il. Il n'y a que Charlie qui mange normalement… Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Vous faites quoi, avec un fruit dans les mains ?!

_ C'est bon pour la santé, et pour la ligne, répondit-elle sans se démonter.

_ Ah ouais, mais en fait, vous êtes vraiment amoureuse ! s'exclama le gouverneur.

_ Mais NON ! s'énerva-t-elle

_ Il va falloir nous la présenter, sourit Caïn.

_ Alors ça sûrement pas ! Il est hors de question qu'elle... Et merde, je me suis fait avoir, soupira-t-elle.

Sam ouvrit alors la porte en souriant, et resta en suspend la main sur la poignée.

_ Bonjour tout le monde !

_ SAM ! dit Dean en se précipitant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Bonne année ! Comment tu vas ? Tu as passé de bonne vacance ? Comment va Jess ? Pas trop dure la séparation ?

_ Eh, le petit ami, le chargé de com et le directeur de la campagne commencent à être jaloux par ici, s'écria Castiel avec une moue exagérément boudeuse sur la bouche.

_ Mais Cass, gémit Dean, ça fait plus de 15 jours que je l'ai pas vu !

_ Oui, pardon de te déranger ! Je t'en pris continue ! Sam, t'es toujours hétéro et heureux en couple, rassure-moi ?

_ Oui, d'ailleurs… J'ai une surprise, dit-il en s'écartant du passage pour laisser passer Jessica.

_ Bonjour tout le monde ! dit-elle. Je m'incruste dans l'équipe, j'ai pris une année sabbatique !

_ C'est super, Jess ! s'écria Dean. Ça veut dire que tu ne partiras plus un week-end par mois à Washington, Sam ?

_ Ouais, je sais, on pourra passer plus de temps ensemble !

_ Je m'en voulais de séparer deux âmes sœurs comme vous ! s'amusa Jess en allant s'asseoir en face de Castiel, après avoir saluer tout le monde.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la nourriture sur la table et en se décidant pour des œufs brouillés. Sam la suivit, et s'assit à côté d'elle en optant, pour un café noir accompagné de pain grillé et de confiture.

_ Tu tombes bien Sammy, on discutait de la petite amie de Charlie.

La jeune femme leva les bras au ciel en soupirant.

_ J'espère que vous l'embêtez pas avec ça ? demanda Jess. Ça pourrait être considéré comme du harcèlement sexuel, vous savez.

_ C'est vrai ? sourit Charlie.

_ C'est ma spécialité, j'en suis sûre.

_ Super, si vous me soulez trop, je vous attaque en justice ! s'exclama Charlie en croquant joyeusement dans une pomme.

_ Mais c'est injuste, s'écria Dean. Comment on va savoir avec qui elle sort, maintenant ?

_ Moi je suis pas son patron, je peux lui poser des questions ! dit Caïn.

_ Non, l'informa Jess. Entre collègues, ça marche aussi !

_ Mais c'est inadmissible ! Et la liberté de la presse ? On peut quand même enquêter, non ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne suis pas un sujet de reportage ! Et tu n'es plus journaliste Caïn, dit Charlie.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Je le serai toujours, on ne peut pas arrêter d'être journaliste. C'est comme si tu demandais à euh… Harold d'arrêter d'être un mage.

_ Quoi ?! demanda-t-elle. Harry Potter d'être un sorcier, tu veux dire ?! Jess, je peux l'attaquer pour blasphème contre la littérature ?

_ C'est pas des films, Harry Potter ? demanda Dean.

Voyant Charlie se figer, ses yeux se rétrécirent sous la colère, Castiel décida d'intervenir rapidement.

_ On pourrait peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant que tout le monde est là ?

_ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux, sourit Sam un peu pincé, il avait aussi reconnu les signes prémices d'une colère imminente.

_ Bien, enchaîna donc le directeur sans laisser à Charlie le temps de parler. Comme vous le savez tous, Monsieur le gouverneur…

_ Vous faites encore le truc du dédoublement de la personnalité ? demanda Jess. Je pensais que vous aviez arrêté depuis le temps…

_ Cherche pas à comprendre, soupira Sam.

_ Ça permet de garder une distance au travail, expliqua Castiel. Très utile quand on est 24H/24 ensemble.

_ Vraiment ? dit-elle surprise.

_ Ouais, répondit Dean. Le soir ça me permets de me plaindre de mon directeur de campagne, vachement saoulant, à mon petit copain, comme ça…

_ DONC, reprit Cass. Comme vous le savez tous, Dean, dit-il en insistant sur le terme, ne se représentera pas au poste de gouverneur. Ce qui veut dire que d'ici la mi-juin, il va falloir décider de ce que nous allons faire. On pense, dit-il en regardant son petit-ami, qu'il faudra faire le tour des États-Unis, visiter chaque grande et moyenne ville. C'est important que les gens voient le candidat, qu'ils sachent qu'ils l'intéressent, qu'il se préoccupe d'eux.

Castiel attendit quelques secondes, le temps que l'équipe ingurgite la nouvelle, voyant chacun acquiescer, il poursuivit.

_ Le problème, après des calculs savant, est qu'on a pas assez d'argent. J'ai déjà dit à Dean d'arrêter de me payer…

_ Sauf que ça venait de mon argent propre, intervint-il, pas du fond de campagne… Juste pour préciser.

_ Mais ça ne suffira pas, continua Cass sans prêter la moindre attention à l'interruption. Il nous faudra augmenter nos ressources, tout en surveillant au plus près à nos dépenses… Ce qui nous conduit au sujet… euh… épineux. Pour commencer, Charlie, tu ne seras plus la secrétaire du gouverneur, ça veut dire plus de salaire… Je sais que tu fais tout le boulot de la campagne gratuitement, et euh… si tu choisis de continuer de bosser avec nous, on ne pourra pas t'offrir d'argent.

_ Je voulais, dit Dean, mais d'après Castiel, tout mon argent serait englouti dans la campagne en quelques jours, si on me laissait faire. Je voulais faire une exception pour vous, mais il m'a dit que ce serait injuste envers Sam et Caïn… et Jess, maintenant. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça, qu'il veut plus être payé !

_ Et il a raison, Monsieur, dit Charlie.

_ Je te ferais une très bonne lettre de recommandation, et…

_ Ce sera inutile, Monsieur. Au début, j'ai commencé à travailler pour vous, pour payer mes études… Maintenant, mon diplôme est accroché à mon mur, et… bien, j'ai pas envie de continuer à être secrétaire. En revanche, si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais continuer l'aventure avec vous. Je quitte mon studio, et je parcours les routes avec vous !

_ Merveilleux ! s'exclama Caïn. J'avais peur que tu nous quittes !

_ Bah, dit-elle, l'argent c'est très surfait, franchement qui a besoin de manger de nos jours... Et puis, qui va vous éduquer à la culture, si je ne suis plus là ?

_ Merci, Charlie, dit Dean ému. On arriverait à rien sans vous.

_ C'est évident, assura-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ En ce qui me concerne, je suis du voyage bien sûr, dit le journaliste. Je vais téléphoner à mon éditeur, il faut absolument qu'on sorte le livre pour la tournée. On pourra ainsi, en proposer à la vente à chaque étape...

_ Oui, avec un peu de chance, ça nous paiera un café, se moqua le gouverneur.

_ C'est une excellente idée, Caïn ! s'enthousiasma Castiel en ignorant à nouveau Dean. On pourrait aussi réfléchir à d'autres choses, comme des T-shirts… Ça pourrait faire une sacrée différence à la fin du voyage !

_ Ouais, on a qu'à mettre ma tête dessus, les gens se battront pour le porter ! poursuivit ironique le gouverneur.

_ Super idée, renchérit Sam. D'un côté le visage de Dean, de l'autre, le slogan !

_ Il faudrait faire des devis, réfléchit Jess. Le mieux serait de les commander en grand nombre pour réduire les coûts, mais pas trop pour pas qu'ils nous restent sur les bras... Et ce serait pas mal aussi d'en proposer différents modèles… Je m'en occupe !

_ Tu es si efficace ma chérie, soupira son mari en l'embrassant...

_ Flatteur, sourit-elle.

_ Jess, murmura Dean, tu sais pour mon visage, je plaisantais…

_ Laisse tomber Winchester, dit-elle. Tout le monde ici, en veut un, n'est-ce pas ?

Le gouverneur se renfrogna dans sa chaise, voyant l'enthousiasme de chacun. Il le savait pourtant qu'il devait utiliser son cerveau à un moment donné entre sa pensée et sa bouche, il était un politique bon sang… Castiel arrêtait pas de le tanner avec ça, en plus.

_ Nous aussi on vient, ajouta Sam. De toute façon, on a déjà sous-loué notre appartement à Washington, jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

_ Oui, ça suffira à payer notre emprunt, continua Jess. Et pour les dépenses courantes, j'ai toujours l'argent de poche que me donne mes parents.

_ Le quoi ? demanda Charlie.

_ Mon argent de poche. Depuis toute petite, ils me font un virement chaque mois.

_ En fait, ses parent sont riches, intervint Sam.

_ Mais non chéri, tu te fais des idées... Malheureusement, ils ne veulent pas investir dans ta campagne Dean, ils sont républicains. Désolé. Et Sam, je t'entends penser du mal d'eux d'ici.

_ Mais non pas du tout !

_ Vraiment ? Tu n'étais pas en train de te dire, qu'ils étaient des envoyés du diables déguisés qui, quoi que tu fasses te jugerais toujours indigne de leur fille ?

_ C'est faux !

_ Si, c'est vrai !

_ Non, je pensais que c'était Satan en personne, pas son envoyé… Sinon, j'ai une super idée pour réduire les dépenses de la tournée, dit-il rapidement pour détourner l'attention de sa femme qui avait les yeux qui venaient de rétrécir.

_ Je t'écoute, Sammy, le soutint Dean dans son effort désespéré.

_ Le camping ! Au lieu d'acheter un bus, c'est ce que font toutes les équipes non ? On se prend un camping-car. On pourra dormir dedans, y faire à manger, etc… A terme, c'est des sacrés économies !

_ Comment dire... commença Castiel en cherchant les mots adéquats

_ C'est une super idée ! s'exclama Dean.

_ Pardon ? dit Caïn

_ Ouais, on pourrait même faire des soirées autours du feu, renchérit Dean.

_ Avec des marshmallow, dit Sam

_ Juste pour que je sois sûre de comprendre, demanda Charlie, vous voulez qu'on vive tous dans un bus ?

_ Non, répondit l'avocat. Pas un bus, un camping car !

_ Ça n'a rien avoir ! s'écria Dean. On pourra même dormir à la belle étoile quand il fera beau ! Ce sera une super aventure. On pourrait le baptiser ?! Il faudra lui trouver un nom qui en jette !

Caïn chercha de l'aide d'un regard auprès de Castiel, qui semblait aussi perdu que lui-même et Charlie.

_ C'est une merveilleuse idée mon chéri, sourit Jess. Parfois j'oublie à pourquoi toi et Dean êtes aussi bon ami… Évidemment, il n'y aura aucune intimité dans ce euh… camping-car. Mais je suis sûre que c'est un sacrifice que tu es prêt à faire !

_ Aucune intimité ? répéta Sam abasourdi.

_ Oui, la tournée va durer quoi ? six mois/un an ?

_ Et alors ? demanda Dean sans comprendre.

_ On pourra tous faire un effort, rajouta Castiel. Ce n'est pas bien grave, si on dort dans des lits séparés pendant le voyage.

_ Séparés ?! répéta le gouverneur.

_ Dean, intervint Sam le visage paniqué

_ Tout à fait, Cass, reprit Jessica. Et puis, une douche de 2m² suffira pour tout le monde.

_ J'espère que les ronflements ne vous gêne pas ? demanda Caïn en souriant. Je suis une vrai tronçonneuse.

_ Ça ne me gêne pas, le rassura Charlie. Moi je regarde des séries jusqu'à pas d'heure tu sais. Mais vous pourrez regarder avec moi, si vous voulez ! Comme ça on pourra en discuter ensuite, et comparer à l'œuvre originale. Par exemple, le nouveau Flash, et bien, il…

_ Dean, l'interrompit Sam, il nous faut des financements !

_ Oui, on a six mois pour trouver une solution ! Je suis prêt à tout essayer, si vous avez des suggestions, demanda le gouverneur.

_ On a qu'à faire une soirée de riche, suggéra l'avocat.

_ Pardon ? dit Dean

_ Faut réunir des gens, ou des entreprises, qui ont de l'argent, et qui seraient prêt à investir dans ta campagne.

_ Super, attends, répondit ironique le gouverneur. Je sors mon carnet de millionnaires, et je les contacte… Ah non, c'est vrai j'en connais pas !

_ Sans aller jusque là, dit Charlie. On pourrait réunir quelques entrepreneurs de la région, certains vous sont très favorables…

_ Je connais aussi quelques donateurs potentiels dans le coin, dit Caïn.

_ Balthazar a un sacré carnet de riche, si je puis dire, intervint Castiel. Mais ils sont à Washington.

_ Ah, ben voyons ! ça m'aurait étonné, s'énerva Dean.

_ Ignore-le Cass, il est jaloux, sourit Sam. Je connais quelques personnes aussi là-bas. On pourrait y faire une soirée... Mais il faut qu'on organise ça assez vite, pour pouvoir lancer les invitations suffisamment à l'avance.

_ Relançons aussi une nouvelle demande sur internet, suggéra Jess. Il faut aussi viser les personnes moins aisées. Si elles sont nombreuses à donner, même un peu, c'est toujours ça de pris.

Dean se recula de la table et saisit son portable personnel, qui venait de sonner, peu de personne avait ce numéro. Il vérifia tout de même l'interlocuteur avant de répondre.

_ Hé Garth, comment ça va ? On discutait de… Non, j'ai pas allumé la télé encore, il est même pas 6h, dit il en fronçant les sourcils et en faisant signe à Castiel d'allumer l'écran. Garth, calme toi putain, je comprends rien… C'est quoi cette histoire et c'est qui Charlie ? s'écria-t-il avant de s'interrompre devant les images de fusillade diffusées en continues sur les chaînes d'information.

* * *

 **Alors, sur la fin. Non, je n'y reviendrais pas, ça ne prendra pas une plus grande part que ça dans l'histoire, on reste quand même sur une fic légère^^. Mais je me voyais pas, ne pas en parler. Voilà.**


	23. Temporise

**Bonjour !**

 **Un peu de changement dans ce chapitre, et un nouveau personnage, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Moi j'y ai pris du plaisir !  
**

 **Angelyoru : Pas de réaction sur "Charlie", j'étais obligé d'en parler, mais je veux pas en faire une tartine.**

 **Barjy02 : Oui, j'ai pensé à la confusion entre les Charlie (t'es pas la seule à l'avoir faite). J'ai essayé d'autres versions pour que ce soit plus claire, mais ça me paraissait moins naturel.**

 **tinetinetina : Mais non, non, non, n'arrête pas en cours, les review m'encouragent à continuer ! Mais, dans ce chapitre aussi, aucune idée de la suite :)**

 **sarahkristall : non, j'en reste là pour charlie, je voulais faire juste un petit clin d'œil. On revoit l'équipe très bientôt !**

 **Courtney Ackles : Oui, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir fait cette confusion ! Mais dans les différentes versions que j'ai faite, il n'y a que celle-ci qui m'allait.**

* * *

_ Chéri, je vais à la soirée de charité pour le cancer du sein.

Ellen Singer était sublime dans une longue robe noir, évasée à partir des hanches. Les cheveux attachés en un chignon bas qui laissait quelques mèches vagabonder, elle finissait d'accrocher ses boucles d'oreille pendante. Son mari la regarda, elle était la classe incarnée et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle fichait avec un bon à rien comme lui.

_ Vraiment ? J'ignorais qu'on était favorable au cancer maintenant…

_ Tu m'as très bien comprise, ne fait pas l'idiot. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça !

_ Oui, Chérie.

_ Je déteste ces trucs, ils sont vraiment trop petit ! dit-elle en se saisissant de sa pochette en velours, dont elle passa la cordelette sur son épaule. On peut rien y mettre ! Un rouge à lèvre, un paquet de mouchoir, un peu de monnaie et voilà ! Heureusement, que je ne suis pas obligée de m'en servir tous les jours ! Comment je peux y faire entrer mon arme, je te le demande ?!

_ Chérie… Tu ne comptes quand même pas aller à une soirée de charité, l'une des plus select de Washington, voire des États-Unis, avec une arme ?

_ Bien sûr que non. Je la laisserais dans la boite à gant de la voiture !

_ D'accord Chérie, répondit Bobby sans se démonter, il connaissait la passion de sa femme sur ce sujet et préféra ne pas argumenter.

_ Bien, j'y vais. Sois sage pendant mon absence.

_ Oui Chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

_ J'espère que tu n'as pas invité Rufus pour regarder un match…

_ Non, bien sûr Chérie.

_ Parfait. Mais n'oublie pas de jeter vos canettes de sodas et de nettoyer les miettes de chips quand il sera parti. La dernière fois, tu en avais laissé sur le fauteuil.

_ D'accord Chérie, répondit son époux étonné, il était sûr d'avoir fait très attention pourtant de tout ranger après le départ de son ami.

_ Et interdiction formelle d'embêter Gabriel ! Pas de mauvaise blague, ou d'idée saugrenue qui te serait venu spontanément !

_ Quoi ?! Mais avec Rufus, on pensait… Bien Chérie, soupira-t-il devant l'air agacé de sa femme.

_ J'y vais, pratiquement toutes les femmes qui ont un peu de pouvoir, seront présentes, il est hors de question que j'arrive en retard !

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que la femme d'Henriksen sera là ? Méfie toi, elle pourrait chercher à t'aspirer le cerveau sur ordre de son mari, car elle en manque cruellement tu sais..

_ Robert Singer ! Je suis très déçue par ta remarque ! Ne la juge pas sur son apparence, ce n'est pas parce qu'une femme est jolie qu'elle est forcément stupide !

_ Je le sais bien, j'en ai la preuve vivante devant moi ! dit-il en regardant tendrement sa femme.

Ellen sourit à la flatterie sans répondre, c'était toujours agréable de savoir qu'on plaisait, même si c'était à son mari, aveuglé par l'amour… Ou peut-être surtout, si c'était à son mari.

_ Et je ne me base pas sur son apparence, tu oublies que j'ai discuté avec elle quelques minutes avant que son mari ne la fasse taire, je sais de quoi je parle.

_ Eh bien, je jugerai par moi-même ce soir.

_ Amuse-toi bien ma chérie.

_ J'essaierai ! dit-elle avant de l'embrasser et de partir rapidement.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Bonjour, chère amie ! Comment allez-vous ?

Ellen salua une invitée à la réception. Il devait s'agir de la vingtième, facilement, et on était encore en début de soirée. D'ici la fin, elle devra avoir discuté avec toutes les personnes présentes. Ici, les femmes les plus importantes étaient réunies. Certaines de par leur réussite propre, d'autres par celle de leur mari, ou par l'héritage de leur famille. Dans tous les cas, elle devait renforcer les liens avec celles qu'elle connaissait déjà pour obtenir leur soutien, et elle devait s'approcher de celles qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontrée.

Évidemment, elles n'étaient pas toutes démocrates, et elles n'étaient pas toutes en faveur de son mari. Mais, ça n'allait pas l'arrêter. Le rôle d'épouse de candidat était primordial, et elle le remplissait au maximum de ses capacités. Elle croyait sincèrement que Bobby ferait un excellent président.

Elle repéra un peu plus loin, une de ses connaissance et se hâta de la rejoindre. Il s'agissait d'une des plus influentes personnes dans la pièce, inconnue du grand public, elle était une éminence grise dans le monde de la finance. Si vous aviez besoin d'argent, c'était à elle que vous deviez vous adresser. Si elle vous apprécie, elle vous parlera d'un ami qui serait intéressé par le financement de votre campagne, en échange d'un petit service, bien sûr.

_ Meg, chérie, sourit-elle, tu es resplendissante !

_ Menteuse ! J'ai grossi et j'ai des cernes qui descendent jusqu'aux chevilles sous mon maquillage. Mais bon, je présume que ta façon de m'aborder est plus correcte…

_ Moi, je trouve que tu es plus jolie en brune et avec les cheveux longs. Tu avais l'air d'une vraie garce en blonde platine !

_ Je sais, ça me manque ! Mais que veux-tu, on ne peut pas se teindre les cheveux quand on est enceinte ! Encore une étude à la con ! Faite par des hommes j'en suis certaine, pour rendre toutes les femmes malheureuses.

_ Au moins, tu as gardé ton sens de l'humour !

_ C'est tout ce qui me reste ! On m'a même enlevé le champagne, tu sais pourtant que c'est le seul intérêt à ces soirées.

_ Tu exagères !

_ C'est vrai, on peut aussi dire du mal des gens. Tiens, il parait que la femme de Henriksen va venir. Ça m'étonne, d'habitude il la surveille comme le lait sur le feu. Faut dire qu'il a pas tout à fait tort.

_ Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur elle.

_ Fondées, je t'assure qu'elle est aussi stupide que ce que l'on dit…

Ellen se tut quelques secondes. Il était temps d'aborder le sujet du financement, mais il fallait être délicat, subtil.

_ Parlant des Henriksen, lu rumeur est vrai ?

_ Sur son financement ? Oui, il a trouvé quelqu'un. Enfin… une entreprise plutôt. Pas vraiment fréquentable, à ton goût.

_ Je vois. Le jeune Winchester est sur la corde raide, il paraît.

_ Il commence à lancer des invitations pour réunir des gens qui pourraient être intéressés et qui ont les moyens de le financer. Apparemment, il a réussi à obtenir un carnet d'adresse plutôt conséquent parmi les célébrités.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Ellen sincèrement surprise.

_ Hum hum, acquiesça Meg. Son petit-ami est apparemment proche d'un mec du show-biz. Et le milieu est plus que ravi d'y aller. Il est non seulement à la mode, mais gay et populaire. Tout le monde va vouloir être vu en sa compagnie, une pub gratuite, superbe pour leur image, t'imagine ?

_ Mais est-ce qu'ils vont le soutenir ? demanda Ellen un peu inquiète.

_ Ils donneront sûrement un peu, quelques milliers d'euros c'est pas grand chose pour eux. Évidemment, il a un gros point faible niveau com.

_ Lequel ?

_ Oh, mon cœur ! T'espère pas que je te le dise ? dit-elle dans un sourire. Je pense que son équipe s'en rendra compte… Surtout après leur magnifique coup, avec la jeune fille victime du pédophile.

Ellen hocha la tête sans répondre. Pour le peu qu'elle avait vu de Winchester, elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'il est fabriqué cette histoire. Bobby était d'accord avec elle, et il était plutôt bon juge de la nature humaine. Elle devrait lui parler de cette faille, cela pourrait s'avérer utile.

_ Et pour mon mari ? demanda-t-elle enfin. Des gens sont-ils intéressés ?

_ Il y a toujours des gens intéressés, répondit-elle énigmatique.

_ Certains que tu connais ?

_ Je connais quelques personnes. Mais, avec vos critères si… difficiles, cela est un peu plus délicat.

_ Disons juste, que nous ne sommes pas prêt à tous les sacrifices.

_ Oh allons, Ellen, je ne te propose pas non plus un marché avec les cigarettiers !

_ Ça veut dire que tu as quelqu'un de sérieux ?

_ Toujours aussi maline, sourit Meg. J'ai effectivement sous la main une personne qui serait prêt à financer votre campagne… Quelques centaines de milliers d'euros.

Ellen retint son souffle, c'était une somme importante, mais la contrepartie devait l'être tout autant.

_ En échange de ?

_ Une place d'ambassadeur.

_ Vraiment ? reprit-elle surprise, l'affaire lui semblait plutôt en sa faveur.

_ Il choisira lui-même où, évidemment.

_ Évidemment, dit-elle en poussant un soupir.

_ Je sais ce que tu penses. C'est une place privilégiée pour obtenir certains contacts. Tu n'as fondamentalement pas tord. Mais tout a un prix. De plus, si tu obtiens l'investiture du parti, tu pourras compter sur un petit bonus en plus.

_ Un nouveau financement ?

_ Oui.

_ Ce qui veut dire qu'il pourrait mettre plus que ce qu'il propose… Tu as autre chose ?

_ Pas pour l'instant, les financiers sont encore prudents. Ils attendent de voir qui va sortir du bois, et qui sera le mieux placé pour gagner.

_ C'est nous.

_ Pour l'instant… Les républicains commencent à bouger aussi. Et les gens que je connais, attendent de voir qui seront ceux qui leur proposeront le plus.

_ Tu vas aussi travailler pour eux ?

_ Business is business, mon cœur. Je te laisse finir ton petit tour de danse, tu as encore beaucoup de monde à voir. Et moi, je dois aller délester quelques bourses.

_ Au profit de la lutte contre le cancer ?

_ Eh oui ! Qui l'aurait cru ? La grossesse m'a vraiment adoucie ! dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Ellen reprit sa valse et papillonna d'un groupe à l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'heure de s'installer pour dîner arrive. Elle s'assit à sa place désignée, et sourit aux autres personnes de sa tablée. Tout le monde était installé, lorsqu'une dernière invitée se présenta à l'entrée. Elle pénétra dans la salle, sans se presser malgré son retard évident, la tête bien droite, elle alla s'asseoir à sa place, à l'une des table à côté de la sienne, d'une démarche majestueuse.

_ Eh bien, cette petite Henriksen sait se faire attendre ! dit une de ses voisines habillée en bleu.

_ Oui, dans une soirée ordinaire, elle aurait fait une magnifique entrée, dit une autre, la plus âgée.

Évidemment, pensa Ellen, aujourd'hui, il s'agissait d'être à l'heure, pour discuter avec toutes les autres femmes présentes. Cette soirée caritative était un excellent prétexte pour rencontrer d'autres personnes de pouvoir qui pourraient s'avérer utile. Elle soupira, cette petite n'avait pas compris le monde impitoyable de la haute société. Il est certain qu'elle maîtrisait certaines mondanités, elle était sublime, vêtu avec extravagance, mais elle semblait décalée à cette soirée, plus collet monté.

_ En tout cas, ajouta amèrement, une troisième plus grosse et avec un nez épaté, tout le monde sait pourquoi elle s'est fait épouser celle-là.

_ Pas pour son cerveau, c'est certain, repris la plus vieille.

_ Au moins, il est avec une femme lui !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui avait osé une telle remarque. A peine adulte, elle possédait un visage stricte et peu amène. Inconsciente du malaise qu'elle venait de provoquer, elle poursuivit.

_ Je trouve inadmissible que ce Winchester ose se présenter comme candidat. Il y a quelques années encore, il ne se serait pas permis une telle chose ! C'est inadmissible ! Je prie Dieu pour que dans sa grande sagesse, Il nous débarrasse de cette monstruosité et de tous ceux qui sont comme lui.

_ Je ne pense pas que Dieu, dit Ellen, soit à l'écoute de vos prière.

_ Tout bon catholique sait que le Seigneur est toujours à notre écoute !

_ Tout bon catholique sait que le Seigneur est bon et miséricordieux, poursuivit-elle. Souhaiter un meurtre, un massacre même, n'est pas quelque chose qu'Il approuverait.

_ Pourtant la Bible dit…

_ Elle dit, l'interrompit-elle, aime ton prochain ainsi que ne jugez pas et vous ne serez pas jugés. Honnêtement, je pense que Dieu se fiche totalement de qui vous aimez, tant que vous ne prêchez pas la haine comme vous le faites !

Finalement, l'arrivée sur la scène de l'organisatrice mit fin à la discussion. Ellen soupira et tâcha de se calmer. Cette bigote l'avait retourné. Elle avait déjà rencontré des femmes de ce genre, mais d'habitude, elles étaient plus âgées… Seigneur, parfois elle désespérait vraiment la race humaine.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement par la suite, le jeune fille semblant avoir compris qu'elle était en minorité, préféra se draper de sa dignité offensée et ne dit plus rien. Juste avant le dessert, Ellen se leva pour aller se rafraîchir, mais surtout échapper aux remarques mesquines des ses voisines de table. En entrant dans les toilettes, elle remarqua immédiatement la robe flamboyante de Lisa, la jeune femme était accoudée sur les lavabos, les yeux rougis.

_ Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle doucement en s'approchant.

_ Oh, euh… Non, désolé, ne faite pas attention, répondit la brune en cherchant quelques choses dans son sac.

_ Je ne sais pas vous, reprit en souriant Ellen en se regardant dans le miroir, mais je suis dans une table horrible.

_ Moi aussi.

La blonde attendit, elle voyait bien qu'elle avait envie de se confier, mais il ne fallait pas la brusquer sous peine de la voir se fermer.

_ Vous savez, repris Lisa en prenant un eyelineur, je sais ce que les gens disent de moi lorsqu'ils me voient. Les autres femmes présentes n'ont même pas essayé de discuter avec moi. Je suis trop stupide pour ça…

_ Mais non, dit Ellen en posant sa main son le bras frêle, dans un geste de réconfort.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Même Victor le dit. D'après lui, je…

_ Ne vous laissez pas faire !

_ Pardon ?

_ S'il vous insulte, répondez lui. Vous ne devez pas vous laisser marcher sur les pieds ainsi, par personne !

_ Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! Victor est quelqu'un de bien, il est important, il a beaucoup de responsabilités. Je ne veux absolument pas le contrarier, je dois l'écouter et faire ce qu'il me dit.

Ah, pensa Ellen, c'est ce genre de femme, une épouse totalement soumise.

_ Ecoutez Lisa, vous n'êtes pas au service de votre mari. Vous êtes une personne à part entière, pas une poupée barbie. Vous avez le droit d'avoir votre opinion, et de faire ce qui vous fait plaisir !

_ Je sais pourquoi vous dites ça…

_ C'est pour votre bien, il n'est pas bon d'être aussi dépendante de quelqu'un.

_ Non, ce que vous voulez, c'est que j'embarrasse Victor, pour détruire ses chances de devenir président !

_ Quoi ?! Mais non pas du tout, je…

_ Votre mari ne sera certainement pas élu, il n'en est pas digne de toute façon ! Je dois tout à Victor, je ferais tout pour lui, et si vous ne pouvez pas faire la même chose pour votre époux, je ne vois pas comment vous pourrez devenir première dame.

Ellen la regarda sans un mot, prendre son sac et sortir vivement de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa place, Lisa était déjà installée, l'air de rien, son maquillage parfaitement refait. Elle était peut-être idiote, mais il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer.


	24. Financé

**Bonjour !**

 **Je mets un petit italique en début de texte, pour expliquer ce qu'il se passe entre deux chapitres et que je ne développe pas.  
**

 **Un peu de patience pour ma prochaine mise à jour, je fais au mieux, mais en ce moment, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, désolée. D'autant que j'ai plusieurs idée de mise en forme, et j'arrive pas à me décider, il faudra que je teste. Mais je n'abandonne pas !**

 **Angelyoru : Bon, normalement ce chapitre ne devrait pas t'énerver, ou pas beaucoup alors...**

 **SupernaturalFrenchGirl : J'essaie de faire des chapitres d'environ 3000 mots à chaque fois, alors il y en avait un tout petit peu moins, mais je pense que l'impression vient du fait qu'il y avait beaucoup de dialogue. Et si tu fais une fic sur un camping-car, préviens moi ! Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que ça donnera.**

 **tinetinetina : Uniquement pour les femmes, cette soirée !**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : J'adore Bobby/Ellen aussi. Meg, je l'ai jamais utilisé, mais j'en suis contente, je la ressortirai sûrement plus tard.**

 **Courtney Ackles : Non, pas l'homosexualité. Je parlais d'une faiblesse de pure communication ! On reverra Bobby/Ellen bientôt.**

* * *

 _Nous somme le samedi 25 avril 2015. Bobby Singer a annoncé sa candidature quelques jours auparavant (le lundi 20). Dean Winchester a organisé avec son équipe, et l'aide de Balthazar, une soirée chic pour récolter des fonds pour sa campagne, à New-York, dans un hôtel où ils logent tous._

_ Allo ?

_ Bien le bonsoir Cass !

_ Bonsoir Caïn.

_ Comment se passe votre soirée ?

_ Ennuyeuse à mourir, répondit le communiquant une fois sur d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ Dis moi, tu as eu le temps de discuter avec Dean ?

_ De mauvais poil comme il est ? Non, j'attends une opportunité.

_ Eh bien, cher ami, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour le mettre de bonne humeur…

_ Serais tu en train de faire un sous-entendu à connotation sexuel ?

_ Ah, je suis ravi de m'être fait comprendre aussi vite cette fois.

_ Comment ça cette fois ? demanda le communiquant étonné.

_ Bon écoute, j'ai réuni plusieurs candidats possibles, Dean n'aura plus qu'à sélectionner celui qu'il lui plaît.

_ Je sais pas, Caïn…

_ Écoute, tu sais comme moi, que nous avons besoin de diversités dans notre équipe, à part Charlie, on est tous des hommes blancs. Si on embauche pas des minorités, ça va nous revenir comme un boomerang ! Surtout face à Henriksen, il ne se gênera pas pour laisser entendre que nous sommes xénophobes.

_ Dean n'est pas comme ça !

_ Eh ! Je le sais bien ! J'ai jamais vu un type se foutre autant de l'apparence de la personne à qui il parle...

_ Désolé de mettre emporté, mais ça m'ennuie de ne pas le dire à Dean…

_ Il ne comprendra jamais si on lui explique, et il va encore nous faire une crise de nerfs, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Écoute, ajouta-t-il devant le silence de son interlocuteur, je n'ai sélectionné que des profils très compétent, je choisirai pas quelqu'un juste pour sa couleur de peau. Dean n'aura que l'embarras du choix, sans avoir à se salir les mains avec de telles manoeuvres politiques.

_ Non, tu as raison, ça, c'est notre boulot ! De toute façon, il nous faut quelqu'un pour préparer le terrain pour nos visites dans le pays. Charlie ne pourra pas tout faire toute seule.

_ C'est réglé alors.

_ Allez j'y retourne avant que l'invité principal n'en profite pour s'échapper !

_ Bon courage Cass.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean entra dans les toilettes en soupirant. Il espérait y être un peu tranquille. Il venait de passer les dernières heures dans une salle de réception luxueuse, avec les invités de Balthazar et il n'en pouvait plus. Il ignore comment font les autres, mais il venait de découvrir qu'il était vraiment nul lorsqu'il s'agissait de demander de l'argent. Sérieusement, comment dire poliment et subtilement : "Hé ça te dira pas de me faire un chèque que j'irai sûrement dépenser dans l'achat de T-shirt à mon image ? Ouais je sais, tu veux faire un don à une œuvre caritative, mais franchement, c'est mieux que tu me le donnes à moi. J'en ferai pas meilleur usage, mais ça m'arrangerait vachement"

C'était pas son truc, il n'y arrivait pas. Évidemment toutes les personnes ici présentes, savaient pourquoi elles étaient là, et si elles avaient accepté de venir, probablement qu'elles souhaitaient faire un don. Lui, ne voyait qu'une bande de riche qui mangeait des canapés en se vantant de l'achat de leur dernier yacht, tout en plaignant les pauvres de leurs difficultés. Résultat, il s'était éclipsé à la recherche d'un peu de calme. Manque de chance, les lieux étaient occupés.

_ Euh... Salut, dit-il surpris.

Le jeune homme assis sur un nonchalamment sur le rebord du lavabo, releva la tête. Il portait une tenu qui n'aurait pas choqué dans un concert de rock, avec une coupe de cheveux qui devait dater des années 80.

_ Salut. Une bière ? proposa-t-il en lui tendant une canette du pack qu'il cachait à côté de lui.

_ Bordel, oui ! répondit-il en s'avançant.

Il s'en saisit, la décapsule et en bu la moitié d'une traite. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant, qu'il se demanda si accepter une boisson offerte par un étranger, dans des toilettes qui plus est, était une bonne idée. Il jeta un rapide regard à son bienfaiteur, haussa les épaules et s'appuya sur le mur à côté du jeune homme et lui tendit la main.

_ Je suis Dean Winchester, merci pour la bière.

_ Ash ! De rien, poto.

Le gouverneur sourit sans répondre, le garçon lui plaisait, il n'avait pas l'air de se prendre la tête, et c'était une qualité qu'il appréciait, surtout en ce moment.

_ Vous travaillez à l'hôtel ? demanda-t-il curieux de sa présence ici.

_ Mec, tu peux me tutoyer ! Je suis trop jeune, et surtout trop beau pour qu'on me vouvoie.

Dean rit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ce gamin lui plaisait vraiment.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? reprit-il.

_ Je bois une bière, j'ai pas réussit à chopper à bouffer malheureusement.

_ Tu te planques ? demanda Dean amusée.

_ Comme toi ! lui répondit-il. Mais en général, l'invité principal d'une soirée évite de se cacher, surtout lorsqu'il est là pour taper un max de pognon.

Ok, pris en flagrant délit, pensa le gouverneur en souriant devant cette impertinence. Il ouvrit la bouche prêt à sortir une excuse banale et passe-partout, mais les mots lui restèrent en travers de la gorge. Cela devait faire un peu trop longtemps qu'il jouait au parfait petit candidat, pour récolter des fonds.

_ Tous ces gens… J'ai réalisé qu'il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ce que je proposais, enfin pas réellement. Ils me demandent tous : et pour nous, vous faites quoi ? J'ai un petit problème, vous pourriez m'aider à le régler ? Bien sûr, je voudrais vous aider, mais vous comprenez, je suis très embêté par votre proposition environnementale…

_ Oh ! Alors, toutes ces conneries comme quoi tu dis toujours la vérité, c'est vrai ?!

_ J'essaie, sourit un Dean amer.

Ils burent en silence pendant quelques instants.

_ Donc, tu vas baisser ton froc pour le plus offrant.

Le gouverneur recracha un peu de bière qu'il était en train de boire.

_ Sûrement pas ! Je… Mon équipe dit qu'il est nécessaire que je fasse des concessions, et parfois on me propose beaucoup contre pas grand chose. Tiens, il y en a qui voudrait que je soutienne les énergies renouvelables.

_ Oh, le monstre ! dit ironique Ash. J'espère que tu lui en as mis une !

_ Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je suis pas contre l'écologie, au contraire. J'aimerais en savoir plus, et savoir ce qui est faisable ou pas. Mais quand cette proposition vient d'un type qui vend des panneaux solaires, je deviens méfiant.

_ Mais c'est cool, tu vas pouvoir prendre son pognon !

_ Non.

_ Sérieux, mec ?

_ Un jour, Abraham Lincoln, avant d'être président, a reçu un invité dans son bureau. Quelques instants après, il l'a mis à la porte, violemment, en le poussant dans les escaliers. Sans comprendre, l'homme lui a demandé ce qui lui prenait. Lincoln a répondu : chaque homme a un prix, et vous étiez trop proche du mien. Tout ça pour dire, si je commence à accepter de l'argent en échange d'une faveur, même si elle est infime, même si je la trouve justifiée, même si elle n'est pas mauvaise, comment je fais après pour m'arrêter ? Comment je saurais si je ne suis pas en train de me faire acheter ? Est-ce qu'à force d'accepter des petites choses, je vais pas finir par dire oui à des grosses ? Si mon prix est atteint, est-ce que j'arriverais à dire non ? Est-ce qu'au moins, je m'en rendrais compte ?

_ J'en sais rien mec...

_ Moi non plus… J'aimerais juste… tu vois... que les gens que je rencontre, pensent un peu moins à eux, et un peu plus aux autres. Je dis pas que c'est jamais le cas, mais c'est vraiment pas souvent.

_ Alors, là, je suis à fond avec toi ! s'enthousiasma le jeune homme. Je me suis toujours imaginé comme un arbre. Je t'explique, dit-il devant l'air surpris du gouverneur. Moi, je suis le tronc, fort, droit et vigoureux. Mes racines profondes qui puisent, dans le sol, l'eau dont j'ai besoin, sont ma famille, proche comme lointaine, les branches, mes amis et les feuilles, les amis de mes amis. Au moment de choisir leurs votes, les gens pensent surtout à eux, parfois à leur très proche. Du coup, on se retrouve avec un arbre qui a un tronc magnifique, une ou deux racine, et quelques branches… Bref, il ne survivra pas longtemps. Moi, j'aimerais faire en sorte d'avoir un arbre sous lequel j'aimerai m'allonger, les chaudes journées d'été, où je pourrais m'abriter sous son feuillage. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'offrir ça, Monsieur Winchester ?

_ Dean ?! Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? dit Sam en ouvrant la porte à grand fracas.

_ Je bois une bière avec mon nouvel ami. Je viens de découvrir qu'il est poète.

_ Super, répondit Sam, maintenant tu reviens avec moi, Cass te chercher partout, et il y a des gens qui t'attendent de l'autre côté.

_ Mais Sammy, répondit-il d'un ton boudeur, tu es super plus doué que moi pour tirer de l'argent aux riches ! Je vais t'appeler Robin des Bois, ça te plairait ?

_ Dean !

Ash se leva et posa sa bière.

_ Allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais y aller. Gouverneur, c'était un plaisir !

_ Moi aussi, sourit-il en lui tendant la main, je vous promets de faire mon maximum pour créer un magnifique arbre.

_ Quoi ? demanda Sam sans comprendre.

_ Je te l'ai pas dit ? Je vais devenir jardinier, répondit le plus sérieusement du monde Dean.

_ Ok, on va déjà finir la soirée, et ensuite, on passera devant un magasin, pour t'acheter des graine, d'accord ? dit son ami qui le connaissait trop bien pour se démonter devant ses lubies.

_ Tu vois, Ash, aucun respect ! soupira le gouverneur avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se lancer dans la fosse au lion

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Le lendemain matin, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Dean fut réveillé par le son brutal d'une sonnerie de téléphone. Il grommela, se retourna et se pelotonna contre le corps chaud qui partageait son lit.

_ Castiel Novak, à l'appareil.

_ T'avais vraiment besoin de répondre, bordel ?! se plaignit Dean en resserrant son étreinte.

_ Ok, on arrive. Lève-toi, lui dit-il en se levant, on nous attend pour faire les comptes de la soirée.

_ C'est une blague ?! Mon directeur de campagne m'avait promis une matinée avec mon petit-ami ! Ils peuvent très bien additionner 2 et 2 sans nous. Par contre, si j'ai pas un peu d'intimité avec toi, et je te parle même pas de sexe, je vais perdre mon contrôle, et si je me retrouve à dire des conneries en public, ce sera entièrement de ta faute !

_ Et tu vas me sortir cet argument encore souvent ? demanda Castiel faussement fâché.

_ A chaque fois que je me sentirai seul, répondit Dean avec un sourire aguicheur.

_ Pas ce matin, d'après Balthazar, faut vraiment qu'on discute.

_ Ça m'aurait étonné !

_ Dean, soupira Cass lassé.

_ Je dis rien, juste qu'il a le chic pour nous gêner quand on est ensemble.

_ Il a un petit-ami dont il est amoureux, et avec qui, il s'entend très bien !

_ Ouais, ben je l'ai jamais vu son copain ! et de toute façon, il arrivera jamais à la cheville de MON petit-ami.

Castiel sourit et lui lança des vêtements propres à la figure.

_ Habille-toi, lui dit-il, plus vite on règle le problème, plus vite on pourra revenir pour que je te montre à quel point tu as raison sur ce point.

Descendu dans le hall, ils rejoignirent un petit salon privatif qui leur était réservé. Dean n'en était pas très adepte, il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'on l'emprisonnait. Déjà, en tant que gouverneur, il avait dû faire de nombreux compromis à sa liberté. Il avait accepté, car sa fonction l'exigeait. Mais en tant que candidat, il trouvait l'effet contre-productif. Oui, les gens venaient le voir et discutaient avec lui, mais jamais de façon vindicative. Même quand il rencontrait des personnes qui n'étaient pas d'accord, la discussion était toujours la bienvenue. Recevez quelques lettres d'insultes et de menaces, et voilà que toute son équipe devenait parano, et voulait l'empêcher de sortir. Bordel, il avait affronté des terroristes, des soldats et des fous de dieux, il allait pas se cacher comme un vulgaire chien qu'on renvoie à la niche, sous prétexte qu'un taré le menace.

Il s'assit à la table, après avoir salué Balthazar de la tête et embrassé Sam, de mauvaise humeur, on lui avait volé sa matinée romantique, mais on continuait à empiéter sa liberté.

_ Avant toute chose, dit-il, je propose qu'on commande à manger.

_ Déjà fait, répondit Sam. J'ai commandé un assortiment de tout ce qu'il avait, ça ne devrait plus tarder.

_ Je t'adore Sammy ! T'es mon sauveur.

_ Ouais, enfin je savais qu'il faudrait au moins ça pour atténuer ta mauvaise humeur après t'avoir réveillé ce matin.

_ Ah-ah-ah, dit sarcastique Dean, jetant un coup d'œil énervé en coin à Cass qui refoulait un petit rire.

_ Bon, on a fait les comptes, intervint Balthazar sérieusement.

_ Et ? demanda inquiet le directeur de campagne.

_ C'est pas bon Castiel, poursuivit l'avocat. On a récolté pas mal de chèques, malheureusement, les sommes ne sont pas mirobolantes. Lorsqu'on soustrait nos dépenses pour les réceptions, les déplacements, les autres frais divers... on arrive à un solde d'à peine 500.000$...

_ C'est déjà très bien, je trouve. En quelques mois, on a récolté un joli paquet, dit Dean.

_ Ce n'est pas assez, expliqua Cass. Maintenant que Singer s'est déclaré, et qu'on attend d'une minute à l'autre, le lancement d'Henriksen… On va avoir une sacré concurrence sur le dos, et on est en retard sur tous les terrains. Crois moi, rien que sur leur fond de campagne, tu peux multiplier par 10 leur somme.

_ La solution, dit Sam, ce serait de…

_ Je n'accepterai pas d'argent de lobby qui me réclame des changements de programme, le coupa immédiatement Dean. J'ai déjà monté une association, parce que selon vous, c'est un obligatoire…

_ C'est surtout que sans ça, tes financements seront trop limités et surveillés, expliqua Castiel. Je sais, ça ne te pose aucun problème, mais si on veut nous verser une grosse somme d'argent, comprend que ce n'est possible que grâce à cette association.

_ Hum, grogna Dean.

_ Et en tant que son président, dit Balthazar, il est temps qu'on remplisse les caisses. Mais il semble, que les donateurs te prennent pour un hurluberlu, qui fait le spectacle, véhicule une bonne image, dont ils peuvent profiter, mais qui n'ira pas loin. Du coup, ils acceptent de donner un peu, juste pour être vu avec toi.

_ Écoutez, on a encore quelques soirées non ? demanda Dean. On va faire au mieux, et on se débrouillera avec ce qu'on a à la fin. En plus, on peut toujours récolter en cours de route.

_ De toute façon, on a pas vraiment le choix, soupira Sam.

_ J'avoue que je commence à être à court d'idée, renchérit le communiquant.

_ Si au moins, les Comité d'action politiques nous prenaient au sérieux.

_ Oh oui ! s'exclama ironique Dean. Parce que si je refuse de me laisser changer par les lobbys, je vais faire des efforts pour des groupes d'intérêt dont on ignore totalement qui les financent ! Et de toute façon, je refuse de faire une campagne basée sur la calomnie !

_ Tu exagères ! s'énerva Balthazar. Ils ne font pas que créer des spots de dénigrement. Et de toute façon, tu ferais mieux de t'y préparer, parce que tu vas en être submergé !

_ Tu crois que je le sais pas ?! Mais c'est pas une raison pour que je fasse la même chose ! Je trouve ça immonde, et c'est le pire que la démocratie américaine ait à offrir !

Avant que le débat ne s'enflamme plus, un serveur entra avec une desserte remplit de nourriture et de boisson. Il la positionna à côté de leur table et voulut le service, vite interrompu par le gouverneur, qui s'estimait encore capable de se verser un café.

_ Monsieur, dit-il, on a déposé du courrier à votre attention à l'accueil, je me suis permis de vous le ramener.

Il tendit un plateau avec une enveloppe que Dean saisit rapidement. Il rit en voyant le nom inscrit dessus.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Castiel lorsque le serveur fut sorti.

_ "A l'intention d'Abraham Lincoln", lui lut le gouverneur. Je me suis fait un nouveau pote, hier, expliqua-t-il rapidement devant l'air étonné de son petit-ami.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et éclata de rire.

_ Regarde Cass, il m'a fait un chèque.

_ Super ! dit ironiquement Balthazar. Voilà qui va résoudre tous nos problèmes financiers.

_ C'est sûr, avec un million de dollars, sourit le gouverneur.

_ QUOI ?! s'exclama le blond en lui prenant le chèque des mains.

_ Non, mais vous emballez pas ! Il voulait juste rigoler. Tiens, il m'a même laissé un mot avec.

 _Sans aucune contrepartie sur ton programme, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais que tu sauras dire non, lorsqu'il le faudra. Fait juste pousser le plus bel arbre qui soit !_

_ Je suis le seul à trouver ça drôle ? demanda-t-il devant les visages interloqués de son équipe.

_ Dean, dit Balthazar, le type que t'as rencontré, il ne t'aurait pas dit son nom ?

_ Ash.

_ Un jeune homme, avec une coupe des années 80 ?

_ Oui, c'est lui. Pourquoi ?

_ Bordel, j'ignorais qu'il était venu. Je l'avais invité mais... Il a créé un programme de prévision météorologique, les agriculteurs en sont dingues ! Il a gagné plusieurs milliards de dollars…

_ Tu… tu serais pas en train de me dire, que… que tu tiens un vrai chèque d'un million, si ? demanda incrédule Castiel.

_ Plus important, demanda Dean, est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux arrêter de faire des soirées de récolte de fond ?


	25. Voyageur

**Bonjour !**

 **Petit soucis de notification de fanfiction ! Il semble que tout le monde n'est pas été prévenu de la parution de mon chapitre précédent ! Soyez sûr de l'avoir lu avant de commencer celui-ci, ce serait mieux.**

 **Angelyoru : Merci ! J'ai essayé d'être un peu poétique. Ben c'est vachement dur lol !**

 **barjy02 : Oh oui, beaucoup d'aide ! Mais on va avoir des renforts !**

 **Courtney Ackles : Ah oui, on voudrait tous un Dean en politique.**

 **sarahkristall : Merci ! Merci ! J'adore surprendre, et j'aime bien changer.**

 **berkano : Merci beaucoup, j'espère te voir continuer avec nous ! J'essaierai de masquer un peu mieux mes ficelles ;) et te surprendre un peu dans les chapitres suivants.**

* * *

 _Nous somme le 17 juin 2015. Dean n'est plus le gouverneur du Kansas depuis le début du mois. Comme prévu, Henriksen s'est déclaré candidat à la primaire démocrate le mois dernier._

_ Monsieur, êtes-vous prêt ?

_ Évidemment, Gordon !

_ Il est important que vous soyez conscient que…

_ Gordon ! Je ne suis pas un petit joueur, je ne vais pas m'effondrer devant un parterre de journaliste.

_ Vous pouvez croire mon mari, Gordon. C'est un petit roquet énervé qui sautille partout, mais une fois qu'il s'est trouvé une cible, il y planque ses crocs et ne la lâche plus.

_ Merci, Rowena chérie, je peux décidément compter sur toi…

_ Je t'en prie, Fergus. Tu sais que je serais toujours là, derrière toi, pour t'enfoncer un peu plus dans le trou minable qu'est ta vie.

_ Alors, allons-y Monsieur, reprit Gordon qui avait appris à ignorer leurs échanges. N'oubliez pas, soyez clair, concis et surtout, n'attaquez personne pour le moment.

_ Même pas dans le camps démocrate ? demanda Crowley. Juste une petite remarque en passant...

_ Non, Monsieur. Votre objectif premier est de rassembler les républicains autour de vous, il ne faut pas vous disperser. De toute façon, pour l'instant on ignore encore qui sera le candidat démocrate…

_ Singer, c'est évident, dit Rowena.

_ S'il y a une chose en politique dont on peut être sûr, chérie, c'est que rien n'est sûr.

_ Nous nous comprenons, Monsieur. Bien, tenez-vous en à notre plan d'action. Expliquez bien pourquoi vous voulez devenir Président. Séduisez les électeurs républicains, il est important de marquer les esprits avec cette déclaration. Elle est, et restera la première impression que vous donnerez au peuple américain.

_ Comme l'a fait le jeune Winchester ? sourit le candidat

_ Il est, soupira Gordon, bien trop emporté aller très loin dans cette campagne. Tôt ou tard il finira par faire une erreur. Mais vous ne devriez pas le prendre à la légère pour autant. Non seulement, il est apprécié du public qui le voit comme un héro. Mais il s'est entouré d'une bonne équipe, et ils font du bon boulot, jusqu'à présent, ils ont toujours su rebondir sur toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont rencontré.

_ Je sais, comme tout le monde j'ai suivi le spectacle. A votre avis, ils ont de la chance ou ils sont vraiment doués pour manipuler les gens ?

_ Honnêtement, je ne crois pas que Winchester puisse une seconde paraître ce qu'il n'est pas, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas entouré par des personnes qui n'en sont pas capable… Bien, il est l'heure, Monsieur.

_ Merci Gordon.

Fergus Roderick Crowley, sénateur du Texas, sortit des coulisses et entra dans la lumière des projecteurs, des flashs et dans l'histoire.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Hey ! Bonjour à tous, je suis Sam Campbell, dit-il en saluant de la main, membre de l'équipe de Dean Winchester pour la présidence. Aujourd'hui, sur notre site de campagne, je vous propose, une vidéo pour vous montrer un peu ce que nous faisons, les coulisses en quelque sorte. Nous avons débuté notre voyage dans les Etats-Unis, vous trouverez d'ailleurs les prochaines villes où nous passerons sur le site, si vous souhaitez venir nous voir "en vrai". Pour l'instant, nous sommes à Ann Arbor, dans le Michigan ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant tourner la caméra pour faire découvrir à ses spectateurs le paysage. Plus précisément à l'université du Michigan qui a bien voulu nous ouvrir ses portes pour une conférence, ce soir ! Et pour ça, nous tenions à remercier son président, bien sûr, mais surtout ce jeune homme, dit-il en saisissant un garçon à côté de lui par le bras et en tournant à nouveau la caméra vers leur visage. Voici, Kevin Tran ! Il nous a beaucoup aidé, ici, à tout préparer, il a fait de la publicité sur le campus, mais aussi dans la moitié de la ville, il a aussi fait pas mal de démarches administratives, décoré la salle. Alors, ma question, pour toi Kevin, est pourquoi ne portes-tu pas le T-shirt officiel de la campagne, comme moi ?

_ Celui avec le visage de Monsieur Winchester ?

_ Tout à fait Kevin…

_ Parce qu'il a dit que s'il me voyait avec, il me tuerait…

_ Ahahah, rit un peu gêné Sam, ne t'inquiète pas il m'a dit la même chose !

_ Oui, mais moi je ne mesure pas plus d'1m90, Monsieur.

_ Dis moi Kevin, je crois aussi qu'on t'a demandé de t'appeler par nos prénoms… On t'a expliqué, je crois.

_ Oui, vous m'avez dit que vous me laisseriez avec Monsieur First… Caïn, je veux dire, pendant une journée, pour qu'il m'explique le métier de journaliste…

_ Oui, car Kevin travaille au journal de son université et Caïn First est un des plus grand journaliste du pays qui a choisi de mettre sa carrière entre parenthèse pour nous soutenir dans cette élection ! Alors, tu vas nous appeler comment maintenant ?!

_ Je vais faire un effort, Sammy !

_ Sam ! dit-il en lâchant enfin son bras, et en se reculant. Bref, continuons notre présentation. Je vais vous faire faire un petit tour de notre bus que vous voyez juste derrière moi. C'est grâce à lui que pendant la prochaine année, nous allons voyager, il sera un peu notre maison, notre bureau et notre QG de campagne.

Il retourna la caméra, et entra dans le car aménagé pour les besoins de l'équipe. Il était grand, relativement peu de siège, mais ils étaient confortables et suffisaient largement à leurs besoins. Plusieurs tables étaient aménagées pour permettre à chacun de travailler individuellement ou en groupe.

_ Je vais vous présenter tout le monde. Voici, Caïn, dont je vous ai parlé.

_ Bonjour, Sam, n'oublie pas je saurai ce que tu as dit sur moi, car je regarderai ta vidéo sur internet !

_ Explique nous donc ce que tu fais actuellement.

_ Eh bien, je suis en train de travailler sur le discours de Dean, pour la conférence. J'ai déjà réalisé un premier jet, sur les thèmes qu'il a choisi d'aborder, je lui ai soumis tout à l'heure. Il l'a approuvé, je dois donc maintenant le peaufiner et le retravailler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfait. Car je dois surtout rester fidèle à l'esprit et aux volontés de Dean, je ne suis que sa plume, les idées c'est lui !

_ Merci, Caïn.

_ Je profite que tu fasses une vidéo pour nos admirateurs, pour présenter mon ouvrage "Le Candidat de la vérité". Si vous voulez en apprendre plus sur Dean Winchester, son parcours, ses idées, vous devez lire ce livre ! Une partie des bénéfices est reversée à la campagne !

_ J'ignorais que tu avais des talents de commercial, Caïn !

_ J'ai énormément de talents cachés ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

_ Ensuite, voici ma charmante épouse, Jessica.

_ Sam… C'est ta vidéo pour le site internet ?

_ Exact. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais nous expliquer ce que tu fais...

_ Je suis en charge des comptes de la campagne ! C'est moi qui paie les dépenses que nous faisons, et m'assurer qu'elles ne dépassent pas les recettes. Mais là, tout de suite, je m'occupe de préparer les T-shirt pour demain.

_ Merci, chérie.

_ Je t'en prie, mon cœur. D'ailleurs, si certains d'entre vous souhaite en acquérir un, ils sont en vente sur notre site ! Je m'occuperais personnellement de vous l'envoyer ! sourit-elle

_ Ok, dit Sam en tournant à nouveau la caméra vers lui. Euh, juste pour que vous sachiez, si on vous demande autant d'acheter, ou de nous faire des dons, c'est parce qu'on en a besoin pour la campagne. Sans argent, on ne pourra faire élire Dean. On a réussi à programmer un tour des Etats-Unis, uniquement grâce à des financements. Mais on ne veut pas s'arrêter là, on veut faire tellement d'autres choses ! Comme ces vidéos, que je posterai régulièrement pour vous montrer ce que nous faisons. Je sais que vous souhaiteriez voir Dean, mais il est actuellement occupé, il visite le campus avec le président de l'Université. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de vous dégoter toutes les informations sur les coulisses ! A bientôt, sourit-il en raccrochant.

_ Eh bien, tu vois, tu t'en sors très bien Sam, le taquina sa femme. Toi, qui avait peur de ne pas en être capable…

_ Je ne suis pas à l'aise devant la caméra !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas cher ami, cela ne s'est absolument pas vu. De toute façon, tu es le seul disponible pour cette mission ! En plus, en tant que Robin des bois, tu ne pouvais pas refuser.

Sam abaissa la caméra quelques secondes le temps d'adresser un regard réprobateur à Caïn, puis s'assit à côté de son épouse avec son ordinateur pour mettre en ligne la vidéo.

_ On était pas censé embauché quelqu'un en plus ? Il… ou elle, sourit-il à sa femme, pourrait s'en charger.

_ Oui, claqua le journaliste, malheureusement aucun des profils que j'ai présenté à Dean, ne lui a convenu ! Et de toute façon il, ou elle, ne soyons pas machiste, aurait pour travail de préparer le terrain, pas de faire des vidéos !

_ Je suis certain, rit Jess, que Sam changera d'avis lorsqu'il deviendra aussi connu que Dean, et qu'il aura ses premiers fans !

_ A mon avis, répondit l'avocat tout en feignant d'être absorbé par son écran, c'est toi qui le regrettera lorsqu'une foule de jeune femme me complimentera pour mes vidéos !

Derrière son ordinateur, il masqua sa satisfaction en sentant son épouse se crisper, attiser un peu sa jalousie, ne lui ferai pas de mal...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean passait une excellente journée. Il était enfin sorti du bus, où il avait passé toute la journée d'hier avec son équipe, le soleil irradiait dans un magnifique ciel bleu, et un léger vent empêchait une chaleur écrasante de s'installer en cette fin de matinée. Mais mieux que tout, il pouvait discuter avec le vrai monde, dont un président d'université un peu lèche-botte, mais il faisait avec. Il déambulait avec plaisir. Non, il n'y avait qu'un minuscule détail qui le gênait.

_ Benny, tu n'es pas obligé de me coller partout.

_ Bien sûr que si, je suis votre chauffeur mais aussi votre garde du corps.

Le candidat leva les yeux en soupirant.

_ J'étais vraiment heureux quand tu as accepté de rester travailler pour moi...

_ J'en suis ravi, Monsieur.

_ Ne le sois pas, je le regrette maintenant.

_ Peu importe, de toute façon personne d'autre ne supporterait de travail pour vous. Et puis je ne m'en inquiète pas, vous changerez à nouveau d'avis lorsqu'il faudra reprendre la route.

Exact, pensa Dean, il ne supportait personne d'autre au volant, mais il ne lui ferait jamais le plaisir de le reconnaître.

_ Où est Cass ? demanda-t-il en le cherchant des yeux.

_ Il s'est mis sur le côté, il est au téléphone.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'endroit indiqué par Benny et poursuivit son chemin sans s'inquiéter. Il reconnaissait l'expression de son directeur de campagne, dans quelques instants il viendra lui annoncer une nouvelle avec son air surexcité et les yeux brillants, ensuite il décortiquerait dans tous les sens, appellerait le reste de l'équipe, reviendrait vers lui, et ils créeraient un plan de communication, tous ensemble. Il sourit, lorsqu'il s'était lancé dans cette aventure, il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui plairait autant.

_ On continue Benny ? J'aimerais aller voir la salle qu'ils nous ont attribué avant qu'il ne soit plus tard.

Ils avancèrent lentement, Dean s'arrêtant pour serrer les mains, discuter et plaisanter avec chaque personne qui le souhaitait. Cass les rejoignit, bien avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés. Il piétinait derrière eux, en attendant de pouvoir prendre le candidat à part et l'informer de la dernière nouvelle. Il voulait faire vite, mais il avait appris à ne pas interrompre Dean pendant ces séances de bain de foule. Non seulement il avait horreur de ça, mais il n'y avait rien de tel pour le motiver, et lui remonter le moral. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'agacer, surtout lorsqu'il voyait bien que son petit ami, l'avait repéré et prenait encore plus son temps, juste pour l'agacer.

_ Dite moi Benny, vous seriez capable de l'emmener de force dans la salle de conférence ?

_ J'ai bien peur que non, Monsieur. Je suis sensé le protéger, vous savez.

_ Je ne veux pas le tuer, juste le bousculer un peu, pour qu'il se dépêche.

_ C'est évident, Monsieur. Et je suis certain, qu'il apprécierait beaucoup être bousculé, mais uniquement par vous Monsieur.

Castiel ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il se précipita en voyant une opportunité, Dean était seul pendant une poignée de seconde.

_ Crowley est candidat, dit-il d'un souffle.

Fronçant les sourcils, le candidat tâcha de se remémorer l'image du type, un peu grassouillet, à moitié chauve, les cheveux noirs jais.

_ C'est celui qui vante les vertus de la famille et une politique familiale ? Il n'est pas très aimé chez les républicains, il a peu de chance non ?

_ Excepté qu'il a déjà annoncé son vice-président.

_ Et alors ?

_ C'est Luc Peligrino.

_ Celui qu'on a rencontré au dîner des gouverneurs ?

_ Celui-là même. Franchement, je pensais pas que ces deux-là s'allieraient, j'ignore comment Crowley l'a convaincu de lui laisser la place, j'étais persuadé que Peligrino se lancerait dans la course à la présidentiel aussi.

_ C'est une bonne équipe ? Quelles sont leur chance ?

_ Ils remporteront l'investiture, on peut en être certain, la concurrence n'a aucune chance. Pour l'élection, en elle-même… Sur papier, ils sont parfait, ils se complètent très bien, et ils sont appréciaient du grand public.

_ Mais ?

_ Ils se détestent ! Comment ils ont pu s'allier ?! J'en reviens toujours pas ! Surtout que si quelqu'un devait se soumettre, j'aurais plutôt penser à Crowley, pas à Peligrino.

_ Peu importe pour l'instant. On va sûrement ne plus parler que de ça les jours à venir.

_ Oui. Garde en tête que pour l'instant, notre but, c'est l'investiture. Les républicains ont verra plus tard, on ne doit pas se disperser.

_ Si tu le dis…

_ Dean, ne fais pas ta tête de cochon. Crois moi. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas encore de programme, si on t'interroge, tu en restes là.

_ D'accord, ça je peux.

_ Bien, maintenant en salle de conférence, il faut qu'on se prépare pour ce soir.

Ils hâtèrent le pas, du moins, Cass se marchait devant et patientait en grommelant, pendant que Dean traînait quelques mètres en arrière, toujours en grande discussion. Si le communiquant n'était pas fou amoureux de lui, il lui aurait probablement botté le cul pour le faire avancer. Il gardait son téléphone en main, surveillant les réseaux sociaux et leurs réactions à l'annonce de Crowley. La priorité était l'investiture, mais il lui revenait de garder en tête que ce n'était que la première étape, au risque de se laisser distancer.

_ Hey Cass ! Dean n'a toujours pas parlé à Kevin ?

_ Non, on a pas encore eu le temps…

_ Il a refusé de quitter la fac pour venir bosser avec nous ! Dean doit lui demander. Ce petit est très doué. Il nous le faut, je pourrais pas tout faire toute seule !

_ Je suis d'accord, ainsi que Caïn. Tu sais que ça fait des semaines qu'on essaie d'agrandir l'équipe sans succès !

_ Ça c'est uniquement parce que vous voulez engager une minorité !

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il gêné. Mais, ce n'est pas…

_ Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! Caïn a un vrai visage de joueur de poker, mais toi, tu es un livre ouvert. Tu sais Dean, n'est pas dupe non plus.

_ On lui a présenté que des personnes compétentes, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

_ C'est pas comme ça qu'il marche, tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte ?

_ Si, il sera vraiment un incroyable président, hein ?

_ Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on se décarcasse autant pour le faire élire ? Ce qui me rappelle, vous devriez pas déjà être dans la salle en train de vous préparer ?

_ Si, mais Dean a décidé de prendre son temps…

_ Viens, décida-t-elle en le prenant par le bras, on avance ! Il nous rejoindra dès qu'il t'aura perdu de vue !

_ Tu exagères, dit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean chercha des yeux Castiel, il l'avait pourtant aperçu il y a quelques secondes...

_ Monsieur Winchester ? Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis Missouri Moseley, votre nouvelle chargée d'enquête de terrain.

_ Pardon ?! s'exclama le candidat en se retourna pour voir une femme noir et rondelette, les deux pieds plantés fermement dans le sol.

_ Je suis votre nouvelle chargé d'enquête de terrain. Ne me faite pas répéter mon garçon j'ai horreur de ça.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Benny, qui se contentait de sourire.

_ Vous m'en voyez désolé, Madame, mais…

_ Missouri, je vais faire partie de votre équipe, il vaut mieux laisser tomber les mondanités, ce sera plus simple qu'en dite vous ?

_ Bien sûr, je…

_ Bien, c'est réglé. Alors maintenant, cessons de tirer au flan, et allons travailler. Vous avez une conférence tout à l'heure, vous devriez déjà être en train de vous préparer. Allons-y et arrêtez un peu de lambiner, mon garçon.

_ Excusez-moi, dit-il en lui emboîtant le pas inconsciemment. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir engagé une chargée de terrain.

_ Chargée d'enquête de terrain.

_ Voilà. Et mon équipe non plus. Sinon, on me l'aurait dit.

Enfin, je crois, pensa-t-il.

_ C'est normal, je me suis embauchée tout de seule !

Dean s'arrêta immédiatement et entendit Benny rire dans sa barbe.

_ Écoutez, vous êtes très aimable, enfin un peu près, mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un qui me dise quoi penser. J'en ai déjà trop dans mon équipe.

_ Ce n'est pas mon rôle, dit-elle face à lui. Moi, mon boulot, c'est de vous dire ce que les gens pensent.

_ Oui, et vous comptez m'expliquer ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour vous plaire au public, c'est ça ? dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique. Si je veux savoir ce que les gens pensent, je discute avec eux. Donc ce sera non merci, dit-il avant de repartir.

_ MONSIEUR ! dit-elle en élevant la voix. Vous pouvez discuter avec eux, mais vous ne saurez pas ce qu'ils pensent pour autant, soyez en sûr. Et ce n'est pas en parlant avec un petit groupe d'étudiant, qui vous est favorable que vous saurez comment l'Amérique pense. Je n'ai pas fini, dit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Savez-vous combien de militaire sont prêt à voter pour vous ? Moins de 20%. Avec votre passé, vous devriez exploser la barre des 80%. Les étudiants vous sont favorables à 60%, si on soustrait ceux qui ne sont pas en âge de voter, vous chuter à 40%. Et quand je dis favorable, cela ne signifie pas qu'ils voteront pour vous. Les personnages âgées ? Vous n'atteignez pas les 15. Vous savez quel est le problème ? Même les gens qui vous soutiennent, ne vous pensent pas apte à gagner, à la primaire démocrate, ils iront voter pour quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'ils pensent que voter pour vous ne sert à rien. Monsieur, à l'heure actuelle, non seulement, vous perdez les primaires, mais vous arrivez dernier.

_ Parce que je suis gay ! risposta-t-il aigri.

_ Ne te sers pas de ça, comme excuse, jeune homme. Obama était noir, et il a été élu. Et s'il avait échoué, il n'aurait pas accusé sa couleur de peau. Non, mon petit. Votre problème est que les gens ne vous prennent pas au sérieux. Ils vous apprécient, mais ils ne vous jugent pas capable de les gouverner. Vous vous êtes lancé dans cette aventure sur un coup de tête, et les gens le ressentent. Vous donnez l'impression d'improviser, d'entrer dans les primaires comme un chien fou uniquement pour aboyer sur tout le monde et faire pipi sur le tapis.

Dean desserra la mâchoire, qu'il avait peu à peu contracté pendant son discours. Elle avait raison bien sûr. Il était certain de perdre depuis le début, et ce n'était pas grave, car ce ne serait pas vraiment sa faute…

_ Alors, mon garçon,reprit-elle, veux-tu réellement gagner cette élection ? Ou juste faire parler de toi ?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Dean ! Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Castiel en le voyant entrer. On a une petite salle, mais ce n'est pas grave. Une plus grande pièce à moitié vide, aurait véhiculé une mauvaise image. Là, on devrait être rempli, et avec un peu de chance un peu surbondé. Caïn m'a donné ton texte, et je voudrais… Euh… Bonjour ? s'interrompit-il

_ Bonjour, je suis Missouri, je suis la nouvelle chargé d'enquête sur le terrain.

_ Euh… D'accord… Dean ?

_ Elle s'est embauchée elle-même, dit-il en se saisissant les documents et en commençant à les lire.

Cass fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet de la réaction un peu froide de son compagnon.

_ Dean, ça va ?

Benny le retint alors qu'il allait s'avancer vers lui.

_ Laisse le, murmura-t-il. Il a été un peu secoué, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Il vient juste de décider qu'il voulait vraiment devenir Président.

* * *

 **Rebondissement dans les chapitres suivants ! (petit teaser : un abandon, un allié)**


	26. Dénoncé

**Bonjour !**

 **Depuis le temps que j'attendais d'écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Angelyoru : Oui, Dean avait besoin de se motiver vraiment. J'avais un peu peur pour Rowena/Crowley, mais je le voyais avec personne d'autre.**

 **berkano : Ah, ah , ah, mais qui donc va abandonner ?! Je crois que sur ce coup, j'ai réussi ma surprise.**

 **tinetinetina : Malheureusement non. Je suis désolée, je comprends que ça frustre, mais je ne peux vraiment pas tout écrire.**

 **barjy02 : Dean a vraiment besoin de muscler son jeu. Je pense qu'après ce chapitre il sera prêt, mais au plus mal pour gagner.**

 **Courtney Ackles : Dean doit effectivement montrer de quoi il est fait, il ne suffit pas de dire qu'on veut être président !**

* * *

 _Nous sommes au mois de septembre, tous les candidats sont déclarés. Du côté des républicains, l'équipe Crowley/Pellegrino sont en tête de tous les sondages. Chez les démocrates, les choses sont plus indécises. Singer et Henriksen sont au coude à coude, mais Winchester grignote son retard et devient un prétendant qui ne peut plus être ignoré. Mais en politique, on ne peut être sûr que d'une chose, rien n'est sûr._

_ Raphaël, est-ce que tout est prêt ?

_ Oui, Monsieur.

_ Vous êtes sûr qu'on en peut pas faire le lien avec nous ?

_ Oui, Monsieur.

_ Alors allez-y. Il est temps que tout le monde comprenne que je suis le seul apte à être Président.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Caïn, assis au fond du bus où il s'était isolé au téléphone, se précipita dans la rangée central pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

_ MONSIEUR !

_ Un instant Caïn, répondit Cass penché sur un document qu'il étudiait avec Dean.

_ Non, maintenant ! dit-il en s'asseyant face à eux. Approchez aussi les autres, c'est important.

_ Je te préviens Joli Coeur, si tu me fais bouger pour rien, je te mets un coup de sac à main sur la tête !

Dean cacha son sourire dans sa main le plus discrètement possible. Missouri était la seule personne capable de désarmer le journaliste. Depuis son arrivé, le journaliste se retrouvait donc à sourire ou la bouche ouverte ou rouge tomate ou vert de rage, au choix.

_ C'est pas le moment Missouri ! s'écria-t-il

Cette déclaration suffit à faire taire tout le monde et ils se dépêchèrent de se regrouper. Si Caïn perdait son affabilité, les choses devaient être grave.

_ J'ai gardé mes contacts au sein des journaux, vous le savez ? Bien, l'un de mes amis m'a appelé, il m'a averti en avant première, l'information sortira ce soir… Singer… c'est un alcoolique.

En quelques secondes, chacun comprit ce que cela signifiait. Pour lui, la course s'arrêtait là. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il garde son poste de sénateur.

_ C'est ridicule, dit enfin Kevin.

_ Il y a des preuves ! Notamment une photo de lui sortant des alcooliques anonymes… Mon ami est formel, et croyez moi quand je vous dis qu'il connait son métier. Il a vérifié ses sources.

_ Un instant, intervint Dean. S'il est au AA, ça veut dire qu'il ne boit plus ?

_ Euh oui… Mais ça ne change rien…

Le candidat se leva avec un sourire et se fraya un chemin à travers son équipe.

_ Dean ? Où tu vas ? demanda Cass

_ Voir Benny !

_ Oh non ! s'exclama Sam. Je connais ce regard !

_ Bien, préparez vous au pire ! dit Charlie.

_ Pire que de faire le tour des États-Unis en ne s'arrêtant que dans fast-food, tu veux dire ? interrogea Jess. Si je vois encore un burger, je pique une crise !

_ Il va faire quoi ? demanda Missouri.

_ Aucune idée, soupira en levant les épaules un Castiel résigné.

_ Vous comptez pas lui demander ? reprit Kevin S'il va faire quelque chose de stupide…

_ C'est certain ! répondit Sam, accompagné des hochements de tête du reste de l'équipe.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que nos trois jours de repos sont foutus ? reprit Kevin. Je comptais étudier un peu, moi ! J'ai pas abandonné la fac pour me retrouver à...

_ Et c'est reparti, s'exclamèrent en cœur l'équipe habituée maintenant au jérémiade du jeune homme.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi._

_ Monsieur… J'ai euh… préparé votre discours… Rufus m'a aidé… J'espère que ça ira.

_ Très bien Gabriel, dit d'une voix basse le sénateur sans jeter un coup d'œil au document déposé sur son bureau.

_ S'il faut changer quoique ce soit…

_ Ce sera inutile, merci.

_ Bien… Vous savez on est pas obligé de…

_ Si.

_ Comme vous voulez.

_ Tu ferais mieux de partir, ce ne sera pas très bon pour ta carrière, je suis désolé.

_ On sera tous, dans les coulisses, Monsieur. On restera à vos côtés.

_ Merci, répondit-il d'un voix rauque. Maintenant, fiche moi le camps de ce bureau que je travail un peu !

_ Bien, Monsieur, sourit Gabriel pas dupe pour un sou, de la tentative de son patron de masquer son émotion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ellen entra à son tour dans le bureau.

_ Alors, tu vas vraiment abandonner ?

_ Et tu vas me poser cette question à chaque fois que tu me vois ?

_ Oui, ça ne te ressemble si peu, mon chéri de baisser les bras.

_ Ellen, à l'heure actuelle, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir rester sénateur, alors devenir président.

_ Moi je crois en toi ! Il te reste encore une heure pour changer d'avis, je suis sûre que tu feras le bon choix.

Bobby soupira dans son siège. Il adorait sa femme, elle l'avait toujours soutenu et aimé malgré, tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Mais elle était une foutue tête de mule !

_ Dean Winchester voudrait te parler, ajouta-t-elle l'air de rien.

_ Dit lui de rappeler à un autre moment. S'il veut mon soutien, qui ne doit plus valoir grand chose de toute façon, il pourra toujours me proposer de diriger une putain de commission de merde, un autre jour !

_ Oh, c'est ce qu'Henriksen t'a offert ? Pas terrible… Enfin, tu lui diras toi-même, il attend dans le salon.

_ Qui ?

_ Winchester ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?!

_ Toujours ! Le petit con est dans le salon ? Et euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

_ Il ne me l'a pas dit.

_ De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps de le voir ! Je dois lire mon discours et me préparer pour ma conférence de presse tout à l'heure.

_ Je comprends.

_ Vraiment ? dit Bobby étonné de la facilité avec laquelle sa femme renonçait.

_ Tout à fait.

Le sénateur se tortilla sur sa chaise, faisant sourire sa femme. Elle connaissait son mari, et savait qu'il voulait discuter avec le jeune homme. Il mourrait de curiosité de savoir pourquoi Winchester était venu en personne. Il avait certainement espéré qu'Ellen l'oblige à le voir, mais voilà, elle comptait le laisser se dépatouiller pour une fois. Il mettait sa carrière en jeu, c'était à lui seul, de décider.

_ Il a fait un long voyage, dit-il finalement, ce serait très impoli de ne pas le recevoir.

_ Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant pitié de son pauvre mari. Dans ce cas, je le fais entrer, dit-elle en sortant.

Bobby se leva pour recevoir son visiteur comme il se devait, dans un petit espace salon qu'il avait aménagé à cet usage.

_ J'espère ne pas vous déranger sénateur ? dit Dean en entrant.

_ Si, pour être honnête, répondit Singer en lui tendant la main. J'ai un discours à apprendre. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à m'y mettre.

_ C'est parce qu'il ne vous plaît pas ! C'est comme ça que je reconnais à texte qui me correspond ou pas. Si je n'en ai pas retenu la majorité du premier coup, c'est que je ne suis pas en accord avec ce qui est écrit.

Bobby sourit sans répondre, oui, certainement, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait à dire. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil avant de s'installer à son tour, face à lui.

_ Alors, petit. Entrons dans le vif du sujet, que me veux-tu ?

_ Savoir depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas bu d'alcool.

Singer ravala les mots salaces qui lui montaient à la bouche, se disant que ce petit con, n'avait probablement pas fait tout ce chemin pour l'insulter.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Vous êtes prêt, Monsieur ? demanda Gabriel dans les coulisses.

_ Évidemment.

_ T'inquiète pas, Robert, on est là, à côté de toi. On ne te lâche pas.

_ Merde, je vais mourir, c'est ça Rufus ?

_ Quoi ?! Mais non, enfin !

_ Bordel, tu m'as fait peur à être gentil comme ça !

_ Quand vous voulez, Monsieur ! sourit Gabriel

Bobby acquiesça s'est avança dans sur la scène où l'attendait un pupitre.

_ Je le trouve drôlement de bonne humeur, non ? s'inquiéta Gabriel

_ Où est Ellen ? demanda Rufus.

_ J'en sais rien, dit Gabriel, elle était pas loin pourtant…

SSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Tout le monde est bien installé ?

_ Jess ! Dépêche toi de venir t'asseoir, on voit pas la télé ! s'exclama Charlie

_ Quelqu'un à des nouvelles de Dean ? dit Kevin en tournant les yeux, comme le reste de l'équipe, vers Cass.

_ Non, désolé répondit celui-ci, je n'ai aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il est parti.

_ J'ai contacté tous mes amis, reprit Caïn, mais personne ne sait ce que va faire Singer.

_ Il est bien entouré, dit Sam. Aucun membre de son équipe ne laissera fuiter l'info.

_ Je suis tout excité, sourit Caïn, on vit un moment historique. Je vous pari qu'il va se retirer !

_ Quelqu'un à dit pari ? demanda Missouri en se redressant.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Mesdames et Messieurs, commença le sénateur. J'aimerais faire une déclaration que j'ai préparé et je répondrais ensuite à vos questions.

_ Comment ça les questions ? C'est vous qui lui avez conseillé ça, Rufus ? demanda Gabriel.

_ Ça va pas, non ! Je suis pas dingue !

_ En fait, c'est moi qui lui ai suggéré ! dit une voix derrière eux.

_ Vous êtes Winchester ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

_ C'est moi qui l'ai fait venir ici, sourit Ellen. Maintenant fermez là, j'aimerais écouter mon mari.

_ Vous êtes tous au courant, poursuivit Bobby, des révélations faites par la presse. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais vous dire que oui, je suis un alcoolique.

Singer se tut le temps que le brouhaha cesse dans la salle.

_ Je suis un alcoolique qui n'a pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis plus de 30 ans maintenant. Mais cela ne change rien, cela pourrait faire un siècle, je resterais un alcoolique à jamais. Car il s'agit d'une maladie dont on ne guérit pas. Une maladie qui exige un mental d'acier, une lutte constante contre soi-même. Parce que à la moindre faiblesse, la moindre entorse, vous rechutez immédiatement. En fait, je suis un alcoolique qui n'a pas bu depuis le 7 avril 1985. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette date, pas parce qu'il s'agit de mon premier jour sans alcool. Mais parce que c'est le jour de naissance de ma fille adorée, Joanna. L'accouchement n'a pas été facile, il a eu lieu beaucoup trop tôt et j'ai failli perdre la lumière de ma vie, alors qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver dans notre monde. Et alors que je la voyais lutter si courageuse pour continuer à respirer, se battre de toutes ses forces, branchées à tous ces appareils... Au lieu de me tourner vers la boisson, comme je l'aurai fait n'importe qu'elle autre jour, je me suis tourné vers le Seigneur. Et je lui ai demandé de veiller sur ma fille, je lui ai fait la promesse de ne plus jamais laisser une goutte d'alcool franchir mes lèvres, s'il acceptait de se pencher sur son berceau, et de prendre soin d'elle. J'ai tenu une première journée, et ça a été dur. Mais déjà, ma chérie allait mieux. Au bout d'une semaine, elle a réussi à se nourrir un peu. Au bout d'un mois, on lui a enlevé ses appareils, et grâce à Dieu, on a pu la ramener chez nous peu après. Et je n'avais toujours pas bu. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile, loin de là, j'ai eu besoin d'aide, mais je m'en suis sorti. Et chaque fois que ma fille fêtait son anniversaire, je remerciais le ciel de l'avoir protégée et je me souvenais de ma promesse. Aujourd'hui, elle a 30 ans, elle va très bien et elle est la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. Je ne parle pas seulement de son visage, mais surtout de son âme, lumineuse, pure et brillante. Elle reste ma plus belle réussite, celle dont je suis la plus fière…

_ J'ignorais tout ça, murmura Gabriel.

_ Il ne lit pas ton discours ? demanda Ellen.

_ C'était naze, répondit Dean, il arrivait pas à se le mettre en tête.

_ Mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas venu pour que je vous raconte ma vie, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Bobby. Vous souhaitez savoir ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je sais que j'ai déçu de nombreuses personnes qui croyaient en moi. En conséquence de quoi, j'ai décidé de retirer ma candidature à l'investiture démocrate.

Bobby attendit à nouveau quelques instants, le temps que le calme revienne. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en coulisse, et vit son équipe un peu étonnée par son intervention. Et l'autre petit con, à qui il devait manquer une case.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Quelques instants auparavant, dans le bureau de Singer_

_ Savoir depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas bu d'alcool, dit Dean.

_ Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ça gamin ?

_ Parce que je vous veux dans mon équipe. Et pour cela j'ai besoin de savoir, si je peux compter sur vous.

_ Je n'ai pas bu depuis plus de trente ans ! s'exclama Bobby en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

_ Bien. C'est parfait, je vous embauche !

_ Et c'est tout ? Tu me crois ? demanda-t-il étonné. Je pourrais très bien te mentir !

_ Je ne crois pas, non.

_ Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi TOI, tu me voudrais dans ton équipe.

_ Parce que vous êtes tout ce que je ne suis pas. Parce que vous êtes tout ce que je voudrais être. Vous êtes respecté par vos pairs, au sein du parti comme au sénat. Vous gardez patience dans les négociations que vous devez mener. Malgré vos années dans la politique vous avez réussi à rester hors des magouilles et de la corruption. Et plus encore, vous avez gardé la foi en notre système et vous luttez pour faire le bien. Et parce que tout comme moi, vous aimez votre pays, vos concitoyens et qu'ensemble, nous pourrions faire beaucoup pour cette nation.

_ Gamin, si tu veux mon soutien tu l'as, pas besoin de te transformer en lèche-botte, comme ce connard d'Henriksen !

SSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Retour au présent_

_ Je sais, Mesdames et Messieurs les journaliste que vous êtes pressé de vous mettre au travail, car je viens de vous donner de quoi faire. Mais j'aimerais que vous m'accordiez encore quelques instants. Si vous le permettez vous parlez de quelqu'un, je voudrais vous parler d'un homme qui est tout ce que je voudrais être... Droit, honnête, franc et qui n'a pas peur de mettre une sacrée merde dans ce système car il le juge injuste. Parce que pour lui la politique doit être au service du peuple. Un homme à qui j'ai choisi d'apporter tout mon soutien. Cet homme, Mesdames et Monsieur, c'est Dean Winchester.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

_ QU'EST CE QUE CE VIEUX CHNOQUE EST EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ?

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel. Il était évident que Singer ne soutiendrait pas Henriksen. La proposition que lui avait faite Henriksen, contre son avis d'ailleurs, de diriger une commission avait dû l'insulter plus qu'autre chose. Il l'avait pris pour ce que c'était, un dessous de table, et on n'achète pas Robert Singer. La question était de savoir, comment Winchester avait pu le persuader de le rejoindre…

_ Peu importe Monsieur, lui répondit-il d'un ton morne. Le soutien d'un alcoolique n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Bien joué Winchester, vous avez décroché le gros lot ! dit sarcastique Gabriel. Vous allez le rejoindre sur scène ? Non, je suppose que non, soupira-t-il. Faut pas non plus, qu'on vous associe trop à son alcoolisme, hein ?

_ En fait, j'attends, répondit Dean sans s'énerver.

_ Attendre quoi ? reprit Rufus

_ Sa réponse. Il ne m'a toujours pas répondu.

_ Ne me regardez pas, dit Ellen devant le regard d'incompréhension de son équipe, je ne suis au courant de rien ! Excepté que vous avez rendu l'envie de se battre à mon mari, Monsieur Winchester. Cela se voit, et pour cela, vous avez également mon soutien inconditionnelle.

_ Dans ce cas, je suis sûr de gagner, Madame, sourit Dean.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Quelques instants auparavant, dans le bureau de Singer_

_ Ce n'est pas votre soutien que je veux, Monsieur. Mais vous !

_ Vraiment ?! Et qu'est ce que tu ferais d'un alcoolique comme moi, hein ?

Dean sourit quelques instant, se pencha en avant, ces yeux verts illuminés de malice.

_ Je veux en faire mon vice-président, s'il est d'accord.

Bobby éclata d'un rire franc et massif, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

_ Tu veux vraiment s'aborder ta campagne ? C'est ça ? Tu crois qu'être gay ne suffira pas ? Avec moi, tu seras certain de couler. C'est hors de question gamin, je compte pas laisser la voie libre à Henriksen, je serai obligé de voter républicain sinon. Tu te rends compte ?!

_ Je ne veux pas perdre. Mais je resterai à jamais fidèle à moi-même. Lorsque je fais quelque chose, ce n'est pas parce que c'est plus simple, pas parce que ça m'apportera quelques choses ou parce que ça me ferait grimper dans les sondages. Non, moi je fais ce que je juge être juste, ce qui doit être fait. Et franchement, je ne vois personne d'autre dans ce rôle que vous, vous seriez brillant, et plus que tout, j'aurais confiance en vous. Aidez moi à mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière, à faire en sorte que tout le monde se souvienne de notre campagne, de nos idées. On peut changer les choses, maintenant, ensemble. Je vous demande, Monsieur Singer, de servir votre pays encore un peu, à mes côtés, si le peuple le veut.

_ Vous croyez, dit-il en repassant sans s'en rendre compte au vouvoiement, quand faisant appel à mon côté patriote, vous allez m'avoir ?

_ Si ça, ça ne marche pas, sourit Dean, rien ne le pourra.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Retour au présent_

_ Pour finir, Mesdames et Messieurs, je voudrais vous annoncer que Dean Winchester m'a demandé d'être son vice-président, lorsqu'il sera élu.

_ QUOI ?! s'écria Gabriel stupéfait.

_ Et c'est donc avec un grand honneur, poursuivit Bobby, mais aussi avec humilité que j'ai décidé d'accepter sa proposition.

_ QUOI ?! s'écria Gabriel.

_ Excusez moi, murmura Dean en le bousculant pour le rejoindre sur la scène où il prit dans ses bras le nouveau membre de son équipe.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Très bien, dit Missouri sans plus prêter attention à l'écran, les paris sont clôturés.

_ J'ai gagné ! s'exclama Kevin, j'ai dit qu'il convaincrait Bobby de nous rejoindre !

_ Tu es éliminé, sucre d'orge. Les paris, c'est sérieux ! C'est comme miser sur le fait que le soleil va se lever !

_ Je sais, poursuivait le sénateur à l'écran, que pour cela il me faudra regagner votre confiance, mais à partir de maintenant je fais mienne sa devise, la vérité.

_ Notre grand gagnant est Benny, qui non seulement à deviner quel poste Singer allait avoir, mais a aussi parié qu'on verrait Dean à la télévision ! Incroyable vraiment… Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir su ce que Dean mijotait en avance ? dit-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

_ Absolument pas, sourit le vainqueur.

_ Bien, et notre grand perdant, Caïn ! poursuivit-elle. Qui avait pronostiqué la démission du sénateur.

_ D'un point de vue technique, je n'ai pas perdu. J'ai dit qu'il quitterait son poste, je n'ai pas dit qu'il l'annoncerait aujourd'hui, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Un jour, j'effacerais cet air moqueur de ton visage, Joli Cœur.

_ Dites, il y en a qui essaie de travailler ici, dit Cass le téléphone à la main. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, on va perdre l'élection si on ne trouve pas comment se sortir de ce merdier !

* * *

Un teaser ?! Un regroupement, une dispute, un choix


	27. Réuni

**Bonjour !**

 **Angelyoru : Contente que ma surprise ait marché avec un peu d'émotion par dessus.**

 **Alagnia : Ha oui, c'était le cas de beaucoup de monde qui ne voulait pas voir en adversaire Bobby/Dean. Mais c'était nécessaire.**

 **Kathexia-Castiel156 : J'avoue moi aussi, je suis fière de Dean !**

 **metherland : Plus qu'une pièce de théâtre, j'ai imaginé cette fic comme une série télé. J'ai bien peur que ce défaut ne perdure, à une exception près peut-être, j'ai prévu un chapitre qui aura certainement moins de dialogue. Pour les virgules, j'ai tâché de garder ta remarque en tête et d'en mettre un peu moins ;)**

 **AsphodeleSauvage : Merci beaucoup ! J'essaie de poster régulièrement, donc si tout va bien, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'attente entre les chapitres.**

 **Courtney Ackles : Merci, il m'a donné du fil à retordre ce discours.**

 **sarahkristall : Ah, ah, ah. Il ne faut pas trop présumer.**

 **pimpiericky : Merci ! Nop pas Dean.  
**

* * *

 _Quelques jours après le retrait de Bobby et son ralliement à Dean en tant que vice-president, il se réunit avec Rufus, Gabriel et l'équipe de Dean chez le sénateur dans son salon, où des boissons et de la nourriture ont été servi. Il faut trouver un moyen de remonter dans les sondages._

_ Les choses ne se présentent pas bien, commença Missouri. Avant la découverte de votre alcoolisme, les sondages donnaient Singer gagnant à 40% suivi d'Henriksen à 35 et Dean à 25. Je parle uniquement de gens se déclarant proche du parti démocrate et qui voteront à la primaire. Nous ne parlerons pas de votre score chez ceux se proclamant républicains. Ils sont bas. Pour ce qui est des personnes qui ne se déclarent d'aucun bord particulier, les résultats sont relativement équivalent à ceux des démocrates. On espérait qu'au moins une partie des électeurs du sénateur reporterait leur vote sur nous. Mais… On en a perdu beaucoup en route, on additionne pas les intentions de vote comme on additionne les chemises en flanelle.

Sam lui jeta un regard en coin, se sentant légèrement visé par sa remarque, mais l'absence de réaction des autres lui laissa penser qu'il se faisait des idées.

_ Si vous en veniez au but ma jolie, dit Rufus

_ On est à 30%, dit elle avec en se tournant vers lui. Et si vous m'appelez ainsi à nouveau, je vous casse les genoux et c'est 30 centimètres que vous allez perdre, mon grand.

_ Missouri ! s'exclama Caïn surpris. On ne menace pas nos hôtes ainsi ! Contente-toi de lui renverser ton café brûlant de préférence, sur son pantalon. Ca devrait suffir à le calmer, dit-il tranquillement en touillant son thé…

_ Hey ! On ne touche pas au pantalon d'un homme, s'exclama Rufus.

_ Ni à ses chemises ! intervint Sam.

_ Et si tu te taisais un peu vieille bique, qu'on puisse au moins savoir dans quel merde on est ! s'exclama Bobby.

_ Je continue donc, repris Missouri.

_ Mais c'est important chez un homme son pantalon, marmonna dans sa barbe ladite bique.

_ On perd beaucoup chez les séniors. Ils étaient plutôt favorable à Monsieur Singer, mais ils n'ont pas beaucoup apprécier les dernières révélations...

_ Alors ça ! c'est une surprise, dit Gabriel avant d'avaler une énorme cuillère de gâteau au chocolat.

_ Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! La fierté d'un homme, c'est son pantalon…

_ Les jeunes semblent un peu moins affectés, la majorité de nos suffrages viennent d'eux. Si on parle d'un point de vue de revenu, les plus pauvres sont plus attirés par Henriksen, comme les plus riches. Nous nous avons la faveur des classes moyennes et moyennes basses.

_ La ferme Rufus ! intervint le sénateur en voyant son ami ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. Qu'en est-il des populations de l'Amérique profonde, comme on dit ? Je sais qu'elles m'étaient favorables.

_ Elles le sont toujours, mais beaucoup moins. Sans compter qu'elles ne sont pas très favorable à Dean… Et c'est l'opposé qui se produit dans les zones urbaines…

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on a perdu ? demanda Kevin dépité.

_ Non, dit Gabriel. Il faut juste qu'on trouve comment gagner 20 points, selon les sondages, d'ici le début des élections de février, ce qui nous laisse moins de 5 mois… Les doigts dans le nez !

_ Il faut qu'on mette en place un plan d'action, suggéra Castiel en se levant et en commençant à arpenter la pièce.

_ Avant toute chose, dit Jess, on a plus d'argent. J'ai vérifié avec Balthazar, il est à sec aussi. Et de votre côté ?

_ Tous les rats ont quitté le navire, dit Rufus. Il nous reste quelques dollars, à peine de quoi mener une campagne de délégués de classe de primaire.

_ On peut contacter Meg, suggéra Ellen. Elle vient d'accoucher. Je ne pense pas qu'elle reprendra tout de suite le travail, mais elle pourrait peut-être nous conseiller un ou deux nom.

_ Est-ce qu'on a assez pour un spot télé ? demanda Castiel. On économise sur les coûts de production, et on le diffuse à une heure de grande écoute, avec un public large…

_ Le super bowl ? suggéra Dean excité à cette idée.

_ Bien sûr, lui répondit Gabriel, on a justement 4 millions de dollars en trop à dépenser…

_ COMBIEN ?! s'étrangla Charlie. Pour une pub pendant que des types joue à la ba-balle…

_ HEY ! s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix le reste des personnes présentent.

_ Bon, on laisse tomber alors, repris le candidat déçu.

_ Il faudrait déjà qu'on sache ceux qu'on va mettre dans ce spot, dit Castiel. Je propose une mesure phare, celle sur l'université qui est la préféré de toute, et qu'on la mette en valeur.

_ Non, intervint Gabriel. Le spot est une super idée, mais parler de l'université ? Sérieux ?! On pourra jamais gagner les suffrages grâce à ça.

_ Si t'as une meilleure idée, soupira Cass.

_ On peut peut-être pas gagner, mais on peut faire perdre Henriksen ! On lui bousille sa campagne !

_ Les gens n'aiment pas les spots dénigratoires ! reprit le communiquant.

_ Ils n'aiment pas, mais ils les avalent tous ! Et rien de tel pour marquer les esprits. On ajoute à ça une campagne sur internet, j'ai vu que vous étiez balaise la-dessus, on peut facilement lui faire perdre 5 à 10 points.

_ Ca ne suffira pas ! s'énerva le brun.

_ Non, mais ça nous permettra de rester dans la course. Si on ne remonte pas très vite, on est mort ! Et vous savez tous que c'est impossible de gagner autant en si peu de temps. Alors que le faire chuter, c'est super simple. Franchement, on sait tous comment il est avec sa femme, il suffit d'en faire une info publique, les féministes lui sauteront dessus !

_ Pas nécessairement ! C'est un pari risqué. Lorsqu'on balance de la merde, on est jamais sûr de savoir qui elle va éclabousser, argumenta Castiel.

_ Vous voulez aller dehors voir qui pisse le plus loin ? demanda Bobby. Si vous avez fini de vous disputer, on pourrait peut-être trouver une solution ensemble, non ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit le blond. C'est à vous de décider après tout.

_ Exact, on vous écoute Dean, vous souhaitez faire quoi ? reprit Singer. Je vous laisse faire votre choix, non-seulement c'est votre campagne désormais, mais si nous ne m'aviez pas désigné comme vice-président, vous auriez probablement remonté votre retard.

_ Il est hors de question qu'on pourrisse Henriksen, c'est tout ce que je déteste en politique.

_ Mais c'est lui qui a balancé l'info sur l'alcoolisme du sénateur ! hurla Gabriel.

_ Et alors ? reprit le candidat. Si vous aviez eu les couilles de le faire vous-mêmes, vous n'auriez jamais été dans une telle merde ! Si vous voulez tellement salir Henriksen, c'est uniquement parce que vous ne vous sentez pas à la hauteur pour gagner par vous-même. Vous avez la trouille ! Et ce n'est pas mon cas. Si je dois gagner, je le ferais sans avoir à rougir d'aucune de mes actions. C'est le cas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et Bobby, si vous ne vous êtiez pas joint à moi, non seulement je n'aurais eu aucune chance de gagner, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, mais en plus, si par miracle j'y étais arrivé, je n'aurais pas été un bon président sans vous. Si je vous ai choisi, c'est parce j'ai vraiment besoin de vous, à ce poste. Ceci dit, à moins qu'on est une autre idée, on part sur la proposition de Castiel.

Gabriel sortit de la pièce d'un pas pressé en claquant la porte.

_ Il va se calmer, affirma Rufus. Il se sent juste coupable de ne pas avoir pu sortir Bobby de son impasse, alors que vous oui.

_ C'est quelqu'un de bien et il est bon dans ce qu'il fait, renchérit le sénateur.

_ Je n'en doute pas, sourit Dean. Vous croyez que je pourrais ravoir un morceau de cette délicieuse tarte aux pommes ?

_ Bon sang ! s'exclama Missouri. Avec tout ce que tu t'enquilles comment peux tu rester aussi mince, mon garçon ? Heureusement, que les femmes ne sont pas au courant, tu pourrais dire adieux à leur vote sinon. Elles te détesteraient toutes ! Sur ce, moi je vais travailler avant de me laisser tenter. Caïn vient avec moi !

_ Quoi ? Mais moi aussi, je veux reprendre du gâteaux ! Je m'en fiche de mon poids...

_ Caïn, maintenant ! ordonna-t-elle.

_ C'est injuste, soupira le journaliste en reposant son assiette.

_ Vous pouvez vous installer dans le bureau à l'étage, première à droite, les informa Ellen.

_ Moi je retourne dans le bus, dit Jess en se levant, je suis en train de préparer de nouveaux T-shirt.

_ Pas avec ma tête j'espère ? questionna soucieux Dean.

_ Non, j'en ai déjà. Là j'en crée un, avec celle du sénateur.

_ QUOI ?! s'exclama Bobby

_ J'ai déjà beaucoup de demande sur internet ! l'informa-t-elle.

_ Je viens t'aider, lui proposa Sam pressé.

_ Aucun moyen d'y échapper, dit le candidat au sénateur qui avait le visage défait.

_ Mais je ne suis pas du tout d'accord ! s'exclama-t-il.

_ Ne sois pas ronchon, mon chéri. Et Jessica m'a promis de m'en offrir un.

_ Et à moi aussi ! sourit Rufus.

_ T'étais au courant, sale traite ! s'énerva Bobby

_ Voyez ! Aucun moyen d'y échapper, soupira Dean.

_ Je viens avec vous dans le bus, dit Kevin.

_ NON ! s'exclama Sam. Je veux dire, c'est inutile. Profite de l'occasion pour discuter avec le sénateur, tu veux devenir président non ? Ce serait vraiment dommage que tu loupes cette opportunité, d'en apprendre sur la politique. Je dirais même dangereux, ajouta-t-il tout bas, en pressant l'épaule du jeune homme un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

_ Si tu veux rester seul avec Jess, tu n'as qu'à le dire, sourit Charlie d'un air malicieu.

_ Mais non, pas du tout ça n'a rien à voir, répondit le jeune homme.

_ Vraiment mon amour ? demanda son épouse d'un ton sec.

_ Enfin si, bien sûr, tenta de se dépatouiller Sam. Mais euh… Vous me faite marcher c'est ça ? comprit-il en les voyant sourire.

_ Courir même je dirais.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Castiel tapa doucement à la porte où il venait de voir disparaître Gabriel. Il entra à son invitation.

_ Bienvenu dans mon bureau ! dit le blond assis sur son fauteuil. Enfin, ce sera probablement le tient d'ici peu…

_ Tu vas démissionner ?

_ Je crois pas avoir le choix, répondit Gabriel en secouant la tête. Deux directeurs de communication, c'est un de trop. Et je n'ai aucune chance, je ne couche pas avec le patron.

_ Exact, répondit-il en s'asseyant face à lui. Et tant que les choses resteront ainsi, je n'aurais aucun problème avec toi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère. J'aimerais, tout comme Dean et Monsieur le sénateur, que tu restes.

_ Tu crois vraiment ? dit sarcastique le blond.

_ J'en suis sûr. Dean a… Il ne m'écoute pas toujours, tu sais. Loin de là ! Il a sa façon de voir les choses et pour lui faire entendre raison, on ne sera pas trop de deux, je t'assure.

_ Je ne changerais pas d'avis, la meilleure chose à faire et de démonter Henriksen.

_ Tu peux être certain, qu'il n'acceptera jamais. Ce n'est pas sa façon de faire, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai même pas envisager. Mais si tu as une autre idée que la mienne à proposer, il la prendra en considération.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, il a souvent pris des décisions avec lesquelles je n'étais pas d'accord. T'imagine pas tout ce qu'il m'a fait vivre durant ces derniers mois ! Tiens à sa dernière conférence, il a été discuter avec des gens dehors…

_ Un crime !

_ Des homophobes avec des pancartes lui disant d'aller prier pour son âme.

_ Nombreux ?

_ Une bonne vingtaine… J'ai cru que Benny allait tous les tuer, Dean y compris !

_ Je dois planquer les vêtements du sénateur. Si on l'écoutait, il ne porterait que des jeans avec des T-shirts…

_ Dean refuse de manger quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à de la nourriture saine… Du coup, burger, morceaux de poulet, chinois, et autres sont notre quotidien.

_ Je suis obligé de le départager avec Rufus, ils s'amusent à faire des concours plus débiles, les uns que les autres. Du genre, combien de morceaux de sucre je peux mettre dans ma bouche.

_ Pourquoi ils veulent faire de la politique, s'ils sont pas foutu d'avoir deux sous de jugeote ?!

_ On est pas leur mère ! s'exclama Gabriel.

_ Me laisse pas seul avec eux ! J'arriverais jamais à les tenir, j'ai déjà du mal rien qu'avec Dean…

_ T'espères quand même pas me persuader de rester comme ça ?

_ Non, j'espère juste que tu laisseras une chance à Dean de le faire. Lui saura te convaincre.

Gabriel sourit sans répondre en se levant.

_ On devrait aller retrouver les autres. Je ne suis pas tranquille de laisser Monsieur Singer trop longtemps sans surveillance… Au fait, il s'est passé quoi avec les manifestants ?

_ Oh, ils ont dit qu'ils voteraient pour lui avant de partir.

Approchant du salon, ils entendirent des bruits de voix qui les inquiètérent.

_ Allez encore un Dean ! hurla Charlie.

_ Ca en fait déjà 8, il pourra jamais mettre un autre morceau, dit Rufus.

_ Hum fffp neuuuu, marmonna le candidat la bouche ouverte, pleine de sucre.

_ Vous avez recommencé avec ce concours stupide ?! Où est Ellen ? Je pensais qu'elle vous empêcherait de faire des âneries pendant mon absence…

_ Missouri est venu la chercher, répondit Kevin sans détourner son regard à la fois émerveillé et horrifié par l'homme pour qui il allait voter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_ Pourquoi tu avais besoin de moi ? demanda Caïn en entrant dans le bureau avec Missouri.

_ On a besoin d'un plan d'action, dit-elle.

_ Oui, dans ce cas c'est avec Castiel que tu aurais dû discuter.

_ Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Joli Coeur. Cass est très bien pour la communication et s'occuper de Dean. Mais les coups fourrés c'est toi qu'il faut, et on va en avoir besoin.

_ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne fais que gérer la presse et écrire un livre.

_ Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait fuiter l'info du passé militaire à Oprah ? Ce n'est pas toi non plus qui a géré le coup de poing de Cass dans la gueule de Alistair ? Tu as bien contacter la petite, non ? Et c'est aussi ton idée d'embaucher un peu plus de "diversité".

Caïn fronça les sourcils, il avait parfaitement entendu les guillemets sur le mot diversité. Une intonation dans sa voix ne laissait aucun doute.

_ Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec tout ce que tu as fait. Il faut que Dean gagne cette élection, et il gagnera comme il le souhaite, en gardant une conscience propre. Nous, nous serons ses agents de l'ombre, et on se salira les mains pour lui.

_ Tu veux faire quoi exactement ? demanda-t-il sans se dévoiler.

_ Détruire Henriksen. Mais, j'ignore comment.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, répondit-il calmement. Il s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis, si aucun n'a réussi à le contrer, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

_ Alors quoi ?! On le laisse gagner ? demanda une Missouri énervée.

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça. Il n'a pas de prise sur lequel s'agripper. En revanche, sa femme est une proie facile. Ellen ou Rowena ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle. Malheureusement, Castiel est désavantagé, uniquement parce qu'il est un homme.

_ C'est elle qu'on attaque.

_ Non, rien ne doit venir de nous, surtout pas. Si on l'apprenait, on serait mort. Il nous faut d'abord plus d'information sur elle. Mon instinct de journaliste me dit qu'il y a quelque chose à trouver.

_ Je vais chercher Ellen.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda un Caïn médusé.

_ Oh, Joli Coeur, tu n'y connais rien en femme, hein ? Je sais qu'elle l'a déjà rencontré et j'ai vu son regard lorsque Gabriel a dit qu'Henriksen a balancé Singer. Crois moi, je n'aimerais pas être l'ennemi de cette femme.


End file.
